


Dirty Yoga (A One Direction Fan Fiction)

by larry_love23, SullenLarry



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Are we okay?, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Bottom Zayn, BoyxBoy, Damaged Louis, Discovery, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Rollercoaster, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome, Gay Niall, Harry Styles Does Yoga, Have we lost our minds?, Insecure Harry, Kinky, LGBT, Lirry - Freeform, Love Triangle, M/M, Narry - Freeform, OT5, Shiall, Threesome, Top Liam, Top Louis, What the hell even is this story?, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, drama romance, larry stylinson - Freeform, onedirection, zarry - Freeform, zianourry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love23/pseuds/larry_love23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenLarry/pseuds/SullenLarry
Summary: Harry and Niall take a yoga class., where they meet sexy instructors Louis and Zayn. Harry and Louis seem to fancy each other, but Louis has unfinished business with Zayn. Harry’s ex boyfriend Liam adds to the drama in ways no one could imagine. Niall is just trying to figure out where he fits in, and why he can never get out of the friend zone. Wait, what?Moreover, Niall is a cop, Harry is a drug dealer, Lou & Zayn are yoga instructors, & Liam is a barista. There are love triangles, love rectangles, sexual discoveries, jealousy and angst. Did we mention Shawn Mendes and Ed Sheeran are in here? Because they are!*Explicit sexual content (includes BDSM, orgies, etc.)*Cowritten with @SullenLarry. It's written 50/50, just posting on my account!Brought to you by two die hard Larry shippers, this story tests the boundaries of every imaginable ship, and answers questions you didn't even know you had. No one ship is guaranteed to pair off - in fact, they may all just end up doing doggy together.So yeah, buckle up.Probably 1000 mistakes! We did not edit and wrote this with google docs chatting.Don't take this fic seriously! It's meant to be a satire!





	1. Yoga Class

"That was the least relaxing yoga class of my life! I kept hearing toilets flushing and kids screaming," Harry huffed as he packed up his mat. 

"Tell me about it mate," Niall replied, rolling his eyes. 

"Some people just really have to take a shit during yoga," a voice giggled. 

Niall and Harry turned around to see a brunette man standing behind them. He had blue eyes and his chin was lined with a bit of scruff. His chestnut hair was swept back in a red bandana, and his arms were lined with intricate tattoos. 

"I'm Louis," the man said, eyeing the two guys warily. "This your first class?"

"Y-yeah," Harry stammered. "Yeah we're new. That's why we kind of suck."

His cheeks flushed red as he imagined the handsome man standing behind him and Niall, watching them fail at all the moves. 

"Hey! Speak for yourself," Niall said. "I'm quite flexible. Unlike you Harold, can't even touch your damn toes." 

"It's not about being the best in yoga," Louis replied with a shrug. "Anyways, I’m one of the other instructors. I'm teaching on Saturday if you care to join. My class is at the studio, though, so no more loud public toilets." In one swift motion, he handed Niall and Harry his card and then sauntered off. 

"Was he looking at me some type of way?" Harry whispered as they began to head out. 

"What kind of way?" Niall asked raising an eyebrow. "You can't think everyone wants a piece of you, Styles." 

Harry scoffed as he gathered the rest of his things and trudged toward the exit. "He definitely was! Besides, I don't think everyone wants me...maybe I just hope our hot yoga instructor does." 

Niall suddenly had a deviously smirk on his face. "I bet you $50 he isn't even gay. $100 that you can't get his number."

Suddenly, Harry doubled over in a fit of mocking laughs. 

"What is it?" Niall asked genuinely oblivious. 

Trying to answer him, Harry snatched the card out of Niall's hand. Confused, Niall read the card before throwing it on the ground. "Oh fuck, his # is on the card. Okay then - $100 that you can't seduce him."

*********  
"Oh my god, Zayn," Louis said, stacking the yoga mats in the back of his truck. "I am never taking an outdoor class with you again. That was so noisy!"

"Sorry, babe," Zayn laughed as he hopped into the passenger seat. "My other students loved it. You're just sensitive."

"If they loved it so much, then why was that hot curly-headed guy complaining about the toilets flushing," Louis replied, wagging an eyebrow in Zayn's direction as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

Their eyes connected, blue meeting brown, and Zayn bit his lip. "It's their loss. It's a very spiritual experience to hear the toilets. Reminds you of the cycle of digestion and excretion."

Both boys exchanged looks and then burst out laughing, giggling until their sides were aching. 

"So, what did you say about the curly headed guy?" Zayn asked as Louis rounded the corner towards their neighborhood. 

"Well he's hot. Fit as fuck. Horrible at yoga though. Way too tall, and has Bambi legs," Louis giggled. 

"Lou," Zayn groaned, covering his face. "Please do not make moves on my student."

"Hey, he's my student too," Louis said with a dazzling smile. "He's coming Saturday."

"Don't steal my students, too!" Zayn replied, shooting Louis a dirty look. 

"I'm not, we can share him," Louis teased. 

"That would be lovely," Zayn said in a mocking tone. "But what about the blonde dude? Friend or lover?"

Louis shrugged. "Could go either way. I've got to investigate. But if he is with the blonde dude, who says he can't join too?!" 

"Louis Tomlinson, you are something else," Zayn said, shaking his head. Louis began to pull up to his house and he hopped out of the car, grabbing his mat carefully. "Later mate. See you in the studio tomorrow."

"8am. Wouldn't miss it for the world," Louis groaned. 

"I'll bring coffee, you twat. See ya," Zayn replied. 

"You better," Louis shouted, shortly before pulling away and heading home. 

********

That night, the bed never felt more inviting as Harry stepped out of the shower. He could feel a slight burning sensation in muscles he never knew existed before today. "Shit!" He complained as he lay stretched out. 

Though sleepiness was making his eyes feel heavy, his curiosity was winning the fight tonight. He pushed the home screen and opened his Instagram app. He looked around the room, though he knew nobody was in the house but himself. Something about searching for your hot yoga teacher seemed dirty. 

The bright blue eyes, the perfectly tousled hair, that ass. Thank god no one was home tonight.... 

*******

"Alright, everyone, get to the foot of your mats and sit cross legged. Let's start with some deep breathing," Louis began. He smiled at his students and tried to be enthusiastic, but his voice was lacking its usual pep. It was already 9:06am on Saturday morning, and the curly haired boy was nowhere to be found. 

"Now, stand up and put your hands towards the sky," Louis instructed. "Try to be as calm as possible, pushing away worries about the future and past. You are in the present."

Louis was saying the words, but his mind was doing the opposite. There was never a class when he couldn't focus - except for the one where he was so hungry, he couldn't stop daydreaming about McDonalds- but now, he could hardly concentrate. 

Eventually, around 9:20am, a loud crash came from the side door, and the blonde boy came stumbling in, followed by his curly-haired companion. 

Louis would normally make a big show about scolding people for coming in late and would send them directly to back, but instead he rushed over to the boys with a flashy smile. 

"Glad you made it," he whispered. "Fashionably late, now are we? Move your mats over here!" 

Louis ushered some of his other students to shift their mats so Harry and Niall could sit, and then pointed to the empty space. Harry and Niall shrugged and put down their mats, hurrying to copy the others' pose. 

"Okay, beautiful. Now we are going into downward facing dog. For the beginners, that's when you plant your palms firmly into the mat. Shoulders back, and hips to the sky. Try to touch your heels to the ground. If you can't it's okay," he explained. 

The class took on the pose, and Louis made his way around the room, making sure his students were doing everything correctly. He didn't have to correct too many people, as they were returning students and knew the drill. 

But when he got over to Harry and Niall, there was a disaster awaiting him. Niall wasn't doing too badly - in fact, the lad was flexible. 

"Just move your hands a bit farther out and you're perfect," Louis whispered to him quickly. 

Niall nodded and readjusted himself, and then Louis walked over to Harry, whose arms were shaking as he struggled with the pose. 

"Hey," Louis whispered, kneeling next to Harry. They locked eyes and Harry rocked forward, nearly falling. 

"Don't be nervous, it's a hard pose," Louis whispered. "You're actually doing plank pose. You have to move your hands a bit further to the top of your mat and really shoot your hips up."

Harry nodded and attempted to follow Louis' instructions, but failed epically, only lowering his hips further. 

"Here," Louis said, standing up and grabbing Harry gently by the hips. He jerked them slightly so that Harry's hips moved upwards towards the sky, his strong hands gripping onto the soft mesh of the taller boy's shorts. "Do you feel it?"

Harry remained frozen, with Louis' hands still on his hips, and nodded quickly. 

"Y-yeah, I got it thanks," he muttered. 

"Awesome," Louis said. He removed his hands and made his way back to the front of the room. 

"How about we call that bet off?" Niall teased as he continued to keep his pose. Harry was too busy trying to focus on the instructions to reply. His body quivered while his muscles continued to stretch. As he tried to position himself to the next sequences, the 'triangle', he felt himself stumble. 

"Fuck!" He mumbled. Niall tried not to laugh as Harry struggled to rebalance himself. 

"We're supposed to do a triangle, not crazy legs," He wheezed. 

Harry stuck out his tongue, trying to silence his friend as Louis once again approached him. "Your hips aren't rotated enough, love. Here."

Harry nearly shuddered as Louis put his hands on him for a second time. This time, Louis was moving in much closer, his breath grazing Harry's neck and causing the tiny hairs on his skin to stand up on end. 

"I, um, not good at this, sorry," Harry muttered, his face flushing red. 

Louis loosened his grip and peeked over to look at Harry. "Hey, didn't mean to single you out. Just wanted you to feel what the stretch is supposed to be like. But go at your own pace, yeah? You're doing fantastic."

Harry nodded frantically and returned to his balancing act, nearly stumbling in the process as Niall doubled over laughing. 

"Okay, everyone, let's rest in child's pose for a second," Louis said quickly. He hardly ever let his students rest, as most of them were advanced and wanted to get a real workout in. They all looked at him in surprised, but Louis shrugged and turned his back to them. Harry could use the rest, and he didn't want him leaving the lesson terrified, never to come back again. 

Feeling a bit frustrated, Louis walked over to his belongings and retrieved a water bottle. Much to his dismay, Zayn was rolling his eyes. 

"What?" He asked trying to hide his smirk with the back of his hand, pretending to wipe water off his chin. 

"Oh nothing." Zayn rolled his eyes once again as he placed his palms flat on the floor. "Just watching you be thirsty for more than just that water 'tis all."

Louis turned his back toward Zayn trying to hide his satisfaction. 

"Ok everyone. Let's give this last 15 minutes a real try!" Louis encouraged. The students appeared eager and ready. "Let's start with a bow and end with the camel." 

"You look more like roadkill," Niall cackled. 

"Shut up!" Harry demanded. He could feel his core shake as his legs tried to support the challenging position. 

The next fifteen minutes dragged on for what felt like an eternity, but when Louis finally told them they could lie down and meditate, Harry nearly dove onto the floor like it was a swimming pool. 

"Clear your mind for the next three minutes. Just focus on the present moment, breathe in, breathe out," Louis said in a serene voice. He pulled up a recording of ocean sounds on his phone and began to play it, circling the room to make sure everyone was relaxing. 

Harry glued his eyes shut, praying that Louis didn't notice how disheveled and sweaty he was. If he couldn't see Louis, then Louis couldn't see him, right? 

Unfortunately, Harry's meditation didn't last long, as he was abruptly awoken by Niall's foot smashing against his arse. 

"Fuck, Niall!" he nearly screamed. 

The rest of the students opened their eyes, staring over at Harry and Niall with disdain. Niall giggled, but Harry's cheeks burned red and he buried his face in his hands. 

"Okay, now slowly allow the feeling to come back to your limbs. Wiggle your toes a bit. Move your arms, roll to the side and then sit up. Thank you for attending my practice. May you have a happy and healthy day," Louis said calmly. 

The other students nodded in response, but Louis could tell more than one of them were giving him a dirty look. Shrugging it off, he walked over to Niall and Harry, who had already packed up their mats and looked like they were about to make a run for it. 

"Hey! I never did catch your names, lads! You made it, though. Thanks so much for coming out," Louis said cheerily. 

"Niall," Niall replied, offering Louis a firm handshake. 

Harry extended a hand as well, but avoided eye contact, instead looking down at his toes. "Hi, I'm Harry."

"Well, it was a pleasure. Not bad for beginners! I hope you'll come again, yeah?" Louis said. 

"Definitely bad. Very, very bad. First, we came in late. Then, I couldn't do any of the moves - and Niall kept laughing. And then he kicked me, and I screamed 'fuck' and interrupted everyone's meditation," Harry babbled, looking up at Louis with a worried expression. "I'm so, so sorry." 

"Nonsense," Louis said, wrinkling his brow. "Nothing is perfect. Sometimes we mess up. It's a learning process."

"Yeah, and Harry has a lot to learn," Niall giggled. 

Louis shot him a warning look and took a step towards Harry. "Seriously don't feel bad at all. When I first started, I was just like you. I couldn't touch my toes or anything. Just takes practice. We could do a one on one if you want," Louis said with a smile. "Or better yet, I could just take you to coffee. I feel like you don't really love yoga too much anyways."

Harry bit his lip and stared at Louis, his green eyes blinking in disbelief. "Coffee? Coffee, yeah. Sure. That would be great."

"What about me?" Niall whined, locking eyes with Lou. 

Louis shrugged and looked to Harry for support. Harry gave Niall a dirty look and folded his arms. 

"Okay fine," Niall laughed. "I won't come. You two have more chemistry anyways. And Harry could use the extra 'yoga practice.' He hasn't gotten laid in a while...."

"Niall!" Harry cried out, causing students to once again give him a dirty look. "Ugh, sorry again..." 

"Shh. Don't worry. Text the number on my card and we'll set up a date, yeah?" Louis said, laughing slightly. 

"Yeah, okay," Harry said. He and Niall grabbed their bags and headed back, but not without Harry slapping him on the back of the headfirst. 

Once the boys left, Louis turned around to be greeted by Zayn. He could have sworn his mocha eyes turned to an envied shade of green as he watched Louis talk with them. 

"Don't you have to maintain boundaries between clients and teacher?" Zayn asked in a harsh tone. 

"Um....no?" Louis scratched his head. "Oh, come on, Zayn. Like you haven't been attracted to a student before.... may I remind you how we met?" He turned off the lights to his studio and shut the door. 

"May I remind you that you offered to take ME out for coffee this week, too," Zayn replied, placing his hands on his hips?"

"I did, and we are getting coffee, love," Louis said, biting his lip carefully. "Can you calm down, Zee? I just want Harry to keep coming back. That's why I'm treating him special. Doesn't hurt that he's cute."

"Why do you want him to keep coming back though?" Zayn asked, grumbling as he locked up the door to the studio. "He did nothing but make a ruckus and interrupt the lesson. And he sucks."

"He does suck," Louis chuckled. "But he could be my star pupil. There are tons of room for progress. Why don't you try things out with, blondie? He's Irish.... and I know that accent gets you hot."

Zayn blushed, but quickly turned his head so Louis couldn't see him. "Fuck off, Tommo."

"Saving that for later," Louis replied. "I always masturbate at midnight."

"And that," Zayn said, tossing him the keys. "Is not something I needed to know."

"You wanted to know, though, didn't ya?" Louis said, catching his gaze and offering Zayn a sexy smile. 

Zayn rolled his eyes and headed to his car. "Bye, Louis."


	2. Sexy

Warnings: smut (BDSM) and illegal substances

On Wednesday evening, dressed in his best jeans and Calvin Klein shirt, Zayn sat by himself at the table waiting on Louis, who could never be on time for anything, to join him. He read the small menu several times out of boredom, almost having it memorized. 

As the clock dwindled down, he latched onto his stomach, trying to quiet the hunger pangs. "Oh, fuck this!" He thought out loud as he made his way to the counter. 

"Hey, I'm Liam. What can I get for you?" Chocolate eyes greeted Zayn with warm hospitality. 

"I....well....I..." So much for remembering the menu. 

Liam frowned. "Hmm, well we don't have anything on the menu called 'well,'" he chuckles. "But I can get you a latte."

"Sounds perfect," Zayn said, handing him his card with a shaky hand. 

Liam smiled and took the card, their hands brushing slightly as he did so. 

"Give me a few minutes," Liam said after returning his card. 

Zayn signed the screen and then headed back to his seat. Just as he sat down, Louis arrived. 

"Hey," Zayn said casually. He tried to play it off cool, but he felt anything but calm as he took in Louis' black ripped skinny jeans and loose white tank top. His biceps were exposed, revealing his tattoo sleeves, and Zayn wondered how someone could look so good, after apparently just waking up from a nap. 

"Hey, Zee," Louis said, taking a seat across from him. "What's going on?"

As Louis adjusted himself, Liam arrived to the table with Zayn's latee, placing it down with an embarrassed expression. 

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you were on a date," he giggled, quickly strutting away. 

Zayn and Louis looked down into Zayn's cup, which contained elaborately crafted heart shaped latte art.

Louis ran his fingers through the frothy heart and put the foam in his mouth – sucking on his index finger as he looked at Zayn. He watched as Zayn squirmed in his seat a little bit, wiping his palms over his thighs a few times. 

"It's too sweet," Louis critiqued. 

Zayn cleared his throat before finding his bearings again. "That's yours now. I don't know where those filthy little hands of yours have been." He pushed the cup toward Louis, who gladly accepted his friend's free coffee. 

"How much did this thing cost? There are seven numbers written beside your name!" Louis said confused. "Oh shit, wait, is that..." Amused, Louis looked over at the barista who was surprisingly already watching the pair while trying to pretend to wipe the counter. 

"What?" Zayn asked trying to scoot the cup back in his direction, but Louis maintained possession of the drink. 

"So you're into the barista? I'm hurt," Louis giggled, wiping away pretend tears. 

"Very funny," Zayn grumbled, shaking his head. 

Louis leaned in, his squeaky voice deepening an octave. "No, I mean, go for it. He's hot."

Zayn shrugged. "I'm kind of on a date right now. Don't wanna go on another."

"Are you now?" Louis asked, licking his lips. "I thought we were just two co-workers here to discuss...." He paused to wipe some of the latee froth onto Zayn's nose. "Business."

"You are really too much sometimes," Zayn growled. 

"That's what you love about me, though," Louis giggled, cupping his chin in his hands and making a V shape beneath his face. 

"Is it?" Zayn asked. He went to get another coffee, but quickly stopped when he realized the situation in his pants. 

"Oh, boy," Louis said, raising his eyebrows. "Didn't realize you brought a friend."

"A friend that only comes out to play for you," Zayn said giving Louis the look. 

Truthfully, it was look he hasn't seen in a long time. Once the lease to the studio was signed, the pair vowed to keep the relationship professional – trying to forget about their heated past. However, based on the way Louis was looking back at Zayn, both knew this was nearly impossible now. 

Without saying a word, Zayn pulled Louis into his Jeep, making sure his tinted windows were rolled up. 

"This is for trying to make me jealous at the studio!" Zayn growled. He grabbed Louis' face and brought him in for a quick, grimy kiss before dragging his teeth alongside his jaw, down to his neck, and sucking gently before contrasting his efforts with a relentless bite. 

"Oh stop," Louis said in a low tone as he tugged at Zayn's hair. "I've been waiting for you to make a move for ages. Can you blame me for looking elsewhere?"

Zayn lowered his torso over Louis' chest and looked into his eyes, grinning. 

"You wanker," he growled. "You could have made a move."

"Not sure you could've handled me making the first move, baby," Louis whispered, sliding his hand onto Zayn's throbbing cock. Without warning, he began to slide down to Zayn's waist and unzip his pants. 

Zayn was soon groaning in pleasure, arching his back as Louis took his full length into his mouth. "The perks of having no gag reflex," Louis bragged as he came up for a breath. 

Cupping his balls harshly, he continued to go down on Zayn, using his tongue to attack his shaft. 

"Fuck, Louis," Zayn cried out as he felt himself getting closer. 

"What was that?" Louis asked, sitting up and licking the tip of Zayn's dick like a lollipop. "I didn't hear you. Did you want something?"

Zayn shook his head frantically, tugging at Louis' chestnut locks. "Yeah, Louis. Can you finish me off?" he begged. 

"What's the magic word?" Louis teased as he grabbed his shaft harshly. 

"Please?" Zayn whimpered. 

"Close enough," Louis replied, shortly before swallowing him whole. He begin to twist his balls as he sucked, jiggling them with delicate fingers. 

When he felt Zayn stiffen, he suctioned the tip of his dick, quickly swallowing the thick white liquid. 

"How was it?" Louis giggled, licking his lips. 

"Amazing. It was -- " Zayn began. 

But a tapping out the window cut him off. 

Trying to hurry and adjust his clothes, Zayn gave Louis a look over and made sure none of his bodily fluids were visible on his face before rolling down the window. 

"I just wanted to tell you that my manager was threatening to tow your car off..." Liam blushed. "But I seem to be interrupting something...so...I'm just going to go now...." He backed slowly away.

Louis burst into a fit of giggles as Zayn hid his face in his hands. "Oh fuck, Lou! I think he saw something!"

"Yeah he did, probably heard something too, like your pretty little mouth begging for me," Louis winked as Zayn playfully pushed him and started the engine.

**********************

"Hello?" Niall asked, gripping the baseball bat with white knuckles. "I have a weapon and I ain't afraid to use it. I swear -- oh..."

Niall's voice trailed off and he dropped the bat as he realized the intruder wasn't the one-eyed neighborhood burglar that he had heard about on the radio, but his roommate.

"Oh my god, drama queen," Harry chuckled as he stepped into the flat. "You have to stop freaking over the news."

"Hey! The burglar struck our neighbors just last night. So, the odds are pretty high. Anyways, what are you doing home so late, it's 3am?" Niall questioned, kicking the bat aside.

"Late night run," Harry said with a sneaky smile.

"A run... or a runnnn?" Niall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whichever one you think it was," Harry replied, grabbing a bowl and pouring himself some cereal. He switched on the TV and then headed to his room, returning in nothing but his boxers.

"So how much did you make?" Niall asked, pulling up a seat next to Harry. He ate some fruit loops out of the box, crunching as he waited for a reply.

"Let's just say it's enough to cover this month's rent, and next months," Harry replied with a smile.

Niall grinned at his roommate, allowing his blue eyes to meet Harry's green irises. But his real focus wasn't Harry's eyes. It was his abs. Why did his roommate have to be so bloody fit?

"What are you still doing up, then?" Harry said, waving Niall away. "I'm a night owl. But you have work in the morning. Do you really wanna fall asleep and let the bad guy get away?"

"I've got a bad guy right here that I'm doing nothing about," Niall replied, his voice deep and husky. His cheeks instantly began to redden. He hadn't meant for it to come out so sexual.

"And that," Harry laughed. "Is why you need your beauty sleep, Officer Horan. Off you go. And next time, use your gun when a burglar comes in. A bat won't get you anywhere but dead."

"Yeah, yeah," Niall muttered over his shoulder.

His eyes were heavy lidded, and he felt sleep creeping in, but instead of going to bed he reached into his drawer for some lotion. He had some unfinished business left to do.

******************  
You know, I still have that special mat that you like," Zayn said as he drove toward Louis' flat.

Louis ran his hand through his hair as he pondered. "The one that is elevated on one side?" His eyes lit up. "That's the one," Zayn said licking his lips, wondering if Louis would take the bait tonight.

"Turn," Louis demanded. "But that's toward my home, not yours," Zayn said innocently, trying to hide his satisfaction.

"Turn," Louis repeated as he edged closer to Zayn and began to nibble on his earlobe. Zayn tried to keep his eyes on the road as they worked against him to roll in the back of his head.

"Christ Lou," he whimpered.

When they got inside of Zayn's barely furnished apartment, the pair couldn't get their clothes off fast enough. Zayn was clawing at Louis' skinny jeans, struggling to get them off, and Louis was tugging at Zayn's shirt.

"Show me those fucking abs," Louis moaned.

"Show me those fucking thighs," Zayn replied, throwing Louis onto the bed and tearing them off. Once they were around his ankles, they had even more holes than they did when he first bought them.

"What are you going to do?" Louis asked, sitting up and removing his shirt as Zayn undressed.

"I'm gonna let you fuck me on that yoga mat," Zayn growled, rushing to the closet to get it. His hard dick bounced against his thighs as he walked and Louis touched himself, moaning at the sight.

Once Zayn had laid the mat on the ground, Louis stood next to him. "Get on your knees," he demanded.

Zayn did as he was told, but then Louis wrinkled his nose and pulled Zayn back. "Actually, do the fucking downward dog, for me."

Zayn snorted, but moved into the position, so his bum was in the air and his hips were as high as he could physically get them.

"Perfect," Louis says. "Now, start taking some deep breaths. You're gonna feel something..."

Louis licked his finger and entered it into Zayn's hole, swiftly weaving it in and out. Zayn shook a bit, but maintained his position, his hips stationed permanently towards the ceiling.

"Fuck," Zayn moaned as Louis hit his prostate.

"Do you like that? Do you feel.... peaceful?" Louis growled, entering another finger.

"So fucking peaceful," Zayn choked.

Louis entered a third finger, sending Zayn howling. "I think you're ready then. How does it feel now that the tables are turned? Your student is teaching you...."

"Feels, feels good," Zayn moaned, pressing his hands deeper into the mat.

"Good, cause I'm gonna explore every level of your flexibility tonight," Louis whispered, sliding his hips next to Zayn's. He gripped his butt cheeks and began to enter inside. "Ready?"

"Fuck yes," Zayn whimpered. "Please."

*************

Harry tossed and turned in his bed several times as he tried to find his final resting place for the night.

Isn't yoga supposed to make you feel relaxed and loose? he thought. The yoga class had been days ago, but the muscles in his legs still felt like they were on fire. They felt tight and reminded him of his session with each sudden movement. To make matters worse, the phone he left to charge on his desk was ringing nonstop.

Harry knew if he didn't get up and answer it, Niall would be busting through the door at any second threatening him for the annoying sound at this late hour.

Groaning, he walked over to his phone and internally sighed when he same the name of his ex-boy-friend flashing across the screen.  
****************

"Alright," Louis replied. "Breathe in," he said, thrusting deep inside of Zayn, slamming on his prostate full force. "Breathe out." He pulled back rapidly, ending the pleasure as quickly as he started it.

"Unffff, faster," Zayn squealed. Louis was so deep in him he was throbbing, aching. He needed him to go faster, or else there was no way he could hold it in.

"Shh," Louis replied. "Be in the present. I will get faster."

"Will you?" Zayn whimpered. He was clawing at the mat now, his fingernails making marks in the pink foam.

Louis nodded. "Yes, I'm already speeding up, honey. How do you feel?"

"I feel," Zayn groaned, melting into Louis' quickly increasing pace. "So, fucking SATISFIED."

"Do you?" Louis grunted, thrusting harder and faster. "Great. So, do you know how to satisfy me?"

Zayn shook his head, moaning as he fought to withhold his precum from dribbling out.

"You have to let me...do things to you," he growled lowly. "Painful things."

"Do them, do them," Zayn begged. His arms began to tremble and so did his legs.

"As you wish," Louis replied. He began to snake a hand towards Zayn's neck and slowly wrapped his fingers around it.

Zayn closed his eyes, realizing what Louis was doing.

Louis stopped talking now, thrusting violently into Zayn as he choked him.

"Uhh, so good," Zayn coughed. The grip was tight but no so tight that he couldn't breathe. Just tight enough so that Louis had total control.

"It is good," Louis said. And that's when he started to moan, allowing a deep, throaty noise escape from his lips.

"Jesus, Lou. Please, I can't last much -- " Zayn begged. But Louis tightened his grip on his neck, causing him to cough and forget what he was going to say.

Zayn was losing his balance now, not just from the fucking but because he was feeling dizzy. He tugged on Louis' hand, but Louis was already pulling away, collapsing onto Zayn's back, spraying his semen all over his ass.

"Holy fuck," he managed to croak before the two of them fell into a sweaty pile on top of the mat. Zayn gripped his dick, allowing himself to finally cum onto his stomach. "Now I feel fucking peaceful."

***************

Harry felt slightly guilty when he tiptoed past Niall's bedroom to unlock the door. The poor lad had been so freaked about a potential security breach, and he certainly wouldn't be happy when he found out that Harry had done this. But Liam was on his way, and Harry didn't need two sets of footsteps scurrying around the apartment. Liam could let himself in.

A little while later, he did. A few drinks deep, Liam nearly stumbled over the baseball bat that Niall had left behind, but he regained his balance by holding onto the wall and then headed to Harry's bedroom.

"Hey gorgeous," he said in a deep voice, making his way over to the bed. He couldn't see Harry too well, but he looked different. Has he gotten shorter? Liam wondered. Can breakups do that to you? Make you shorter?

"Horny for you," Liam said louder, this time reaching down to Harry's crotch area.

"Wait seriously?" an Irish voice replied.

"Wait... why are you talking like that?" Liam stammered. He was drunk, but not that drunk.

"Harry, I've wanted this for so long...." the voice continued.

"Holy shit!" Liam pulled his hand away, sprinting to the doorway and switching on the light to reveal Niall, fully hard with his willy out.

"W-what are you doing here?" Niall asked, covering himself up with his blankets.

"I came to see Harry... but why are you fully hard? I thought you were straight," Liam replied, wide eyed.

"I... thought so too," Niall shrugged, looking down at the tent beneath the blanket. "Guess not."

"Oh," Liam said, standing frozen in the doorway. "Well, sorry... I'm gonna go."

"Wait," Niall said, holding his hand up. "I just. Can you maybe show me? Can you help me see if I'm really gay or not?"

Liam stared at Niall, taking in his blonde hair and blue eyes. He did have a thing for Irishmen....

"I... um, okay," he said, walking over to his bed, still feeling drunk. "This is weird though, you know, that right?"

"Just do it quick!" Niall whispered, looking into the hall to see if Harry had woken up.

"Will do," Liam muttered, slowly before sinking his head beneath the blankets.

"Is this ok?" Liam slurred, hardly able to keep a steady rhythm. The odor of alcohol invaded Niall's senses, making his face distort into repulsion. "I mean....it's keeping me hard, but that's about it. "

"What the Fuck is going on here?" Harry screamed, bursting into the room. Liam was so drunk he hadn't even bothered to close the door. "Liam are you... sucking Niall off?"

Harry rubbed his eyes again to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare and was astonished to find Liam removing his mouth from Niall's dick, which was now fully exposed in front of him.

"He was... umm... teaching me, helping me figure out.... I think I'm gay!" Niall shouted, shoving his dick back in his pants. 

Harry stared at Niall, his green eyes widening. His face relaxed and his frown began to  
transform into a smirk. "Well welcome to the club."

"You mean, you're not surprised?" Niall gasped. "...."

Harry didn't say a word as he sat down between Niall and Liam on his bed. Liam tried to rub Harry through the fabric of his boxers, but Harry pushed him away, instead turning his attention to Niall.

"We can pretend this didn't happen in the morning," Harry suggested. "Because I really don't want your first time to be so lazy." He rolled his eyes at Liam.

"Lazy?" Liam spit, offended. "If you don't stop that filthy mouth of yours, I'll remind you of the definition of lazy as I scramble your brain!"

"Why Did you even come here?" Harry snapped. "Oh, that's right. Because you were drunk, and I was desperate enough to have you back for a night. Liam, we have to stop doing this. I'm seeing someone tomorrow. I have a date."

"A date with who?" Liam asked, pouting his lips.

"The hot yoga instructor," Niall giggled.

"Which one," Liam asked, raising an eyebrow. "There were two at my cafe today. Brown hair or dark hair?"

"Brown hair," Harry answered, motioning for Liam to leave.

Liam snorted. "I'm pretty sure they were fucking each other. Saw them in the car, it was hilarious."

Harry's face began to fall thinking about Louis with another guy. But what did Liam know? He was drunk and unreliable in pretty much all aspects. For all Harry knew, Liam was making that up, so he'd cancel the date and stay single forever.

"Don't worry," Niall said, patting Harry on the shoulder after Liam left and slammed the door. "He's bullshitting."

"I hope so. So, what's the deal with you?" Harry asked, returning his attention to his roommate.

"I'm sorry about that. Liam is an ass," Harry said stroking Niall's shoulder. "You don't have to figure everything out tonight, ya know?"

Niall scooted closer to Harry, stumbling over his words. "I kinda want to...I'm sure you've been there before. You know what it's like...not knowing, being confused – it's driving me mad...." he inhaled, frustrated, as Harry wrapped his arms around his friend's neck.

"Oh...well if you're looking for advice, the best way to find out what you like and what you don't is just...go for it." Harry shrugged.

Before he could finish his lecture, Niall leaped forward, putting their chests together, and grabbing his face to pull him into a sudden, sensual kiss.

"Wait, Ni? What are you doing?" Harry stammered. Their lips had only connected for a few seconds before Harry pulled away, instinctively wiping his mouth.

"Sorry... I just thought...." Niall began. He looked at the ground, embarrassed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pajama pants.

"No, I mean I told you to go for it. I just didn't think it would be with.... with me...." Harry said, blinking at him with wide eyes.

"I mean... ugh. I messed up, I'm sorry," Niall replied as he bit his lip harshly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his long curls. "It's fine. I don't mind. Did you feel anything?"

"Did you?" Niall asked, blinking.

"I mean, I'm not the one who needs to discover myself," Harry chuckled.

Niall nodded and laughed along. "I guess.... wasn't long enough, though."

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped towards Niall with his lips pouted.

"Well, go on. I haven't got all night," he said when Niall didn't respond.

"Oh right," Niall murmured. He grabbed Harry's jaw and kissed him softly this time, pressing their lips together. It felt so freeing, so right. Butterflies built in his stomach and made their way to his chest, causing him to breathe heavily as he grazed Harry's sharp jawline.

Niall continued to explore Harry's lips with his own for a few more seconds as Harry kissed him back gently. He didn't use any tongue, he just wanted to see if....

Yup. He was hard.

Hoping Harry wouldn't notice, he pulled away and turned towards the wall.

"I think I know now," Niall laughed nervously.

"Hard as a rock," Harry smirked. "Alright. Well I'm done being your test dummy for the night. Goodnight, Ni."

"Night, Haz," he murmured. He shut out the lights and got in bed. But there was no sleeping tonight.


	3. High

Zayn could feel his body was a tangled mess in his Egyptian cotton sheets as he became oriented in the morning. He yawned as he put his feet on the floor before spotting a familiar tattooed arm poking out of the covers.

"He stayed," he mumbled as he walked to his bathroom to do his morning ritual. He tried to ignore his body's gait. He could feel himself limping, a gentle reminder of his encounter with Louis last night. 

"Fuck me," he groaned as he tried to wash his face.

"I already did," Louis teased as he got up and headed to the bathroom. His hair was sticking up like a porcupine all over his head, though he maintained his in-charge demeanor, even in the mornings.

"Are you coming or not?" Louis called from the shower. He was already climbing inside and turning the water on.

"Coming. I'm just limping here. Got destroyed last night," Zayn groaned, walking towards the shower at an exaggeratedly slow pace - even though it was only a few feet away. He found it funny that Louis was already making himself at home in his house. He even got himself two fluffy towels from the linen closet and picked out his favorite shampoo from Zayn's collection.

"You did, didn't you?" Louis asked, biting his lip as Zayn reached the shower.

Zayn shimmied his boxers off his legs, his tattoos dancing on his chest and bicep muscles as he did so.

"You're so hot," Louis growled as he climbed into the shower. The water began to fall on his tousled hair, causing it to flatten and fall into his eyes.

"Could say the same about you," Zayn replied as he stepped into the shower. He pushed Louis out of the way and rinsed his own hair, closing his eyes and parting his lips seductively as the water rained down on him.

"Do you really wanna get fucked again?" Louis giggled. Zayn opened his eyes, tracing Louis' 'it is what its is' tattoo across his chiseled chest. Then they moved lower, to his waist and legs. Years of yoga had sculpted Louis' body, but he always maintained deliciously curvy hips and a plump bum.

"Oh no, no," Zayn laughed. "But you do."

"I don't really think..." Louis began. But Zayn was already bending him over, slinking a finger towards his opening.

"You're telling me you don't want me inside you?" Zayn breathed. He wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and leaned over onto him, so their faces were almost touching. Slowly, he began to suck love bites on Louis' neck as he weaved his finger in and out.

"Fuck," Louis groaned, as Zayn's finger pushed deeper. "Ugh. Fine, Malik. But nobody knows about this, yeah? I'm always top."

"That's fine, no one has to know," Zayn said with a smile. He began to enter another finger and it wasn't too long before he was slamming down on Louis' prostrate with three knuckles.

"Oh my god," Louis groaned. He was squirming against Zayn's grip, grappling onto the shower shelf so as not to fall down.

"Ughhh, just fuck me!" he demanded. "Fucking Fuck me."

"You even want control when you're bottom?" Zayn asked raising an eyebrow. "That's kinda hot...."

Louis snorted, and Zayn readied himself for Louis' hole. "Going in," he announced as he slid inside.

"You can do it fucking harder than that," Louis sneered, pushing his bum back harshly against Zayn's dick.

"Oh I sure can," Zayn growled. He hoisted Louis up higher and smashed his hips against his ass cheeks as hard as he could, nearly knocking them both down in the process. Louis held on tightly to the shelf, moaning with pleasure.

"Still can go... unffff... harder," Louis pressed. Even as he was being destroyed, he couldn't admit to defeat.

Zayn felt precum dripping from his tip, but he continued to thrust harder, slapping Louis' ass cheeks and pulling his hair in the process.

Big mistake.

Louis jerked his head around and grabbed Zayn's neck. "Wanna choke you again," he said in a low tone.

Zayn's eyes widened but he nodded, allowing Louis to choke him as he made his way in deeper than he thought was imaginable.

As he slammed on Louis' prostrate for the third time, Louis grabbed his throat tightly, cutting off his air in one swift motion. Zayn came immediately to the sensation, and collapsed onto Louis, who was already spewing semen into the shower drain.

"Oh my Fuck," Zayn said, coughing as he regained his breath. "You're the fucking best yoga partner ever."

"Yoga, yeah," Louis chuckled, standing back up. "Let's call it that." 

***********

Though he knew he was the only one in their flat, Harry double checked to make sure the front door was locked before he went to his bedroom, locking that door behind him as well. He pulled out a small tub from under his bed and sat Indian style on his fluffy carpet.

He gathered tiny Ziplock bags before measuring 20 ounces of weed and distributing them evenly. Once he was satisfied with his task, he put his loot in his messenger bag, cleaned up his mess, and headed out the door.

Harry had been receiving texts all morning. Today was Friday - the day that most work-study students got paid, which meant today was payday for him as well.

"A dime bag? Ok, cool." Harry closed his prepaid flip-phone and made his way to his car.

As he made his way to the nearby university campus, he hummed along to the radio, feeling carefree. A pang of guilt hit his stomach, however, as he passed a cop car at the traffic light. He wondered if Niall was in that car.

Sighing, Harry shook his head and told himself this was the last year he would be doing this. That he couldn't keep putting his friend's job in jeopardy. After all, if anyone found out Niall was living with a weed dealer, he would lose his badge. But Harry remembered making the same vow last year about switching professions. And yet he continued pulling up to the freshers dorm week after week.

Once he got to the parking lot, Harry parked and waited for his client. Niall and Harry's friendship actually began in this very residence hall a couple years ago. They both attended university together, with the intention of studying criminal justice and economics, respectively. The lads were quite similar, as they both enjoyed good music, the occasional drink, and playing sports, and they hit off really well. The difference was that in the end, Niall finished his degree. But Harry dropped out after year three.

It wasn't that uni was too hard or that he didn't like it. He was rather smart, got straight As and Bs across the board without studying much. And he liked the parties, got with some attractive lads and lasses, had fun dorming with Niall. But he just didn't feel like his heart was in and decided to leave to pursue something else. A music careers.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't know how difficult it was to land a career as a singer. He moved to LA after he dropped out, thinking if he met the right people, he would make it big. But in the end, he just wasted money paying for drinks for agents who never called him back, buying baggies of weed for potential collaborators who never answered his emails. Hollywood was really just a hoax.

Six months and half a home-recorded album later, Harry returned home to England with not a pound to his name. And his best friend Niall was there to pick up the pieces. He let him crash in his flat for a few days, which turned into a few weeks, which turned into a month. Unable to find a job that paid more than minimum wage, Harry decided to get in touch with an old dealer friend of his. And the rest was history.

That was two years ago, and Harry promised himself it would be a temporary way to pay the bills. But now he wasn't so sure. Niall was nice enough to turn a blind eye to the dealing. Of course, the justice system was his life and he didn't love what Harry was doing, but that was his best friend. And weed should be legal after all this time anyways.

Harry shook his head, blinking away the nostalgic images of his memories with Niall, and approached his client, who was now heading towards him. After making the exchange, he headed back to his car. He used to get a rush doing this. Now he just felt like a deadbeat without a degree.

************  
"Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars" 

"Ed, can you please stop singing?" Niall chuckled.

"Sorry mate. I'm just so bored of these speed traps. Why do we have to sit here and make sure nobody is going over the limit? It's just a money scam and redundant!" he complained. Niall rolled his eyes.

"Donut?" Ed asked, opening the box of jelly-filled deliciousness. It looked almost good enough to cause an orgasm.

But Niall shook his head. "No, we have our fitness test soon. Our pay raise depends on it. You don't care, do you?' 

"Not really," Ed shrugged. "Life's too short to do anything for the man. Besides, you know what they say, Stop the stream before you cream." 

Suddenly, Niall spit out his iced coffee, giggling. "Dude, nobody says that! Oh my god!"

"All I'm saying is," Ed swallowed a mouthful of donut. "I'm not going to waste my time worrying about getting a raise based off my bodily statistics when I could be doing 'other' things," he said, using air quotes.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Niall said nonchalantly. "Last night, I kind of....kissed someone....I shouldn't have...and it made me...hard."

"Did you stop the stream before you creamed?"

"Ed, focus!"

Ed returned his eyes to the road, stopping last second as the car barreled towards a red light. When Niall recovered from his near whiplash, he looked out the window, spotting a tall brunette man with a beanie, who reminded him a hell of a lot like Harry.

"Fuck, I'm hard just talking about him," Niall adjusted his uniform as Ed allowed his eyes to roam to the bulge in his pants. "What do you do when your best-friend...your roommate....turns you on every day? I can't take it anymore, Ed! I have all this built up frustration inside of me that is just...going to explode one day!"

Suddenly, Ed put down his box of donuts and reached his hand over to Niall's lap. "It can be today if you like."

"What?" Niall asked taken aback.

Ed let his hand rest on Niall's thigh. "I mean...it'll help get out your frustration....and you be hard is making me hard....I mean we're almost off duty....nobody has to know....this can be a one-time thing...."

Niall swallowed thickly. "I can't believe I'm considering this. Do you even have experience with guys, Ed?"

"No," he frowned. 

"Ugh. Two virgins. No thanks. We'll look like fish out of water," Niall said disappointed.

"Suit yourself, but you don't know what you're missing out on mate," Ed rolled his eyes as he stuck his index finger through a donut, thrusting in and out. Niall shoved him lightly before bursting into a fit of giggles, wiping away tears.

He wasn't sure if they were from laughing or crying. 

**********************

"Jesus, Zayn can you take any longer to lock up?" Louis groaned after their day's sessions ended. 

"I've got a limp. Me arse is destroyed," Zayn giggled, imitating Louis' Doncaster accent.

"Okay, well move your destroyed arse faster, I have a date to get to!" Louis said with an eye roll.

"A date...?" Zayn asked, quickly turning the key and heading to Louis' truck. "Oh, right. With Curly. Are you still going?"

Louis shrugged, his blue eyes gleaming in the springtime sunshine. "I don't see why I shouldn't. We're not exclusive or anything! Just friends with bennies, right?"

Zayn nodded slowly but pointed his eyes towards the concrete. "Yeah, that's all."

"Righto," Louis said as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Then it's not a problem. You're more than welcome to hit up that hot barista. I think he was ogling your dick."

"Or what he could see of it - your mouth was in the way," Zayn snorted as he fastened his seatbelt. "But yeah, I'll hit him up."

"Cool, glad we're on the same page," Louis said, looking over at Zayn. "We can be fuckbuddies but catching feels for your co-worker. That's a no."

*****************************

With his money sitting lazily in his lap, Harry gathered some of his own product and lit the end of his joint as his eyes shifted around paranoidly. He opened the window to his bedroom, inhaling the smoke. He was too much of a pro to cough, but something about it tickled his throat.

Or maybe it was the guilt of smoking an illegal substance in the flat he and his roommate, a cop, shared together. 

"Oh my God!" He screamed slinging his money off his lap. "I kissed Niall!"

As the marijuana began to engulf his bloodstream, he paced around the room frantically. His pupils were dilated and stained with red. 

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I kissed Niall....no, Niall kissed me. Did Liam say he liked me? What the fuck? I have a date tonight with hot yoga guy....and this morning, I was kissing Niall....wait, Liam was here, too? What is this life?" 

He continued to pace and tug at his curls before he decided to climb onto the fire escape and dangle his legs over the edge, placing the joint between his lips once again. "There. That's better. Namaste!" He began to laugh uncontrollably at his yoga pun.

When it was finally time to leave to meet Louis an hour later, Harry could safely say he felt relaxed.

**********

"Hey there, Curly," Louis said, offering Harry a warm hug before taking a seat at the coffee shop. It was a different coffee shop than the one he had taken Zayn to. He planned to go to the same one, but after that Liam character tapped on his window last night, he was pretty certain he wasn't welcome back.

"Hey," Harry said. He hugged Louis back, his long arms engulfing the smaller boy. His thin, lanky torso collided with Louis' muscular pecs and Harry felt himself tingle at the contact.

The perks of indica, Harry thought to himself. Heightened sensations.

"Used to seeing you in your yoga attire," Louis laughed. He inspected Harry's outfit, black skinny jeans with a hole in the knee, a quarter sleeved red flannel and a black beanie. "You're quite the hipster."

"I could say the same about you," Harry replied with a shrug. Louis looked down at his nearly identical jeans and lime green muscle tee, which he had paired with Vans. "I prefer the term soft punk, but okay. So, how've you been?"

"Good," Harry began. "Oh shit, I should probably buy you a coffee...."

"Nah, I'll get them. Is a latte okay?" Louis asked as he hopped up to get online. Harry nodded, and mouthed 'thank you' as he walked off.

On the outside, Harry looked calm and composed in his comfy clothes. But inside, his head was racing with a million thoughts. Why was this chair so hard? Why was his beanie so soft? Was the coffee going to be too hot? He hated super-hot coffee... someone sued McDonald's over it because they got burned and now, they had a 'kid's temperature' option which was much cooler than the adult temperature... Maybe he should ask Louis for that...

"Harold?!" Louis shouted, waving a hand in front of the lad's face. "How stoned are you? Take your coffee."

"Not stoned," Harry said quickly. He returned his focus to Louis and took the coffee. "Thank you."

"Oh please, I smell it on you," Louis snapped. He leaned in and lowered his voice. "Do you have any left?"

Harry's eyes widened, and he felt his lips curl into a sexy smile. "Oh yeah, loads."

"So how was your weekend?" Louis asked quickly changing the subject.

"Um...it was ok...." Harry sipped on his latte. "Just found out my best friend is gay. I mean...How about yours?"

Louis bit his bottom lip, trying to not let it curve upward. "Quiet. Very quiet." Except when Zayn was begging for my dick... He thought. "Just fell asleep mostly."

"So how long have you been into yoga?" Harry asked suspicious. "I mean, no offense, but you don't really seem the type. Your co-teacher, sure. The guy has a yin-yang tattoo for crying out loud."

Yeah, I've smeared cum on it quite a few times. I mean..."Eh, can't remember really. It's more of a lifestyle than a hobby."

"Right, yeah," Harry said in a deep monotone. His normal tone was already pretty low, but the weed just made it worse. He really had to stop smoking his own product.

"So what do you do for a living?" Louis asked, clearing his throat to refocus Harry's attention.

"Oh, um, music," he replied.

"You make music?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow. "What kind?"

"Well, nothing anymore. I used to live in LA. I wrote some alternative stuff. Pop rock, slower ballads, dunno, it's not what I do now," he clarified as he gulped the latee down.

Louis frowned. "So, what is it you do now?"

"Um," Harry shrugged. "Stuff."

"Unbelievable," Louis said, throwing his head back and cackling. "Come on now. I saw you offer a gram to each of my students after class. Don't act like I don't know."

Harry's face turned as red as the saucer in front of him and he let out a chortled laugh. "Ha, yeah. Just twisting your leg. I deal. Weed. It's chill. I'm chill. The weed makes me chill."

"Oh my god," Louis replied, getting up from his seat. He grabbed Harry by the wrist and motioned for him to follow him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. He strained against Lou's grip, but Louis only grabbed him harder.

"To my car. I wanna get on your level," he replied with a smirk.

Half a blunt later, Louis was on Harry's level, and he was quite enjoying it.

"You know, I always go with sativa, and it's just not the same as good old indica. I need my body high, ya know?" Louis said to Harry.

They had driven to the park behind Louis' house and Louis folded the seats of his truck over and opened the trunk so they could lie down fully, on top of some Mandala-print towels of course.

"Yeah, I prefer the body high. Everything I touch is just, ahhhh," Harry giggled, pressing his hand onto the towel. "So soft right? Sorry I wasn't too good back there at the date. I got nervous. Smoked too much."

"Why were ya nervous?" Louis questioned, his eyes widening. "Why do we even get nervous? Like our bodies and our minds are connected and they talk to each other... how crazy is that?"

Harry turned towards Louis, his green irises shrinking as his pupils dilated. "So crazy. So sick. But I dunno why I was nervous. I guess for you."

Louis started giggling, which quickly turned into a loud cackle. He placed his hands on his stomach and curled his knees up, rolling on the floor of the car like a maniac.

"Nervous. For. Me," he squeaked.

Harry was laughing now too, though he had no idea why. For whatever reason, the sight of his hot yoga instructor rolling around like a baby was making him giggly. Louis' high-pitched squeal didn't help the situation either.

"Harold," Louis said, wiping his eyes and sitting up. "Literally never be nervous for me. I'm so chilled. I'm like an ice cube, baby."

"STOP!" Harry laughed. He pushed Louis' shoulder playfully, and Louis pushed him back, shoving his arm gently.

As their hands grazed against each other, the boys looked at each other in astonishment. The contact made their skin feel warm and tingly, fuzzy almost.

"Get over here," Harry laughed, pulling Louis on top of him. Louis hated being man handled, but his senses were so slowed down by the weed that he didn't resist. Besides, Harry's touch was as soft as a cushion and he melted into the taller man's embrace, pressing their chests together roughly.

"You're crazy," Louis said, still laughing slightly. His tongue sloshed around in his mouth and he suddenly realized he may have lost the feeling there. "Oh shit, can't feel my tongue!"

"You can, it's just part of the high, tricking you out," Harry explained. He reached up and touched Louis' lips. They felt soft and luscious against the pads of his index finger.

"Mhmmm, yeah," Louis said. He let his tongue flop out of his mouth and licked Harry's finger gently.

"Oh," Harry replied, raising an eyebrow. Louis started to suck on his finger, and that's when Harry felt all of the heightened sensation begin to travel down to his pants.

"Uhh," Louis groaned, lowering his face to Harry's. He pushed Harry's finger out of the way and instead put his fingers on Harry's lips. "Lips so soft. You're so soft."

Harry nodded slowly, parting his lips and sitting up so that Louis was on his lap. Louis inched forward, moving his hand from Harry's lips to his jawline. He traced it gently before letting out a soft giggle.

"Mmmm," Harry said, closing his eyes in delight as Louis stroked his face.

"Face so smooth," Louis gushed as he traced circles on his cheeks.

"Thanks," Harry replied. His eyes were still closed, but when he opened them, Louis was leaning in towards him, bringing their faces together until their lips met.

"Ahh, soft hands too," Louis said, coiling his fingers with Harry's as he worked his tongue in and out of Harry's mouth. Harry moaned softly and pushed his tongue back, nibbling a bit on Louis' bottom lip and sending shivers down his back.

Grabbing a lock of Harry's hair with one hand, Louis used his free hand to fumble at the zipper of Harry's jeans and began to tug.

"Mmm," Harry mumbled. "I got it."

He unzipped the jeans and slowly shimmied them off, tossing them outside of the car and onto the ground of the parking lot.

Louis stared at Harry, rubbing his thighs with gentle hands. With the rough, pulsing energy of his usual sexual encounters suddenly tamed, he was beginning to embrace his softer side.

"Sexy," Louis cooed as he stroked Harry's legs. Harry arched his back at the sensation, and Louis took the cue, slowly moving his hands to his boxers and pulling them down.

When Louis put his lips to Harry's length, Harry could barely control his reaction. Euphoria shot through his entire body at the mere contact and as Louis began sucking, he flexed his feet, clawing at the fabric of the car floor.

"Uhhh, god," Harry moaned. He ran a hand through Louis' hair, which was soft as a puppy's fur. The combination of the two sensations had Harry struggling to breathe.

"Off," he said, motioning for Louis to get up.

"What?" Louis asked, removing his mouth and looking up at him in confusion.

"Um... just need you to get off, gonna cum, a bit early... sorry, the weed," Harry stammered.

Louis smiled at Harry, his face darkening. "I'll keep going then. I don't mind a little cum."

Harry nodded and felt his cheeks flush red. He should have been able to last longer but his crotch was throbbing just from the feeling of Louis' hand on his thigh. As soon as Louis swallowed his length again, he felt precum begin to surface.

"Uhhh," he moaned. His body convulsed and he began to cum into Louis' mouth. Louis didn't hesitate to swallow.

"Fuck," Harry breathed when it was over.

Louis was sort of just sitting there, looking at him curiously. Harry sat up and pulled Louis onto his chest, stroking his back.

"Mmm," Louis cooed. He closed his eyes and smiled at Harry, causing the edges of his eyes to crinkle slightly.

Harry's hand travelled down to Louis' bum and he continued the stroking, but this time he slid his hand down his pants so he could reach the skin.

Lou's ass was probably softer than a baby's and Harry grinned at the sensation. Slowly, he began to insert a finger. "This good?" he asked.

Louis was still smiling and began to nuzzle into the crook of Harry's neck, his worries melting away like butter on a freshly toasted muffin.

"Yup," he replied.

Harry nodded and slid his finger in to the soft, smooth flesh of Louis' opening. Louis started to release low moans as Harry's finger glided to his pleasure point.

"How does it feel? Good?" Harry asked. Louis nodded and opened his eyes to unbutton his pants.

"Gonna Nut soon," he groaned, gripping his dick which was now peeking out of his boxers. He was still lying on top of Harry as he did it and Harry could feel his biceps tensing as he wanked himself off.

When Harry noticed Lou was getting close, he inserted another finger and thrusted his fingers quickly towards Louis' prostate.

"Oh god," Louis moaned, as cum splattered onto his stomach. A good deal of it got on Harry too, but Harry just giggled at the sticky sensation.

"High hookups are the best hookups," Louis groaned, wiping himself up. But it wasn't too long before he was lying down again, asleep on Harry's chest. Perhaps with a little cum in his hair.


	4. Revelations

After work that evening, Zayn headed straight to his room and slammed the door. Normally, he would make himself a cup of tea or relax with some music after a long day of sessions. But today, he was feeling anything but zen.

As he sat down at his desk, he winced, clenching his ass cheeks which had just been destroyed a few hours prior by Louis.

Louis.

Zayn nearly snorted at the thought. What he had with Louis was certainly not serious - they were just coworkers fooling around after all. But at the same time, he didn't think Louis would go on a date the very same day that they fucked. That was just a new low.

Sighing, Zayn opened his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Two can play at this game, he thought, as he located Liam's number. He began to type the sexy barista a message, hoping he was still interested despite what he saw last night.

Zayn: "Hey, It's Zayn from the coffee shop." 

Liam answered back instantly.

Liam: "Hey, there. Thought you'd never text!" 

Zayn: "Thought you'd never answer after what you saw last night." 

Liam: "No worries. Happens all the time ;)" 

Liam: "So what's up?" 

Zayn: "I'm sure it doesn't but thanks... was wondering if you wanted to meet up?" 

Liam: "Are you asking me on a date or are you asking me to fuck?" 

Zayn smirked at how flirty this guy was. He has been rather promiscuous in the cafe, but this was next level.

Zayn: "Depends where the night takes us. Do you like sushi?" 

Liam: "Yup. There's a place on George Street I like." 

Zayn: "Cool, meet at 7?" 

Liam: "Sure thing. See ya then, mumbling latte boy." 

Zayn: "Yikes harsh. Talk later, sexy barista." 

Zayn Bit his lip, smiling a bit, and then headed to his closet to pick out an outfit. Who even needed Louis anyways? Tonight he was going to enjoy himself, no strings attached.

 

*****

"Hey there, barista boy," Zayn said with a smirk.

"Yoga master," Liam replied, pulling Zayn in for a hug. "How's it going?"

"Not bad. Two please," Zayn said to the hostess, who was now approaching them.

She led them to a table in the back of the restaurant and handed them menus.

"So," Liam said, staring into Zayns soft brown eyes. "You really got dressed up for me, didn't ya?" 

Zayn looked down at his outfit, a pair of black skinny jeans with a navy colored button down.

"Yeah, it's a nice restaurant. I had to leave the birkenstocks and yoga pants at home," Zayn joked.

"Well, you look nice," Liam said with a smile. His amber eyes crinkled a bit around the edges and Zayn grinned.

"Thanks. Know what you're getting?" he asked, putting down his menu.

"Slow down there. I haven't even got a chance to look at the menu," Liam giggled.

A few minutes later, Liam did read the menu and he decided upon the Volcano roll and the Superman roll. Zayn got a Spicy Tuna roll and salmon sushimi, and they also ordered some saki for the table.

"Sooo," Liam said, sipping on the saki. "What do you like to do besides yoga?"

Zayn shrugged. "This and that. Sometimes I run or swim."

"So you work out constantly?" Liam said, raising an eyebrow. "Makes sense. I saw those abs."

Zayn blushed, instantly remembering how Liam had seen him half naked. "Umm... yeah... again, sorry about that."

"It's totally fine," Liam replied with a soft smile. "I'm assuming that's not a serious thing though, since you're here on a date."

Zayn nodded. "Right. It's kind of just friends with benefits. I wanna meet other people. That cool with you?"

"Fine by me. I want the same," Liam replied. "Honestly, I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend though."

Zayn blushed. "Maybe I'm not the boyfriend type."

Soon after, their food arrived, and They began to dig in with their chopsticks.

"What about you? How's life outside the cafe," Zayn asked curiously.

"Good. I'm also an Uber driver," Liam admits. "Usually I spend my time writing though. Trying to write a novel."

"That's cool!" Zayn replies. "There's actually a lot of writers at my studio. They say meditation really helps with writers block."

"Does it?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll have to try it then. I keep getting stuck on the same chapter."

"Yeah, seriously. Come tomorrow, if you're free," Zayn says. "Our studio is ten minutes from here. It's an intensive meditation class too, so it should be perfect. And it'll be on me. Free."

"That'd be mental. Thank you, Zayn," Liam said excitedly.

"Sure," Zayn replied.

As they finished their sushi, The two chatted a bit about their interests, favorite TV shows and family. Liam shared a silly story about his younger brother and Zayn told Liam about his crazy aunt.

Pretty soon Zayn was paying for the check, despite Liam's protests, and the two lads left the restaurant.

"So That was fun," Liam said as he walked with Zayn to his Jeep.

Zayn extended his arms for a hug, but Liam cupped his jawline and began to kiss him gently. Zayn leaned into the kiss, pushing Liam against the car and started to swirl his tongue around in his mouth.

"Mmm," Liam moaned, placing his hand on the arch of Zayns back.

Zayn deepened the kiss, and squeezed Liam's ass gently.

Liam pulled away, sending Zayn a sexy smile. "I have the five am shift tomorrow otherwise I would totally invite you back over," he said.

"No worries," Zayn replied, pressing their lips together one more time. "To be continued."

"Right. Good night, Zayn," he called as he jogged to his car.

"Night," Liam called.

**********  
As Niall's shift came to an end, there was nothing more he wanted than to go home, take a shower, and collapse in his bed. He hung up his hat and made sure his uniform was properly folded, his shoes uncuffed as he trudged toward the bathroom. 

"This is going to be so nice!" He thought out-loud, but his happiness was only temporary. Once he opened the door, his nostrils were filled with a scent that infuriated him. He allowed his detective skills to find the source: Harry's outfit. 

He didn't even knock on the door when he entered Harry's room. "What the fuck is this?" He asked holding up Harry's clothes. 

"What?" Harry asked already defensive, knowing a lecture was coming. 

"Don't 'what' me! You could have at least washed them. What if my lieutenant comes here and our flat smells like illegal drugs, huh?" 

"Dude, chill! You could use a few hits yourself!" Harry chuckled.

Niall didn't appear amused. "What is this really about?"

"Nothing," Harry said, keeping his eyes glued to his laptop which was perched on his lap.

"Haz, I've known you a long time, and you're a stoner for sure, but you've never reeked of weed before. What the fuck?" Niall questioned, folding his arms across his chest. 

"It's not a big deal, Niall. Louis and I got coffee and things got awkward, he wanted me to roll him a blunt, so I did," Harry replied. He bit his lip as he said Louis' name, as if it was a word he shouldn't be using.

Niall wagged an eyebrow at Harry. "How bad it did it go that you needed to smoke three grams of weed?"

"Pretty bad," Harry said, blushing. "I was really nervous beforehand so I smoked too much and got way too in my head. Our conversation was dull, I could barely focus towards the end and he knew I was high too, and asked for some bud. I did get a good hook up out of it though. Like incredible head. I just wish the date part had gone as well as the bedroom stuff. I really did like him, but he just thought I was immature."

"You went back to his place?" Niall asked, his voice rising an octave. 

"No, well we hooked up in his van.... dunno, Niall. I doubt I'll ever see him again," Harry said. His green eyes fell and Niall walked over and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Never say never. We can always go back to yoga," Niall suggested. Suddenly, he was forgetting all about how angry he was over Harry's weed smell. He was too focused on his compassion for his friend. Niall knew more than anyone what it was like to like someone who didn't like you back - at least not in the same way. 

"Pshhh, we are never going back to yoga," Harry giggled. "There's other fish in the sea, yeah?"

"Yeah. Speaking of, Ed tried to make moves on me in the patrol car today," Niall said, his cheeks flushing red. "Don't even ask."

"Oh, I'm asking," Harry said, shutting his laptop closed. "Tell me everything."

Niall sighed and turned to Harry. "Nothing to tell. I was getting hard because I was thinking of - um, this photo I saw. Of this Instagram model, a male one. Um, yeah, so Ed noticed and offered to get me off and I said no."

"Oh, shit! You should have let him. What model? I know a ton," Harry asked with a seductive smile. 

"Um, don't remember the name, just the photo. And no, I don't want to explore with Ed. He's not my type," Niall said with a small laugh. 

Harry giggled and then began to stroke the stubble on his chin. "Who is your type then?"

"That's a good question. Wish I knew myself."

***************************

Zayn sat in front of their wall to wall mirror with his body relaxed, eyes closed, and hands resting carelessly on the floor as he meditated peacefully to an audiotrack of a rainstorm.

In his search for nirvana, he could feel his joints slack and his breathing grow shallow. He could hear a familiar voice whispering soothing mantras into his ear, but he was too caught up in his mindfulness to be bothered. In fact, it was helping him reach a new level of utopia.

"May I be happy  
May I be healthy  
May I ride the waves of my life  
May I live in peace  
No matter what I am given"

He could feel his hands gently being pulled together, bound almost. His breathing stilled even more as his brain become fuzzy with bliss.

A hand guided his flexible torso parallel to the floor, his legs still pretzeled together. The voice was helping him reach new heights within himself. 

"May you be happy  
May you be healthy  
May you ride the waves of your life  
May you live in peace  
No matter what you are given"

His mind wasn't registering when yoga restraints were tied over his eyes, matching the ones on his wrists. He couldn't feel it when his legs were positioned in front of him, his torso still on the ground.

He didn't realize his yoga attire being slightly pulled down as he listened to the soothing rain and guided script.

"Did you have fun with Mr. Barista? Did you let him fuck your mouth? Did he beg you to let him because he couldn't get how hot it was to see us in your jeep...you being loud just for me?"

"Wait...Louis! Why do you have me tied up?" Zayn squirmed but realized it was no use. Louis had the bands tightly and strategically around his wrist and eyes.

"You forgot one thing Zayn: I am the only one who gets to fuck your mouth without permission."

Louis growled in his ear as he slid a hand down his spine, resting his palm above his exposed ass. "I know you fucked him. Filthy. You begged for it. Did you beg for it like you're about to do now, hmm?"

Zayn shook his head, but Louis steadied his neck in place so he couldn't move. Then slid his fingers down Zayns split but stopped when he felt Zayns breath hitch, trying to not appear eager.

"Got your heart racing. Your dick throbbing already, huh?" Silence. "Answer me."

"Fuck Louis!" 

"You will like it...no matter what you are given." Louis smirked.

"Jesus, Lou," Zayn breathed. "We teach our classes in here."

"All the more reason to fuck in here," Louis growled as he tightened the restraints on Zayn's wrists. 

Zayn closed his eyes, trying to bite back the moans that were now escaping his lips. Louis was now on top of him, lathering him with a wet, cold substance which he assumed was lube. He inserted three fingers roughly in one go, and Zayn began squirming against the restraints. 

"Fuck, Lou," he moaned. 

"What do you want me to do to you?" Louis asked, pushing his fingers further inside than he ever had before. 

"Fuck, me, ugh just fuck me," Zayn pleaded. 

"Oh, I will. But you're gonna have to work for it, honey," Louis cackled. He removed his fingers swiftly and Zayn heard footsteps moving further away and then returning. 

When Louis came back, Zayn suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air. He was being hoisted up, and then he felt the soft sensation of silk against his arms and legs. 

It was... no.... it wasn't. The aerial silks. 

"You are not going to fuck me while I'm suspended in air on these silks," Zayn groaned, tugging against the fabric. 

"Think again," Louis said huskily. 

The next thing Zayn knew, Louis was entering him like a battering ram, shoving his dick inside and causing him to swing on the silks. 

He felt Louis' strong hands grip him by the waist and thrust into him again. Louis began to match the pace and rhythm of the silks as Zayn swang back and forth, his dick growing harder with each motion. 

"Louis, oh my god, I can't take it," Zayn moaned. 

"But you took it for Liam, didn't ya?" Louis responded. He cupped Zayn's balls as he fucked him, sending the dark haired man moaning in a fit of pleasure. 

"You... you fucked Curly," Zayn protested. 

"We didn't fuck," Louis breathed. He was squeezing Zayn's ass cheeks now, pressing harshly on them as his hips continued to collide with Zayn's butt. 

"We-well. I don't Louis, I just can't.... I'm gonna come all over the floor, fuck," Zayn groaned. 

"Then do it," Louis growled. Zayn felt a hand snake around his dick, which was now dripping precum. 

"Don't wanna.... make mess," Zayn whimpered. 

"But you're my dirty boy," Louis said, stroking his back. "I want you to make a mess."

"Ffffff....fuck," Zayn groaned. All it took was one more heavy thrust before he was cumming everywhere. His semen splattered onto the cedarwood floors below him, and Louis pushed him roughly, causing him to swing back and forth as he came, making an even bigger mess. 

When Zayn was done, he heard footsteps again, followed by more splattering. Louis was cumming on the ground as well.

"How was it?" Louis asked a few minutes later. He had removed Zayn's restraints and Zayn stared at him, unblinking as he untangled himself from the silks and dropped down.

"Unbelievable," he breathed. 

"More unbelievable than Barista boy?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow. He was fully naked and his body glistened with sweat beneath the overhead lighting.

 

"Definitely," Zayn admitted, grabbing a towel to wipe up the mess. 

"No," Louis said, pulling Zayn's arm. "You gotta clean it with your mouth love."

Zayn smirked at Louis and then leaned in as if he were going to hug him. Louis looked at him confused, and then Zayn pushed him forward. Louis landed in the puddle of semen coating the ground. 

"Got you back," Zayn giggled as he grabbed his clothes and walked away. "Clean it with YOUR mouth, love."

Louis grimaced and stuck his tongue out at Zayn. But he didn't hesitate to bring the white liquid to his lips, having a quick taste before grabbing the towel. 

 

******

******************************

Hey, you came!" Zayn exclaimed as Liam walked over to him and handed him a latte. "Thank you!"

"Class started 5 minutes ago!" Louis rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the class. Zayn mouthed a sympathetic 'sorry' to Liam before turning his head and smiling at his ability to make Louis emotional.

"Now class - imagine the body light as a feather and glowing from within engulfed in a white light. Hold this awareness, feel yourself dissolve into the calmness and surrender yourself to this awareness." Louis began to recite the meditation of the day as Zayn decided it was his turn to help the students out.

Zayn gave everyone a glance over as headed over to Liam. He slightly brushed Liam's shoulders, beginning to rub small circles telling him he's too tense.

Louis stood up and continued to recite the script, nudging Zayn as he made his way through the rows of students. 

"Everyone on their feet!" Louis abruptly snapped his fingers. 

When Liam stayed complacent, still allowing Zayn to rub his shoulders and help him meditate, Louis bit his bottom lip as his blue starry eyes turned a mossy green hue. He slowly crept over to the breaker and flipped a switch, making the room instantly dark. 

"Oh no! The electricity is out! Hold on let me make a phone call!" He stepped out into the hallway, pretending to use his cell phone before coming back into the dark area.

"Looks like they won't be able to fix it into morning. It's probably a pesky little rats fault," he said moving his head in Liam's direction. "I'm sorry but class is dismissed. Everyone gets a free class on us next Thursday!" 

As the students huffed and made their exit, Zayn whispered something in Liam's ear. Louis could see their silhouettes and tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for the last student to leave before turning the lights back on. 

"What the fuck?" Zayn screeched. 

Pleased with himself, Louis made his way to Liam and Zayn.

"What?" louis asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why would you do that?" Zayn cried, staring at Louis in disbelief.

Louis shook his head and readjusted his yoga pants. "Um, I was doing you a favor, Zayn. I created a distraction before the other students noticed you were breaking policy and giving a massage to a student." 

"What— what. He wasn't massaging me," Liam said, taking a step towards Zayn. 

"The only time we touch students is when they're doing something wrong. We were meditating," Louis huffs. "Zayn could have lost his job." 

"Stop being so dramatic," Zayn said, taking a step towards Louis. "If we enforced that policy, you would definitely be in trouble on more occasions than one." 

Louis' face twisted into an angry frown and his fists began to curl up at his sides. 

"I-I better go," Liam began, grabbing his yoga mat and making his way towards the door.

"No, stay," Zayn said, catching him by the bicep, which was warm to the touch. 

"I don't wanna get in the middle of this. You guys clearly have a thing going," Liam said. He locked eyes with Louis who was glaring at him, and then sent Zayn an apologetic look.

"Thing? There's no thing. We're not exclusive, right?" Zayn said staring directly at Louis.

Louis stared back, his mouth softening into a neutral expression. 

"Right. But this isn't about us, this is about our practice," Louis said shortly. "We can't afford to break policy." 

"Okay, well it won't happen again, right Liam?" Zayn said, purring an arm around the taller boy.

"Yeah, sorry for the trouble," Liam said quickly. And with that, Zayn strutted out with Liam by his side, leaving Louis alone in the studio feeling anything but peaceful.

"Hey," Harry said, walking over to Louis' truck and flashing him an awkward smile. 

"Hey, Harry. How's it going?" Louis said as he put out his cigarette. He was wearing a pair of black adidas track pants with white Nikes and a light grey tank top that hugged his torso closely. Harry looked down at his black skinny jeans and vans, remembering how the hike was going to be an athletic activity.

"Good. Sorry if you weren't done with your cigarette - I just saw your car and remembered it from, well, last time," Harry stammered. 

Louis raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head. "Nonsense, I shouldn't be smoking anyways. Which way is the trail?"

"Oh, it's this way," Harry said, pointing to the wooden sign that read 'Hawthorne Trails.'

Louis followed after him, thought it was a bit of a struggle to match the taller boy's pace. 

"So, how has yoga been?" Harry asked as they approached the entry of the trail. They began to make their way down the dirt path, which led into the center of the forest. 

"Not too great without you," Louis teased, pushing Harry's arm playfully. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I dunno. I figured after all the ruckus Niall and I weren't welcome back," Harry said. His cheeks flushed crimson and Louis wondered how many times a day this boy managed to blush. He always seemed to be embarrassed about something.

"You are most definitely welcome back. You know that," Louis bellowed, veering left as they came to a fork in the road. "Maybe you can come to beginners next time or do a private lesson. THose were my advanced students - some are even better than me."

"Maybe," Harry replied with a shrug. "So full disclosure: I'm not a nature person. If you can't already tell by my outfit."

"Neither am I," Louis admitted, giggling a bit. "I guess we'll figure it out though. Can't be that hard. Just gotta walk down the trail, right?"

"Yeah, it's gotta be easier than yoga," Harry replied. Louis saw a small smile creep across his face for the first time that afternoon. "Those poses are hard as shit."

"They are quite hard," Louis replied. But I know something that's harder, he thought to himself. He bit his tongue though, deciding not to take it there. At least not yet. 

"I remember falling a million times when I was first learning. I still do sometimes," he continued. "Oh hey Harry, can we stop here for a sec? I wanna take a picture of those flowers. They're so pretty." 

"Oh, sure, yeah," Harry said, stopping in his tracks. He waited as Louis walked over towards the edge of the path and began to snap a few shots. 

After a few minutes, Louis walked back over to Harry, his pants swishing noisily as he did so. 

"How did - " Harry began. But he was cut off by a loud shot. 

"Holy shit! There must be hunters in here," Louis exclaimed, jumping at the sound. Harry had jumped too, but he didn't seem to have recovered from it. He was just standing there, completely frozen, his face white and his hand plastered to his chest.

"Wait, Harry, are you okay?" Louis questioned, tapping him gently. 

"Yeah... I just.... can't breathe, fuck, dunno..." The boy began to gasp for air and Louis rushed towards him, catching him in his arms as he fell to the ground. 

"Ok... I think you're panicking. Just breathe with me, yeah?" Louis said calmly. He took Harry's hand and put it against his own chest as he began to take deep, exaggerated breaths. "In, out. In, out. In, out. Good, beautiful. Don't even think about it, just relax, yeah?"

Harry nodded and began to follow the instructions, closing his eyes and allowing his chest to rise and fall at the same pace as Louis'. 

Soon, he was feeling calm again, unable to hear anything but the chirping of birds and the sound of Louis' voice. 

"Hey, um, thanks. I think I'm good," Harry said, sitting up and dusting his pants off. "So sorry Lou. I am so embarrassed. I get panic attacks sometimes - especially with loud noises or shots."

Louis offered Harry his hand and pulled him up, nodding understandingly. "No worries. I totally understand. It's not embarrassing. Do you know why you get them?"

"Yeah," Harry began. "I was um, I got shot at one night on the street a few years back and just never really been the same. Bad anxiety I guess. I jump at every noise. To be honest, it's why I got into weed. It's also why I joined yoga, though Niall will tell you a different story."

Louis' blue eyes traced Harry's face carefully. His voice was quivering a bit and he could tell this was painful for him to talk about. "Well, that's exactly what yoga is for. I have other students who have faced traumas too, it really can help. All I did was just use mindfulness and breathing techniques with you."

"Yeah - I know, I just get self conscious. But I will go back to your class. Sorry for ruining this, um, date," Harry replied, biting his lip. 

"Don't even worry about it. Nothing is ruined. And yeah, you should come. We can even do one on one sessions if you're more comfortable. But I'll charge you the regular group rate," Louis offered. Harry's eyes lit up at that and he nodded energetically, causing his curls to bounce on his back. 

"Thank you so much Lou. That would be awesome," Harry replied.

"Of course," Louis said, stroking Harry's bicep a bit. "So what do you say we get the fuck out of these hunter infested woods and go watch a movie at my place?" 

Without answering, Harry started to jog back down the trail. "Sounds perfect. Race you there!"

"Oh, you're on."


	5. Reflections

Liam sat at his breakfast table chewing his 4th egg of the morning. His trainer had told him he needed to increase his protein to keep building muscle and get its body out of its comfort zone. It wasn't easy trying to stay fit when alcohol was accumulating around his waist.

"In today's headlines, a fiery crash kills one. Here the tragic story after this commercial break," the television announcer called.

Groaning, Liam pointed the remote to his satellite receiver. He banged his head on the granite kitchen counter a couple times before continuing to eat. The desire to drink was making his throat feel itchy, but he tried to ignore it. He would be working a double shift at the coffee shop today because his coworker begged him to. 

He had trouble saying no. He knew he did. He knew he was too nice for his own good. At least when he wasn't intoxicated. Everyone hated that Liam. The asshole. He hated him too.

"Fuck! It's already half past five!" He gasped as he hurried and put his plate in the sink. He ran into his bedroom and pulled his dirty polo out of the hamper. He rushed to the bathroom to spray cologne and brush his teeth before hopping around to put his shoes on. "Eh, it has one more shift before I have to wash it," he shrugged as he grabbed his keys off the counter and locked his door.

As he drove to work, he watched couples walking their dogs on the sidewalks, or kissing at the red light. It made him entirely too nostalgic and emotional. He hadn't been serious with anyone since Harry, and he couldn't decide if he was ready to move on or not. Though they didn't date long, it was his only taste of belonging to someone else, and he's been addicted since.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Hello?

Hey!

Hey Zayn! How are you?

Ah, just doing my morning meditation. I remembered you told me you get up early too.

Yeah, the am is the busiest time for coffee.

Hey, sorry about the studio the other day. Louis can be a little....um...psycho I guess? Don't tell him I said that! Joking! Only not really.

No, it's fine. I get it.

Would you like to meet me after work sometime? I'm free tonight. Or maybe tomorrow.

Yeah yeah that'd be nice.

Well, I'll let you get to work. I'll try and come by for a latte soon.

I'll look forward to.

As he pushed his 'end call' button, he couldn't help but smile. Maybe he was ready to get back out there. First, though, he needed to calm his nerves. As he parked his car, he fished around under his seat until he found the brown paper bag of his weakness.

 

*********************************

"Someone's in a good mood. And sober - or at least not reeking!" Niall joked as Harry entered the apartment with a big smile on his face.

"I am sober, yeah," Harry said, placing his keys on the countertop.

Niall looked up from where he was sitting on the couch. "So how was it?"

Harry hopped over the edge of the couch, plopping down next to Niall.

"It was good. We went hiking but that only lasted about 10 seconds before a hunter's gun went off and —" Harry started.

"Oh no- did you...?" Niall asked giving him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, i panicked. He helped me though. With yoga breathing techniques of course," Harry chuckled. "He was totally understanding about it though. Said yoga can help and offered to give me discounted private lessons. Anyways, we went back to his place to watch a movie...."

"Did you Fuck?" Niall asked, his eyes widening.

Harry shook his head. "No! We didn't even hook up really. We made out a bit and cuddled.... I don't even know what it was, Ni. He was so quick to blow me the other night but now he's taking things slow...."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Niall asked. He shifted in his seat, hoping Harry couldn't see the jealousy that was eating away at him as he tried to be happy for his friend.

Truth be told, he had always been a bit jealous of Harry. Sure the kid had a rough life, and he went through some awful things. He had bad anxiety which often got in the way and prevented him from being confident. But there was one thing for certain: who knew who he was.

Harry didn't bat an eye when it came to announcing his sexuality, and he told anyone who didn't like it to go fuck themselves. "I fancy both guys and girls, what's it to ya?" He would always say at parties. Niall always wished he had that kind of certainty. Right now, he didn't have a clue as to what he wanted.

"It's, i don't know. It's different. I think it's a good thing. I really like him, Ni. Like really, really like him. He's all sassy and funny and full of energy. The opposite of me, but maybe that'll be good for me, ya know?" Harry replied.

Niall nodded. "Yeah, for Sure. But Haz, you know you're funny too. Maybe less energetic, but you're cool too. At least I think so. You should think more highly of yourself."

Harry looked away for a minute, and Niall big his lip, wondering if he had crossed a boundary in their friendship. They usually joked about and used humor to avoid the difficult topics. This had also been a bit distant ever since the kiss.... maybe he had just epically fucked up.

"Thanks, Ni," Harry finally replied with a small smile. "Maybe i Should. Gonna have a shower, yeah?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Niall replied, wincing as Harry quickly hopped up from the couch.

Fuck. 

 

*****

"Hey, Li," Zayn said cheerily as he arrived in the coffeeshop. He was wearing black jeans with a light blue tee and white Nike's. On his wrist, he wore a black beaded bracelet, and his chest was thoroughly doused in Old Spice.

"Hey, Zayn," Liam said eagerly. "Just about to get off shift. Wanna hang then?"

"Sure," Zayn said, taking a seat at the counter as he waited for Liam to finish work. Liam filled a cup with coffee and handed it to Zayn, pretending to be discreet about it.

Zayn giggled. "Thanks, boo."

Liam smiled, his amber eyes crinkling around the edges and removed his apron, cleaning the counter quickly before he clocked out.

"Let's go," he told Zayn, nearly yanking him off the chair when he was finished.

Liam and Zayn made their way to the exit and headed towards the parking lot.

"Your car or mine?" Zayn asked.

"Yours is fine," Liam said with a shrug. His biceps strained against his fitted blue button down T-shirt, and Zayn bit his lip.

"Wait a sec - didn't you say that cars got towed in this lot at night?" Zayn asked.

Liam laughed and shook his head. "No.... I kind of made that up. I just wanted to see...."

"You peeping Tom!" Zayn exclaimed, shoving Liam playfully on the chest. "Wanted to see us getting down and dirty."

"I mean, I was heading to my car when I heard the moaning," Liam said. "Can't blame me for being curious."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "You're crazy."

"How's Louis, anyways?" Liam asked as as the two lads climbed into Zayns Jeep.

Zayn's neck tensed up and frowned. "He is good. I don't really wanna talk about him. Are you still okay with me seeing him?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, I'm looking for something casual. To be honest I'm still kind of hung up on my ex. We didn't even date that long - but I don't know, it meant something to me."

"Hmm, yeah, that's rough," Zayn said, pulling out of the lot. "Are you holding up okay?"

"Yeah, more or less," Liam replied. "I'm trying my best to move on from Harry little by little. Finally stopped seeing him."

"Harry?" Zayn nearly stopped the car. "Like that curly headed stoner guy?"

Liam nodded, his eyes widening. "That's him. Do you know him?"

"Yeah," Zayn replied. "Him and Louis are hooking up."

"Oh god," Liam replied, loosening the button on his collar. Zayn turned into his driveway and parked the car. "Well that's a lot to take in."

"Fuck, sorry if I messed things up," Zayn said, giving Liam's hand an apologetic squeeze.

Liam shook his head and followed Zayn out of the car and into his apartment. "Honestly, it's okay. All the more reason to move on. So how was yoga?"

"Honestly, I get tense walking in the studio now. Louis' has been nothing but unpredictable. If you can't tell, we sorta had a thing, but at the same time, it was nothing," Zayn shrugged As he led Liam to the bedroom. "Really has my muscles in knots."

"Oh, I understand," Liam hummed as he walked behind Zayn and began to rub circles in his shoulders. "I think I can help with that though. Sit back, please."

Zayn gave him an eyebrow, not used to hearing please - not lately anyway. This was far different from Louis' dominant stance. He didn't want to think about his yoga friend now, though. He shook his head to try and tell himself to stop comparing the two.

So, he sat down on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. He carelessly removed his shirt and unfastened his belt. Liam just stood there looking at him, unsure how to approach the situations. That is until Zayn motioned him to join him on the bed with his index finger.

Zayn pulled Liam into a heated kiss, jutting their hips together as their clothed dicks rubbed against the material of their clothing. It was then that Liam removed his own shirt so their chests could be skin to skin. Zayn loved what he saw in front of him - a contrast from Louis. Liam's jeans hung impossibly low around his groin, his prominent 'v' lines showing. Zayn couldn't help himself when he snaked his hand down Liam's jeans and pulled him forward, making the kiss even more urgent.

"Fuck this foreplay," Liam moaned in his mouth as he stripped out of his jeans and boxers, Zayn following his lead.

Once both were bare skinned, Liam straddled Zayn's hips, his ass resting on top of Zayn's incredible hard dick. He ran his hands down his torso, paying special attention to the litter of tattoos all over his body.

"You are mind blowing!" Liam mewled.

"So are you," Zayn let his hands roam all over Liam's body, allowing himself to push his fingers deep into Liam's hips, moving him so their bodies were grinding up against each other. "I'm quite flexible too."

"I'm suddenly intrigued," Liam bit his bottom lip and pulled Zayn to his feet, slamming him against the wall. He put Zayn's perfectly stretched leg against his body, his foot pointed in the air. "Wow, you're not even flinching!" Liam then stuck his index and middle fingers in Zayn's mouth watching as Zayn seductively sucked on his fingers.

Once satisfied with the amount of saliva, and growing more and more needy by the second, Zayn pulled Liam's fingers out of his mouth. Liam, who still had Zayn's leg propped up against his body, teased him by prodding at his entrance for a few seconds then removing his hands.

"Do I need to open myself?" Zayn asked eager. Liam smirked at him, but then without warning, pushed his fingers inside of Zayn, suddenly surrounded by the wall of heat.

"Can't wait to be inside of you!" Liam growled, stretching Zayn a little more before suddenly stopping. "So, do you hippies use condoms or prefer to be natural with EVERYTHING?"

"Bottom drawer of my dresser," Zayn laughed. "And hurry up!"

"Okay, okay!" Liam said running over to the furniture. He found the box of condoms, realizing they hadn't even been open, but didn't put much thought into it. He ripped the foil and quickly slid it on his dick, going back to Zayn.

"Ready?" He asked as Zayn nodded. "Hop on!" Liam demanded as Zayn did what he was asked. Liam slammed both of them against the wall, supporting Zayn on his thighs. He then felt Zayn's legs tighten around his back as Liam dropped one hand to position his shaft directly in line with Zayn's entrance.

Both stood breathless as Liam slowly pushed in. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, nibbling slightly - trying to distract himself from the sudden stretch. Liam tried to not push in anymore, giving Zayn time to adjust, but his body was slowly rocking itself.

"This good for you?" Liam asked, biting his lip. For Zayn, it was quite a change from his past few sexual experiences. Louis would usually demand things from him, not ask how it felt.

"Yeah," Zayn replied, moaning a bit as Liam leaned forward and sucked on his neck. He was still thrusting inside him, his pace quickening little by little.

"How do I feel?" Zayn asked. Liam answered by gripping Zayns ass harshly and angling him onto his side.

"Fucking amazing," Liam replied as he continued to thrust.

Zayn felt pleasure racking his body as Liam hit his prostate again and again.

"Those fucking V lines, I can't," Zayn moaned, barely able to keep his eyes open as Liam's chiseled body pumped mercilessly against his.

"Your tattoos. And your abs. So hot," Liam groaned in response. He ran a finger across Zayns torso and then slowly made his way down to his crotch, cupping his balls in one swift motion.

"Uhhhh, I will come this way," Zayn warned.  
"Go ahead," Liam replied. He began to fuck Zayn harder, faster, moving his hips at a rhythm quicker than Zayn had ever felt before.

"Ohh god," Zayn moaned. He arched his back and bucked his hips, thrusting his ass against Liam's dick.

Liam jerked back at the sensation, nearly choking. "So good," he squeaked.

Zayn realized that he now had total control, and smirked as he removed Liam's hand from his balls. He continued to slam his ass against Liam, causing the taller lad to moan louder and louder.

When Liam closed his eyes and began to cum, Zayn cupped his balls, intensifying his pleasure and heightening the orgasm. Then, he grabbed his own dick, quickly finishing to the sight of the boy releasing onto his stomach.

"That was bloody incredible," Liam said, collapsing onto the bed next to Zayn.

Zayn nodded. "It was."

He stroked Liam's back, pulling him onto his chest to cuddle. But a few seconds later, he heard his phone buzzing. When he checked his messages, he saw they were all from Louis.

******  
On Sunday morning, Louis sat in his bed watching the rain fall as he sipped on a cup of mint tea. He didn't have work today. There were no appointments to get to or friends to see. It was just a day to spend by himself, relaxing and preparing for the week ahead.

Louis sighed and did a round of deep breaths before setting his tea on the bedside table and making his bed. He tried to tame his thoughts, allowing the pitter patter of the rain drops to fill his mind instead, but today his thoughts were particularly strong and fast paced, and even meditation couldn't soothe his anxiety.

Eventually, Louis made his way into the living room with his laptop. If yoga couldn't calm him, maybe Netflix could.

But as soon as he tuned in to an episode and saw a cute blonde and brunette couple cuddle on screen, he turned it off.

Relationships had always been hard for Louis. As a kid, he was bullied for years for being different. He wasn't outwardly gay just yet, but his middle school peers seemed to figure it out before he did, as he experimented with feminine fashion. In high school, the teasing began to fizzle out, but the damage had been done, and Louis was always left wondering if he was really good enough- if maybe everyone was right. If he really was just a loser who wore scarves and Capri pants and liked the theatre a little bit too much.

When Louis' mum fell ill at the end of final year, he decided to stay home and take care of her rather than go to uni. He hated his hometown as it was where all of his self doubt began and he didn't have very many friends, but his mother was his absolute world. And it broke his heart when she passed a year later.

"I'd never take back that time I spent with her that last year," Louis once admitted to Zayn during a particularly emotional meditation session after they signed their lease to the yoga studio together. "Best decision I ever made. I'm so grateful."

Yoga, in fact, ended up being what kept Louis sane in the years to follow. He was never the type to do yoga - or even exercise for that matter. His hobbies consisted of smoking cigarettes behind the grocery store parking lot and practicing on his brother's electric guitar. But when his grieving counselor recommended he try a class, he instantly fell in love with it.

It wasn't really the practice he enjoyed though - at least not at first. Louis hated the difficult moves, the challenging breathing techniques, the sweaty aftermath. But what he did like about the yoga session was the other students.

The class he was taking was in a bougie part of the city and there were tons of cute gay guys in the class. Louis had never really gotten with anyone in high school aside from the night a drunk football player kissed him at the prom. He decided to ask one of the guys, Jake, out for coffee and decided to take it from there.

Jake took Louis home that night after they had coffee, and Louis had his first hookup experience ever. While it was a little awkward at first, he quickly began to realize how much power he had in the bedroom. He couldn't control the things in his life - his mother's death, the bullies, his low self esteem. But he could control how his partner felt, what position they did, how loud he moaned.

The more Louis hooked up with Jake, the more Louis began to crave hookups - and he started to get involved with other students in the yoga studio. At one point, he was hooking up with five different guys within the same week, and he had never felt so high. Louis kept going to the yoga classes, if only to flaunt his figure and show the guys what he was made of. But pretty soon, they caught on to his act, and Louis was no longer welcome at the studio. After all, he had fucked nearly half the class.

Louis was upset that he was kicked out, but he had no shame. He could always find another studio to practice at - and that's exactly what he did. This studio, the Restful Willow, was much smaller than the original one - it was run out of someone's apartment, but it was cheaper and closer to Louis' house, so he went to a class.

Little did Louis know that it wouldn't be the students that interested him, but the instructor. With his slicked back black hair, chiseled jawline and soft brown eyes, Zayn looked more like a model than an instructor. Tattoos circled his arms and torso - or at least what Louis could see of it - and Louis began to wonder if he would even be able to make it through the class.

He somehow did, though not without great difficulty. But even after falling on his face multiple times, Louis was determined to get this brown-eyed boy's number after the class had ended.

"Hey. I'm Louis. New to the class," Louis had said with a half smile as he approached him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Zayn. Sorry the studio is so small. I've been meaning to relocate," Zayn said, shaking Louis' hand.

Louis felt his stomach fill with butterflies at the sensation of their hands touching, but then readjusted himself, standing tall. "So, this might sound bold, but.... Would you wanna get coffee?"  
Zayn smiled, soft and warm. "I wish I could. But I don't date my students."

"Well - that's okay. I just won't come back to the class then," Louis said, biting his lip. "I'm more interested in you anyways."

"That's sweet," Zayn replied, leading Louis to the exit. "But I'm more interested in you as a student."  
Louis stared at Zayn, baffled. He had never been turned down before. I mean yeah, there were some hookups that ended a bit poorly, but no one ever blatantly told him 'no.'

Clenching his fists, Louis went home. But he came back the very next day for class, and then the next day and the next. After two straight weeks of going to Zayn's class, he was actually pretty good at the moves. He realized he was quite flexible and could really do it if he put his mind to it. But he kept messing up purposely so Zayn would have to come over and 'help align his hips' or 'stretch further.'  
Finally, on Louis' third week, Zayn gave in. He was adjusting Louis' hips for about the seventh time on the downward dog position. "Alright, fine," Zayn growled through clenched teeth. "One date."

But Louis always knew how to work his magic, and one date turned into two, which turned into three. The sex was incredible for both of them, and soon Louis was basically sleeping at Zayn's apartment every night. Maybe it was the way they both were Capricorns - a romance written in the stars.

It all came to an end, though, when Zayn finally saved up enough money to relocate his business. Long long were the days of inviting students over to practice yoga. He wanted to be taken seriously now, and, a new studio was just what he needed. Trouble was, however, he had just enough money for a couple month's rent.

One drunken night over two bottles of wine, he confessed his woes to Louis, who was eager to let some of his mother's inheritance be put to good use. Zayn agreed, but only if they kept their relationship strictly platonic from here on out.

"It's a win-win really," Louis slurred. "I can help you..around the studio, all the while, getting my own income."

"I don't know...." Zayn contemplated Louis personality traits and did not see him as an instructor - not with his impatience, sharp tongue, and sarcastic nature.

"What if I promise to behave?" Louis bit his bottom lip, grabbing Zayn's hand.  
& that's when Louis began to see that Zayn couldn't say no to him.

Unlike the rain that was hitting the window without purpose, Louis knew he had control of something wholeheartedly, though the reason he wasn't sure why. How could someone as metrosexual as Zayn have any interest in someone so lost, so ordinary, so lackluster?

In spite of his own negative thoughts, he couldn't argue that he wasn't lost, ordinary, or lackluster to Zayn - he was vibrant, extraordinary, and vivacious. Maybe even attractive. No matter how arrogant or ill-willed his demeanor, Zayn was always there to be intoxicated on every drop of his entity, and that became both a blessing and a curse to Louis.  
For, there were times when he could handle him -Fuck him against the wall, demand that his name be yelled from the rooftops, that Zayn allow himself to be choked until he was gasping for air. Those were the easy times. What was challenging was when Zayn would ask what they were, to label their affair, or the way he'd look at him sometimes.

Then, there was the way he'd look at others. Jealousy wasn't a foe that Louis liked to greet often, and in fact, it rarely made its green appearance, except in the matters of Zayn.

Like 'barista boy.' Who does that guy even think he is? Sure, he was attractive with his almond eyes and ripped body that seemed to be flawless. He even seemed nice, sweet, available. But he wasn't good for Zayn.

Nobody was. & that was perhaps Louis biggest fear of all. He'd never be able to commit to someone that he felt less than. He'd never let Zayn know how insecure he felt around him and how fake his assertive demeanor was - for what if that was the only thing Zayn was attracted to? Louis needed that approval, even if it was based on false pretenses.  
Don't anyone dare call it double standards. Just because he was showing interest in Harry doesn't mean that Zayn should go and explore his feelings for the 'barista boy who doesn't even deserve a name.'

Harry - he was a cherub in a world of demons. His bright doe-like moss colored eyes seemed to glisten with the sun. His clumsiness only added to his charm and radiated a certain innocence you'd expect from such a fresh face. Yet, as you begin to peel the layers, you learn that he is not innocent at all - corrupted by the plague of young adulthood - experimenting with substances that could make him lose his freedom. His mouth did not mutter a soft spoken words, but a tongue of obscenities.

A perfect balance of an angel and a devil to Louis - and it was just enough to keep him interested. Besides, Harry had a way to make Louis peel his own layers, revealing a soft boiled egg beneath all that hard exterior. He wasn't interested in control with Harry, but to just be in the moment, and that was everything yoga stood for.

His love life - a difficult conundrum indeed.

Sighing, Louis snapped his laptop shut and went to check his phone. He had texted Zayn last night but still hadn't gotten reply. But Harry just sent him a "good morning" text with a smiley face. Both situations made his stomach churn with anxiety. He couldn't face commitment with either guy - but one was trying to get closer while the other was pulling away.

If it was up to him, he would reign both of them in, keeping them at an arm's length, letting them in just enough- but not too much.  
But how the fuck was he going to do that?


	6. Clubbing

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Zayn asked as they locked up on Monday. To Louis' relief, Liam was not in any of the classes today, and things had gone quite well. He co-taught with Zayn all morning and afternoon, and then did a personal session with Harry, who was probably more tense than anyone Louis had ever worked with before.

"Haz, you have to push yourself a bit more, elongate your core and take a breath," Louis instructed, pushing gently on the arch of Harry's back. "That's it. You reached even further."

Harry blushed put continued the pose. Though it was nowhere near perfect, he was improving and that's all Louis could ask for.

"Alright, let's finish up. Sit pretzel style and close your eyes," Louis said. "I want you to clear your mind. Clear it as if it were a trash can you were emptying. Empty everything- your memories, your anxieties. Just focus on the here and now. The present."

As he spoke, Louis positioned himself behind Harry and started to massage his shoulders slowly, causing Harry to loosen up a bit.

"Good, now think about how you are in control of the present moment. Your actions will dictate what happens next. We cannot change the past, but we can change the future. Whatever is bothering you - whatever you're scared of, you can overcome it, and create a new pattern of behaviors," Louis said. "Keep breathing, love. Deep breaths."

Harry nodded and breathed deeply, his ribcage expanding with each inhale. Louis began to work his way to Harry's lower back, massaging it firmly and squeezing his lips.

When he was done, he walked away, leaving Harry to meditate a bit. Then, he turned on the lights. "Alright, slowly begin to open your eyes. And keep in mind what I said about the present. The past does not define you."

Harry opened his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Louis. "You are so extra," he giggled.

"This is my job, Harry. I'm trying to help you," Louis said, placing his hands on his hips. "Anyways, we're off the clock now, so if there's anything you wanna do..."

Harry eyed Louis eagerly, but checked his phone and shook his head. "I would love to stay and shower you with love bites, but I have to get to work. Got a few runs to make."

Louis raised an eyebrow, but then lowered, remembering Harry's unconventional profession. "Right, that's okay. I'll see you Friday then? At the movies?"

Harry nodded but then shook his head abruptly. "No, fuck, sorry Lou I forgot to tell you. I'm gonna take my roommate Niall to a gay club for his first real experience... it was last minute, he usually works weekends and he got off. Can we move the movies to Saturday?"

"Sure," Louis shrugged.

"Actually, why don't you come with us too on Friday? We can show him the ropes!" Harry said, standing up and rolling up his yoga mat.

"I dunno...." Louis said. "I'm not the best in that department, unless I'm on top of you..."

"Oh come on," Harry chuckled. "Just come. We will wingman Niall for a while and then it'll be you and me. His friend Ed might come too."

"Fine," Louis said, folding up his own mat. "I'll come. Will that make you happy?"

"Very," Harry replied, kissing Louis on the lips. Louis kissed him back, petting his hair gently as he did so. The kissing intensified, and Harry hooked a leg around Louis, pulling him closer.

"Fuck, are you sure you don't have a few minutes?" Louis breathed as Harry attacked his neck with kisses.

"Yea... fuck it, Lou. I have like ten minutes," Harry replied.

They sure didn't let it go to waste.

"Ehem," Zayn cleared his throat, interrupting Louis' reflection. "I asked what you're doing this weekend."

"Oh, um, going to a gay bar," Louis said, absentmindedly.

"With Curly?" Zayn asked. He raised an eyebrow at Louis as the pair walked to the parking lot.

"Yeah, and his bicurious roommate. Apparently we're wingmanning," Louis snorted.

"Can I come?" Zayn asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"You want to come - with me and Harry?" Louis asked, dumbfounded.

"Why not? I'll bring Liam," Zayn said. A strange look spread across his face, his teeth curled back and his eyebrows knitted together. It looked like anger almost - no, competition.

"Sure," Louis said, nonchalantly. "Sure, that'll be fine. I'll tell Harry Liam's coming."

"Oh, wait, they kind of already know each other," Zayn said, looking at the floor. "That's his ex?"

Louis nearly dropped his phone, giving Zayn a disapproving look, but then composed himself and began to text Harry. "Dear god, Zayn."

Zayn shrugged, and began to pack his stuff into his car. Louis' phone buzzed instantly and he checked the message.

"He says it's fine. They're on good terms, more or less," Louis said.

"More or less, yikes. We don't have to all go, if it's gonna be weird," Zayn said.

"Nah," Louis replied, giving him a sweet smile. "The more the merrier."

************************

-in da club-

"Hey! It's nice to meet you Niall," Louis shouted as Harry and Niall approached him. He hopped up from his barstool and gave them each a hug. "Welcome to the club, Niall, are you excited?"

Niall looked around at the bar, which was filled with people, mostly gay men, and flaunted decorative rainbow lights and a multitude of purple booths. In the corner, a DJ played the top 100, while bar goers danced, kissed and sloshed their drinks about.

"More nervous than excited," Niall admitted, his face flushing red. He was wearing a light purple shirt with denim skinny jeans - it was the most colorful outfit he owned outside of his pajama pants, and he was feeling sort of out of his comfort zone.

"Don't worry - we got you!" Harry said patting him on the shoulder for reassurance. "Well I know I do," He said amused as Louis had already wandered off to the bar.

Niall, Louis and Harry were already two drinks in when Liam and Zayn showed up.

"Fashionably late are we?" Louis joked as he pulled Zayn in for a hug.

Liam stood behind Zayn, pretending to check his phone, but Louis pulled him in for a hug too.

"Niall, Harry, how's it going?" Zayn asked, slapping each boy on the back. "You better come back to class soon, yeah? You'll stiffen up."

Harry opened his mouth, perhaps to tell Zayn about the private lesson, but Louis shot him a warning look. Instead, he directed his attention at Liam. "Hey, how are you?" he said softly.

"I'm good. How are you guys doing?" Liam replied, stepping closer to the group.

"Good," Niall said, blushing a bit. "Harry's my wingman for the night!" 

"A guy as attractive as you don't need a wingman," Liam said as he straightened out Niall's posture. "Just scan the room, find something you like, and take it like you own it."

Harry protested, shaking his head, and putting distance between the two. "And that is why you're my ex. You give the worst advice," He said dismissing the idea. "No offense."

"Ouch," Liam said, putting his hands in the air defensively. "Offense taken. I'm gonna go get a drink. Zayn, you want anything?"

"Gin and tonic," Zayn said, squeezing Liam's bicep playfully. "Thanks, sweetie!"

"Hmm, Haz can I try that?" Louis asked as he pointed to Harry's drink.

Harry turned towards Louis and helped bring the mojito to his lips. "It's so good, isn't it?"

Louis licked his lips. "Yup, thanks, Hazzie. Anyways, Niall. He's not entirely wrong - you do have to be a bit assertive. You have to catch their attention and get noticed, then work your charm. Do you like to dance on a guy, or be danced on?"

Niall frowned, looking at the ceiling as if answers were hidden up there. "I don't know.... I mean with girls, they dance on me... never really thought about it."

"Ha, Niall is such a bottom it's not funny," Zayn giggled. "You definitely wanna dance on someone. You're tiny!"

"It's not the size that matters," Louis piped in. "It's how you carry yourself. Don't listen to this one," he said pinching Zayn on the ass.

Zayn turned harshly towards Louis, looking at his lips for a moment before pulling away. "I guess..." he mumbled.

"Zee, here's your G&T," Liam giggled on his way back from the bar.

"Thanks, babe," Zayn replied. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"May or may not have done four consecutive whiskey shots," Liam admitted.

"He never could kick that liquor habit," Harry whispered discreetly to Louis. Louis nodded understandingly and took another sip of Harry's mojito.

Zayn didn't seem to mind at all, though, and smiled at Liam as he accepted his drink.

"Okay, Niall. Let's get you out there on the dance floor," Harry suggested, hopping up and patting his best friend on the back. "I feel like we're just overwhelming you at this point. Just be yourself. You got this."

Niall swallowed thickly and nodded, downing the remains of his Long Island Iced Tea. "Right, thanks, Harry. Let's go out there then, yeah?"

Niall stood around awkwardly, bending his knees but not moving his hips. Shaking their heads in amusement, Louis and Harry swarmed around Niall, like vulchers waiting to attack their motionless prey.

"It's a club - you gotta dance," Harry yelled over the rhythmic track.

"Oh right....." Niall looked at the floor and put his crossed arms over his chest, too embarrassed to move.

"Be right back," Louis shouted to Harry, shaking his head.

"Where are you going?" he replied.

"To get this lad another drink!"

Louis worked his way back to bar, swiveling through the mass of bodies that was now accumulating on the dance floor. When he saw Liam nearly straddling Zayn on top of one of the bar stools, he took a deep breath and speed walked over to a different bartender, further down the bar.

"Hey, can I just get a glass of straight vodka," Louis asked. The bartender gave him a funny look but nodded and poured him a glass.

When Louis rejoined Harry and Niall a few seconds later, Harry was attempting to introduce Niall to a guy who looked less than interested.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, here's your drink, Ni," Louis interjected, edging the prospective guy out. "Niall, hold your nose and drink this entire cup."

Niall began to chug the vodka, coughing and gagging in the process. Louis took advantage of the temporary pause to shower Harry's neck with harsh kisses and squeeze his left ass cheek.

"Take it easy, Lou," Harry whispered. "This is about Niall right now."

"I'm aware of that - hence why I paid big bucks for that straight shot," Louis winked as he continued to try and kiss Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to stay in the moment, but his body was beginning to feel fuzzy - his brain unable to filter out if it was hormones or all the blood rushing inside his jeans.

"Where'd everyone else go?" He asked, forcing his eyes open.

Louis, who hated being rejected, scoffed, turning his back and fading into the shadows of the club. Harry tried to scan for him, wondering what he did wrong, but quickly grew bored when Zayn and Liam came with more shots.

"How's Niall doing?" Zayn asked as he handed Harry a tequila shot.

"Oh, fuck. Where is he? He just chugged his vodka and -- he's gone," Harry said in disbelief.

"Not gone," Liam slurred, giggling as he pointed at a stumbling Niall, who was currently making his way up to a petite brunette.

"Oh shit, is he - he's asking him to dance!" Zayn said. He clapped his hands together and Liam cupped his hands around his mouth, letting out a loud 'GO NIALL!'

"Hell, yes," Harry laughed. The three of them watched on as the man nodded and Niall positioned himself behind him so he could dance on his hips. "Our work here is done. Louis was right to give him that vodka!"

"Wait - where the fuck is Louis?" Zayn asked, scratching his head.

"Oh, right, he stormed off before," Harry said with a shrug. "Let's do these shots and then look for him!"

"You go ahead, I'll take mine to go!" Zayn held up the shot glass and clanked it against Liam's, then Harry's, before exiting the club - knowing Louis would be on the patio lighting up a cigarette.

"Fuck Zayn, you scared me!" Louis said jumping a few inches back. Amused, Zayn laughed before downing his shot.

"Come back and dance with us. Not the time to pout. Be the Louis you are with me in the shower," Zayn said removing his cigarette and putting it in the ashtray. "Put that dirty mouth to good use. Come on."

Louis tried to protest, but it was no use. He was tipsy and Zayn was pulling him relatively harshly as they headed inside.

"How did Niall do?" Louis asked, avoiding eye contact as they made their way back towards the bar.

"Lovely, your vodka idea worked wonders," Zayn said. He brought his mouth close to Louis' neck, allowing the words to vibrate in his ear.

"Did it?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned towards Zayn, but quickly spotted Harry in the distance and felt his neck begin to tense.

"It did," Zayn said, grabbing Louis by the hips. He started to sway to the music, knowing that Louis loved the song that was playing - he loved just about anything by the Arctic Monkeys.

Louis began to sway back and forth with Zayn, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck as he immersed himself in the music. "Do you want me or do you want Liam tonight?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed.

When he didn't respond, Louis opened his eyes to find Zayn leaning in towards him, pressing their lips together. "Who says I can't have a bit of both?"

Feeling his knees buckle, Louis allowed his eyes to scan for a mop of curls in the distance. Harry, who had lost count of how many shots he had taken already, was still navigating what to do for the night. Niall had already ventured off, leaving him alone with Liam, well mostly, as they were surrounded by a swarm of sweaty bodies.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you how nice you look tonight," LIam complimented him.

"Oh really?" Harry spit. "Because I remember you trying to frantically change me and my 'girl clothes' when we dated."

Sighing, Liam acknowledged the past memories. "I'm not that same guy, Harry. Give me one dance and I'll show you. Just one," He said holding up his index finger. "For old time sake, maybe?"

Harry wrinkled his nose, and went to turn away, but then he spotted Louis and Zayn, who were currently looking very cozy as they locked lips on the dance floor.

"Uhh, Li, sorry to ruin your ever so pitiful attempt to win me back, but - are they making out right now?" Harry said, pointing to the two lads.

Liam blinked his eyes, taking a step closer. "Fuckkkkkkk. I shoulda known....."

"You knew about this?" Harry asked, his voice raising an octave.

"Yea, Zee told me they were kind of friends with benefits," Liam admitted, swirling the straw in what had to be his eleventh drink so far.

Harry pursed his lips, nodding, and then began to laugh. "That's so fucking funny, Liam. Because this whole time we were going on intimate dates, Louis never thought to tell me that...."

"Hey, just calm down, Haz," Liam said, touching his shoulder gently.

"Get your god damn hands off of me, you alcoholic!" Harry spat, pushing him away.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was sure as hell getting away from here. With his hands in his pockets, trying to count his money, he made his way over to the bar and sat down on a stool to compose himse.f

"This one's on me," A voice said. Harry didn't realize it was him the person was talking to until a shot glass was slid in front of him.

"Ed, what are you doing here?" Harry groaned. "No lectures tonight, please!"

"I have you know, they are not lectures. They are meant for your protection so don't be a loner and wrap your boner, Mr." Ed patted him on the back affectionately.

Harry threw the shot glass up in the air and rolled his eyes, leaving Ed alone at the bar.

"Why does that always happen?" Ed wondered.

Feeling slightly more drunk and infinitely more upset, Harry made his way back into the crowd to find Niall.

Unfortunately, thanks to his height, Liam quickly spotted him and followed after. "Lad, can we just talk," Liam begged. "I just really, honestly, Harry I still care so much for you. Zayn is just for fun.... I'm sorry."

Harry whirled around, nearly crashing into Liam in the process. "Sorry for what, Liam? Are you sorry for getting so drunk every night we could barely have sex? Sorry for making fun of my fashion? Sorry for telling me my panic attacks were just some 'pussy shit?' Get the fuck out of here. You deserve each other - you and Zayn and Louis. All of you pricks don't know the first thing about relationships, you polygamous twats."

"Woah, what the fuck?" Liam asked, putting his drink down on the ground. He was a bit shaky on his feet, but it didn't stop him from slamming his index finger into Harry's chest. "Don't bring Zayn into this. He did nothing."

Harry pushed Liam's arm away roughly. "For the third time tonight, I'm telling you not to touch me. I won't say it again."

"Fine," Liam said, stepping back. "Don't take your anger out on me, though. It's not my fault Louis doesn't fancy you as a boyfriend. I did, I cared so much. Sure, I had my flaws, but I would never fuck my coworker behind your back...."

"That's it!" Harry launched himself towards Liam, his fist colliding with his stomach. Liam doubled over in pain and dropped to his knees, surrendering.

"Woah, what the fuck?" Zayn shouted, rushing over to Liam. He looked around to see who did it, but Harry was already running away. 

He didn't make it far before his chest collided into Louis, who purposely cut him off from going any farther.

"I don't much care for the Barista either, but, the reason behind that was?" Louis asked trying to put pieces to a puzzle he didn't even know where to begin, and too drunk to try.

"Excuse me," Harry tried to walk passed him but Louis was more stealthy. "Please just move."

"I'm just trying to figure out what's going on and why you're killing our zen."

"And by 'our' you mean you and Zayn, right? Certainly not including me."

Suddenly, Louis' felt his eyes light up with interest. "Wait, are you admitting to being....jealous because if you are, Zayn and I don't mind a bit...."

"What are you talking about? You see no problem with not telling me that you and him...I'm not understanding..."

"We can all share," Louis suggested, with a sexy smirk. "You, me, Zayn. Even barista, if he really wants."

Harry blinked, his throat tightening as he took a step away from Louis. "Okay, first off, that's all kinds of fucked up. Second off, if you're so into being with multiple people, why the fuck were you cuddling with me? I told you about my deepest secrets.... Now I'm finding out I was the side hoe all along. You're trash, Louis. Thought you were better than this, thought you cared."

Louis grabbed Harry's arm before he turned away. "I do care," he told him. "It's possible to care about more than one person at once, ya know? I care about Zayn too, but in different ways. Zayn cares about me, but he also cares about Liam... it's just, different connections. Not better ones."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Harry shrugged. "I guess it's fine. I've had multiple friends with benefits before - but as soon as I get intimate with my feelings, I try to make sure it's exclusive."

"Right," Louis replied. "Well, some people don't really like to be exclusive. It's all about preference."

"Louis, I can barely talk to one guy let alone two. I think it was really clear when you met me that my preference was not polyamorous," Harry snorted. "But whatever, you do you, Tomlinson. I'm gonna go."

"Suit yourself," Louis sassily retorted under his breath as he tried to refind Zayn in the crowd of bodies. It wasn't that hard to find one of the most exotic, hot looking men in the entire establishment.

Louis wasted no time trying to be handsy, but, Zayn, knowing him for so long, knew this maneuver. "You're hurt."

"Me? No. I'm heartless. Do you wanna go back to my place? I mean, Barista can come too. I, just, fuck, Zayn. Can't even think right now. Harry has me all kinds of fucked up."

"Louis, you're turning red," Zayn pointed out. "You're clearly mad about something. Let's not do anything we'll regret."

"I never regret anything," Louis replied, rolling his eyes. "And fine, if you must know, Harry is upset because I didn't tell him we were fucking...."

"So What does that have to do with Liam?" Zayn asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Because I told him Louis would never wanna be exclusive with him," Liam groaned from his seat at the barstool. He held the ice pack over his stomach, and Zayn rubbed circles on his back affectionately.

"Li, that's kind of fucked up to say to him," Zayn admitted. It was a bit of a delayed response, but as the words hit him, he pulled his hands away, frowning at Liam.

"He told me I sucked as a boyfriend, and it got me mad. It's Louis' fault anyways, that's what got him riled up in the first place," Liam grumbled.

"Oh fuck off. Who even likes you anyways?" Louis snapped.

"I do," Zayn said, standing in front of Liam. "And if you're not gonna treat him with respect you can leave."

"Go fuck yourself, Zayn," Louis growled before pushing past him towards the exit, grabbing shots off of the waiters tray as he went.

When Louis finally made it outside, he saw a tall silhouette leaning against the back wall. "Ugh, I can't get away from you people," he groaned as he downed the shots. They were fireball, his least favorite, and the artificial cinnamon flavor stung harshly on the way down.

"Fuck off," Harry said, puffing on a cigarette. "Uber is backed up. Mine is 20 minutes away still."

"Lovely," Louis replied. He rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette of his own.

"Yup. What happened to you?" Harry asked, inspecting Louis' disheveled appearance.

"Nothing, just pissed off with Zayn and Barista," Louis replied shortly.

"Ayyy, somebody's jealous," Harry teased. "I told you polygamy didn't work."

"I don't even Wanna hear it right now, harry," Louis growled. "By the way, where's Niall?"

Harry's eyes widened and he dropped his cigarette on the pavement, rushing to the door. "I forgot about him. Shit, Louis come help me find him!"

Before Louis could protest, he was being dragged by the collar back inside the bar. He took one last drag before tossing his cigarette down and followed after Harry.

"Niall?! I don't see him anywhere," Harry said, panicked, as he scanned around the club.

"Bathroom?" louis suggested as he pointed towards the restrooms.

Harry nodded and the two made their way to the bathroom.

"Niall?" Louis called. His voice echoed through the stalls, but no one answered.

Harry looked around, checking each stall for feet, but no one was there. Suddenly, when he got to the last stall, he jumped back in horror.

Niall's shoes were firmly planted on the ground facing the side of the stall. On the other side, Harry spotted Ed, leaning forward on his knees.....

"Louis...." Harry whispered, motioning for him to come over. "I think.... that's a glory hole...."

"Oh my god! Niall, get out of there. The red headed cop guy is sucking you off!" Louis screamed, banging on the door.

They heard a crashing sound and then Niall opened the door, red faced, still tugging up his pants.

"W-was that really Ed?" He stammered.

"Sure was," Ed giggled as he wiped his mouth and walked around the stall to face Niall.

"Ewwww!" Niall shouted. "What's wrong with you!"

"I just wanted to show you some pleasure, yeah? Not a big deal!" Ed said, slapping Niall on the back.

Harry jumped forward and separated the lads before Niall punched him in the face or something. Louis tugged Ed by the collar, dragging him towards the bathroom exit. "Get out!" he growled.

"Ni, are you okay?" Harry asked softly. Niall's cheeks were stained with tears, and he leaned forward, collapsing onto Harry's chest.

"The Guy I was dancing with said I seemed too straight and left... so I tried to dance with someone else, but he also rejected me... and then, I came here and I found a glory hole.... so I was like maybe I can finally get some action..." Niall stammered. "But it was just Ed playing a prank on me. I'm such a joke harry. No guy likes me - no guy will ever like me."

Harry hugged Niall, smoothing back his hair. "Hey, it's okay, mate. Guys do like you. Trust me, you're so smart and handsome and funny."

"R-really?" Niall asked. He stumbled forward a bit, and nuzzled his face on Harry's shoulder. It was clear he was drunk, but so was Harry.

"Really, mate," Harry replied. He rubbed soft circles on Niall's back, and Niall melted into his embrace.

"I just - honestly I've been rejected so much tonight I don't even care... Harry, I, when we kissed... I felt something like... I had been wanting to do that for a long time. It felt so right," Niall whimpered.

Harry pulled back a little, looking Niall dead in the eyes. "Wow, really? I had no idea, Ni."

Niall nodded, looking down at his sneakers. "But I know you don't like me back, so it's okay.... I get It."

"No, I mean, I dunno I never thought about it really. I only just found out you might be gay, or bi. I think you're really attractive, mate, I always have," Harry admitted with a small smile.

"Me too, I think you're attractive too," Niall giggled.

"Hey, you wanna go home? The Uber is backed up, but we can wait outside together," Harry offered as Niall eagerly nodded. Before exiting the bathroom, Harry was sure to give Louis the middle finger, reminding him one last time he was more than enraged at him.

"Fuck, that's it. Time to go find Zayn," Louis groaned.


	7. Hookups

Chapter 7

Zayn hesitantly opened the door to his flat, shaking his head nervously as Louis stumbled up the stairs with Liam not too far behind them. He couldn't give an answer as to why both men were going to be spending a drunken night, though he vaguely recalled Louis being the mastermind behind the deviance. When is he not?

"I'm so proud of myself for not puking in that Uber," Liam said as he gripped his stomach tight. "I need more alcohol."

"It's in the upper cabinet," Zayn said as he pointed to his kitchen. "Though I don't agree. We've all had more than our fair share tonight."

Louis folded his arms, putting one ankle over the other, leaning against the doorframe. "You were a bit naughty at the club, weren't you? Running off with that barista when you coulda been dancing with me all night." Louis approached Zayn cautiously, circled him like a he was zoning in. "Maybe I should leave you two alone all night since you don't want me anymore." He turned on his heel and walked toward the door.

As expected, Zayn grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside, crashing their bodies into the wall as he feverishly kissed Louis in a desperate move of attention. Liam stumbled in, his mouth flying open as his pants grew tight.

In his inebriated state, he tottered over his own feet, making a crashing 'oof' as he caught himself on Zayn's chair.

"I think this coffee fool likes what he sees," Louis teased. "Tell me, who do you think kisses better?" He glided across the floor, Zayn not far behind. He cupped Liam's face with his hands and tilted his head as he intertwined their lips together for a second. "Better than Curly? Better than Zayn?"

"Louis, what are you doing?" Zayn cocked an eyebrow. Inside his head, an eternal debate emerged. Was he jealous that Louis kissed Liam or that Liam kissed Louis? Was he angry that Louis asked if Liam kissed better than Harry? Or was he confused with how hot he found the entire thing?

Louis kissed Liam with his eyes open, watching as Zayn nearly salivated; exactly what he anticipated as he lightly pushed Liam off of him and swayed his hips toward his partner, pulling at his collar, making him bend down, and latching onto his neck.

"Fuck," Zayn moaned. "Too drunk to tell you no."

"You wouldn't anyway," Louis hummed as he pushed Zayn into the same chair Liam tripped over earlier. He sat down on him, jutting his hips in a vertical motion up and down, as Zayn did the same - their rhythm meeting. Liam surprised himself as he was called out to sea by the Sirens in front of him.

As Louis continued to grind on Zayn's clothed shaft, Liam grabbed under his chin with one hand and brought his face up to meet his gaze - then, allowed their tongues to roam each others palettes. Louis, who only intensified his tempo, fisted Zayn's shirt, bringing him closer to him, kissing him straight after.

Zayn couldn't deny he didn't love being the center of attention of both men. It was wet, dirty, unconventional, but it was somehow everything he ever wanted.

Louis arched his back downward, allowing his tongue to roam around Zayn's favorite spot just behind his earlobe, still continuing to jolt his hips on top of him. He grabbed ahold of Louis' hips, his fingers digging deep into the meaty flesh so hard - he was sure there would be bruises in the morning, and oh how he wanted there to be. Everytime fabric rubbed up against them, it would be a reminder of the night before.

Liam, feeling frisky, feeling free, climbed behind Zayn, putting his head between his legs. Zayn rested his head on Liam's inner left thigh with his eyes closed, enjoying how Liam's hands explored his torso all the while gently pulling at his nipples. Louis, who was trying to keep up his controlling and freespirit facade, smirked at the two before licking a strike down Zayn's neck, softly biting his collarbone.

"Get on your fucking knees," Louis growled pushing Zayn off the chair and onto the floor. Zayn nodded and did as he was told. Before Louis could give further instructors, Liam turned Zayn over, tugging his pants and boxers off greedily licking his V lines.

"Hey," Louis snapped. "I'm gonna fuck him first. You can suck him off while I do it."

Liam nodded, stumbling back as Zayn repositioned himself on his hands and knees. "Hey, help me Why don't you?" Louis asked. Liam didn't hesitate to remove Louis' pants and underwear, swiveling his hand around his dick and pumping for a few strokes.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's open him up," Louis said excitedly. He licked a finger and inserted it into Zayn's hole, causing him to moan with pleasure. Liam moved next to Zayn and also slid in a finger. It was a tight squeeze, but they were both able to fit and pulled to opposite sides, expanding Zayn's hole.

"Fuck," Zayn choked. "Ugh, too much."

"Is it?" Louis asked, smirking. He pushed his finger in harder, deeper, while Liam removed his hand and began to cup Zayn's balls.

"I think he's ready," Liam said. He positioned himself underneath Zayn and readied his mouth. Louis nodded in response, aligning his hips with Zayn's bum.

"Let's get to it," Louis said. In one quick motion, he thrusted into Zayn. At the same time, Liam took Zayn fully in his mouth and began to suck fervently.

"Ughhhhh, Jesus," Zayn moaned. He was already shaking, trembling with the pain and pleasure that came with overstimulation.

"Zayn, you've been quite naughty," Louis said, quickening the pace of his thrusts. "Barista and I have to punish you."

"H-how?" Zayn whimpered, clawing his hands against the wood floor, desperately trying to relieve some of his built up tension.

"You'll see," Louis growled. He reached forward and began to choke Zayn a bit, while Liam, completely unprovoked, began to nibble slightly on his balls. It wasn't hard enough to be painful, but as his teeth grazed against Zayn's sensitive areas he started to buck his hips, groaning.

"Can't take it," Zayn choked, struggling against Louis' grip.

"Sure you can," Louis said. He pushed Zayn onto his side so that he was fucking him at an angle, hitting his prostate harder and harder with each motion. Liam moved along with Zayn, sucking harder and faster, his teeth continuing to drag against his shaft.

"No, I can't. Gonna, gonna cum. FUCK," Zayn said. He started to fall down further onto the floor, his eyes rolling back in his head as he came into Liam's awaiting mouth.

Louis released his grip on Zayn's neck and pulled out, satisfied with his work and sat back as Liam wiped his mouth and fell onto Zayn's chest.

Zayn sat up, blinking and catching his breath.

"Ugh, wow. That was amazing," he said, laughing. "Now I have to please you guys...."

__________

Niall and Harry stumbled into their apartment at 2am, nearly tripping over the baseball bat that Niall always seemed to have lying around.

"Your room or mine?" Harry asked, panting. They had been making out the entire Uber ride home, and even kissed a bit in the hallway. Now his lips were chapped and his pants were tight and he was ready for some real action.

"Em... I don't know... which is better?" Niall stammered, blinking up at Harry.

"Fuck it, the couch," Harry breathed. He pulled Niall roughly by the hips and pulled him on top of his chest as he collapsed onto the couch.

"Top or bottom?" Harry asked. This seemed to be another difficult question as he bit his lip and looked away from Harry shyly.

"Oh! Oh god, you don't know. Since you've never done it before," Harry remembered, his eyes widening. "That's okay, then, let's just take it slow. Let me know what you're comfortable with."

"Right, OK," Niall nodded. He was lying awkwardly on top of Harry, their chests pressing together so hard they nearly felt connected.

Harry swiftly weaved his hands downwards, helping Niall slide off his jeans.

"I can, um, I'll help you too," Niall offered, pulling at Harry's belt buckle. He struggled for what seemed like ages before getting it off, but then began to struggle with the button on his jeans.

"It's okay, I got it," Harry said, chuckling as he pulled off his own pants. Knowing Niall was less experienced, Harry rolled Niall onto his side and allowed him to lie down on the couch. Then, he began to straddle him, grinding his crotch against Niall's, creating a palpable friction that quickly began to drive both boys crazy.

"Mmm, feels good," Niall said, closing his eyes. Harry began to suck on his collar bone, using his teeth to suction the skin and leave a large red mark.

"I'm glad," Harry said, lifting his head up to face Niall again. "So what are you comfortable with?"

"I... um... maybe some foreplay? Not really sure," Niall said, blushing a bit. Harry smiled, remembering his first experience with a guy. He understood how intimidating it could be to lack experience, and didn't want Niall to feel self conscience about anything.

"Okay, yeah," Harry said, sliding his hands towards Niall's crotch. He started to rub the fabric of his boxers, firmly grasping the bulge in his pants. Niall closed his eyes and jerked his head back in response.

"Can I... touch you?" Harry asked before going any further.

Niall nodded, still not opening his eyes, and Harry slid his hand into Niall's boxers. He grabbed his dick in his fist and began to pump at a steady pace.

"Mmm, that feels good," Niall said.

"Does it? I'm glad," Harry replied, quickening his pace.

"Y-yeah," Niall replied, barely audible.

"Hey, it's okay to make noise," Harry said softly. "And to open your eyes. You can watch me if you want."

Niall opened his eyes quickly, a crimson color splashing across his face. "Sorry..."

"No, don't be sorry, I just... it seems like you're holding back a lot, just relax, yeah?" Harry said as he tightened his grip.

Niall nodded. "OK."

Slowly, Harry began to lower himself, bringing Niall's length to his lips. He looked up at Niall for the okay before starting, and when he nodded, he engulfed his penis in his mouth, sucking harshly.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" Niall nearly screamed.

"What - did that hurt? Did my teeth get ya?" Harry asked, panicked.

"No, just feels so good," Niall replied quietly. "Sorry, I was too loud...."

"Never too loud. I wanna hear you louder," Harry said with a smirk before he continued.

He began to cup Niall's balls, causing him to arch his back and moan again, this time a bit softer. It only took another minute or so of sucking and licking before Niall was pushing Harry's head away.

"You should get off. Gonna cum," Niall warned frantically.

"I swallow," Harry replied.

"I don't want you to - " Niall began, but it was too late. He was already cumming a thick white stream down Harry's throat, and the curly headed boy was licking down every last drop.

After Niall recovers and sits up on the couch, he can barely look Harry in the eye. "That was so amazing... um, thank you," he says, his blue eyes directed at the floor.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Harry replied, smiling.

Niall turned to him, his face dropping. "Holy shit. You didn't come! I should do it to you..."

"You don't have to," Harry said. "It's okay."

"No, no, no, I want to," Niall replied. He tugged at Harry's boxers, staring wide-eyed at his now exposed dick.

"Didn't know you were that big," Niall said, laughing.

Harry shrugged. "Surprising, right?"

"Nah," Niall said, shaking his head. He lowered himself to Harry's waist, grabbing his dick with a rough hand. "Here I go!"

It took a bit of positioning before Niall successfully got his mouth around the whole length. Gripping it with two hands, he finally was able to push up on his knees a bit and slide it into his mouth.

Harry sat back, observing Niall, waiting for the pleasurable suction to begin. But instead he was met with pain.

"Ow, ow, ow! Niall - teeth!" Harry cried.

"Fuck, sorry," Niall replied, removing his mouth. He tried again, but still ended up basically biting Harry's genitals off.

"Hey. It's okay, it takes practice," Harry said encouragingly.

"I guess I'll just jerk you off then," Niall said, his voice thick with disappointment.

He grabbed Harry's length and started to pump it quickly, causing Harry to let out soft little moans.

"Uh, Ni," Harry cried out a few minutes later before coming. "Why did we never do this sooner?"- perfect line lol

__________

"Liam I never thought I'd say this, but you're bloody good at that," Louis grunted as Liam sucked him off. The plan was never for Liam to blow him, but Zayn was exhausted from being fucked and blown, and he was being lazy with his blow job's tonight.

"I can try," Liam had offered, when a defeated Zayn pulled away from Louis' dick.

"Mmm, okay, I guess," Louis had replied with a wrinkled nose. It was pretty much his only option at this point, considering he almost never came from handjobs and he was not in the mood to take it in the ass tonight. So he gave it a shot.

Now, he was revelling in Liam's talents, curling his toes as the boy's tongue reached every crevice of his throbbing dick. Zayn was currently jerking off Liam's dick, so he was wiggling a bit as he blew Louis, but it was still one of the most incredible blow jobs he'd had in ages.

"Oh god, Zee, gonna cum," Liam whimpered. "Sorry Lou, I'll try to finish you before... uh...."

Louis felt Zayn reach up and cup his balls with his free hands, and he lost it, spraying his semen into Liam's mouth. Liam tried to swallow, but pulled away and crumpled to the ground as Zayn stuck two fingers inside him without a warning.

"That's payback for earlier," Zayn giggled, watching his two friends fall onto the ground next to him.

"I'm going to bed," Louis groaned after wiping up his mess.

"It's not your house," Zayn called, running after him. Liam, half disoriented, hobbled after him.

Though, it wasn't all too surprising when Louis took over the middle of the bed, spreading out like a starfish, and leaving Zayn and Liam with barely any room on either side.

__________________

As a new dawn approached, Zayn blinked his eyes in an attempt to become oriented with the light that was peering on his face through a crack in the drawn curtains. Though the sun was only doing its job, this morning, it was becoming an nuisance due to the intense hangover symptoms he was experiencing.

"Oh fuck, how can I get through my sessions today?" He groaned as he swung his legs off the bed with a throbbing head. "Nope, not happening!" He concluded as he laid himself back down, trying to scott to the other side. Yet, a lump stopped him. "What the?" He peeled the covers back, seeing a passed out Louis.

Why is he...oh.....

Like a tidal wave rushing over him, he remembered last night. The club. The Aftermath. How Louis and Liam gave him all the attention and pleasure he could handle at once. The image of Liam going down on Louis like he was expert at it only for Zayn to turn around and give to Liam.

"Lou, wake up!" He said suddenly startled. "Last night, did you...did I...did Liam?" He pulled the cover off the bed and threw it in the floor, but his efforts were not rewarded. WIth his mouth parted open, Louis laid perfectly still, his brown fringe stuck to his forehead. "Louis!" He called one more time, but was met with the same outcome. "HEY!" He said smacking him on the ass.

To his delight, Louis sat up. "What the hell? Zayn...can you please leave me alone?" He asked trying to lay back down.

"First of all, we have to get ready for work. Second of all, I think we had a wild night last night."

Louis let out a fit of giggles, though he quickly silenced. "Oh, it hurts to laugh, Z. My head! My stomach! I feel so sick."

"Where is he?"

"Who, Barista? Fuck if I know, Zayn. He didn't even finish me off so...."

Zayn walked into his kitchen and retrieved two water bottles before sitting down beside his friend . "You stayed."

Louis, who was impaired from the hangover wanted to scoot away from him. He was being far too affectionate and emotional this morning, but a part of him felt a sense of duty to his friend. It was all confusing and new. "I've stay over plenty of times."

"But Liam didn't stay," Zayn pouted.

"Yes, he did. He had to leave early. Someone called in at the coffee shop so he had to go in unexpectedly. I only know that because he kneed me in the back trying to get outta bed." Louis rolled his eyes.

"I think I like him," Zayn pondered. He wasn't sure how he wanted Louis to react. Was he going to be jealous? Surprised? Irritated? Was he going to react at all?

Louis wrapped his arm around his friend, a second of vulnerability showing. "I think he likes you, too."

"Things won't get weird if....?"

"Zayn, I've told you since the beginning - no strings attached, love." Louis put his arm down, grabbing the water bottle and taking large gulps before standing on his feet. "I'm going home to take a nap and get ready for our sessions tonight."

As Louis gathered his shoes and headed toward the door, Zayn contemplated if Louis had meant it. Was it really that easy to just let him go and be with LIam like there's absolutely no feelings at all? Had he really been nothing to him but someone to fuck and share rent to a studio with?

We'll see, Louis, he smirked.

*******************************

"Oh my god," Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. He felt something on his chest and turned to find Niall next to him. His arm was wrapped lazily around Harry's torso, and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin with surprise.

"What- what? I'm up!" Niall said, jolting awake to the sound of Harry's voice. When the two boys made eye contact, they instantly remembered what had happened last night leading up to this moment. They must not have even made it to bed following their hookup - they simply passed out on top of each other on the couch.

"S-sorry," Niall said, pulling his arm away.

 

"It's okay," Harry replied, sitting up and stretching out his arms and legs. "I'm so bloody hungover."

"Same," Niall groaned, putting a hand on his throbbing forehead. "Thank god I have off today."

"Me too, thank god," Harry replied.

"Right," Niall said, laughing nervously.

They sat there in silent for a moment, avoiding eye contact.

"It's not weird.... That we .... Do you think?" Harry began, biting his lip.

"Um... no it's not weird, not weird. I had fun last night," Niall said with a cheerful nod.

"Then why are you acting all stiff and strange?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's acting weird? I'm not acting weird," Niall said. As if to prove it, he lay back into the couch, putting his hands behind his head and extending his elbows. "Ahhh, relaxed."

Harry shoved Niall's arms away, shaking his head. "You are the worst fucking liar, Horan. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little.... Overwhelmed. It all happened so fast. The guy on the dance floor... Ed.... you," Niall said. "Not that it was bad... well the first two were bad, but you were good."

"I was good? Only good?" Harry jokes. "Well I guess we're never hooking up again. I didn't perform well."

"No!" Niall cried. "I mean, no. No, you were really good. Great. It was rad."

"Did you just say it was rad?" Harry snorted, slapping his knees as a shrill laugh escaped his lips. "My blow job was RAD?"

"Oh my god Harry," Niall said. His tone grew harsher and his face began to darken. "Here I am trying not to feel weird about my first real gay experience, and all you're doing is shitting on me and making me feel like a fucking freak! Not everyone has experience like you, Harry. I'm sorry if I'm awkward. I just don't know what I'm doing."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that, Ni. I was just joking," Harry said. But Niall had already jumped off the couch and ran into his room, slamming the door.

Harry followed after him. "Ni," he called, knocking on the door. "I'm sorry. I wasn't making fun of you. I know it's rough."

No answer.

"Niall, I said I'm sorry. Please, open up," Harry pleaded. His stomach was currently churning from getting up off the couch so quickly, and his was in an equal amount of pain.

"Ni -" Harry was interrupted as Niall burst open the door, running as fast as he could past Harry and to the bathroom. It wasn't too long before Harry joined him, gripping the side of the bathtub and releasing his guts, while Niall leaned over the toilet and did the same.


	8. Caught

“That will be $7.47, please.” Liam reached out his hand to take the customers money. “What did you say your name was again?” He tried to listen but the combination of fatigue and being hungover was clouding his mind. 

He tried to reach up to get some materials, but felt a small tug on his side. Maybe I pulled a muscle from dancing last night, or from the yoga, or...wait a second. Harry punched me in the gut! Why would he do that?!

“Jane! Your order is ready"

“I told you- it is Janet,” the middle aged woman rolled her eyes.

“Sorry. My ex punched me in the gut last night. Then I had a threesome with my new friends. I shouldn't even be here but my coworker called in,” Liam sighed as the woman sneered with judgmental eyes and backed away slowly. 

Oops. Did I share too much? Speaking of last night, should I call Zayn? Would that make me look desperate? Ah fuck it. I'm going to. 

Liam excused himself to the back of the coffee shop and dialed Zayn's number. Much to his dissatisfaction, he didn't pick up. 

I will just text him instead

Liam: hey had a great time last night, mostly. Do you think we can hangout again, just you and me? Not saying your friend is not invited or anything….just wanna get to know you better, maybe? xx

_________

Louis tried not to gag as he leaned forward to show his students a new position. He had already thrown up in the bathroom three times this morning, and Zayn was so dizzy that he could hardly teach the class in his absence. It was really a shit show if you asked Louis.

“Alright class, we’re just about finished. Time for meditation. Close your eyes and be in the present,” Louis said, rushing through his usual flowery meditation mantra. They were supposed to do another five minutes of poses, but he couldn’t take another second being in this sweaty room. Who cares if they meditated for 15 minutes?

“Oh my god,” Louis groaned, shutting the door behind him. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping it would help the headache that the 4 ibuprofens he had taken couldn’t seem to stop. 

“This is torturous,” Zayn huffed, following after Louis.

“I would normally be mad you left them in there alone, but I don’t even care,” Louis said, not opening his eyes. He pressed against the wall behind him and slid down to the floor, resting his head on his knees. 

“Same. I don’t think I can even drive myself home,” Zayn said. “I’m seeing flashing lights right now.”  
Louis dry heaved into his hand. “Me neither.”

“I’m just gonna call Liam, I think his shift is up soon,” Zayn mumbled. When he opened his phone, he noticed that Liam had actually called him - and texted him too. Too dizzy to read it, he hit the call button. 

“Hey, Liam, are you done with work?” Zayn said, cutting right to the chase when Liam answered several seconds later. His voice was hoarse and raspy after too many vodka shots.

Louis watched as Zayn asked for a ride and said “thank you, honey.” As disoriented as he was, he still knew that the burning feeling currently building in his stomach had to do with more than just his hangover. 

But he didn’t even have time to be jealous right now. He was too sick to even comprehend the whirlwind of events that had been last night. Flirting with Harry, dancing with Zayn, finding out Harry punched Liam because of him….. Somehow making up with Harry and helping him find Niall, who was being sucked off by Ed. And then there was the threesome… oh god, that threesome. 

Louis brushed his crotch gently, trying to push down the boner that was forming in his shorts at the mere thought of Zayn moaning and writhing around on the floor. 

“Louis, get the fuck up,” Zayn yelled. Louis opened his eyes to find Zayn dragging him up by the shirt. “They’re almost done in there.”

“Oh, right,” Louis said, stumbling to his feet. He followed Zayn back into the room.

“Slowly start to regain consciousness. And yeah, basically roll to your side and wake up, you know the drill,” Louis said quickly. 

As soon as their students woke up a few minutes later, Zayn and Louis hightailed out of the studio, ignoring the dirty looks of the majority of their students.

“Thanks so much for the ride,” Zayn said, giving Liam a peck on the cheek as he hopped into the passenger seat. 

Louis, who had hopped into the backseat, wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to keep the contents of his stomach down - for multiple reasons. 

“No problem,” Liam replied as he pulled out of the lot. “Hey Louis. You okay back there?”

“No,” Louis groaned. “So hungover. How are you okay? You had the most out of all of us.”

“Let’s just say I’m used to it,” Liam said. He was laughing, but he had a far away look in his eyes as he said it. “My tolerance is higher than it should be.”  
“Mmm, makes sense,” Louis replied, closing his eyes and pressing his knees to his chest.

“I didn’t know that,” Zayn said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of - why Harry dumped me. Well one of many reasons,” Liam admitted, turning the wheel to round the corner. 

“That guy’s a freak though,” Zayn said. “You’re better off without him.”

Louis’ eyes shot open at the mention of Harry. Liam nodded to Zayn, but didn’t say anything. 

“I think he’s just upset. We were all drinking, he probably didn’t mean it,” Louis chimed in. 

“Upset? Why, because couldn’t handle that you and I were making out? You went on what - like two dates with him and thought you were exclusive?” Zayn snorted. 

“Hey, it’s not that simple,” Louis said, wincing at the pain growing in his stomach. “You don’t know what happened between us.”

Liam started to cough. “Alright, let’s not talk about Harry, anymore. Given he is my ex…”

“Sorry,” Zayn said. He leaned forward and massaged Liam’s shoulder. “I mean, either way, him and his roommate went home looking pretty cozy….”

“Seriously, Zayn, he already told you to drop it,” Louis said, shooting him a dirty look. 

Zayn put his hands up defensively. “Sorry, sorry. Turn here, we can drop Louis off first.”

Liam nodded and began to turn down the road, though there was nothing but silence until they got there.

***********************  
Niall never felt more happy in his life that he had a reason to leave his house. Though Harry didn’t seem to have the feelings of awkwardness, Niall couldn’t be more embarrassed if he tried...except, when he pulled into the station and noticed that Ed’s cruiser was already parked.

He adjusted his belt and stepped in his office, hoping to avoid Ed at all costs. Alas, he realized how impossible this was when Ed came strolling in with a box of donuts and 2 coffees in his hands.

“An apology latte?” Ed said as she put the coffee and donuts on Niall’s desk. “I’m sorry about the club dude. It was insensitive of me. I was horny, and apparently so were you. Did I at least do a good job?” 

Niall could feel his cheeks flame the color of Ed’s hair. “Yeah. I woulda cum if Harry didn’t scream for me to stop,” he admitted. 

“I’m glad you remembered my advice: when you blow, don’t forget to roll.”

“You’ve never said that,” Niall nearly spit out his coffee. “Just go, Ed!”

“Well, it’s more like, us. We’re going because chief put us on speed patrol again.” Ed beamed.

“Great!” Niall huffed sarcastically.  
************  
“Seriously, Kelly, I need you to tell these kids at the party about my deal. Only 8$ a gram - they’re not gonna find that anywhere else?” Harry said into the receiver of his flip phone.

Kelly muttered something like ‘fine’ or ‘whatever’ and hung up, leaving Harry less than assured that his business was going to be promoted tonight. 

Fuck it, he thought to himself. I guess I just suck at all jobs - even this one, the easiest in the world.

As he kicked the garbage can with his sneaker, he felt himself grow dizzy. His breathing began to speed up and he shook his head, trying to fight the tears that were coming. This couldn’t be happening again - he couldn’t be having another fucking panic attack. There weren’t even any gunshots to trigger him this time!

Harry crumpled to the floor, allowing the panic to wash over him. Niall was always good at helping him out when he had an episode, but he was glad he wasn’t here this afternoon. Things had been extremely tense ever since they went to the club three nights ago, and he didn’t want Niall seeing him vulnerable like this. 

Apparently, Harry had hurt Niall’s feelings after teasing him the morning after they hooked up. Once they were done puking their guts out for the day, Harry apologized to Niall - or at least he tried to. 

“Listen, I’m sorry for what I said this morning. I was only joking. I wasn’t trying to make you feel uncomfortable, but I realize now that I wasn’t being very sensitive to your situation,” Harry said as they sipped on tea - just about the only thing they could stomach right now. 

“It’s okay, honestly I don’t wanna talk about it,” Niall said, staring into the bottom of his mug.

“I mean, Ni, we don’t have to talk about it, but I do know what it’s like to be confused. Or to be inexperienced,” Harry replied. “I know you’re mad but my door is always open to talk if you want to.”

Niall nodded and opened his mouth to say something but closed it. 

 

“What is it?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s just - do you even remember what I told you last night. In the bathrooms?” Niall’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper. 

Harry looked into his eyes, blue and deep. “Yeah, I do remember. You said you felt something when you kissed me, had been wanting to for a while.”

Niall nodded. “Which is exactly why we should never do it again. My feelings were unreciprocated.”

Harry stood up, blocking Niall as he tried to exit the kitchen. “Hey, don’t put words in my mouth, Niall. I’m not sure how I feel about you - but can you blame me? We’ve been best friends for years. I never even thought of you as a possibility because I thought you were straight. Last night, I admit, did feel really amazing with you. I just, I’m not in the right headspace right now. I found out Louis and Zayn are hooking up and it fucked with me. Work is not going well, it’s just a lot.”

“Oh, okay. Well, wait are you with Louis?” Niall asked, taken aback. 

“No - not anymore at least,” Harry said. “I mean, listen. If you really don’t want to hook up again and want to make it a one time thing, I respect your wishes. But if you’re just saying that because you think I’m not into you… don’t be so quick to write yourself off.”

Niall folded his arms across his chest, his eyes intense with thought. “I don’t know Harry. Don’t give me an ultimatum. I think we both just need some time to think about what happened, honestly.”

“Okay, understandable,” Harry replied. And with that he put his tea in the sink and went to his room.

Days had passed since Niall said he needed time to think, and during those few days, both guys had been avoiding each other like the plague. Niall would wake up way earlier than necessary to get to work, and Harry would sleep in so long he would be late to his job. Anything to avoid discussing their feelings for as long as possible….

Now, as Harry lay on the floor, struggling to breathe, he sort of wished he hadn’t hooked up with Niall at all. He knew his best friend was a gentle, sensitive creature, and that he took everything way too seriously, from his job to his relationships to his golf hobby. He should have known better than to put him in such an uncomfortable situation. 

Niall vanished from his mind, however, when his breathing grew more and more shallow, causing him to gasp for air. Closing his eyes, he began to follow the breathing techniques Louis had showed him, beginning with a slow, deep breath and holding it for three seconds.  
It wasn’t long before his breathing was under control again and his body stopped shaking. As he stood back up, Harry took his phone out of his pocket and began to check his texts. 

Louis had messaged him yesterday asking him to come back to yoga (emphasizing that their relationship would be entirely professional), but of course Harry ignored it. He never planned to come back again. However, after having his second panic attack in one day, he was rethinking the option.

Harry could easily enroll in a different studio somewhere else, but he knew Louis and Zayn’s was the cheapest in the area. He also really desperately needed the one-on-one instruction, because the thought of falling on his face in front of twenty people was enough to worsen his anxiety - not improve it. 

Taking at his phone, he texted Louis:

Harry: “Hey, alright, I will come back to yoga. I’m sorry about my actions in the club. I was being immature and I hope Liam is OK.”

Harry: “I was wondering though, if maybe I could do the one-on-one’s with Zayn. No hard feelings, but I need some space from you.”

Once he sent the message, he went back to his room to change. He had a party to crash later. But first, yoga.

******

 

“Hey, thanks for agreeing to meet me one-on-one,” Harry said as he rolled his yoga mat out on the floor.

“No problem,” Zayn answered honestly. “Between you and me, I know how stressed out life can be when Louis invites himself in.” 

Nodding, Harry laid on his mat, stretching his muscles as Zayn watched the wings of his butterfly tattoo flutter from the contractions. He cleared his throat, trying to stay in the moment.

“Let’s start with a knees to chest,” Zayn pulled his mat beside of Harry’s and laid on his back, bringing his knees to his chest with ease and holding the positon. Harry tried to do the same, but found his long legs hard to reign in.

“No, love. Your technique is off balance. It’s why you’re having a hard time,” He stood up and grabbed Harry’s legs, makings ure the knees were parallel to eachother before he coached Harry into bringing them to his chest. “Now kindof hug them with your arms. That’s it. Perfect. Hold it there.”

Harry tried to maintain the pose but he felt his knees falling open. Zayn quickly grabs them, keeping them in place. “I can see what your problem is,” Zayn interjected. “Yoga is about relaxation and trust. You are thinking too much. Trust your body. Just close your eyes and listen to my voice, keep the pose.”

Harry did as instructed as Zayn bent down on his knees behind Harry's head, watching to see if his face revealed any signs of thinking or distress. 

Wow. He is fit. I can see what Louis likes about him. They're opposites that is for sure. Harry has trouble being free, Louis is nothing but. Maybe Harry needs someone like me temporarily to bridge the gap. I think Louis would thank me...or hate me one. 

“Put down your knees,” Zayn instructed softly.”Now plant your feet flat on the floor, bring your hips off the mat, and into the air, and hold it. Breathe through your nose and out your mouth.”

Though he tried diligently, Harry failed once more. Zayn gripped the sides of his hips, and then slid one hand on the small of his back. “Maintain your pose, Harry.”y,” he said, pressing down gently. 

Harry bit his lip, looking up at Zayn with his big green eyes, blinking like a frightened doe in headlights. 

“I’m really sorry I suck at this,” Harry said softly. 

“Nonsense. There’s no good or bad in yoga. It’s not about the poses, it’s about how you feel. Do you feel relaxed at least?” Zayn asked, removing his hands from Harry’s back.

Harry allowed his hips to fall back to the ground and sits up. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“I guess doesn’t cut it,” Zayn said, crossing his arms over my chest. “Well, maybe im going about this lesson wrong. What do you usually do with Louis?” 

Harry shrugged, his biceps flexing as he rotated his shoulders. “I don’t know, honestly we mostly did a lot of breathing stuff. I have bad anxiety so we were working on that,” he explained. “Panic attacks, specifically.” 

Meditating, Zayn thought, nearly laughing to himself. I know what that means…. 

“Okay, Well we can do more breathing techniques and I’ll pick simpler moves then,” Zayn said. “Start standing and stretch upward, raising your hands as high as you can.” 

Harry did as he was told and began to raise up his arms. Zayn stood behind him, noticing the extreme tension in his shoulders as he did so. He could easily get that knot out for him…. but he shouldn’t, should he? 

“Okay, now reach down and try to touch your toes,” he said. 

Obviously, Harry couldn’t. 

“It’s okay,” Zayn said. He stood above Harry and pressed softly against his shoulders, causing the boy to lengthen more. Now, he was touching his shins rather than his knees. “There you go perfect.” 

The class continued like this, with Zayn slowly helping Harry along. Touching him a bit, but not too much. Offering him support, but not overdoing it. By the time he was done, he felt like he deserved an award for showing self restraint. 

“Okay. So now sit pretzel style at the front of your mat,” Zayn instructed, with ten minutes remaining. “Now, i know you’re dealing with a lot of anxieties. Maybe even anger, frustration. I want you to release that. To take that anger and remove it from your body with each breath. In, our. In, out. Remember Harry- you have control of your body in every situation. Even if it doesn’t feel like it.” 

Zayn watched, feeling proud as Harry was able to successfully enter a state of nirvana. Gone was the nervous, jittery guy who had entered his studio an hour ago, and here was a relaxed and confident man, whose worries seemed to tumble off his back like his curls.

In the end, Zayn almost felt bad waking Harry up. He was so peaceful, with his eyes closed and his shoulders melting downwards. 

“Ugh, that was great,” Harry said as Zayn woke him. “Thanks Zayn.” 

“It was all you, mate,” Zayn replied, rolling up his mat. 

Harry nodded. “Well thanks for the class! Also, I’m sorry about, Well, what happened at the club. How’s Liam?” 

“He’s fine,” Zayn said. “What was that about if you don’t mind me asking?” 

After spending the past hour with him, Zayn felt bad for calling Harry a freak for punching Liam. Maybe his reasons were actually valid - perhaps they stemmed deeper than just jealousy.

“I’d rather not get into it,” Harry replied, blushing. “Let’s just say Liam and i have had our differences for a while now. He knows how to trigger me.” 

“Right, makes sense,” Zayn said, stroking his stubble. 

“Well, with a yoga class as good as yours, I doubt it will ever happen again. I feel so relaxed now, more in control,” Harry said with a smile. He rolled up his mat and began to head out, leaving Zayn standing there, more curious than ever - not to mention pretty turned on.  
**********

I can’t believe I’m god damn doing this, Harry thought to himself as he put on a dark blue polo shirt and pair of cargo shorts. He pulled his hair back into a bun and put on a grey snap back, completing his look with sunglasses.

It was night time, but who cares, that doesn’t stop the jocks. 

Once he was done getting dressed, he hopped in his car headed towards the university. Harry was grateful that Niall was working overtime tonight or else he would have absolutely demolished him for going out like that. But with desperate times come desperate measures, and Harry didn’t have a leg to stand on when it came to finances. 

Sure, he had enough to pay two months rent, but he also didn’t have health insurance and was currently in the process of paying off a late night hospital visit for a broken wrist from eight months ago. 

When he reached the frat house several minutes later, Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the front door, fully expecting a couple of jocks to try and charge him 3$ or some shit.

Sure enough, they did try it. “Gotta pay!” Harry looked down to find a guy who looked like the equivalent of a twenty year old Guy Fierri.

“I have stuff,” Harry explained in a low tone, removing a couple of baggies from his pocket.

“Oh shit, a dealer!!! Broooo,” the guy shouted, waving his friends over.

“Shhh,” Harry said, slinking past them and heading inside the dilapidated old house. “Got to be discreet.”

Soon enough, Harry was in the back room, laying out his goods. A line of people began to form, mostly consisting of sorority girls in tiny shorts and crop tops.

Sweet, Kelly pulled through with telling her friends after all, Harry thought to himself. 

Within thirty minutes, he had sold nearly 200$ worth of product. Not great, but not bad either.

Eventually, Harry decided to take a break for a bit and go outside for a smoke to get away from the heat. That’s when he heard the scream:

“COPS! Everybody run!” 

Lol ok done  
Officer ed here  
This is also so shit lmao but it’s how I remember it in uni - there was never a dealer present at the party but there were sweaty back rooms where people did é and cocaine lmao yes I donf know what to do 

“Oh fuck!” Harrry scrambled to his feet, trying to make it down a alleywall but a storm of students was stampeding out the front and back exit. 

“Everyone freeze!” The cop shouted turning on his flashlight. “Horan, take the Northside. I'll take the South!” he said assertive.

“Fucking kidding me! Ed and Niall, of course!” Harry groaned as the line for the door was growing thinner, but he could see that Niall was coming around the corner. Frantically, he jumped in a closet.

“Nobody move!” Ed reiterated but everyone was out of the house now, except for Harry. “Clear South. Horan?”

Harry thought he was free until he fell over from his squatting position causing a thud. Gulping, he watched helplessly as Niall approached the closet, opening it swiftly and pointing his flashlight at Harry.

“Ni, please!” Harry whispered, afraid. 

“All clear!” Niall shouted back, giving Harry a we will discuss this later look and threw Harry's backpack in, something he found along the way. 

Sighing in relief, Harry hugged the backpack up to his chest, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket as he did so.

Niall: never again. This is my career on the line. You owe me.

Harry: Ily ty owe you lots xx


	9. Breakdowns

There was something about this night that was unnerving to Louis. He and Zayn had broke the no intimacy rule, sure, but that shouldn’t be a source of stress; if anything, it’s a way to prevent it. His mind kept going back to Harry, who had changed everything. He was a puzzle Louis wanted to figure out. 

“I just don’t know,” He couldn’t believe he was sitting in front of Zayn sharing a deep conversation. “What’s wrong with me, Z?”

Zayn sipped on his coffee, looking at Liam through the window of his jeep, waiting for his shift to be over so they could go the gym together. “You want the truth?” He asked as Louis nodded. “You have...issues, Lou. No offense….control issues, commitment issues, trust issues….” Zayn continued but Louis cut him.

“Okay, okay. I get it! What should I do? I am so stressed!” He said trying to rub a crick out of his neck. 

Having some sympathy, Zayn put Louis’ hand down and replaced it with his own. “Let someone in, Louis. Someone you trust to share your deepest secrets with. You don’t have to date them, per say, just trust them enough.”

“But how do I know who?” He asked as he tilted his head back on Zayn’s chest.

“You’ll just know,” Zayn continued to knead at the knots around him. “I’ve had to calm you and Harry down today. Something must be in the atmosphere.”

“Ah, yes, yoga with Harry. There was no rendezvous going on in the studio, I presume?” 

“Of course not. I’m not you,” Zayn teased. “Although, you do smell nice tonight,” He nuzzled his nose deep into Louis’ chest. He couldn’t help himself but suck gently on the protruding vein that he could feel pulsing against his tongue. 

Louis couldn’t help but tilt his head to the side even more, closing his eyes and burying his teeth deep into his teeth. He wasn’t aware that Zayn had been hormonal all day, especially after his session with Harry. He could wait until he and Liam had alone time, but that would still be awhile, and Louis was his person - though in what context, he couldn’t say.

Although he’d never admit it, Louis was feeling some type of way tonight. The way Zayn was affectionately marking him as his own, his hands wandering all over his body. 

“Wanna get outta here?” Louis panted as he snaked his hand around to tug on Zayn’s hair. “I know you’re waiting on Barista, but….”

“No, no. It’s okay. You don’t live far from here, right?” 

“Just around the corner,” Louis barley got his words out as Zayn kissed the side of his mouth. “I….can’t wait, Lou.”

That was all the encouragement Louis needed to fold down the backseat and push Zayn down, straddling him as he returned the eagerness. He gripped the front of Zayn’s jean, pulling him forward so their clothed shafts were creating friction against each-other. Louis could feel himself losing control, and it scared him. He had to find a way to keep restriction on his emotions.

“You WILL wait!” Louis tried to hide his shaky voice. “You will ask for permission to touch me again, Malik.” Zayn tried to push his luck by trying to move Louis’ fringe out of his eyes, but Louis laced both of their hands together and maneuvering himself to Zayn’s ear, biting without mercy. Zayn let out a half-pain, half-pleasure gasp. “What was that?”

“Can I touch you?” 

“What’s the word, Zayn?”

“Please, Lou, please. Let me touch you.”

“Hands behind your back, Zayn.”

“But….” Zayn whined.

“I won’t ask again!” Louis growled as Zayn did what he was told. “Now, something tells me you were thinking of being naughty with your student again...Harry, this evening. Do things to him, dirty things, like you did to me. Like you let me do to you. Is this true? Does Harry turn you on, Zayn?” Zayn parted his lips and felt the way Louis ran the pads of his fingers over his collarbones.

When Louis leaned forward and started to suck on his neck harshly, Zayn began to arch his back and shudder at the electrifying feeling. Louis had power over him, that was certain. The lad always wanted control in the bedroom, and Zayn was so weak for him that he allowed it, oftentimes with pleasure. 

But as Louis started making his way into Zayn’s shorts, he realized that it was this exact behavior that was causing all his friend’s problems. 

“Mm, Louis, get off me,” Zayn said, sitting up and tagging his hands out of Louis’ grip.

“What the fuck? Since when do you say no to me?” Louis growled, his eyes manic with rage. 

“Lou, this is exactly you’re problem. You don’t want to deal with your feelings, so you use sex to feel better. You use the control aspect to boost your ego, but as soon as it’s over, you come crashing down. And you want to do it all over again. The cycle continues,” Zayn said, his eyes wide as he began to put the pieces together. 

“Okay, since when the fuck are you a therapist?” Louis said, still trying to unbutton Zayn’s pants. 

Zayn pushed Louis’ hands off and pulled his pants up tighter. “I’m not. I’ve just known you for a long time and I finally caught onto your pattern. Louis, if you’re upset about Harry, you have to go face him. Don’t use me as a distraction.”

“A distraction?” Louis’ face twisted into a frown and he stared down at Zayn’s crotch, dumbfounded at the fact that someone had just rejected his blowjob. “You know what, Malik. Fuck this. You’re not just a distraction to me, but I guess I am to you. Have fun with Barista.”

He hopped out of the car, nearly stumbling in the process. 

“Louis! I’ll drive you back, come on, now,” Zayn called out the window. 

Louis shook his head. “I’m fucking walking.”

*********  
When Louis got home, he opened his refrigerator, grabbing a beer, and shut the appliance harshly. 

“Who the fuck does Zayn think he is, anyway? Don’t use me as a distraction,” He mocked Zayn’s thick accent as he grabbed his bottle opened. “Using people, my ass….or maybe he’s right! I don’t want him to be right!” He ungracefully fell on his couch, letting his beer splash his shirt a little before taking a swig.

His thoughts were circling with angst, confusion, and uncharted territory. He couldn’t remember the last time he let himself cry, but here he was - alone in his house with nothing but silence.

When the first tear fell, he wanted to punch his own face. Why was he crying? Yet, as the drops continued, his heart began to jerk, both with pain and release. 

Suddenly, he wanted to be nostalgic - well, it wasn’t so much ‘sudden’, but Zayn’s words were haunting him, and he wanted to prove him wrong. He was stubborn like that. He scrolled through albums that he made private to the public, ones only he could view.

Staring at him, was his first love, Adam. They had dated for awhile, even planned on moving in together, but when Louis caught him cheating, he promised himself he’d never let anyone have that much power over him again. After all, they say love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them not to. - Well, he fucked up when he was, in fact, destroyed. 

Then, there were the pictures of he and Zayn that he took when Zayn still had his classes in his living room. Silly pictures like Louis sitting on his lap acting like a lost puppy, or Zayn flipping off the camera. Zayn told him he wasn’t allowed to post them because it would make him look unethical, but he couldn’t seem to delete them.

There were pictures of him and his family at a young age, before his Mom got sick. He trusted the doctors that said her chances of survival were high. He trusted everyone who said to just pray about it, but as she got sicker, his ability to believe in anything positive diminished. 

“FUCK!” He sobbed as he threw his beer bottle into the wall, putting his head in his hands as he felt years of pain be released with each heave of his chest, with each tear dripping down his face.

He knew he had met two special people, he was blessed even. Zayn with his familiarity and ability to just ‘get him’ and Harry with his ability to make him relaxed, feel carefree again. He knew he couldn’t have both - nor, did they deserve that. Everyone deserves to be happy in their own right. But how can he just trust his own judgment when it’s been nothing but one fuck up after another?

********  
“Niall, I am so bloody sorry you have no idea!” Harry said as he rushed into their flat. He wasn’t even sure if he was home yet, but he couldn’t stop panicking on the car ride back, and all I wanted to do was talk to him. 

“Ni? Are you home?” Harry called, looking around the apartment. When he spotted Niall’s uniform on the chair, he knew the answer to that question.

Niall stepped out of his room, clad in his boxers and a tank top. 

“You better have a good fucking explanation, Harry,” he said harshly. 

Harry blinked an Niall. He had never used such a harsh tone in his life. “I - I don’t have one, but I’m sorry and I’ll never do it again.”

“Sure as hell you won’t. I told you not to go to high profile parties anymore. They’re really cracking down on weed dealing these days and it’s legal here now, but it’s not legal to sell that much. You had nearly two pounds on you, Harry,” he growled. “You’ve been nothing but sloppy leaving your product all over the house, smoking it, coming home reeking. Harry, either find a new job or you’ll have to find a new roommate.”

Harry stared back at Niall, who was just about fuming in the doorway of his room. He knew his roommate would be mad. But he didn’t know he would be this mad. 

“I’m not fucking kidding, Harry,” Niall shouted, when he didn’t get a response. “Ed asked me what happened back there and I could barely look him in the eye. They might have to a re-investigation. So as of right now, we’re getting all of your shit out of the house. All of it.”

“Okay, okay,” Harry said. He grabbed his backpack and tossed out the remaining bags that he didn’t sell to Niall. 

“And the shit in your room,” he instructed.

“I mean, Ni, I’ll just smoke that later, it’s barely any --”

“Harry, get your fucking weed or I’m going to get it, you selfish prick,” Niall barked. 

Without a word, Harry dashed to his room and retrieved every last bit of it. Once Niall had everything, he went to the bathroom and began to flush it all down the toilet, piece by piece. 

“Niall, oh my god, we could have given this away or something at least, GOD!” Harry whined. 

Niall turned to face Harry. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“I get it,” Harry said sheepishly.

“No, you really don’t Harry. You don’t get what it’s like to have a job or responsibilities or anything of the sort. You don’t care about anyone or anything. Especially not me!” 

As he flushed the last bit of weed down the toilet, Harry met eyes with Niall. “I’m really sorry you feel that way. I always did care about you, Niall. But if you feel that way, maybe I should just leave. Doesn’t seem like you want me here anyways.”

Niall’s blue irises pierced into Harry’s green one’s. Neither of them blinked. 

“Never said that,” Niall replied in a low tone. 

“Didn’t have to,” Harry replied. He rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing his coat and running out to his car. He didn’t know where he was going, but he wouldn’t be spending the night there.   
**********************************

“So, you and Louis in the parking lot again…” Liam teased as he winked at Zayn.

Zayn swallowed thick, knowing he made the right decision to call Louis out, but hated seeing him in distress. “I don't wanna think about him right now. How was work?”

“Don't wanna think about that right now, either,” Liam said as they both giggled. “I didn't think you'd go to the gym with all that yoga you do.”

“I like to change the intensity sometimes,” Zayn pushed start on the treadmill and began jogging. 

Liam followed shortly after. He felt self conscious, like maybe his small beer belly was jiggling too much and Zayn would notice. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“You don't have a good form like that,” Zayn pointed out. “It's best to keep your hands on your side.”

Liam sighed, feeling a confession setting in. “You are so fit...I feel yucky. Been drinking way too much. I need to tone back up.”

Zayn shut his machine off, then hopped off the treadmill and did the same to Liam’s. He walked him over to the wall to wall mirror, much to his delight, they were the only ones here.

Without asking permission, he raised Liam's tank top up. “Tone back up? Look at these sexy v lines!” Zayn said gripping his hips. “I think that this insecurity and guilt you are feeling about drinking is not about your body image. It's more about you knowing you're being excessive with it.”

Liam nodded. He couldn't argue. He watched Zayn who was trying to hold in his laughter. “What's so funny?”

“Louis called me a therapist tonight. Now, I see his point,” he said shaking his head. “Hey, you wanna finish our workout and maybe go to a movie or dinner or go back to your place?”

Liam looked at his body once more, feeling more confident than he can remember. “I would love that.”

**************

When he woke up around 2AM, Louis’ eyes were puffy from crying. Tiny red dots marked the area below his eyes, where the blood vessels had broken, and his head felt fuzzy as he stood up.

He had no idea how long he had been crying for, but he was certain that it was at least an hour - and that it had been so intense that it eventually caused him to pass out in his bed, on top of a pile of dirty clothes. 

As he wiped his nose and headed to the kitchen, Louis spotted his phone on the counter and opened it. If tonight showed him anything, it’s that he had to stop running away from his problems and bottling things up. Who knew he had so many emotions brewing deep inside him?

Taking a deep breath, Louis dialed the phone number of someone he wasn’t sure he wanted to see again but at the same time, didn’t think he could go without talking to for much longer. 

“Hello?” Harry answered after a few rings. His voice was so hoarse that Louis could barely understand him. Had he been crying too?

“Hey- are you okay?” Louis asked in a shaky tone.

“Y-yeah. Kind of. What’s up? Why are you calling?” Harry replied.

“I, um, sorry it’s late. I just wanted to talk… about us…” Louis let his voice trail off, unsure where this conversation was even going. 

“OK. I would normally never ask this, but can I come over?” Harry asked, nearly whimpering. “I’m really fucked up right now. And I don’t mean drunk - I mean emotional.”

“That makes two of us, then,” Louis said with a smile. “Swing by, I’ll make us some tea.”  
“Great.” Harry hung up and Louis started the kettle, his stomach filling with butterflies. 

Harry arrived to Louis’ flat fifteen minutes later with a package of Biscuits from the mini mart. He was wearing the most ridiculous outfit Louis had ever seen - cargo shorts, a polo, high socks, sneakers and a snap back. 

“These are for, um, the tea,” Harry said shyly as he entered the flat.

“Thanks. Harry- that outfit…” Louis began, raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t even ask,” Harry groaned. Louis motioned for Harry to sit down on the couch across from the coffee table, where the tea was set up, and then took a seat next to him.

“Well, I’m asking. You go first,” Louis said, grabbing a box of tissues from the side table and putting them down next to the tea. 

“Alright, well, I’m wearing this outfit because I went to do a drug deal at a university party. The place got raided because of underaged drinking and I couldn’t get out fast enough. Long story short, Niall and Ed were the cops doing the raiding. I hid in the closet, but Niall found me. He let me go. Even gave me my backpack with all my weed in it.”

Louis stared at Harry unblinking as he told the story, and grabbed a biscuit, popping it into his mouth mindlessly as if it were movie theatre popcorn.

“Anyways, he texts me that I owe him. And I get home and try to apologize but he’s so fucking mad, he takes all my weed and flushes it down the toilet. We got in a huge fight and he basically called me selfish and told me to move out… and I just… ugh. I fucked up, Louis, I fucked up so bad!”

Harry was sobbing now, falling onto Louis’ shoulder without a warning. Louis dropped his biscuit somewhere into the couch in the process, but brushed it off and hugged Harry tight, smoothing back his curls with delicate fingers.

“Hey, Harry, it’s OK. You messed up and it’s okay. I think Niall overreacted maybe. I mean he has every right to be upset,” Louis said, trying to see both sides of it.

“Yeah, like we had this agreement that I wouldn’t deal at parties anymore, but I broke it…” Harry whimpered. 

“Well, I mean, yeah, you did break that. But I’m sure you were just trying to make some cash, yeah? You didn’t expect to get caught. And technically he didn’t have to bail you out - he might be mad at himself a little too, you never know,” Louis said. 

“Well I think he’s also mad that we hooked up and things got weird after,” Harry added, still sniffling.

Louis’ eyes widened. “Hooked up? How did that go?”

Harry sat up, shrugging. “It was alright. Like he’s never done anything before so we didn’t do much. He was really into it though, emotionally, and I’m not sure I was - and he’s just been strange ever since. He says I made him uncomfortable and teased him. Louis, am I just the worst friend in the world or what?”

“I don’t know,” Louis replied, locking eyes with the curly headed boy. “Sometimes I ask myself the same question. Especially when it comes to Zayn. What we have is fucked up.”

“Right, Zayn,” Harry said, pointing his face towards the floor. 

“Right. I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about that Harry. I see your side of it now - I should have told you about Zayn right away. I shouldn’t have kept that a secret. I guess I just thought if I told you, you might leave… and I don’t know…. I was selfish too,” Louis admitted. Harry was still leaning on his torso, making it hard to move. But Louis reached out and squeezed his hand, offering an apology.

“Yeah… it was a dick move,” Harry agreed. “I just - I mean, I know we weren’t super serious yet. But I don’t know. I don’t know, it’s stupid. I guess Niall is right - I just care about myself… I want to be the center of attention…”

“Well most people do in a relationship. Most people don’t like to share,” Louis said, reaching a hand out and cupping Harry’s sharp jawline.

“Louis - I have literally been crying all night and if you think there’s even a chance I’m getting it up -” Harry began, nearly laughing.

“No, no…” Louis said, pulling away embarrassed. “I was just looking at you. I am so bad at this, Harry, I’m sorry. I usually never catch feelings - like ever. I just go from one partner to the next, or multiple at once. It’s all about the sex for me….”

“Are you saying you’re catching feelings?” Harry asked. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, shifting his weight on Louis’ lap. 

“I mean, yeah? How could I not? You’re so…. Cute and funny and sexy… and I don’t know Harry, I’ve never met anyone like you… you’re so unpredictable,” Louis said, feeling his cheeks get hot as he began to quote cliches from chick flick’s he had seen. But he wasn’t making it up - that’s how he felt.

“Well, thanks,” Harry replied, also turning crimson. “But what about Zayn. And Niall even? We’re so fucked up.”

“Zayn…..” Louis put his head down. He wanted to give Harry answers, but there were none to be had. Not yet. 

Harry understandingly, nestled his head in the crook of Louis’ neck, his muscles loosening as Louis’ cool breath grazed his forehead. They didn’t say anything to each other. They didn’t have to. Instead, they fell asleep like that, holding each other, finding comfort in their intertwined state. They didn’t know what was going to happen between them, but for right now, this was enough.

 

*******************

Tossing and turning, Niall tried to find solace in the moonlight, but his brain kept reliving the moment that his roommate and best friend left. Logic told him he did the right thing. Bluntly put, it is time Harry gets his shit together, but was he too harsh?

Maybe he wasn't harsh enough. After all, Harry had only seemed to give him attention lately when it convinced himself. Sure, he can say it's because he wants Niall to figure things out, but what if Harry was just afraid Niall wouldn't see him in a positive light so he had to keep him interested? 

“No. Harry wouldn't do that,” Niall quickly dismissed the negative voice in his head. 

Grabbing his phone, he opened his messages app

I'm sorry, H. Pls come home tomorrow so we can talk about this. Pls?

He waited for a response but there was none. He wanted nothing more than fo sleep this night off. He hated being mad at Harry. He hated being confused about Harry. Most of all, he hated loving Harry. Deep down, he understood they were just friends, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a flicker of hope that it could evolve.

He became frustrated with his insomnia and walked to his bathroom. Harry's backpack still laid on the floor, filling the tiny space with weed aromas, making him even more upset.

“Dammit it, Harry!” he kicked the backpack across the floor. “I love you but I can't take this anymore,” he said out loud. 

He shuffled back to bed, sighing, as he laid back down. As he scrolled through his phone bored, he came across an ad that read “Singles in your area.” 

Clicking on the advertisement, Niall hesitated as he made a profile page. With uncertainty in his heart, he pushed submit, regretting his decision immediately. But at this point, what could be worse than your best friend flirting with you so they can keep doing illegal things while you protect them?


	10. Closer

“Hey, Z,” Liam said, beaming as he swung Zayns hand back and forth in the movie theatre parking lot. “I think that was our first real date. Aside from the sushi one.”

“It was wasn’t it?” Zayn said, smirking as he squeezed Liam’s hip. “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

Liam nodded. “The movie was good. At least what I saw of it. I was kind of focused on other things…”

Zayn chuckled, shaking his head. They had done quite a bit of cuddling and making out back there. 

“That’s true. Race You to the car!” Zayn shouted, sprinting forward. Liam darted after him, making it to the car a second before Zayn.

“Unfair, You have longer legs,” Zayn complained.

“You have stretchier legs, Mr. Yoga Master,” Liam responded, pulling Zayn into a bear hug.

“Thats True,” Zayn replied, giggling. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” 

“Me too,” Liam said, opening the door to the drivers side and hopping in. Zayn got into the passenger seat and smiled at Liam.

Is this what it felt like to date someone? He hadn’t dated in so long that he was starting to forget…

“I just…. i don’t know, before we go back to my place, i kind of wanted to know where we stand, me and you,” Liam said. He looked a bit nervous - Zayn could tell based on his tense posture and furrowed brow.

“Yeah, yeah, um, where do we stand?” Zayn asked avoiding the question.

Liam bit his lip. “Well last time we talked, we were friends with benefits. Because I wasn’t over Harry and you were with Louis, kinda….” 

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, that’s right.”

“But since then,” Liam continued. “Well, Harry punched me and I kind of realized he’s a dick… I don’t need that kind of negativity, and that was kind of like the closure I needed it, believe it or not.” 

“Oh shit, i didn’t know that,” Zayn said, widening his eyes. 

“Yeah… and i don’t know where you stand with Louis. But we also both had a threesome with him. Which was good - let’s be real it was really good, for all of us,” Liam said. “But I Just don’t know what you want with me. That’s why I’m asking.” 

Zayn nodded, staring at the windshield as if someone was going to write the answer on it at any given second.

“I don’t know…” he said. That was the wrong answer. The wrong fucking answer. He knew, deep down he knew. But he wasn’t ready to tell Liam yet….

“Alright, I mean it’s fine, it’s just I wanna know if i should let myself get invested in this or not. More than I already i am,” Liam said, blushing. He was starting the car now, ready to drive back home.

“Li- I really like You. Like I don’t know you make me feel carefree and like I can just be myself around you. You’re super attractive - like more than you probably realize, fuck,” Zayn said, turning to Liam. Liam put the car back in park, leaning towards Zayn.

“That’s sweet. I feel that way about you too. You’re the only one who enjoys my barista humor,” Liam laughed.

“Yeah- I just. I’m awful at relationships, Liam. I dumped my ex of four years over text…. and Then i got all these tattoos of another ex. I fall too hard too fast, and I never realize how much of a mistake I made until it was over,” Zayn said, looking into his lap.

“Woah… alright well. Full disclosure, im not the best either. Harry dumped me in a supermarket parking lot and i almost threw a shopping cart at someone’s car. Before him, I was with this girl 10 years older than me. Not the best either…” Liam admitted.

“We’re screwups together then,” Zayn laughed.

“That we are,” Liam said, pulling Zayn in for a kiss. Zayn kissed him back, allowing his anxieties to melt away and actually letting himself open up to someone, not just physically but emotionally. Louis always had a way of shutting down emotions when it came sex, but Liam knew exactly how to turn them on. 

“I don’t know if we can make it home in time,” Zayn said, tugging at Liam’s shirt. “I might just need you right now…” 

Liam giggled, pushing down his seat to make more room. “Might just need you too…” 

Car sex is mine and Louis thing. Perhaps it's time to replace old memories with new. 

Zayn eagerly unzipped Liam's Jean's, wasting no time in palming his trapped cock. Before long, Liam's boxers were pushed down to his ankles as Zayn twirled his tongue around the leaking head, right hand jerking him off as his left scissored him open.

Liam tried to spread his thighs even more open, wanting Zayn's fingers to find his most pleasurable bundle of nerves, but the lack of space was preventing him from doing so. Noticing, Zayn slowly removed his fingers, and hollowed his cheeks down on Liam's shaft a few more seconds before positioning himself between the drivers seat floor and the steering wheel.

“Good thing I am flexible. You just sit back and enjoy,” he winked in the moonlight as he sucked on three fingers before wrapping his lips around Liam's dick once more.

“I've never wanted to fuck someone so bad.” Liam whined. “Can your pretty mouth taste how bad I want it?”

Zayn hummed in response, saliva dribbling down his chin. 

Before long, Liam was bucking his hips up, chasing his orgasm. Truth be told, he could have came minutes ago, but he wanted to hold out for this moment when Zayn sat in the passenger seat, instructing Liam to return the favor, for you know, lubrication purposes.

“Now sit on me,” Zayn growled as Liam wasted no time in doing so. It didn't feel the same as being assertive with Louis. It somehow felt more authentic.

Zayn dug his hands deep into Liam's hips, gripping him as his body slowly thrusted into his velvety hole. He waited for Liam to adjust before bottoming out as they both moaned quietly.

“Fuck me, please!” Liam begged, his lip quivering. He never wanted to feel a burn so bad in his life. “Just like that. Yes. Yes.”

Zayn wasn't used to such encouragement, or even someone begging him. He was usually the one giving his all, but tonight, he felt adequate, wanted, needed - not used.

“Oh fuck. Oh. Oh. Fuck!” Liam whined, throwing his head back on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn bent down to give him a sloppy kiss before his thrust were getting faster, deeper, more erratic. They both could feel their orgasm building up in their throbbing heads.

“You're so tight, so amazing. Feel so good,” Zayn moaned. 

The compliment gave Liam a burst of energy. He gripped Zayn's thighs, using then as leverage as he slid up, stopping when he felt Zayn's tip tease his hole, and slammed back down. Over and over again, he rolled his hips, making both of them sweat pleasure.

With the windows streamed, Liam continued to slam his ass inside Zayn's cock, and once Zayn regained his breath, he met his rhythmic thrust.

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Yes! Don't stop!” Liam let out a high pitched sigh as Zayn slammed into his prostate. “Don't stop! Don't….” Before he could finish, he found himself spraying come all over his hand and stomach. This made his body go lax, unable to move as Zayn continued to chase his orgasm.

Liam snaked his hand down to cup Zayn's balls, massaging them lightly and thumbing his perineum. The stimulation caused Zayn to drive his shaft deep into Liam, shouting “So good. You're so hot. This feels so fucking mind blowing!” 

“I am gonna come! Fuck!” Zayn announced as his body grew tight, clenching before completely melting into a sweaty puddle. “Fuck Liam. You send me to utopia more than yoga ever could.” he said through heavy panting. 

Feeling utterly wrecked, Liam wasn't sure he could drive them home, but the way the annoying ginger haired cop was power walking behind the car with his police lights on, something told him he better.

 

********  
When Louis rolled over into the bend of Harry’s spine, a sudden thought of Zayn suddenly intruded. 

You stayed. A phrase Zayn had numbered to him only a couple of times, but right now, feeling the warmth of Harry's body on his skin, he had a moment of clarity of the significance.

“This can't be happening to me,” he whispered to himself. “I don't do….this…” he could feel his eyes widen. This was uncharted territory to him. Yet, like a moth drawn to a flame, he couldn't stop flying toward it.

He cautiously wrapped his arm around Harry's sleeping body, bringing them incredibly close. Their legs were bent into each other, and Louis decided it was best they both share the same pillow so they could be even closer. 

“maybe just 5 more minutes and I'll wake him up and ask him to leave.”

Just as he closed his eyes, Harry suddenly awoke to clothed morning wood poking at his entrance, though Louis was too shell shocked from enjoying the cuddling session to notice his hard member.

Harry turned off, startling Louis, but not skipping a beat. He cupped his face and brought their lips together. It took Louis a second to register what was happening, but when he did, he parted his lips, granting Harry's tongue assess to his palate.

Their dicks created friction against one another, Harry just as hard now as they continued to kiss in a heated desire. 

But something reminded Louis about Zayn's lecture last night. Biting Harry's lip seductively, as to put a period on the end of their session, he moved a stray curl from Harry's face before raspily saying, “Morning.”

“Morning,” Harry retorted. “My eyes feel like they weigh 10 pounds. I hate the aftermath of crying.”

“You and me both,” Louis hummed. 

Still curled up against Harry, Louis stroked Harry’s bicep gently and smiled at him. Harry smiled back, his left eye hidden by a mass of loose curls. 

“You’re so pretty,” Harry giggled, turning his head a bit. 

“As are you,” Louis said. “What time is it?” 

“9am,” Harry replied, checking his watch. 

“I don’t have class until 11 today. Do you want to…. umm…. get breakfast?” Louis asked, biting his lip. Was that a weird thing to ask? He wasn’t sure… he had never asked it before. He had only ever been asked, and he always said no.

”Sure,” Harry replied. He arched his back and stretched a bit, letting out a tiny yawn like a kitten. 

“Look at you, getting more flexible!” Louis said, tracing the arch of Harry’s back with his hand. “Yoga paying off, yeah?”

Harry nodded, blushing a bit. “Yeah. What do you want to eat?” 

Louis cocked his head to the side. “Do you like pancakes?” 

“Chocolate chip!” Harry said with a smile.

“Oh my god Harold, you really are a child at heart,” Louis laughed, tickling his neck. Harry flinched And pulled away, nearly hitting Louis in the process. 

“Alright, Im getting up before you injure me,” Louis cried, hopping off the couch. “I’m gonna get changed.” 

Harry nodded and looked down at his crumpled cargo shorts and polo. “Umm… louis… Can i borrow some clothes?” 

Louis eyed Harry up and down and nodded. “Come with me,” he said, taking his hand.

Harry followed Louis to his bedroom, where Louis started to search through his drawers for something suitable for Harry. Given the height difference, he figured pants were not going to fit, so he decided on a pair of athletic shorts and a V-neck T-shirt. 

“Thanks,” Harry said, taking the clothes from Louis. He started to remove his clothes, tossing them to the floor as he put on the new clothes. 

“Stop,” Louis said, walking over to Harry. 

“What?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I just wanna look at you for a minute. Didn’t really get to do that in the car last time,” Louis said softly.

He leaned towards Harry, running a finger across his chest muscles and down his torso, tracing the tattoos that littered his skin. 

“You’re so fit,” Louis said in a low tone. “And these long legs. You’re gorgeous Harry. You could be a model.” 

Harry bit his lip. “Thanks, Lou. It’s kind of unfair that I’m the only one undressed, though. I wanna see you too.” 

“Hmmm, I Guess i Can show you,” Louis said, removing his joggers and T-shirt. He watched curiously as Harry did the same thing to him, massaging his shoulders lightly before running a hand across his torso.

Louis giggled a bit at the sensation of Harry’s hand on his skin. He had never slowed down enough during a hookup for the other person to touch him like that. No one had ever really looked at his body for this long - usually, they just tore off their clothes and got to work.

As time went on, Louis started to wiggle his hips, feeling self conscious, especially when Harry continued to stay silent. “I mean, as a yoga instructor, i should be more fit,” he admitted.

Harry shook his head, his bright eyes connecting with Louis’. “What, no. You’re gorgeous. You’re so…. unique…. so toned in all the right places, and this ass.” Harry let out a small growl as he squeezed it. 

Louis stared at Harry, unsure what to do. He was uncomfortably hard, and all he wanted to do was throw himself at Harry, but for whatever reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His animal instincts were starting to slow down and be replaced by another type of impulse: emotions.

Instead of making a dash for Harry’s pants, Louis leaned forward and scooped Harry into a hug. 

What happened next was completely unexpected. “I think I like you, Harry,” he said, almost whispering. He blinked, completely shocked at himself for saying it. Did he really…. how did you even know you liked someone….?

Harry leaned further into the hug, scooping Louis up and placing him gently on the bed. “I think I like you too,” he whispered. 

Louis knew what he had to do to protect himself. He had to take it back, he had to attack Harry with love bites and suck his dick until he was dripping. Then pick him up and fuck him until he himself was dripping. He had to use his hips to fight the emotion, use his mouth to fight away every last feeling until it was gone.

Things like this were never safe. Relationships never worked out. They were shaky, and beyond individual control. Louis couldn’t have that. He couldn’t handle that again. He needed total control, he needed to dominate.

“Louis, are you okay?” Harry asked, examining his blank face and shaky breathing. “Lou, oh my gosh you’re panicking.” 

Louis sat up quickly, throwing his feet over the side of the bed and sitting on the edge. “I’m not- no I’m not panicking.” He took a moment to slow down his breathing, to stop his shaking hands. Harry couldn’t see him like this- he just couldn’t.

“Did I freak you out?” Harry asked, stroking Louis’ back gently.

Louis shook his head. “No. I just - Im not an emotions guy. I haven’t said anything like that to anyone in ages…. it’s freaking me out. Commitment, relying on another person. It’s not for me.”

Harry nodded, pushing a loose curl behind his ear. “It’s okay. I wasn’t asking for commitment. We’re just getting to know each other,” he said, kissing Louis’ neck. “Unless you want to stop.” 

Louis turned to Harry, still looking pale and terrified. “I don’t know what I want, Harry. I never do.” 

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time to tell me about it when we get our pancakes,” Harry said with a smile. He helped Louis off the bed, and waited for him to get changed. 

Louis stared at the Muscle tank he had just put on. It was the same one he had worn we he first met Zayn. Sighing, he followed after Harry. When the fuck was he going to figure things out? 

 

~*~**~*~

Name: Pablo  
Age: 22  
Gender: Male  
Looking For: Someone doen for a quick fuck

“Eh. he’s not so hot,” Ed sneered as he downvoted Nialls match.

Name: Steven  
Age: 24  
Gender: Prefer not to disclose  
Looking For: A Blue-Eyed twink to spank

“Scary!” Ed exclaims.

Name: Regina  
Age: 22   
Gender: Female  
Looking For: Someone to take me home

“A girl? No, no. Set it to males only, Niall,” Ed said, grabbing the phone. “Let me remake your profile.”

Ed typed away and then handed the phone back to a pouting Niall, pleased with himself. 

The new profile read:

“Niall, 24, Male, looking for a male to explore with. I like donuts, long walks on the beach, and handcuff roleplay ;)”

Niall shook his head fervently, nearly smacking Ed on the head. “This is utter bullshit, Ed. Give that back!”

But it was too late. Niall had already gotten a new match.

Name: Shawn  
Age: 20   
Gender: male  
Looking for: a guy or girl who wants to get drinks and maybe cuddle 

Niall and Ed both looked at Shawn’s profile photo in awe. Unlike the other people he matched with, who were just mediocre, Shawn was absolutely gorgeous, with perfectly couffed brown hair, soft brown eyes and a dazzling smile. 

“Niall, he’s messaging you!” Ed said, nearly dropping the phone. Niall leaned forward and snatched it from Ed. 

“You are not messaging this dude back! Let me do it,” Niall said harshly. 

The message on the screen currently read.

Shawn: Hey :) saw a guitar in your profile pic. Are you into music?  
Shawn: Funny bio by the way. If i didn’t know any better I’d think you were a cop.

Niall took a breath and started to type. 

Niall: I am! I play a bit of guitar and sing sometimes, though usually in the shower. You?  
Niall: thanks. My friend made that bio - I was just about to change it. We are actually cops haha

Shawn: No way! I play guitar too. Acoustic mostly but sometimes electric   
Shawn: don’t change it! It’s perfect. Wow, a cop, you must be strong then 

Niall: sick! I play both too & no, I wish. I’m trying to work out more for our fitness test 

Shawn: dude, we should hangout and jam sometime! Or see a cop movie :P   
Shawn: Shh, I’m sure you’re ripped 

Niall: we should! Are you free this weekend?

Niall held his breath, awaiting the response. This guy seemed so chill and funny, totally his type of humor. He hadn’t connected with someone like this since…. Well, since Harry. 

Shawn: Yes! Sunday work for you? Do you live in Portland?  
Niall: I do! Right on Redwood Street   
Shawn: Sick, I’m not too far from there myself   
Niall: Awesome. Wanna grab dinner?   
Shawn: only if u pick me up in your cop car   
Niall: Absolutely not   
Shawn: I guess it’s a no from me then….  
Shawn: Jk. But yes, dinner is great   
Niall: Awesome, I will pick you up. In my Suburu though  
Shawn: Can’t wait 

“Well you’ve been typing for about fifteen minutes straight but by the looks of that smile, it went well!” Ed said, looking up from the box of donuts he had been demolishing. 

“It did! We have a date on Sunday. He’s funny and into music - and cops apparently,” Niall chuckled. 

“Happy for you, lad!” Ed said, putting a hand on Niall’s shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Niall replied. He went to grab his phone again to put the date into his calendar. That’s when he got a text from Harry. 

Harry: Hey, Ni. I’m ready to apologize. What I did was wrong and I wanna make it up to you  
Harry: Hope we can still be friends… and roomies.   
Harry: Liam got me a job at the cafe he works out. I start tomorrow  
Harry: Changing my ways for you xx <3

********************************************  
“So, let’s start with an easy question,” Harry said, drizzling syrup onto his pancakes. “When did you start liking pancakes?”

“Hmm, I would say when I was about five,” Louis replied, trying to hold back laughter. “My nan made them and I was watching cartoons on the telly and I was like wow what are these and she was like, pancakes. And that’s when pancakes and I fell in love.”

“Beautiful,” Harry giggled. He smiled at Louis, who was stabbing a piece of pancake with his fork with a bit too much force. His eyes were puffy and his stubble was scruffier than usual, but he still looked so handsome. So gorgeous. 

“Okay, my turn. Harold, when did you know you were into guys?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Harry lurched back as if he were taking a bullet. “Jesus,” he said, making a face of terror. “Give me the hardest fucking question, why don’t you?”

Louis stuck his tongue out, accidentally spitting out his pancake in the process. “Fuck, sorry!” he said, blushing as he wiped up the mess.

“Alright, well, good job Louis,” Harry replied, giggling. “But, I don’t know. I guess I figured it out in high school really. Towards the end I would go to parties and get with these hot footie guys…. George Calvin. I still remember his name. Best blow job I ever had, to this day.”

“You wanker,” Louis cackled. “Is George Calvin even real?”

Harry shrugged. “Look for him on Facebook later. Anyways, how did YOU figure it out?”

Louis stroked his chin, pulling away at the sharp sensation of his stubble. “Kind of figured it out in high school too, given I kept wanking to gay porn. Got bullied though, so I didn’t really experiment until like -- two years or so ago. Let’s just say I slept around at a lot of yoga studios.”

Harry’s eyebrow snaked upwards, intrigued. “You like flexible men, huh? Well I guess I should just go then…” He began to get up, pretending to leave. 

“Sit your ass back down, Styles!” Louis playfully began to tug at Harry’s arm, watching as he tripped over his feet and barley made the walk to his chair without falling. 

“You know...they say old habits die hard, Louis. What if you and Zayn keep your partnership and you continue your insane yoga sex?”

Louis blinked a few times. “Are you saying that would bother you?” He watched as Harry huffed. “I’m kidding! I may give up the studio, but these pancakes…we’re lifelong partners.” Louis perched out his lips, thinking. “In all honesty, I really like spending time with you. You’re really….um...precious, but oh so bad when you wanna be.”

“Define bad,” Harry licks his lips. “In a lame ass drug deal kind of way or….?”

“No, in a sexy without trying sorta way,” Louis growled as he clashed their lips together.

Sure, he wanted to take things slow, but Rome wasn’t built in a day, and who he was one to deny himself those luscious pouty lips, at least?

Harry kissed Louis back, playfully tugging at his hair. They stopped though, when Louis crashed into his plate of pancakes which consequently nearly knocked over their coffee. 

“Later,” Louis said, as they returned to their seats. “But yeah. I don’t know I wanna get to know you, Harry… or do you have a nickname?” 

“Haz,” Harry said with a shrug. “At least that’s what Niall calls me.” 

“Niall, did he answer?” Louis asked, remembering that Harry had texted him after Liam got him the new job. 

“Yeah, he said I can move back in. He wants to make up too. Im gonna go home today, just wanna hang with you first. Get to know you,” Harry said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“That’s gonna take more than a day, Harold. Have you dated much?” Louis asked. “You already know I haven’t. I have one ex and he was a cheater.” 

“Ugh, Im sorry,” Harry said, with a pitiful look. “Mm, well you know I dated Liam. Umm I dabbled here and there before but never anything too serious. I have a bit of a temper as you know. Get jealous quick.” 

Louis pursed his lips nodding. “I do know… I do know. I just… Harry you know I can’t promise you monogamy, right….. even if I want to, it’s not that easy….” 

Harry dropped his fork, his brow furrowing. “What do you mean?” 

“Mindless Sex is my escape, as lame as it sounds,” Louis said, blowing out a deep breath. “It’s what gives me control, what boosts me up. It numbs me out…. If I add feelings, it’s just… I’ll be faced with reality. How broken I am underneath it all….” 

Harry nodded understandingly, extending his calf and brushing it against Louis’ under the table. “I get that I really do. Remember when I smoked so much before our first date? I use it to clear my mind, chill my anxiety. It never works though- only makes it worse…. Louis, honestly….” 

He paused to look down at his plate and then back up at Louis.

“Honestly, just the little time we have spent together has helped me in more ways than one, whether you realize that or not. I’ve learned to control my anxiety, to be more present, to not be so fucking jealous and close minded… you really are incredible. But you have to let someone in, Louis. So they can be incredible to you too. And whether that’s me or Zayn or even someone else, I don’t care. All I really care about is that you’re happy. Because you tell me you’re fine with no strings attached and multiple partners, but I can tell by the empty look in your eyes that you’re not…. And I want you to be fine, Louis. I want you to feel okay again…” 

“Harry, Haz,” Louis choked. “That’s honesty the nicest fucking thing anyone has ever said to me. Truly… I don’t even know where to begin, how to thank you….” 

Harry shook his head, and got up squatting down next to Louis chair so he was looking up at him. 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Harry said, a smile spreading across his cherry lips. “I wanted to tell you that.” 

Louis leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and burrowing his face into it. He tried to think of something other than the beating of his chest or the softness of his hair or the deep green hue of His eyes. But he couldn’t. Just like the pancakes, the Curly Haired man he met in yoga class was absolutely irresistible.


	11. Flirting

“Hey!” Niall said, excitedly as Shawn got into the passenger seat of his car. 

“Hey, Niall. Nice to meet ya,” Shawn said. He awkwardly extended his long arms for a hug, and Niall struggled to reach him across the seat. 

“Sorry, em, Probably should have saved that hug until we were outside the car,” Shawn said, blushing. 

“Nah, it’s all good,” Niall replied. He looked at Shawn, with his loosely curled chestnut locks and his big brown eyes. That jawline could probably cut through glass if he tried….

“So, um, lets head to dinner Yeah?” Niall said, snapping out of his Shawn-induced trance.

“Yeah?” Shawn said, looking a bit confused. “Sorry it’s the accent. Are you trying to say OK?” 

Niall snorted. “Yeah. I mean Ok. Sorry mister Canadian.” 

“No worries, Mr… Scot….?” Shawn said, wincing a bit at his guess.

“Oy!” Niall crowd. “I’m hurt. I’m an Irishman, mate!” Niall said, pretending to be wounded as he pulled onto the main road.

Shawn laughed nervously, fidgeting in his seat a bit. “Sorry. I should have known! I’m bad with accents.” 

“No worries. I’m just kidding ya,” Niall replied. “Anyways, I hope you like pig liver.” 

Shawn’s face reddened and he stared at Niall in horror.

“I’m kidding! We’re getting American food,” Niall giggled. “If there’s one thing you learn about me tonight it’s that I’m probably never being serious.” 

“Ok,” Shawn said with a smile. In a burst of confidence, Niall reached over and squeezed Shawn’s thigh. Realizing what he had done, he pulled away immediately afterwards, his cheeks turning the color of his red polo.

Shawn looked up, locking eyes with Niall. “Honestly, I’m really nervous too,” he admitted. “This is my first date with a guy…” 

Niall nearly stopped the car. “Me too!” He cried. “Wait, no way…. That’s so cool.” 

Shawn laughed, his soft, musical voice filling the car. “Yeah. I’m excited for this. But also, fair warning. Im super awkward. My height doesn’t help?” 

“Height?” Niall asked as he pulled into a parking spot.

“I’m 6’2,” Shawn said, blushing.

“Damn Daniel,” Niall shouted, giggling.

“Did you just quote a vine from four years ago?” Shawn laughed as he began to unbuckle his seatbelt and head out of the car. 

“I did!” Niall said, hopping out on his side.

“Good because I fucking love Vine. What are those????” Shawn imitated, giggling. 

“Good to see you’re just as silly in person as you are over text,” Niall said. He connected eyes with Shawn, blue meeting brown, and felt a warm feeling begin to spread through his body. 

“Well lets get inside- Yeah? I mean OKAY,” Niall mocked. 

Shawn nodded and followed him to the restaurant entrance.

******   
Throwing their heads back laughing, the boys stumbled into Liam’s tiny apartment hurriedly. “That little pumpkin head cop is everywhere, I swear!” Zayn said, continuing to laugh. “Want some brownies?”

“God, I know. He was at the club, too. I think he has a tracking device on us! And yes, please. What kind are they?” Liam asked walking over to the pan.

“They’re laced if that’s what you’re wondering. Louis loves them,” Zayn replied, making a goofy face as he pulled them out of his pocket. 

“Ohhh boy. I haven’t had one of those since uni,” Liam giggled. “Oh…. Louis, right…” 

“Hey,” Zayn said, cupping Liam’s jaw with his hands. “I like you, remember? Louis is… well…. a friend. With benefits. Is it starting to bother you?” 

Liam shrugged, taking Zayns hands off his face and instead putting them on his shoulders so that they were hugging. 

“I mean… a little,” Liam admitted. “I mean, it shouldn’t though, right?” 

Zayn slunk away and popped a piece of brownie into his mouth. Liam did the same, cringing at the nasty weed taste.

“I mean…. it could… to be honest, I was a little jealous of Harry, when you were still after him,” Zayn said, taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools. 

Liam sat down next to him, still chewing the brownie. “Really?” 

“Really,” Zayn said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss onto Liam’s forehead. “I mean. Let’s just take it slow. No labels just yet. But I do like you, Li.” 

Liam nodded, kissing Zayn on the mouth and then reaching for another piece of the brownie. “Okay. That sounds good. Like you too.” 

“Great,” Zayn said with a nod. “Now let’s go watch The Office Until these brownies kick in.” 

Liam followed after Zayn, jumping onto the couch next to him. Zayn turned on the Tv, opening Netflix and they cuddled for a bit, just enjoying each other’s company.

It took about an hour and a half for the brownie to kick in. When it finally did, both boys began to laugh uncontrollably.

“Did you see that fire drill?” Liam giggled, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Yeah,” Zayn choked. “They threw the cat up into the ceiling… FUCK.” 

“It’s just… so funny,” Liam laughed, collapsing onto Zayns chest. He was laughing so hard he was nearly crying, and Zayn wiped tears from his eyes as well.

“Ahhh, Li,” Zayn said. “You gotta come closer so I can cuddle you.” 

Liam nodded and crawled up Zayns chest. Zayn quickly pushed Liam to his side and aligned his body behind him, taking over as big spoon.

“You’re so cute,” Zayn giggled into Liam’s hair. Liam batted at Zayns face, playfully and wiggled his hips, causing Zayn to grow a bit hard beneath his joggers.

“Youre cúter,” Liam said, turning to lick Zayns eat.

“Ugh, Leeyum,” Zayn whined. “We just had so much sex. Why you doing this to me?” 

Liam smiled at Zayn, a mischevious look on his face. “Well, this time around I’ll do the work. You don’t have to worry.” 

Liam began to get Zayn ready for the sex, entering him with a finger as he always did. But rather than the rough jamming feeling he expected, Zayn was overcome with a gentle sensation of Liam slowly circling his entrance and making his way inside. 

Zayn was even more surprised when Liam started to enter him a few minutes later. He had never experienced anything like it before. Louis was always so rough, thrusting as hard as he could with every stroke. Liam himself had been relatively rough the first time they had sex in the car…. But now, he was being gentle, sliding in and out at a slow pace. 

“Mm, what’s wrong, baby?” Liam asked, noticing Zayns silence. 

Zayn was on his back, his hips faced upwards as Liam fucked him. He looked at Liam, his soft brown eyes wide with bewilderment.

“Nothing, it’s just… you feel so good… never took the time to slow down before like this…” Zayn said, barely audible.

Liam leaned down to get closer to him, pressing their chests together. “Mm, yeah. I just wanted to… do it slow… so I Can really feel you.” 

He continued the slow pace, filling Zayn with a type of euphoria he didn’t even know was possible to reach. 

Liam closed his eyes, taking in the moment, stroking Zayn’s waist gently with his fingers. With the marijuana heightening their sense of touch, both men felt absolutely high with pleasure.

“Zee, you feel so good, baby,” Liam moaned, nibbling at his ear. He was starting to go in deeper, still maintaining the slow pace. His balls were pressing against Zayns opening now, leaving Zayn squirming and breathless.

“Oh my god,” Zayn started to cry out, tears dripping down his face.

“What’s wrong, Zee?” Liam asked, opening his eyes and putting a hand on his cheek. “You want me stop?” 

Zayn shook his head, biting his lip. “No… no. I just never felt so close… close to someone before.” 

Liam nodded, feeling himself grow hot and heavy with emotion as well. “I know. Feel so connected to you baby. I might come just looking at that pretty face of yours.” 

Zayn looked up at Liam, still teary eyed, and nuzzled his face into Liam’s shoulder. “Mmm. You’re my favorite.” 

Liam thrusted a few times, barely able to contain himself. He didn’t want to cum this early on, but he couldn’t resist. Just seeing Zayn look up at him like that was enough to drive him crazy.

“Mmm, baby, Im coming,” Liam choked, pulling out and releasing onto Zayns stomach.

Zayn watched Liam fall onto the bed, eyes closed and mouth open. Reaching down, he felt himself release a load of his own. 

When they were both cleaned up, they laid down next to each other on the couch, Liam gripping Zayns waist and becoming big spoon. 

“That was amazing,” he whispered as he stroked Zayns dark locks.

“You’re amazing,” Zayn replied. But he was so tired that what he said barely made sense. He cuddled against Liam, satisfied, and allowed himself to fall asleep. 

************** 

“So how was your burger?” Niall said to Shawn after asking for the check.

“It was good!” Shawn said. 

“But it would have been better with Canadian bacon?” Niall asked, teasing Shawn for his Canadian descent.

“I Actually hate Canadian bacon. Did you want boiled potatoes on top of your burger?” Shawn asked, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, watch it. Potatoes are sacred. Remember the famine?” Niall jested. 

The waitress arrived and came over with the check, placing it in the middle between the two guys.

Shawn went to grab it, but Niall Also reached for it, their fingers brushing against each other.

Niall blushed, and turned to the side. Shawn’s cheeks were also red, and he laughed nervously. 

“I um, I got it,” Shawn said with a smile.

“No, no, no,” Niall said, taking it out of his hands. “I insist.” 

“We could split it,” Shawn suggested. 

Niall shook his head. “I’ll pay for it, really. Shawn. It’s the least I can do after making you listen to my shitty Jokes.” 

“Well, okay,” Shawn said, releasing his grip on the check. “I’ll pay on the next date. If… um.. there is one. Wow that was dumb to assume…” 

Niall looked up from the check, his blue eyes shimmering in the overhead lighting. “No,” he said softly. “No, Shawn. I had fun. There will be a next date, definitely. So long as you want it.” 

Shawn nodded, his high cheekbones becoming even more prominent as they flushed pink. “I want to. For sure.” 

“Great,” Niall said, placing his cash in the checkbook. “Let’s go then!” 

“Where to?” Shawn asked, following him out of the restaurant. 

“Wherever you want,” Niall said with a shrug. As they exited the restaurant, Shawn tripped, nearly smashing into Niall. 

“Fuck, sorry,” Shawn said. “So clumsy.” 

“Don’t worry about it, mate,” Niall said, Patting him on the back. 

Shawn nodded, but still looked upset as they made their way back to the parking lot. It was dark at this point, a full moon piercing the dark blue sky. 

Niall opened the car with his keys, turning to Shawn before he got into the drivers seat. Shawn smiled awkwardly and headed to the passengers seat.

“So um, where should we go?” Niall asked, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel.

“I don’t know,” Shawn said. “We could get dessert or something. I’m not really hungry after that burger though.”

“Yeah,” Niall agreed. “‘Me neither. We could um…” 

“Um… we could drive to the boardwalk?” Shawn suggested. “Though it might be closed? Is it Sunday?” 

Niall turned to Shawn, looking at his luscious lips. He bit his lip, and took a breath as Harry’s words began to echo in his ear. Just go for it. 

“Or…” Niall said, moving towards Shawn before he began to overthink things. “We could do this…” 

He leaned towards Shawn, extending his lips and pressing them onto Shawn’s. As soon as they made contact, Shawn froze, his eyes flying open.

Niall pulled away, looking at the floor. “Sorry. Was that the wrong move?” 

Shawn stared at Niall, his chest rising and falling quickly. “N-no,” he replied. “No, I was just surprised. I, um… can we kiss again?” 

Niall nodded, moving next to Shawn once again. This time, he was much gentler, slowly kissing him. He put a hand on Shawn’s shoulder and stroking it softly. 

Shawn began to kiss back, grabbing Niall’s waist with a shaky hand. Niall waited for a bit before slowly entering his tongue into Shawn’s mouth. Shawn sucked on his lip in response, touching his neck gently.

When they pulled away a few seconds later, they locked eyes. “I, um. That was great,” Niall said. 

“It was,” Shawn said, chuckling. “I’m definitely bi that’s for sure.” 

“Same!” Niall chimed in.

“Good to know,” Shawn laughed. He was still blushing a bit, but Niall tussled his hair, tickling his neck to help him loosen up.

“Yeah,” Niall chuckled. He pecked Shawn on the cheek, and Shawn jerked forward, nearly hitting him with his elbow as he tried to grab his face.

“Were gonna have to work on this long limbs thing,” Niall teased. “It’s becoming an issue.” 

“Sorry, I’ll just get amputated,” Shawn replied with an eye roll. 

They both laughed, though it wasn’t because of the joke. They were laughing because they felt relieved to finally have found someone who they liked, someone who finally confirmed the identity they always thought they had but were never entirely sure about it. They were laughing because they finally felt themselves.


	12. Wild

 

“Louis,” Zayn called after yoga class had ended. Louis had already locked the door to the studio and was hightailing it to his car, like he had been doing everyday for the past week. 

 

“What’s up?” Louis asked. He bit his lip and turned to Zayn, tapping his foot impatiently. 

 

“I think I should be asking you that. You’ve been avoiding me all week,” Zayn huffed. 

 

“I’ve just been busy lately,” Louis said with a shrug. “Sorry.”

 

Zayn smirked. “I know you well enough to know that that’s a lie. You’ve been avoiding me on purpose haven’t you?”

 

Louis looked at his sneakers, rolling his shoulders back. “Yeah, kinda,” he admitted. 

 

“Well, I think it’s time to catch up then, isn’t it,” Zayn said, walking towards his car. “Hop in. Let’s get something to eat.”

 

“Fine,” Louis said, following after him. He got in the passenger seat and looked out the window as Zayn drove. The silence was tense and uncomfortable, and Zayn tried to break the ice by talking about something he read in the tabloids. Louis loved the tabloids, but he hardly responded and let out a small laugh instead. 

 

When they got to the quaint diner on Main Street, they headed to the back and took a seat in one of the booths in the back of the restaurant.

 

Neither guy needed a menu, given how frequently they had come here. They used to go to this diner to come up with business plans for the studio or to plan new classes. Now, they were barely speaking, and Zayn was worried. 

 

After they placed their orders - a burger for Louis and a chicken sub for Zayn - Zayn turned to Louis. “So, how’s life?”

 

Louis nodded, his blue eyes focusing in on the tabletop in front of him. “Good. I’ve been seeing Harry a lot.”

 

“How’s that going?” Zayn asked, taking a sip of his ice water.

 

“I couldn’t even tell you,” Louis admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s so strange. We’ve been going on dates and things, and I feel like I want to get to know him better. We’ve hooked up a little, but we haven’t even fucked yet. Can you believe it, Z? This is so not me. I don’t do the emotions thing….”

 

“Wow. That’s good for you though, if you um, wanna take it slow,” Zayn said, shifting in his seat. His jet black hair was falling into his eyes a little and his stubble was long overgrown. 

 

Louis shakes his head, slamming his fist on the table and clattering the silverware. “It’s not good,” he said. “I mean, I don’t know if it is. I’m so fucked in the head right now. That thing you said about letting yourself feel your feelings fucked me up.” 

 

Zayn chuckled. “Sorry, Lou.” 

 

Louis wrinkled his nose like a pouting toddler. “It’s not funny. I just… whatever. I don’t even care. So are you and Liam, like exclusive?” 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Zayn said with a snarky smile.

 

“I didn’t come here to be taunted,” Louis said, his tone deepening. “You were the one who wanted to talk.” 

 

Zayn sighed, folding his hands behind his head. He had louis right where we wanted him. Helpless and defenseless. While Louis had dominated so many times in the bedroom, he finally had the control now. And Louis would have no choice but to submit.

 

“Fine,” Zayn said, leaning over and pushing some of Louis’ fringe out of his eye. “I don’t know if Liam and I are exclusive. We quite enjoyed that threesome, if I’m being honest….” 

 

“We?” Louis asked, smiling as Zayn continued to play with his hair. “Liam didn’t even swallow, couldn’t handle me. You, on the other hand, always take it so well for me, don’t you?” 

 

Zayn placed his hand on Louis’ thigh, examining his face under the table. “I don’t know. Do I? It’s been too long. Maybe I need a little taste to jog my memory.”

 

“If we’re doing this, I want this to last, just in case, you know - it’s the last time or something,” Louis could feel his face become tainted with a pink color. 

  
  


“Not a problem. Let’s get out of here,” Zayn said, leading Louis out the back exit. They hadn’t even gotten their food yet, but it didn’t matter.

 

*****

Louis tugged roughly at Zayn’s pants, pushing him onto the chair in the living room - the same one they had the threesome in not too long ago. 

 

“Get those off for me,” Louis growled. 

 

Without saying a word, Zayn shimmied out of his jeans. 

“That’s right,” Louis said, grabbing Zayn’s hips from behind. Zayn recognized his rough grip, but Louis’ voice lacked its usual aggression. It sounded softer, choked even.

“You want to stay here or we can go to the bedroom?” Zayn replied, almost in a questioning tone. 

“No, here, I want you here,” Louis said, already starting to reach down and grab Zayn’s shaft.  

Zayn closed his eyes, feeling a jolt of electricity rushing through his body at the sudden physical contact. “Want you anywhere, touch me everywhere.”

Louis lunged forward, releasing his grip on Zayn’s dick and tumbling onto his chest. “Anywhere, really?” He asked before sucking deeply on his collarbone. 

“Fuck Louis. We can’t go this long again,” Zayn groaned out. “Anywhere you want.” He answered.

Louis made his way down from Zayn’s neck to his stomach to his waist, sucking and swirling his tongue until Zayn was squirming with pleasure. After a while, he started to insert a finger into Zayn’s entrance, and then another, knuckling him harshly in the prostate. 

Zayn gripped the chair cushion tightly, feeling immensely overwhelmed at the pleasure surging through his body. “Especially there. Fuck.”

Smirking, Louis kept going, thrusting his fingers harder and faster and suctioning Zayn’s tip with a careful tongue. “Want you to cum for me, cum for me like you mean it. You don’t mean it with Barista, do you?” 

At the sudden invasion of Liam in his brain, Zayn clutched onto Louis’ wrist, allowing his body to do the moving on its own. “Don’t stop, Louis.” He tried to fuck himself on Louis’ fingers.

“Not gonna,” Louis grunted. Taking a deep breath, he shoved a fourth finger inside Zayn, who was thrusting vigorously on top of his hand. When he slid in his thumb, Zayn stopped moving, and allowed Louis to fist him, fucking him with his hand like he had never been fucked before. 

Zayn’s walls, incredibly stretched, spasmed against Louis’ hand as his prostate was continuously swiped over and over again. The pain of the sudden opening had him clenching on Louis’ hand, but still thrusting his hips. “Don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I love it.”

“I hope,” Louis grunted. “That you love it.” He had stopped sucking Zayn off at this point in order to give his asshole his full attention. But as he continued to fist him, he lowered his mouth once again. All it took was the mere contact of his tongue to the tip for Zayn, who was clearly overstimulated, to explode with cum. 

Zayn squeezed Louis’ head between his

don’t mind. You’re my little hostage tonight.” 

Zayn let out a loud grunt in his throat, sinking his teeth deep into the ball as he braced himself for what Louis was going to do to him. 

Louis quickly pushed Zayn down onto his hands and knees. However, instead of penetrating him, he took out the whip, and harshly lashed Zayn’s left ass cheek with it, causing the boy to flinch at the sharp sting.

Zayn lay helpless, his erection growing harder with each contact of pain that Louis inflicted upon him. He reached behind his back, trying to soothe his aching backside, but Louis quickly removed his hands away, scowling at him. 

“You don’t get to do that, pretty boy. I call the shots here,” he said in a low tone. “Just for that, you get another whip.” He lashed him once again, this time in between the ass cheeks, hitting his balls in the process. 

Though muffled, Zayn cursed obscenities as he looked back at Louis. His need to be touched was getting out of control. Desperately, he rubbed himself against the side of the chair. 

“No,” Louis said, guiding Zayn’s hips away from the fabric. “I don’t wanna have to keep punishing you. But you’re not being very good.” Taking hold of the restraints, Louis began to tie Zayn’s hands and feet together, so he couldn’t move. Then he gripped his hips harshly, readying himself to once again enter Zayn’s opening, which was red and raw. 

Zayn wiggled, trying to get used to all of the stimulation between the toys and Louis himself. His mouth was making small whimpering noises, drool dripping down his chin. Louis leaned forward, licking his chin, making it even more shiny.

“You liking it?” Louis growled, quickening his pace as he returned to his position behind Zayn. His hips slammed against Zayn’s ass, nearly sending him flying. But Louis steadied him with a strong hand. Zayn continued to squirm and grunt, sinking his fingernails into the couch desperately. 

With each drag of Louis’ shaft over his bundle of nerves, Zayn had no choice but to continue trying to hold on what he could. He looked back for a second, meeting eye contact with the blue orbs that were mindlessly fucking him. Knowing his flexibility, Louis positioned Zayn with his back arched, tying his hands to the same restraint as his ankles.

“So flexible for me, aren’t you?” Louis said. “You’re holding out so well for me, I’m surprised.” He started to show off some flexibility of his own, propping one leg up on the top of the couch as he continued to Fuck him. Zayn was screaming now beneath the gag - and Louis inched his torso closer to him, feeling hot and heavy himself. “What’s that?” he asked. “Do you want me to take that off?” 

Eagerly nodding, Zayn looked back at Louis, who was already unfastening the gag, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Zayn moved his jaw around a few times trying to get used to it closing again. “Fuck, Louis. Just fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“Mm,” Louis growled. “Do you want me to touch you?” Zayn nodded, desperately. “How bad do you want that?” 

“So bad, Louis. SO, SO BAD. Haven’t I been good?” 

Louis shrugged. “I guess. But I still don’t believe you. You want me to touch you? Why me?” 

“Because your dick makes me come so hard, Louis. You’re so hot, so fit. Such a good little student, weren’t you? But no, you were bad, very very bad. Had to have you. Touch me, please!”

“Mm, please. I like the sound of that,” Louis said. He moved his hand over to Zayn’s inner thigh, torturing him with the sensation. He started to inch it closer to his member, but stopped when he was a centimeter away. 

“No, Lou, please. I need it! I need it!” Zayn cried out, almost sobbing, as he thrusted his hips forward, his shaft brushing against the palm of Louis’ hand. 

“So, so eager,” Louis said, pulling his hand away. “But you have to wait a bit longer. How much longer can you wait?” 

“Louis,  _ please _ ! My dick wants you so bad, so, so bad. Can’t wait much longer.” Zayn panted.

Louis smirked at Zayn, who was shaking in his restraints as he thrusted into him. “Hmm, you want this?” louis asked, quickly brushing a finger against Zayn’s dick. Zayn instantly  thrusted forward, forcing his dick onto Louis’ hand. Louis felt Zayn’s precum dripping onto his fingers, covering his 28 tattoo. 

“I know you’re enjoying this too, Louis. I can tell by the way your fingers are in your mouth, tasting me,” Zayn smiled as he bit the inside of his cheek.

“Oh I am,” Louis replied, biting his lip seductively. “You have no idea how close I am.” 

“Can Harry make your blood pump this fast?” Zayn asked with a breathy sigh as Louis grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his neck backward, their eyes meeting.

“Shut the fuck about him right now, Zayn. I’m going to fuck all the thoughts of everyone out except for me, got that?” Louis snapped as his hips began to pick up the pace. He bent down, and with one hand, released the restraint that was tying his hands to his feet, putting his own leg down too as he planted his feet flat on the floor for leverage. 

He gripped Zayn’s hips harshly, colliding Zayn’s ass to his dick over and over. Zayn could feel his orgasm making the bottom of his stomach tighten as the world became fuzzy for a second, a loud ringing in his ear. 

“Fuck, Zayn. How do you manage to stay so tight when you let the entire world fuck you?” Louis taunted. “But you’re mine tonight, aren’t you? You’re my slave tonight. Mine.”

That’s all it took to make Zayn lunge forward, his knees buckling as his tip shot out creamy white strands of his DNA. Louis watched as Zayn twitched uncontrollably, just for him, cursing under his breath as he chased his own high. 

Zayn suddenly pulled out of Louis, turning around and dropping to his knees, opening his mouth and inviting Louis to spray his come all over his impatiently waiting face.

“Fuck, Zayn. You’re always such a good boy for me, always so eager to please.” He gritted through his teeth as his come spattered all over Zayn’s face. Zayn used his tongue to lick around his mouth, tasting the white salty substance. “You’re incredible.”

*****

“Holy shit, Ni! What was going on in there last night,” Harry said as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

Niall shot him a warning look as he headed to the bathroom. “Shhh, Harry! Shawn is still here.” 

“Oh shit,” Harry said. “Sorry, sorry.” Normally, If Niall told him to quiet down, he would just talk louder. But ever since their fight, Harry has been on his best behavior. He realized their friendship was too important to jeopardize and that if he wanted to stay in the flat, he had to start making some changes. 

Niall mouthed “thank you,” and headed inside the bathroom. 

As Niall used the toilet, a sleepy-eyed Shawn stumbled out of the bedroom, clad in pink boxers. “Ni? Where are you? Oh fuck!” He jumped back when he saw Harry sitting at the table, staring at him.

“Sorry, I…. didn’t know you were…. um, wow, I’m so rude,” Shawn stammered. 

Harry smiled at him. “Not quite sure what you’re trying to say there. But hi, I’m Harry. Niall’s roommate.” 

“I’m Shawn,” he replied, walking over and extending a hand.

Harry stood up. “Wow finally someone taller than me! I didn’t think it was possible.” 

Shawn blushed. “I actually hate being tall. I’m so clumsy.” 

“That makes two of us,” Harry replied, returning to his cereal. “Want something to eat? Or tea or coffee?” 

“Um….” Shawn began. But Niall burst out of the bathroom, staring at the two men.

“So you guys have met,” he said nervously, walking over to Shawn. 

Shawn nodded and tousled Niall’s bed head. Harry watched the pair, amused, as he finished his breakfast.

“So, I was asking Shawn if he wanted breakfast. But maybe you should take care of that, Ni,” Harry said. “I’ve gotta head of to work. The cafe needs me.” 

“It sure needs you spilling coffee beans everywhere and making latees for yourself,” Niall snorted. “Come on, Shawn, what would you like?” 

“Whatever you’re having,” Shawn said with a smile. 

“It was nice to meet you,” Harry said as he put his bowl in the sink and headed out the door.

“Your roommate is super hot,” Shawn blurted out as soon as he left. 

Niall widened his eyes, nearly laughing. “What?” 

“Oh god, I shouldn’t have said that. Ugh, sorry, Niall. That was so fucked up,” Shawn said, burying his facein his hands. 

“Nah, Don’t worry. I agree he’s attractive. He has all the guys and girls lining up,” Niall said with a tense smile as he prepared them porridge.

“Okay. I just have to stop talking. Sorry,” Shawn said, taking a seat at the table. “Wait guys?” 

“Yeah,” Niall replied. “Thinking of getting with him?” 

“No, no,” Shawn said, shaking his head. “Just… wait if you’re both bi… have you ever?” 

Niall’s face flushed red and he nearly dropped the bowl he was holding. “No, no. Never. I don’t feel that way about Harry.” 

“Really?” Shawn asked. “That’s kinda surprising.” 

Niall nervously laughed, trying to change the subject. “I mean….he's my best friend...I just…. Hey. While the porridge boils why don’t we go watch golf?” 

“Golf?” Shawn replied, wrinkling his nose.

“Right,” Niall laughed. “I forgot everyone hates golf except me. Football?” 

“American football or soccer?” Shawn asked.

“Soccer! Silly, Canadian,” Niall said, turning on the Tv. He plopped down on the couch, and Shawn took a seat next to him.

“Yeah I guess we could watch soccer,” Shawn said, inching closer. “Or we could… kiss a little, or like….  I don’t wanna get fully undressed because I haven’t showered so….”

Niall shook his head and smiled, wondering where in the world he found someone more awkward than himself. “Shhh. Just kiss me, Shawnie boy.” 

And he did just that. 

********

 

“Ew gross!” Liam rolled over, his head getting on top of the pizza box he passed out beside of last night. He wasnt exactly sure why he spent the night eating pizza and drinking beer alone. It was probably self pity, he concluded. 

“I'll try him one more time…”

Ring ring ring

“Hello?” Zayn yawned.

“Hey! Glad you answered, thought you were mad at me.”

“No! Why’d you think that?” Zayn asked rubbing his eyes, surprised. Liam made a confused face, though Zayn couldn’t see it when hear a familiar raspy voice in the distance. (“Who is It?” “It’s Liam. Louis, stop biting me,” He giggled.)

“I...nevermind. It’s stupid. I invited you over for pizza and beer last night but you never read it.” Liam blushed as he got out of bed and headed toward the shower.

“Oh. I’m sorry! I didn’t check my phone. I was kinda...tied up,” Zayn giggled. Liam could hear Louis giggling as well, realizing it was a sexual pun. 

“Can I have a rain check then? Maybe tonight?”

“Hey Li, can I call you later? I have a shark over here.” Zayn laughed. Liam could hear kissing noises before the call ended. 

“Okay then….” Liam replied to himself as he jumped in the shower. 

He grabbed his loofa, letting the suds drip down his body as he tried to cleanse away his hangover, though it wasn’t happening. He didn’t have to work today and he wanted nothing more than to spend some time with Zayn. Still hopeful that he’d say yes, he thought about what they’d do together. Movies? Dinner? Sporting event? Another threesome? The possibilities were endless. 

*******

Once he arrived at work, Harry adjusted his apron and got behind the register.    
He hated talking to people. He could never come up with the right thing to say and always felt like everyone was judging him. It also infuriated him that he was getting paid 12$ per hour, when he could easily sell a few grams and make five times more within a ten minute timespan. 

“Hi, what can I get you?” Harry said unenthusiastically as a woman walked up to the register. 

He took her order and swiped her card before leaving to make a latee.  _ I hate this mindless bullshit, _ Harry grumbled. It was only his second day, but he was already hating every moment of it, though he wouldn’t tell anyone. Liam had been nice enough to get him the job, and Niall was the last person he wanted to complain to.

Besides, this was only temporary, right?

Harry swallowed thickly as he thought about the answer to that question. It was only temporary… Isn’t that what he always said about his drug dealing job? That went on for years without Harry even attempting to find something new. If he wasn’t careful, he could end up as a lifelong barista. 

“Maria,” Harry called, putting her drink on the counter. He loosened his collar, feeling himself sweat as the reality of his situation dawned on him. He was a 24 year old with no uni degree, an ex drug dealer and as of yesterday, a barista. How the fuck would that look on a dating profile?

Not that he was looking. Things were getting more serious with Louis, and Harry wanted to pursue that. He really connected with him, despite their differences about monogamy, and he felt like he could finally trust him a bit now that Louis had opened up about himself more. 

Harry lowered his eyes and went to help the next customer, envisioning Louis’ blue eyes blinking up at him in the evening sun. Honestly, the only thing getting him through this shift was their date later. 

By the time Harry got to his third customer a few minutes later, he felt ready to punch the next person who asked for almond milk, or even worse, coconut milk. All the special orders were so much extra effort, for a slightly altered version of the original drink. 

Eventually, what felt like eternies later, he got on break and took out his phone to check his social media. He had recently posted a selfie in sunglasses on Instagram with the reflection of the woods on the glass, and he was hoping it got a decent amount of likes.

Just as he went to check it, though, his screen flashed with a text from Louis. 

Louis: Hey sorry I can’t make it tonight. I know we were supposed to hangout at 8 when you got off work but I’m feeling a bit under the weather. Maybe tomorrow? Lou 

Thinking nothing of it, Harry typed: “Sure, feel better!” and returned to his Instagram scrolling.

He began to look at Instagram stories, which were mostly just people travelling or dining at fancy restaurants. He stopped dead in his tracks though, when he noticed Zayn had posted a story. It was him watching a football game, taking a video from the stands as they players jogged around the field below. But there was something strange that appeared in the video as he panned around… another person’s arm, holding onto his own. 

When he put up the sound, he could hear a shrill laugh in the background, followed by “oi oi” in a full Doncaster accent. 

No fucking way. 

Harry felt his muscles tense as he turned off his phone and shoved it into his back pocket. He fucking hated when people cancelled plans last minute. But he hated it even more when people lied.


	13. Rejection

“I can’t believe you got me tickets to the game!” Louis said as he jumped up and down when the team he was rooting for scored a goal.

“I didn’t….” Zayn’s face turned a crimson color. “I, uh...I won them, yeah….”  _ Lame.  _

Louis stopped mid jumping to wrap his arms around Zayn’s neck. “You invited me, nonetheless.”

Reciprocating the hug, Zayn tightened his grip, momentarily picking Louis up off the ground and putting him back on his feet. Louis sat back down, turning his attention to the game once more.

“So Liam wants to hang tonight. What do you think we should do?” Zayn asked puzzled. 

“I don’t know. I kind of canceled my plans with Harry so I could hang with you...I thought we were spending the day together again?” Louis pouted.

Zayn put on his thinking face, trying to analyze Louis’ intentions. “No we can, we can. We’re hanging out now, right? Maybe we can just invite Liam over too.”

Louis allowed his eyes to gaze at the floor of the stands before quickly bouncing back. “He does give a good blowjob, I suppose. I think I might just call Harry and apologize. You can hangout with Liam alone. It’s fine.”

Zayn tried to figure out where the passive aggressiveness was coming from, but he was met with dead end answers. It was everything he ever wanted, but nothing at all familiar. “Louis, don’t get upset. I’ll cancel my plans too, and you can have me all to yourself.”

“Goal!” Louis shouted as he jumped to his feet, but quickly sat back down. “No, I insist. Barista wants to spend time with you - grant him his wish. I’ll just try and apologize to Harry. It’s no big deal. I told you, no strings, Zayn.”

Zayn looked at Louis, trying to form the right words to say - but all hope of that was suddenly minute when Louis crashed his lips onto his, no explanation. Faintly, he could hear the crowd giving ‘aww’ noises, but he was too indulged in the moment to question it. 

“What was that for?” Zayn asked when Louis pulled away.

“You didn’t notice? We were on Kiss Cam!” Louis replied playfully shoving his shoulder. “I think we’re on it again.”

“What? Where?” Zayn looked around but before his eyes could meet the screen, Louis had already diverted his attention with his tongue.

Zayn felt Louis’ tongue pressing against his and began to kiss him back, savoring the moment. They never kissed like this. Sure, they would kiss sometimes before sex, but not often, and if they did, it wasn’t for very long. 

When Louis pulled away, Zayn locked eyes with him, his heart pumping wildly. “Nice one,” he laughed nervously. 

“Touche,” Louis said, returning his focus to the football game down below. 

_ What the fuck? _ Zayn thought to himself.  _ Is he going to just act like nothing ever happened? _

That question was quickly answered though, when he felt Louis take his hand, intertwining their fingers and twirling his wrist a bit as he watched. 

That’s when Zayn realized. The answer was no.  

************

“So how was your weekend?” Ed asked as he pumped gas in the cruiser. 

Niall’s face lit up, sighing dreamingly. “Eh..it was okay...just, you know, hung out with someone...who slept over.” 

Ed made a surprised face as he put the gas pump back on the pedestal. “Oh did you?”

“Yeah,” Niall said, blushing a bit as he readjusted his gun in its holster. “Don’t get your hopes up. No sex. We most just did hand stuff. We’re both really new to, um, getting with guys.”

“Well that sounds like a good time, nonetheless,” Ed said with a smile. “Remember, if you do end up doing the dirty, you have to be safe….”

“Ed,” Niall groaned, hopping into the driver’s seat of the patrol car. 

“Wrap your bate before you mate!” Ed said, laughing at himself. 

Niall rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder how you passed the cop exam. You should be a comedian.”

“Love the sarcasm, Horan,” Ed giggled. “But seriously, how did it go?”

“Good. He’s super shy and awkward, like me. But really funny and down to earth when you get to know him,” Niall said. He smiled thinking about Shawn and his long gangly legs and curly chestnut hair and big brown eyes. 

He looked so gorgeous, and he was so kind. But there was also another guy with curly chestnut hair in his life…. One who he really needed to fucking forget about. Because there was no way THAT was ever going to happen. 

“What does he look like?” Ed asked, raising an eyebrow. “I saw on Tinder, but I can’t remember.”

Without hesitation, Niall opened Shawn’s facebook, revealing a picture of him in a wetsuit at the beach. 

“Wow,” Ed said, zooming in on his face. “Tall. Brunette. Curls. Jawline. All he needs is green eyes and you’ve got yourself a Canadian Harry.”

Niall blushed and pulled the phone away from Ed, nearly crashing the car in the process. “Give me that! He is nothing like Harry…. I don’t even like Harry anymore. He hasn’t been a great roommate lately. And he’s seeing someone, I think.”

“Oh, juicy!” Ed said, shimmying in his seat as he prepared for gossip. “What happened with Harry?”

“Well, after the whole weed thing - I mean, nevermind, honestly. He’s just been a jerk and been messy and inconsiderate,” Niall said, hoping the marijuana comment slipped over Ed’s head. 

“That sucks,” Ed said. “Well, let’s hope Canadian Harry is better. You don’t want to date a roommate anyways. I know from experience.”

“You do?” Niall asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, but it seemed like the right thing to say,” Ed laughed. “Anyways, I see a Krispy Kreme over there. Can we stop for donuts?”

Niall huffed and rolled his eyes but began to pull into the drive through, but not before mumbling a series of profanities under his breath. 

******

Harry sat numbly on the couch of a fraternity party he wasn’t sure he was even invited to, but it seemed safe enough - and he was just in the mood for self-destruction. Girls were casually spilling their drinks in the floor while the men went behind trying to get lucky. Harry, however, just continued to sit on the couch smoking whatever was offered or gulping down what was leftover.

“Rough night?” Someone asked.

“I guess….” He said annoyed, not really in the mood to talk. 

“Oh, excuse me.” The girl rolled her eyes, walking away and latching onto a frat boy passing by. Harry shook his head in disbelief and began to explore the party.

To his dismay, this wasn’t cheering him up in the slightest. In fact, it was only making him feel guilty due to his promise to Niall. He couldn’t even call him, not now - he was far too lit to engage in a conversation with his roommate. He would call Louis, but the instagram post had him reeling through emotions he couldn’t label. 

Harry: Hey, wanna hang?

He was disgruntled when he didn’t get a response. He poured vodka into a cup and held his nose, hoping to wash away the irritability he was feeling.

Liam: Um...u sure u got the right person?

“Yes!” He exclaimed out loud to no-one.

Harry: Of course….got plans?

Liam: Not ‘til later. Where u wanna go and when?

Harry: Um now….and anywhere….

Liam: Ok give me 20 minutes

With that, Harry put his phone in his pocket and tired to walk back his flat. Though he was stumbling in the street and his eyes were incredibly dry, he was desperate to talk to someone, anyone. The question as to why Louis lied to him continued to haunt him, tug at his heart strings. 

His irritability quickly faded into a pool of tears, crying as he walked down the street. A hot mess of curls making their way to a empty flat with no understanding as to why.

****** 

“Hey,” Liam said.

“Hey,” Harry replied. He motioned for Liam to step inside, and then closed the door behind him.

Liam was dressed in tight black joggers and an equally tight white V neck. Harry eyed him suspiciously. He was never one for tight clothes, always thought they made him look ‘gross.’ But Liam’s newfound confidence made him smile. Maybe he was changing for the better.

“The last time I came over didn’t end too well,” Liam said with a nervous laugh as they headed to The kitchen. Without a word, Harry poured them each a glass of whiskey and took a seat at the table. Liam followed suit.

“Yeah, and then there was the time I punched you. Which is the last time we saw each other,” Harry said, his face reddening.

Liam inspected Harry’s face. His eyes looked a bit glazed over and his curls were pulled into a messy bun. He avoided eye contact, staring into the bottom of his whiskey glass rather than looking at Liam.

“Yeah, But you apologized,” Liam said with a shrug. “It was An emotional night. I said some things I shouldn’t have too.” 

Harry nodded, Making eye contact briefly before turning away. “But you still came over. Why?” 

“Dunno,” Liam admitted, taking a sip of whiskey. “Lonely.” 

“That makes two of us,” Harry groaned. 

“Didn’t work out with Louis?” Liam asked. 

Harry shook his head. “No.” 

“Isn’t really working out with Zayn either. He’s really into Louis,” Liam admitted.

“I know,” Harry said in a harsh tone. “They were together all day at a footie game.” 

“Fuck… so that’s why Zayn couldn’t hang out. And when I called this morning I heard Louis in the background,” Liam said, his eyes flying open.

“Oh god,” Harry said, shuddering his shoulders. “They suck. They really do.” 

“Cheers to that,” Liam said, raising his glass.

Harry clinked his together with Liam’s and then stood up. “One more round whiskey? We’re gonna need it.” 

*******

The crowd was stampeding out of the arena, but Louis and Zayn leisurely followed the crowd, their fingers still laced together. 

“So,” Louis blushed.

“So,” Zayn repeated. “Um, hey, you wanna stay over again? I can cook that dish you like or we can order in, watch movies or something. I mean we do gotta teach class together early and everything tomorrow, you know?” 

Louis put his free hand into a fist and held it up to his face, trying to hide his smile. “Um, I don’t know. I am not sure what my schedule is. Didn’t you promise Liam you’d hang with him tonight?”

“Oh, right,” Zayn let his face form into a contemplative stance. “We can invite him over for a little while too, maybe? I don’t know. Come on Lou, give me a break. This is all new to me!”

“What’s all new to you?” Louis asked clueless. Zayn gazed down at their laced fingers, causing Louis to remove his hand. “Oh….um...this doesn’t mean anything, Z. You know this. Please say you know this and don’t make things weird.”

“No, no. Of course, Lou. Of course I know this. Just like this doesn’t mean anything,” Zayn cupped Louis’ chin and tilted his head up to meet Zayn’s taller frame, bending down and crashing their lips together. Zayn could feel Louis’ harsh stubble against his cupid bow, sighing as he relished in the feeling. 

After a few minutes of the passionate kiss, Louis pulled away. “Um, I think...I’ll just meet you at the studio in the morning...if that’s okay? I’m tired and just wanna go to my place tonight…”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I guess I’ll see you in the morning,” Zayn awkwardly shuffled his feet on the ground, but quickly reached for Louis’ face again, trying to give him another quick kiss. Yet, after some time had passed, he realized that this was indeed no little peck. Louis was gently tugging at his hair, his tongue exploring his palette. 

Until he wasn’t. Suddenly, Louis jerked his face away. “Night,” He waved as he power walks to his car. 

Zayn stood frozen, putting his fingers on his lips, still feeling the surge of electricity as he wonders what the fuck just happened.

****************

Three more glasses of whiskey later, Harry and Liam were feeling the effects of the alcohol, and Liam couldn’t keep his hands to himself. 

“Mmm, so sexy, Haz,” he said, straddling him on the couch and gripping his hips harshly. Both boys were shirtless, but they still had their pants on.

“Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself,” Harry slurred. “Too bad you were such a dick. Maybe I wouldn’t have broken up with you. Look at those V-lines.” Harry tugged of Liam’s shirt, tracing his abs with his finger. 

Liam responded by grinding his hips against Harry, creating friction between their crotches. 

“Mmm, the things I want to do to --” Liam began. But he was interrupted by a vibrating sensation in his pants. 

He reached into his back pocket and began to check his phone. Or at least he tried to. “Hazzie,” he mumbled. “Can’t read this. Can you read it?”

Harry took the phone, squinting his eyes. “It’s from Zayn. Hey, sorry we didn’t get the chance to hangout tonight. I miss you. Let’s hang soon.”

“Wow,” Liam said, taking the phone back. “Just fuck, him, you know. I’m the second choice.”

“Know how you feel,” Harry replied. “But let’s forget about that tonight.” Leaning forward, he began to suck on Liam’s collarbone, causing Liam to moan softly. 

When Harry was done, a large purple mark remained.  _ What would Zayn think of that later if he saw it? He’d probably be jealous, _ Liam thought as he smirked to himself. 

“Alright, you,” Liam replied, pushing Harry back down onto the couch. He started pressing sloppy kisses onto his chest and stomach, eventually reaching his crotch. 

In one swift motion, he tugged down Harry’s pants and boxers and began to engulf his length in his mouth. Harry was moaning now, tugging at his hair, flexing his toes, muttering profanities. He was too drunk to worry now, too upset to care. All he wanted to do was enjoy himself, and make that awful feeling go away. 

Eventually, Liam came up for a breath. As he was going back down on Harry, Harry pulled his head up roughly. 

“No more,” Harry growled. “Let’s fuck.”

Liam leaped up, more than ready to have sex. “Top or bottom?” he asked. 

“You know what I like,” Harry said in a low tone. He rolled over onto his stomach, pulling his pants off and readying himself on his hands and knees.

“That’s right,” Liam replied, grabbing Harry’s hips and slowly entering a finger. “You were always too much of a pretty boy to top. Are you gonna be pretty for me tonight?”

Harry stared back at Liam, his face twisting from a sexy smirk to a furious frown. “Excuse me?” he asked. He pushed Liam off of him and sat down, turning to face him. “Are you seriously making fun of me right now?”

“What, no, I’m not trying to make fun of you,” Liam said, completely dumbfounded. “I’m just saying you’re the more feminine one, so it makes sense….”

“Wow,” Harry said, fuming as he stood up. “You haven’t changed a fucking bit, Payne. Same disrespectful piece of shit as always.”

“What? I’m not being offensive… am I?” Liam asked. He stood up as well, his amber eyes connecting with Harry’s green ones. 

“You know I’m insecure about my masculinity and you have to go and bring it up,” Harry huffed. “You know what, I’m not even in the mood now.”

He started to tug on his clothes angrily, rushing to the door. “Have a good night, dickwad.”

Liam stood there, staring as Harry slammed the door on his way out. He blinked, not understanding how things escalated so quickly. He hadn’t meant to upset Harry, he really hadn’t.

A few minutes later, Harry burst through the door, breathing heavily. “I forgot… this is my flat,” he grumbled. “Get the fuck out Liam. I mean it.”

Liam had no choice but to oblige, pulling on his underwear and gathering his things. So much for a good night….

********************

When Zayn got home from the footie game with Louis, he sighed and plopped down on the couch, hoping mindless Tv could distract him from his embarrassment. He has epically fucked things up with Louis— and Liam too probably.

Why did he always have to fuck things up? 

Zayn sighed and thought back to his last relationship with his girlfriend Jessica. She dumped him for the same reasons Louis was rejecting him now: he was too clingy.

He had always been too clingy for as long as he could remember. After his mum walked out on the family when he was ten, he developed extreme abandonment issues, and he could never really trust that someone was going to stay. When he got to like someone, he would spend as much time with them as possible because he was afraid if he didn’t, they would leave him. Sadly, the opposite was true.

With Jess, it started out cute at first. Zayn would ask her to hang out a few times a week, beg her to stay over, try to make their days together as long as possible. Jess liked it, she liked Zayn. But eventually he became too overbearing. He tried to hang out every day and would panic when he didn’t hear from her. Once he even showed up at her job, desperate to find out if she was okay. Things grew more and more tense over time. But when Zayn asked her to move in after four months of dating, Jess left and didn’t look back.

“You move way too fast,” she told him. “I need my space. I can’t spend every waking moment with you. You can’t smother your partner, I hope you remember that.” 

Since that day, which was about a year and a half ago, Zayn tried to take her advice. It was excruciatingly difficult, though. He just couldn’t get over his fear of abandonment.      

In the end, he decided it was probably just better to be alone for a while. To work on himself until he was strong enough to be in a stable relationship.

It was working out, too. Until he met Louis.

When they opened up the studio together and made the rule that they wouldn’t get intimate anymore, Zayn wasn’t doing just doing it for the company’s sake - he was doing it for his own sake. 

If he got romantically involved in Louis, he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else, and he would quickly fall into the trap he had stumbled into so many times before. It has been going so well at first. They stayed away from each other, they were good friends. Close but not too close. But now, they had crossed over to dangerous territory, and Zayn’s heart couldn’t take it.

He couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted to be with Louis. All the time, every day. And not just at work. His desire for Louis stemmed well past just the sex, which he found to be only a minuscule reason he wanted to be with him. It was his smile, his laugh, his snarky personality. The way he preached health and fitness but smoked a pack a day. And how he didn’t take shit from anyone, not even his younger sisters.

Louis had his heart, and now he had fucked all of it up. Like he always did. He pushed him away. He pushed Liam away too, by choosing Louis over Liam. But they had never said it was exclusive. And honestly, Zayn felt like Liam was the only person he could have a healthy relationship with. He wanted to be with him too, but not quite as much. Not quite as intensely. And Liam felt the same way, it seemed.

that was what Zayn needed in life, what he had bee missing before. Moderation. But if Liam was the right choice, then why was his heart currently pounding at the thought of Louis? Why did he always want the one he couldn’t have? Why did he chase after the one who didn’t want to be chased? 

Shutting off the TV, Zayn slumped into the couch and covered his face. He couldn’t answer these questions, and probably never would be able to. 


	14. Impulsive

Harry didn't mean to. He knew it would probably be the last straw, but impulse won this round. He stared at the damage for a few minutes, not yet registering. It was more than likely the whiskey driving him to be so violent, or maybe it was the way Liam knew exactly how to push his buttons.

Snapping out of his trance, he walked to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen broccoli, placing it on his stinging hand before he walked back into the bathroom, gaping at the large hole in the wall.

"Harry, I'm home!" Niall announced as he began removing his uniform. "Oh shit!" Niall rushed into the bathroom, noticing the large hole immediately. "What happened?"

"I...uh...." Harry slurred his words. "Liam said I'm feminine....and Louis stood me up to hangout with Zayn...and you're mad at me. I'm mad at me. I'm a pathetic piece of shit that everyone hates and I just got so mad at myself in the mirror....and on my way out, I punched the wall. Niall, please. Please, don't hate me!" Harry begged, trying to hold back his tears. 

Niall assessed the damage of the wall, then removed the bag of broccoli from Harry's hand. "You're hurt."

"My hand is fine," Harry said as he bit his bottom lip. "It's my heart that hurts so bad!" At that, he began to wail as Niall pulled him into a warm embrace. "Why would Louis do that? I don't get it! He told me I made him feel things nobody else could...but he blows me off....always picks yoga guy over me."

"Humans are creatures of habit, Harry. He isn't used to those feelings he told you about. He is used to having that fucked up relationship with his friend though, right? It's not you." Niall soothed him. "Maybe we can fix the wall and still get our deposit back, yeah? Also, you smell like....weed and whiskey."

"I'm sorry, alright? I just went to a party because Louis...."

"He's sounding more and more bad for you, Harry." Niall pointed out as he walked them out of the bathroom and into the lounge. "Oh well. We'll talk about it later. I miss us."

"Me too....How's Shawn?" Harry asked wiping his nose on his shirtsleeve.

"I really, really like him." Niall smiled as he looked at Harry's hand again. "This is fat dude. Let me help that swelling."

"It's fine."

"It's not, and you're drunk."

"Hey Ni?" 

"Yeah?"

Instead of answering, Harry crashed their lips together, still sobbing. Niall sighed into the kiss, but quickly pulled away. "Harry, I'm sorry. I am really into Shawn and I don't think...."

Embarrassed, Harry ran weeping tto his room. 

********************

Liam was preparing his seventh latee of the day when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, half expecting it to be his manager, who always had some sort of complaint about the way he worked. But it wasn't Nancy pulling at his shirtsleeve. It was Zayn.

"Hey," he said in a soft tone. He was wearing grey athletic shorts and a white tank top, likely returning from a yoga class. In his hand, were two iced coffees. 

"I, um. I've been trying to reach you. I don't blame you for not answering," Zayn said quietly, handing over the coffee to Liam. "I know you can just get free coffee here, but I wanted to at least bring you something, so I got the gourmet kind. I just wanted to say sorry, I guess. I feel really bad about this past weekend."

"Thanks," Liam said, taking the coffee and placing it carefully on the counter. "I actually just started my shift, so I'll probably be here a while. No breaks today."

Zayn nodded. "That's okay. I can stop by later, yeah? I just wanted to talk and set things right."

Liam shrugged. What he really wanted to do was take the coffee and pour it all over his face. He was tired of being the second choice. Always coming in second after Louis. Not to mention Harry's invitation to hang out, which was only prompted by Louis standing him up. 

I'm sick of being someone's last chance resort, Liam thought to himself as he gripped the countertop harshly. 

But all he managed to say to Zayn was "sure." Zayn smiled and went on his way, absolutely oblivious to the fact that Liam was fuming on the inside. 

As soon as he left, Liam dumped the coffee down the sink and grabbed a white paper coffee cup, discreetly filling it with vodka from his flask. He was thinking about mixing in something else, but he decided to drink it straight. He wanted to feel the burn in his throat. At least then, the pain would be tangible. 

********

When Zayn came back at closing time, Liam had almost completely forgotten about their conversation earlier. He had drank about nine shots of vodka throughout the course of his shift, and was feeling anything but angry by the time Zayn got there.

Liam's tolerance was so high, though, that nine shots really just gave him a buzz more than anything else. He still functioned well and could talk to customers. The only thing that went wrong during his shift was that he accidentally gave someone almond milk instead of coconut milk. But that happens even when he's sober. 

"So, are you ready?" Zayn asked, looking at the empty cafe. 

"Y-yeah," Liam said. He removed his apron and began to shut down the machines. Then he took the key and walked outside to lock the door, Zayn following after him. 

"So, um. We could chat over dinner? Or go back to my place?" Zayn said with a smile. 

Liam shrugged his shoulders. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to his empty flat, which was littered with beer bottles and takeout containers. But Zayn had shown his true colors, and he wasn't in the mood to be used tonight. 

"Honestly, Zayn, whatever you have to tell me you can tell me now. I'm kind of in a hurry," Liam huffed. 

Zayn's eyes widened and he nodded slowly, stroking the back of his neck as he looked up at Liam. 

"Okay, well I think we had a misunderstanding. We said we liked each other and didn't want labels. And we never really talked about exclusivity, so I just thought that meant we were open," Zayn explained, his hands moving quickly as he talked. "I didn't really mean to ditch you for Louis, but we kind of just lost track of time. I feel like I can make enough room for both of you in my life if I manage my time well. And I'm really gonna work on that so it doesn't happen again."

Zayn paused, waiting for Liam to say something, but he didn't. 

"I mean, honestly, I asked Louis if you could come hang with us too but he got weird about it. But I promise this won't happen again. If that's okay with you that is. Like, if you're not okay with me being with Louis, I totally understand."

"I'm not okay, honestly," Liam said, folding his arms over his chest. The statement surprised even him, but with the alcohol lowering his inhibitions, he felt free to speak his mind, not caring whether or not he came off as desperate. 

"Oh, okay," Zayn said, stepping backwards. 

"Not the answer you were expecting, huh?" Liam asked sassily. 

"Um, honestly, no," Zayn replied. "Don't really know what to say... I'm not..."

"Don't say anything," Liam replied. "It's crystal clear that Louis is your priority and that you can't do both. I mean, I was honestly willing to try that polyamorous shit just for you. Do you think I really wanted to have that threesome with Louis? No, but I did it because it made you happy. It seems like he's not okay with you being with me either, if we can't even go to a fucking footie game all three of us. Honestly, Zayn, I am tired of being everyone's #2. I'd rather be alone than have to sit on the sidelines until someone decides I'm good enough to play."

"What? It's not like that! He likes you, it's just...." Zayn stammered. 

"No, Zayn. Don't you see it? You're fucking in love with Louis. Obsessed with him. And that guy has no idea what or who he wants. He hates me - fucking turned the lights off during yoga class when you so much as touched me. He seems to be possessive of you. At the same time, Lord knows what he's doing behind your back with Harry," Liam said, grimacing. "Honestly, I can't even believe what I'm saying. This entire situation is fucked up on so many levels..."

"Liam, please, we can figure it out," Zayn said, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder. 

"Zayn, honestly, I'm going through a lot of shit right now. I can't afford to waste time on people who make me unhappy. And you're one of them," Liam responded. 

Zayn pulled his hand away, nodding. "I... I'm sorry I made you feel so bad. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't," Liam replied. He started walking away towards his car and Zayn followed after. "You didn't think of me at all."

"But... but..." Zayn said, looking up at Liam with pleading eyes. "I'm not good at this okay. I never said I was good at this Liam. Please. I know I fucked up. I know that I did and I said that I'm sorry. What more can I do to make it up to you? Don't you still want to try to make this work?"

Liam stopped walking. "If you want to make it up to me, end it with Louis."

"You know I can't just do that..." Zayn said, his face reddening. 

"That's exactly what I expected you to say," Liam replied, furrowing his brow. "So have fun with him. But know that it's not just me and you it's affecting. Harry is fucked by this too. And I suggest you tell Louis to stay away from him, because all you two are doing is fucking with other people's emotions and stringing them along. When really all you fucking want is each other-  but you're both too much of a pussy to admit it."

"Wow, okay," Zayn said, offended. 

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Liam spat. 

"I don't love Louis," Zayn said, shaking his head. "You don't even know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about," Liam replied. "Have a good night, Zayn. I have to get going."

Zayn stood there, watching as Liam got into his car and sped off. He blinked at the car driving into the distance, as if by some miracle, doing so would reverse time and bring him back to the parking lot. But it wouldn't. What was done was done, and there was no going back now. 

*******************

Opening his refrigerator, Louis sighed in disappointment when he realized how long it's been since he'd gone to the store. He wanted to put it off, but his stomach was betraying him with hunger pangs. 

"Of course I can't have a quiet evening at home," He huffed as he grabbed his keys and walked out of his apartment. 

As he turned on the main strip of the city, he let his thoughts roam free as loud as the radio was playing. The way he saw it, he had two choices to make: one, he could stop being afraid and commit to Harry or two, he could stop being afraid and commit to Zayn. The real question is: but who?

He watched as the light turned from yellow to red, putting his brakes on mindlessly, still letting his thoughts confuse him even more. Nothing made sense anymore, though he wasn't quite sure if it ever did. 

When the light turned green, he pushed the gas pedal, almost arriving at his destination, but just as he clicked on his turn signal, his truck sped in circles at a high speed, a Volkswagen driving into the side of his vehicle. 

It took a few seconds for him to come to, but before everything went black once more, he saw familiar brown eyes peering at him, slurring profanities - eyes that belonged to Barista. 

*****

"Hey, Louis! Good morning," a familiar voice said as Louis opened his eyes. The white walls of the hospital reminded him what had happened. 

"Car accident," Louis mumbled, looking up to find Zayn standing next to him with a Teddy Bear and flowers. 

"Yeah, you were in a car accident," Zayn said with a smile. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit," Louis said with a weak smile. His skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eye. But he was okay, and that was all that really mattered. 

"They said you have a broken collar bone and a sprained wrist, but other than that you're fine," Zayn informed him. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried when I got the call."

"Thanks for being my emergency contact," Louis said in a mocking one.

"Welcome," Zayn replied. He set the Teddy bear and flowers down on the table and took a seat on the bed next to Louis, stroking his good arm gently. "

Louis looked up at Zayn, cocking his head to the side, but allowing him to touch him. He was about to say something when Harry burst into the room.

"Hey, um, sorry I'm late. Is he okay? Are you okay?" he asked, rushing over to Louis. When he noticed Zayn sitting there, he stopped in his tracks and took a step back.

With a tense smile plastered to his face, he waved. "Hey Zayn. Hey Louis. Are you okay? Niall told me what happened. Him and Ed arrested Liam for the DUI.... I am so, so sorry that happened to you."

"Wait what?" Louis asked, his eyes widening. 

"Oh, yeah. It was Liam who hit you, remember?" Zayn said. "He was drunk."

"Holy fuck," Louis said. "Wow, that's... wow."

Harry shrugged, frowning, and Zayn squeezed his hand. 

"Unfortunate, right? But, let's not focus on him. How are you?" Harry asked. "Oh, I um, got you flowers, but I see that you already have same exact bouquet, so I guess I'll just take it back and get you something else..."

"Two is lovely," Zayn said, hopping up and taking the flowers from Harry. "You like these kind right, Lou?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks!" Louis said, nodding. His hair was plastered to his neck and forehead, and he looked a complete mess but Harry's heart skipped a beat nonetheless. He fucking hated Liam for doing this to him. Hated him.... No matter how much Louis had hurt him emotionally, he didn't deserve this. 

"I feel, um, I'm okay. Not great," Louis admitted. "Broken collar bone. I guess I'm out of yoga for a while."

"Don't even worry about it," Zayn said, returning to the bed and rubbing circles on his shoulder. "We will get you some really good physical therapy. And Sandy can replace you in the meantime. She's always looking for a new gig."

"Yeah, it'll be okay," Harry said, encouragingly. He stood awkwardly in the corner, unsure where to go. Zayn was sitting on the bed, and there was only one chair in the room, which was full of Zayn's belongings.

"Oh my god, Louis. Are you okay?"

Everyone turned as Niall began to rush into the room, along with Ed. Both lads were clad in their cop uniforms and had angry looks on their faces. 

"Liam is a wanker for doing this," Niall said. "We locked him up. You'll have to go to court. Seriously, why would he drink and drive? He came from work too. Must have been drinking on the job."

"Not a very smart, fellow. He's completely fine, too. The driver who caused the accident always is," Ed said with a sigh. "Anyways, how are you, Louis? Hanging in there?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks so much everyone for stopping by," he replied. "You really didn't have to."

"Nonsense. We're all friends here," Niall said. "Right lads? We had to make sure you were okay. If there's anything you need, we're all ears, yeah?"

Louis nodded. "Well, a Jello would be kind of nice right now..."

"Lads! You heard the man. To the cafeteria," Ed announced. When no one responded, he began to drag Niall and Harry with him out the door and down the hallway. 

Once they were gone, Louis smirked at Zayn. "I thought they'd never leave."

Curious, Zayn raised an eyebrow. "Why did you want them to leave?"

"I'm kind of..." Louis started to blush. "You were touching me... and. Maybe it's the drugs, but I'm so hard right now...."

Zayn looked at Louis with lust in his eyes. "No worries. I'll take care of it."

As he removed Louis' gown, Zayn began to go down on Louis, swallowing him whole. He suctioned his lips tightly around his shaft and allowed his dick to travel as deep as it could down his throat. 

It wasn't long before Louis was moaning and arching his back. 

"Beep beep beep beep!" the heart monitor began to go off wildly. 

"Oh fuck," Louis said, turning crimson. "Get off, get off!" 

But it was too a late. A nurse was already rushing in, making direct eye contact with Zayn, who was still sucking Louis' dick.

*************

The cafeteria was filled with hopeful medical students and doctors who were overworked. Harry, Niall, and Ed grabbed a tray and looked around the hot bar. Though he was hungry, Harry couldn't will himself to make a choice.

"Something bothering you, Lad?" Niall asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Harry lied.

"Oh come on. I know you better than that. It's Louis, isn't it?" 

Sighing, Harry hit his forehead with the tray. "Yes....and no. It's mainly Zayn. Can't have one without the other these days."

"They have a whole lot of history," Ed shrugged. "What you really need to focus on is that ex boyfriend of yours almost killing someone tonight, several people. What if Louis' truck would've made a domino effect, huh?"

Harry and Niall both cocked eyebrows in Ed's direction at his sudden serious demeanor. 

"It's a shame about his collarbones though, huh? One of his best assets!" Niall exclaimed trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't even want to try anymore. Can't get him flowers, can't hold his hand. Can't even sit in the same room as him anymore," Harry tried to keep himself busy by ladling some rice on his plate. 

Ed, who already had 2 plates filled, walked over to the cash register to pay as Niall leaned in toward Harry. "This isn't his first DUI, you know. I'll have to question him." 

"I'm not hungry," Harry suddenly threw his tray down to the ground. "You know what? Who does that exotic man think he is? Louis told me that -I- make him feel things, not Zayn, so I am going to march in there,"

"You tell him!" Ed said chewing on a roll. 

"And give them both a piece of my mind."

"As you should!" Ed held his fork in the air like a arm salute. Niall gave Ed a warning look, Like a scolded puppy, he retreated. 

As Harry walked down the corridor, he heard angry chatter coming from nurses gossiping outside the door. 

"Yes, the entire penis!" The nurse whisper-shouts in disbelief. 

Harry perked his head up, wrinkling his nose. What the fuck?

"Well keep on eye that patient then. Let me see the chart. Tomlinson?" the other nurse responded. "Okay. Wow. That dark haired guy did look a little too cozy... I wouldn't expect a blow job in a hospital though. That's a new low."

Harry's eyes became so wide he thought he was going to enter a new dimension. Before he could do anything stupid, he turned on his heel, rushing out of the exit and to his car. 

"Sorry, forgot something at home and had to leave," he texted hastily to Niall. "Tell Louis for me."

Then he got in his car and sped away. If there was ever a time to smoke an entire blunt alone, it was now. 

*****

Once Ed and Niall had finished eating, they went back to Louis' room to deliver him the Jello. 

What they found however, was not Louis resting, but cuddling with Zayn, who was holding him on his lap as if he were his firstborn child. 

"Cozy, aren't we?" Ed said, giggling as he walked in. 

Zayn's eyes widened and Louis pulled himself off of Zayn, looking at the floor. 

"Sorry if we interrupted something," Niall said as he handed Louis the Jello. "We actually need to talk to Zayn. We just got a call on the radio. Apparently Liam said you were the last person he was with before the accident."

Zayn looked up at Niall, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah I went to the cafe to talk to him earlier. Didn't know I was the last one."

"Well, we're gonna have to talk you down to the station for questioning," Ed said, suddenly turning very serious. 

"Is that really necessary? I can just tell you what happened right now," Zayn said, standing up.

"Wish we could, mate. But it's the rules. Don't worry, it'll only take a few minutes," Niall said with a smile.

"Or a few days," Ed said in a deep voice. Then he burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding. Let's go."

"Um okay," Zayn said, though he wasn't smiling. "Feel better Lou."

"Thanks," Louis replied. "See you guys."

"See you!" Ed called as they exited the hospital room.


	15. Firsts

Liam laid in the floor of the drunk tank, inebriated, sleepy, and feeling a muscle strain in his neck. No matter how hard he tried to smooth the kink out, he just couldn't.

"Fuck, I think I have whiplash!" He laughed like a madman in his drunken state. "But maybe that little yoga punk...oh shit, did I do that on purpose? Or was it an accident? Fuck if I know!"

Ed walked in the room. Ed used his keys to unlock the tank, pulling Liam to his feet and dragging his uncoordinated body to the interrogation room.

"State your full name for the record," Niall demanded.

"Liam Fucking James Payne."

Before Ed could continue, Niall came with Zayn, sitting him down opposite side of Liam. "State your full name for the record."

"Zayn Javadd Malik."

"On the night of October 13, 2018 (??), at approximately 7:00 p.m., you were at Liam's place of employment. Is this correct?"

"Yes," Zayn numbly stated.

"And do you recount smelling alcohol on his breath?"

"Yes..." Zayn could feel tears forming out of guilt. He took one look at Liam and tried to jump over the table, in an attempt to be aggressive. "You could've killed him, Liam! You could've killed him!"

Ed and Niall restrained Zayn, giving him a warning that the next violent outburst would result in him getting charges of assault. "Sorry," Zayn snapped. "I'll never forgive you."

"Back to the interview gentlemen," Niall tried to redirect the conversation. "Liam, did you intentionally ram your Volkswagen into Louis' truck?"

Liam looked down at his handcuffs, his eyes glazed over and his stomach bloated. Even in his drunken state, he could tell whatever answer he gave would damn him - either lying to a police officer or harmful acts with intent. Either way, he was screwed.

"I'm sorry," He looked at the floor. "Emotion got the best of me."

"I. Hate. You!" Zayn spat as he pushed out his car and exited the room. Ed made sure Liam stayed put as Niall chased after him.

"I want to go back to the hospital," Zayn cried. "I can't look at him. Louis needs me. I'm his emergency contact."

"Well, I may need to reach you in the future, but I'll let you go on the technicality that you are his emergency contact," Niall patted his shoulder. "And for the record, you and Louis have made quite a shitstorm, haven't you? My best-friend is ripping at the seams and Liam is hurting too...I just wonder if you two are so happy with each other, why do you even need these other two people around?" He shrugged and left.

Zayn rolled his eyes at the statement. How dare someone judge what they don't know.

*****

"Honestly, Mitch," Harry said taking a hit. "Thanks so much for hooking me up tonight. I know I said I wouldn't hit you up anymore.... and I meant it. I'm done dealing... but I still need a little green for myself sometimes."

Mitch nodded, stroking his mustache before he inhaled.

"I feel that, Harry, I really do," he said. "What has you down though? Don't seem yourself these days."

They were sitting on the couch of Mitch's basement, listening to music. Some oldies. The kinds of songs that had minute long guitar solos. It was what Mitch liked, and what Harry grew to like as well after spending many nights down here to pick up his product.

"A guy has me fucked up. He said he felt something for me. Couldn't promise monogamy though. I mean that right there tells me he's a player. But I'm so dumb that I thought we had something. The way he looked at me, the way he held my hand," Harry said, folding his hands behind his head. "He just got me, you know? On our second date I had a panic attack in front of him and he took me home to watch Netflix and cuddle. But the next thing I know I find out he's sleeping with his coworker. We move past it, we make up. But then he's ditching me for his coworker again. He just got into a car accident and get this - his coworker is in the bed with him. Ends up giving him a fucking blowjob in the hospital."

"No way," Mitch said, snorting. "That's hilarious."

"In a way, Yeah. But for me, to hear about that. I'm just done. I don't want to pursue him anymore. Logically I know I shouldn't, but the feelings won't go away," Harry continued. Mitch offered him another hit, but he declined. It already felt like he was being held to the couch by super glue.

"Honestly, Harry, you just need to forget about him," Mitch said. Harry felt Mitch's hand grip his thigh and he raised an eyebrow. Was Mitch trying to....?

"Yeah I have been trying to forget. I tried to hook up with my ex to forget. Tried to hook up with my roommate. It's really getting out of control," he said, flustered. "They al rejected me. But maybe that's a good thing. Maybe I should really just face my feelings instead of trying to escape with sex or with weed."

Mitch nodded, inching closer. "That's true..."

"Yeah, isn't it?" Harry said, closing his eyes as sleep began to take over his system. "I just... I don't know how I never learned how to be an adult about things. I feel like I'm still a kid sometimes."

"Young at heart. That's not a bad thing," Mitch said with a shrug.

"Mhm," Harry mumbled, distracted. He opened his eyes, watching as Mitch put an arm around him.

"Are you trying to hook up?" Harry blurted out.

Mitch shrugged, running a hand through his short brown hair. "Maybe..."

"Okay," Harry said. "Well I guess I can use sex and weed as an escape for one more night."

Mitch leaned forward, putting the remnants of the blunt on the coffee table. "Good choice."

Mitch made the first move, pressing his lips against Harry's forcefully. His tongue swiveled around like a slimy snake inside Harry's mouth and his mustache scratched harshly against his smooth upper lip. To make matters worse, Mitchs large nose kept crashing into Harry's face, causing him to pull back, startled.

As Mitch began to straddle him and reach his for his jaw, Harry shook his head, pulling away.

"I don't want this," he said, nearly shaking. "I don't want this. I don't want you, or Niall or Liam. I just want Louis."

Mitch pulled away, standing up off the couch. "Sorry, mate. I misread this."

"It's - it's okay, I'm just. Too stoned. I can't. I'm getting in my head too much," Harry said, sitting up.

"No big deal," Mitch said with a shrug. "Gonna go to bed. Crash down here until you're sober enough to drive."

Harry nodded, though the last thing he would do tonight is sleep.

______________

*Oh Lord my Zouis cheesiness is about to double strike*

The morning rain began to throw a tantrum on the window ungracefully waking Zayn up. The sun hadn't even came over the horizon yet, but here he is, stirring awake. He stretched out his legs, carefully, as to not disturb Louis - who had a tough night due to the pain from the automobile accident.

He couldn't help but watch as Louis' eyelashes had the tiniest flutter, probably from dreaming; his lips were a little open, mumbling words unbeknownst to anyone else, and his hands were somewhat twitching.

Though the urge to release his bladder plagued him, he couldn't muster up the will to leave Louis' side, not even for a minute so he could attend to nature.

This isn't the first time he'd seen Louis in a pitiful state. There was the time Louis did a pose completely wrong and pulled a muscle in his back, having to lay on the couch for days as Zayn waited on him hand and foot, feeling responsible for pushing him too hard. Then again, he felt responsible for this one too.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered. "I let Liam drive drunk instead of taking him home. I made him upset... and now, you're here because of me."

He was utterly surprised when Louis weakly grabbed his hand. "Don't you dare, Zayn."

"But it's my fault."

"You weren't driving."

"I'm just sorry. So sorry. Are you okay?" Zayn didn't really know how to cuddle up to Louis who had his back flat on the bed, unable to hardly stay still due to the amount of pain he was in.

"Eh, surgon is coming in the morning to see if I need plates or screws. Hopefully we can do the conservative treatment of ice and a sling," He giggled. "What a shame, really. I love when you run your tongue across my collar bone. I feel it all over my body."

Zayn smiled at him, deciding to lay his head on Louis' chest. Louis weakly wrapped one arm around him, his eyes involuntarily closing due to the pain meds being absorbed in his body. He couldn't tell if it was being under the influence or not, but he interlaced their fingers and brought his head slightly down to reach Zayn's ear.

"You're my favorite."

Zayn looked around the room, seeing if there was anybody else that Louis could be talking to, and when he discovered there were none, he gasped. The only reaction he could follow up was to crawl on top of Louis, straddling his hips, his thighs on either side of him, putting the blue eyed man's head between his hands, and kissing him deeply, purposefully, and with intention of never deteaching their lips again.

Louis weakly brought his own hands up to Zayn's face, dragging his teeth over Zayn's bottom lip, nibbling slightly before entangling their tongues again. "You were always my favorite too."

Just as Zayn leaned forward to deepen the kiss even more, if at all possible, a nurse opened the door, scowling at him for being in Louis' bed despite instructions not to be. Louis decided to ignore her, bringing their lips together once more as she placed the blood pressure cuff on him to get their vitals.

"So, the boy who keeps calling to check on you at the nurse station wants me to tell you he's sorry," The nurse shakes her head. "And that he'll be here to visit you tomorrow. He seems upset."

Louis and Zayn did not answer her; instead, stayed lost in the endless sea of each-others warmness.

"Kids these days," She walked out of the room shaking her head.

***************

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Niall said, rushing into the seafood restaurant and taking a seat at the table next to Shawn.

"No worries," Shawn said. He stood up and hugged Niall across the table, nearly knocking over silverware in the process. "Damn, you look sexy in your uniform, babe."

"Right from the station," Niall giggled. "Babe? That's new!"

Both boys took a seat and Shawn began to get that rosy color in his cheeks that he always got when he was embarrassed - which was pretty much whenever Niall was around.

"I mean, it just slipped out. I know it's only our third date. And if you don't like it --" he began.

"No," Niall said, squeezing Shawn's hand. "I like it. Babe."

"So how was work?" Shawn asked after they placed their orders.

Niall's face darkened. "Not too good. There was a ton of drama today."

"We have time," Shawn said, munching on a piece of bread.

"Well," Niall began. "I guess I'll have to explain my friends first. So you met Harry, my roommate. Harry is after this guy named Louis. He's our yoga instructor. Louis works with this guy named Zayn, and they're kind of a thing. At the same time, Louis had been dating Harry and never really told Harry about Zayn. There's this other guy Liam. He's Harry's ex? I hope you're still with me because it's about to get even more wild."

Shawn nodded. "So, Harry, roommate. Louis and Zayn, yoga teachers. Harry liked Louis. Louis likes Zayn and Harry. Liam is Harry's ex."

"Yup, exactly," Niall replied. "So Liam, Harry's ex, is after Zayn. So Zayn is with both Liam and Louis. They both know. Louis is with both Harry and Zayn. Harry doesn't know. He finds out at a night club when all 5 of us are there together. Liam makes a comment about Louis not liking him enough to be exclusive. Harry punches him. They're exes, Harry hates him."

Niall paused to take a breath, remembering to skip over the glory hole part with Ed.

"Anyways," Niall said, watching as Shawn listened excitedly. "There's all this drama and jealousy going on. But Harry can't get over Louis and keeps dating him, knowing he's with Zayn. Zayn keeps dating Louis and Liam. Liam is clearly really jealous of Louis though, because Zayn is closer with him. And today, he hit Louis with his car. Crashed right into his truck!"

"What the fuck? Is he crazy?" Shawn shouted, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Well, it was a DUI. He was drunk. It was a crime of passion though, he admitted. Zayn had talked to him right before he left his job - right before the accident. He tried to make things right with him, knowing Liam was upset and jealous of Lou. But Liam got enraged and left. Zayn knew he was drunk but didn't stop him," Niall said. "We just found that out tonight. But anyways, Louis is okay. Broken collarbone, that's about it. He'll be fine."

"Wow," Shawn said. "When you said drama, I didn't think you meant that much drama...."

"Yeah, this is why I haven't introduced you to my friends. They're a bit much," Niall chuckled.

"Well, now I HAVE TO meet them," Shawn said with a smile.

"Food's here, babe," Niall said as the waitress arrived with their plates. "And no way, you're meeting them, Shawn. Not until after this lawsuit is sorted. Fucking DUIs, ugh."

**********

"So this is um, this is my place," Shawn said nervously as he turned on the lights to his apartment. It was a small one bedroom apartment with a tiny kitchen and bathroom in the back.

"It's nice! Is this your guitar?" Niall said, rushing over to the shiny tan acoustic next to the wall.

"Yeah," Shawn said. "You can try it out if you want."

"Yes!" Niall said. He took a seat on the couch and picked up the guitar, beginning to strum.

"This is so nice," Niall said. Shawn sat down next to him, smiling.

"Thanks," he replied. "I just got her."

"Her? Does she have a name?" Niall giggled.

"Ashley," Shawn blushed.

"Mine's name is Ursula," Niall replied, his blue eyes opening wide. "They can be friends."

Shawn nodded, laughing a little.

Niall cracked his knuckles and started to play something. "Gonna change the lyrics to this, yeah?"

"Sure," Shawn said. "Excited."

"The club isn't the best place to find a lover

So Tinder is where I go

Me and my friends swiping left, swiping right

But when I see Shawn's profile I know

Come into my messages and start up a conversation with just me

And trust me I'll give it a chonce now

Get in my Suburu, drive to you to get some food

And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like..."

"That was amazing!" Shawn said, giggling. "I loved it."

Niall put the guitar down, beaming, and pulled Shawn onto his chest into a hug.

"You're so hot in your uniform," Shawn said in a low tone, his brown eyes squinting to form a sexy smize.

"You look hot in anything," Niall replied.

He grabbed Shawn's jaw, and began to kiss him, slowly and passionately. Shawn deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Niall's mouth. Niall began to suck on his bottom lip and ran his fingers through Shawn's hair.

Shawn's hands travelled down to Niall's pants, but he quickly stopped when he noticed his belt. "There's no way I'm getting that off," he giggled.

Niall looked down. "Fuck, sorry, I'll... just give me a minute."

Shawn hopped off on Niall and sat on the couch while Niall undressed. First removing his belt, then his weapons, and then his pants to reveal white boxers with hearts on them. Then, he took off his shirt, twirling it a little bit in the air before throwing it on the ground.

"Damn, officer," Shawn said, standing up and grabbing Niall by the hips. "I think I've been...um.. I think I'm a bad boy."

Niall nearly burst out laughing at Shawn's attempt to roleplay, but went along with it. "Have you?" he asked, grabbing his waist roughly and pushing him onto the couch.

Shawn nodded, and Niall smirked at him. "I guess we'll have to take care of that then."

Niall began to straddle Shawn, grinding his hips against Shawn's. Realizing Shawn was still fully dressed, he started to slide off his pants. Shawn raised his legs, trying to help Niall, but kicked him in the shoulder by accident.

"Oh, shit, fuck sorry," Shawn muttered.

"Shh, just relax," Niall replied, tossing the pants on the floor. "Now the shirt."

Shawn raised his arms, allowing Niall to remove the shirt.

"Mmm, sexy," Niall said, tracing Shawn's abs with his fingers. "Sorry I don't have abs... still working on it..."

Shawn shook his head, pulling Niall further onto him so their chests collided. "Nah, you are so sexy, Ni."

Niall lunged forward, pressing his lips against Shawn's. They made out for a while, and then Niall started to suck on Shawn's collarbone. He pulled away harshly, leaving a deep purple mark and then made his way down his torso, planting kisses onto his skin as he traveled down to his crotch.

When Niall pulled down Shawn's boxers and came face to face with his dick, he stared at it, unsure what to do. The last time the pair hooked up, they had only done hand stuff. Niall hand't given a blow job to anyone since Harry, and that had been a bad experience to say the least.

Niall thought back to the YouTube tutorial of blowjobs he had watched yesterday, preparing for this moment. Okay, he thought to himself. Angle your mouth so it goes straight in, avoiding the teeth. No teeth, no teeth. Gentle, Niall. Gentle.

Taking a deep breath, he began to bring his lips to Shawn's dick, slowly taking him up in his mouth. He went at turtle pace, desperately trying to make sure his teeth didn't graze the shaft. When he finally got a reasonable distance down, he started to bob his head up and down.

"Fuck, that's good," Shawn said, closing his eyes and arching his back.

Niall, shocked, kept going. He maintained a steady pace, and then as the video suggested, he tried to use his tongue a little. That seemed to drive Shawn crazy.

"Ah, yes," Shawn groaned, pulling Niall's hair a bit. "So good."

Niall kept going, gaining confidence with each stroke. He started to pick up the pace, and before he knew it, Shawn was moaning wildly.

"Ugh, gonna cum," he groaned. "You can get off."

Niall nodded, not really wanting to swallow on his first try, but as he started to remove his mouth, Shawn's cum shot all over him, landing in his eye and getting on his face.

"Fuck!" Niall shouted, wiping the cum out of his eye.

"Oh my god!" Shawn shrieked. Jumping back only made it worse though, as he was still coming and it was getting everywhere, all over the couch and on Niall. He collapsed back onto the couch, twitching a bit as his body finished releasing itself.

When he was done, he sat up, looking at Niall like a puppy who had just shit in his owner's shoes. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't even worry about it," Niall said, laughing. "That was awesome. I never made a guy come before."

"R-really?" Shawn asked. "You seemed like you knew what you were doing.

"YouTube tutorial," Niall admitted. "It was super helpful. Besides, I'm glad you came."

"No way. YouTube, who knew?" Shawn said as he put his boxers on. "I'll get some napkins."

Shawn left for the kitchen and returned with napkins, handing them to Niall who started to clean himself off and slide on his boxers.

"Doo doo doo doo doo, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came," Niall hummed as he picked up the guitar and began to play the song.

"You're fucking hilarious," Shawn giggled. "But if I remember correctly, you didn't cum. So let's take care of that. Put Ashley down and get over here."

Niall nodded, eagerly laying down on his back on the couch. Shawn sat at his feet and began to jerk him off harshly, cupping his balls as he did so.

"Sexy cop," Shawn giggled, as he moved his wrist at a rapid pace.

"Shawn, don't stop," Niall moaned.

He kept going for a while. Eventually, he slid a finger inside of Niall.

"What the!" Niall screamed, nearly jumping up.

"Oh, sorry," Shawn panicked. "Sorry, sorry. I just thought..."

"No, keep going! I was just surprised, that's all," Niall admitted. "Go, go."

Shawn reinserted his finger, sending Niall on a wild ride of pain and pleasure. The sensation felt strange at first and a little bit uncomfortable, but soon, Shawn was sliding in deeper, hitting the right spot as he continued to jerk him off.

"Uhh, Shawn," Niall groaned. "Fuck, fuck. Gonna cum."

"Sweet!" Shawn said. "I mean, that's hot. Yeah, cum for me, Officer."

Shawn made sure to point Niall's dick towards his stomach, to prevent the same disaster as last time from happening. Niall closed his eyes and allowed the white ribbons to fall onto his stomach, groaning in pleasure as it happened.

"That was amazing," Niall said, when he was finished. "You're amazing."

***************************

"Hey, it's Harry," Harry said into his phone receiver.

"Hey," Louis replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Harry responded. "I, um. Are you alone right now? I wanted to stop by with some lasagna that I made for you. And also, I kind of wanted to talk. Like privately."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Louis said. "Zayn was just here but he left for work. And thanks, you didn't have to cook for me."

"No problem. I wanted to," Harry said. "And, great, I'll head over then."

It wasn't long before Harry arrived at Louis' house, tupperware in hand. Louis answered the door, wearing black sweatpants and a grey T-shirt, with a sling on his arm.

"Hey," he said, smiling. He still looked worn out, but better than he did yesterday at the hospital. Harry smiled back, handing him the tupperware.

Louis took it, nearly dropping it with his one hand. "Woops!"

"Got it," Harry said, taking it from him and setting it down on the counter. "Now you're the clumsy one."

Louis smiled and put his good hand on his hip. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Harry smiled and took a seat on the couch next to Louis, who was currently lounging with his feet on the coffee table. He hated the fact that he had to do this right now, but he had no other choice. His feelings for Louis had been driving him crazy for way too long.

"So, I was wondering if we could talk," Harry said, turning to face Louis. His hair was smoothed back into a black beanie and he was wearing dark washed skinny jeans with a turquoise T-shirt.

"Sure. What about?" Louis asked, biting his lip. Harry noticed tension in his bad shoulder, and rubbed it gently.

"Relax," Harry said. "It's nothing bad, really. I mean. It's kind of a long story. But basically, I was on Instagram the other day and I noticed you in Zayn's video at the football game. And I don't know why, I mean I know why - It just really upset me because you cancelled our plans to do that with him. And I realized I don't really want to have to share you. I can't... I've tried and it's been driving me crazy."

Louis nodded, not saying anything. Harry seemed like he had more to say, so he let him finish.

"It's not just that. When I went to see you yesterday, Zayn was already there. He already got you flowers. He was in bed with you. I ended up leaving because on my way to give you the Jello I overheard a nurse saying a patient named Tomlinson just got a blowjob in his hospital bed," Harry said, choking up a bit. "I just, it made me so jealous. That he gets to have you and I don't. And I can't keep doing this. I didn't want to be the asshole to say 'it's him or me.' But really, at this point, that's how I feel."

"I understand," Louis replied, nodding. "I know it's not fair to either of you really. Or to Liam. I mean, he hit me with that car with a vengeance. I realize I'm being selfish and fucking people over but I just can't stop...."

Harry stroked Louis' back. "It's okay. It's just... you're really hurting me, Louis."

"I'm sorry," Louis replied, tears forming in his eyes. "Honestly, I don't even have an answer for you. Whether it's you or Zayn because I don't even know. I've never done this before. Zayn is warm and safe and familiar, but you're so amazing and I can't stop thinking about you. I just - I can't decide. I just can't and it's tearing me up too."

"I fucking hate feelings," Harry said, shaking his head. "It's okay. I just need answers, soon. I can't keep doing this."

"I know, I know," Louis replied. "I, fuck, Harry. I've been torturing you haven't I? Look at you, bags under your eyes, pale skin. You look worse than me, and I was in an accident. I guess I didn't notice yesterday because I was so focused on...."

His voice trailed off. But he didn't have to say it. They both knew who he was focused on.

"Haven't been sleeping much," Harry admitted. "Smoking too much. I tried to fuck Liam just because I was lonely and wanted to feel something. That didn't even work out. I remember there was a reason I dumped him. Ugh, I'm so fucked up...."

"Wow," Louis said. Harry noticed his face tensing, his hands twisting into fists at the mention of Liam. Was he mad because Liam had tried to kill him with his car? Or was it because he was.... Jealous? "That guy is a piece of work. I'm glad you didn't go through with it."

"Yeah," Harry said. "He sure is. I just... I really fucking like you Louis and it's driving me crazy. At least tell me whether you feel the same way."

Louis stared at Harry, taking in his deep green eyes. His long chestnut curls. His jawline, his plump lips, his dimples.

It didn't take more than a second for him answer the question. "I do," he replied.

"Then what do we do?"


	16. Saucy

"That's all for today, thank you." Zayn said as he dismissed the class. He gathered his belongings, making sure everyone was out the studio before taking a sexy mirror selfie. "Miss my Partner. :("

It wasn't long before Louis, who was still under the influence of prescription pain meds replied. "Come hang with me then."

"Where?" Zayn questioned. He couldn't tell where Louis was based off the reply selfie.

"Harry's."

Fuck no. That guy hates me. Why would he even suggest that?

But everyone knows he can't say no to Louis.

"Ok.....but....then we can have alone time? & are you sure he's ok with me coming over?"

"We were just talking about you. I think he needs to get to know you better so he can see what I do...understand us better, maybe?"

Zayn let his fingers trace the outline of his chin. His gut was screaming at him that this may be a peculiar idea, but since when did he and Louis ever do the cookie cutter thing?

Besides, maybe he was right. He had a lot of tension built up for Liam, and not having him as a distraction would only mean he'd fall for Louis harder - and he couldn't put his truth that Louis would catch him. If anything, he needed to go just to see how much Louis liked Harry - see if this whole thing was one sided.

"But I'm still your favorite, right?"

"Every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to sleep. XX"

Zayn was thankful nobody was around to see the tint of red coating his cheeks at the moment. "You're on some strong meds, huh? On my way," Zayn smiled as he turned off the lights to the studio. Besides, even he couldn't deny that Harry was attractive so that bit alone made it a little easier to tolerate him

********

"Hey," Harry said opening the door with a smile.

"Hey, how's it going?" Zayn replied. Harry leaned in for a friendly hug and Zayn accepted, hesitantly.

"I'm doing well. Louis and I were just watching some telly. Do you like Love Island?" Harry asked, leading Zayn to the TV room.

"Yeah, Lou and I used to watch it all the time," Zayn replied. "Hey, Lou!"

Louis was lying on the couch, pretty much taking up the entire thing. When he saw Zayn, he looked up and reached out his good arm for a hug. "Hey, you came!"

"Of course I did," Zayn said, brushing their noses together as he hugged him.

Harry stood next them, awkwardly, and put his hands in his pockets. "I was um, letting Louis lie down. So I guess we can sit on these chairs," Harry said, pointing to the chairs next to the couch.

"Right," Zayn replied. "So, Harry. It's been a while since I've seen you at yoga."

"Yeah," Harry said taking a seat. "Been meaning to go. I've just been stressed with a lot of things lately. New job and... yeah, just stress."

"Haz, you don't need to be stressed, just come to yoga and get a massage," Louis giggled in his drugged up state.

Harry looked cautiously at Zayn, who wasn't smiling, but wasn't frowning either.

"Maybe I'll come, when you're back to teaching," he chuckled to Louis.

"Yay!" Louis said, throwing up his good arm.

"Yeah, you should come back," Zayn said with a smile. "This is a good show, right? So much drama."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Do you guys want drinks or snacks or something?"

"Cookies!" Louis shouted. "And milk too."

"Reverting to childhood," Harry laughed. "But okay, I'll see if I have some."

As he waited for Harry, Zayn looked over at Louis, who was enthralled by a thread pattern on the pillow he was holding. He looked so sweet and innocent in his current state, though Zayn knew he was far from it.

All he really wanted to do was go over there and kiss him and hold him and cuddle him like he had been doing in the hospital. But he knew better than to do that in Harry's house. Harry was being civil, for now, but Zayn remembered the time in the club where he punched Liam just for insinuating Louis wasn't into him. He would have to be cautious.

"Here's your cookies and milk," Harry said a few minutes later, coming back and putting them on the coffee table next to Louis. "Zayn, I got us some crisps too, if you want."

"Thanks, mate. I love these," Zayn said enthusiastically.

"They're good, right?" Harry said, grabbing a handful. "Lou, are you enjoying yourself."

Zayn and Harry watched as Louis ate the cookies extremely slowly, staring at them like they were a new creation.

"Yeah, they're like BRILLIANT," Louis replied, half laughing.

"He's so cute like this," Zayn whispered, smiling at Harry.

"He is, isn't it? He always is," Harry replied. He bit his lip, examining Zayn's face for signs of aggression, but there were none. He just nodded. "Honestly, I kind of want to get on his level."

"Really?" Zayn said, raising an eyebrow. "Because I have some bud, if you want to smoke...."

"Yes!" Harry said, excitedly, nearly jumping up. "I mean, yeah, that would be chill."

"Okay, cool. Do you have a bong?" Zayn asked.

"No, sadly, my roommate threw out all my stuff," Harry replied, his face falling.

"It's okay. I have rolling papers," Zayn replied. "Lou, would you be okay if me and Harry stepped out on the balcony for a smoke?"

Louis just nodded, not looking up from his cookies and milk, which was currently getting all over his face.

"It's been a while since I smoked," Harry admitted as he took the joint from Zayn a few minutes later.

"Really?" Zayn said. He watched as Harry inhaled, swirling the smoke a bit in the summer air before him. He removed the joint from his lips and handed it to Zayn.

"Yeah, well only a few days. But I used to smoke everyday, multiple times a day," Harry replied.

"I feel that. Been through that phase too," Zayn admitted. "Had to cut back."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I mean my roommate just got tired of it. I was a dealer. He's a cop. It didn't mix. Got a new job now."

"Didn't know that about you, Curly. It's good you found something new," Zayn said. His eyes locked with Harry's, green meeting brown, and he smiled softly at the taller man.

"Yeah," Harry said. They were almost done with the joint now, and were both feeling thoroughly high. "Listen, I'm not really one for small talk. Can we just, say what we want to say?"

Zayn raised an eyebrow. "Blunt, but okay. What do you want to say?"

Harry shrugged, leaning against the banister of the balcony. "I guess I just wanna tell you not to hurt him. To take care of him, you know? He's more fragile than you think."

"Who, Louis?" Zayn replied. His mouth felt dry, like his tongue would stick to the roof of his mouth if he wasn't careful.

"Yes, Louis," Harry replied. He stroked his jaw before taking another hit. "I know you're after him. Just, treat him right, yeah?"

"I'm not... I mean, I don't think you have your facts straight, lad. Me and Louis aren't..." Zayn began.

"Cut the shit, Malik," Harry said. "You're kissing him in the club, taking him to footie games, blowing him in the hospital.... You want him."

Zayn's face turned crimson and he felt his shoulders tense up. "I mean, yeah, we did that stuff. But I don't think Louis wants anything serious with me."

"Well, he sure as hell doesn't want anything serious with me. We've been on a few dates and I thought we had something. Like emotional. I really like him, but it seems like he'll always choose you first," Harry said. He was speaking as fast as he possibly he could, letting the words spew out of him like lava. He needed to say this.

"Yeah, I think we have a problem on our hands," Zayn admitted, tossing the remnants of the joint onto the ground and stepping on it with his heel. "I want him too. So bad. I guess it's really just up to him though..."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Makes sense."

Zayn took a step towards him, nodding. "Yeah," he said in a low voice. "It does, doesn't it."

"Let's go back inside then, yeah?" Harry said. "We'll sort this later, I'm too high to deal right now."

"Same," Zayn replied. "Okay."

When they headed back in, Louis was sprawled on the couch. "Guys, come cuddle me," he whined.

Zayn and Harry exchanged glances, and headed over to him.

"Mmm, so soft," Harry said melting into his embrace.

Zayn leaned forward, and realizing there was no room for him on the couch, hugged onto Harry gently, his knees planted on the floor.

Feeling the soft sensation of Harry's skin, Zayn allowed himself to set his inhibitions free and sank into the hug, grazing Louis' cheek with his hand.

"So cozy," Louis giggled as Harry and Zayn showered him with affection.

Harry laughed and pressed a kiss onto Louis' cheek. Zayn did the same, causing Lou to smile and kiss him back. He kissed back Harry too, stroking his long locks with his fingers.

"Mmm, want you both," Louis said.

"What?" Harry asked. Between his crotch pressing against Louis' and Zayn's hard torso against his back, he felt unbelievably turned on.

"I think he wants.... both of us, to please him," Zayn said softly. His mouth was so close to Harry's ear that it was creating small vibrations that sent chills down Harry's back.

"Oh," Harry replied. He felt fuzzy with excitement and nodded, pushing Louis' fringe out of the way. "We can do that Louis."

He started to get up, nearly sending Zayn flying.

"Sorry, Zayn. You know what, there's not enough room here," Harry said. "Lets go to my room."

Zayn nodded and scooped up Louis, carrying him bridal style into the back bedroom.

He placed him down gently on the bed.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? You're on strong meds," Harry said, giggling.

Louis nodded fervently. "Of course. I always dreamed about this."

"Really?" Zayn snorted.

"Yeah," Louis nodded. "Like you both."

Harry looked at the floor, nodding, and then leaned over Louis, gently kissing his neck. "Gotta be careful with your sling then, yeah?"

"Mhm," Louis said. He pushed Harry's hand onto his crotch and Harry's eyes widened.

"Okay, easy now," Harry said, planting a kiss on Louis' neck before sliding off his shorts.

Zayn, who was next to Louis began to pull up Louis' shirt and cover his torso with soft kisses. "So sexy for us," he purred.

When Harry reached for his member, Louis arched his back and let out a moan. "Ugh, Yes!"

Harry chuckled and leaned down to take him in his mouth. He sucked for a while, cupping his balls and pumping him occasionally.

Zayn, all the while, tended to Louis' nipples, nibbling and sucking on them as Harry blew him. "How does it feel to be taken care of, Lou?" He asked.

"Good, so good," Louis squeaked.

Harry quickened his pace on the blow job, causing Louis to cry out. As he suctioned the tip, Louis started to come without warning.

"Fuckkkk," he groaned.

As Harry swallowed, Zayn ran his tongue across Louis' torso, intensifying his senses.

When he was finished, Harry sat up and looked at Louis and Zayn.

"Ugh, so good guys," Louis said. "But you didn't finish!"

"It's okay," Zayn said, smiling nervously.

"No, you have to!" Louis insisted.

Harry blushed and looked at Zayn. "I mean... if that's what he wants...."

Zayn shrugged and laid down next to Harry. "Lou you want in on this?"

Louis nodded. "Well, you start and I'll jump in!"

"Alright..." Harry said. He started to take off his shirt and shorts, tossing them on the ground. Zayn did the same.

They kind of just stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything. Then Zayn lunged forward, grabbing Harry by the hips.

"Always found you hot," he growled, pulling him on top of him. In response, Harry bucked his hips, creating friction between their clothed dicks. Then he brought their faces, kissing him roughly. Zayn shoved his tongue to the back of Harry's mouth, deepening the kiss.

"Same," Harry breathed as he pulled away. He reached for Zayn's crotch, but Zayn flipped him over on the bed, and made his way down to Harry's crotch.

"I'll do it," he said. Harry shrugged, and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of Zayn's lips around his member.

As he did so, Louis, who had been watching, began to move behind Zayn. "Hey, Z," he giggled, as he began to insert a finger inside Zayn's opening.

Zayn's eyes flew open in surprise, but he continued to suck Harry off. As Louis' fingering grew harsher and faster, Zayn began to blow Harry more intensely, thrusting his mouth vigorously up and down on Harry's hard on.

"Fuckkk," Harry moaned as he flexed his feet and raised his hips up.

At this point, Zayn could hardly take it from Louis, who was currently three fingers deep.

"Want you both to cum," Louis growled, his dominant personality suddenly taking over.

Zayn thrusted backward into Louis' hand and removed his mouth from Harry's dick. He doubled over, grabbing his own dick and started to spray semen all over the bed.

In response, Harry sat up and began to finish himself off at the sight. He was already so close from the blow job that it was only a matter of seconds before he was cumming too, releasing a white stream onto his stomach.

"Holy shit," Zayn panted when he was done. "That was amazing."

"It was. It really was," Harry agreed.

Louis just giggled and pulled them both into a group hug, rolling around in the middle of the bed as they showered him with kisses.

********

"Payne, you're out on bail," the guard said, opening Liam's cell.

Liam opened his eyes, groaning, and stood up, following the guard out of the cell. At first, he didn't realize where he was, but when he looked around the drunk tank, he remembered exactly why he was here.

His stomach filled with guilt as the severity of the situation dawned on him, and he walked out with the guard, wiping his eyes and trying to hold back tears.

"Court hearing in two weeks," the guard said. "Until then, ankle bracelet. Only work and home, nowhere else, got it?"

Liam nodded and lifted his leg so the guard could strap the bracelet onto him. The guard retrieved his belongings - phone and wallet - and then walked him to the exit.

"Thanks," Liam said on his way out.

When he stepped out into the empty parking lot, he realized he had no ride home. And it would take hours to walk back to Portland.

Taking out his phone, he called his cousin- the one who he assumed bailed him out. After all, that was the person he had used his phone call on. He left a message, given that Greg didn't pick up.

But it turns out Greg wasn't the one who had done it. Once again, he didn't answer the phone, and when Liam checked the screen again, he realized he had a new message.

Harry: don't fucking tell anyone I bailed you out

Harry: lmk if you need a ride, I can get there in an hour

Liam's fingers flew across the screen.

Liam: thank you so so so much

Liam: yes please I just got released

Harry: hang tight, be there soon

Shoving his phone back in his pocket, Liam sat down on the sidewalk, his head throbbing, and closed his eyes.

Why the fuck did I do that? What the fuck is wrong with me? Am I a fucking monster?

The questions replayed again and again in his head for what felt like hours, but he didn't have answers. He couldn't explain why he did it. He hadn't even been that drunk - he had driven drunker before and never did anything reckless.

No, it wasn't the alcohol fueling Liam's aggression. It was his feelings. He was storming away from work after talking to Zayn, so furious with their conversation. So gutted. Because even though he told Zayn he was expecting him to choose Louis, he was really hoping deep down that he was going to choose him. But he didn't. He chose Louis and that broke Liam's fucking heart.

And that's why, with tears in his eyes and alcohol in his system, he swerved his car the minute he saw Louis. Louis, the reason for all of his problems. The reason he wasn't Zayn's priority, or Harry's. The very person standing in the way between him and a meaningful relationship.

He regretted it the second he did it. The minute the cars collided, he realized how wrong it was. How impulsive. How fucking stupid it was. He could have fucking killed Louis.

As he sat there reflecting, Liam couldn't help but tear up. He hated himself so much for this. For all of it...

"Hey."

Harry's voice startled him, pulling him out of his memories.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Liam looked up and locked eyes with the green eyed man standing before him.

Liam nodded and stood up, following Harry to the car. Once he clipped his seatbelt, Harry started to drive off. Neither of them said anything. They just sat there, silently, trying to avoid the obvious.

"You didn't have to come get me," Liam said, finally, his voice thick and raspy. "Thank you so much though. And for bail too."

"You're gonna have to pay me back," Harry said, eyes fixated on the road.

"I will," Liam said, nodding. "Of course. And gas money for this trip."

"Are you sorry?" Harry asked, deadpan, as he stopped at a red light.

"I'm so sorry, feel awful for all of it," Liam admitted, slumping his shoulders down. "I... I'm just glad he's okay. I'm an awful person."

"Wasn't the alcohol was it?" Harry asked.

Liam shook his head. "I mean, it lowered my inhibitions. But it was pure impulse... I'm an awful person. I just hate myself."

"It was extremely fucked up," Harry agreed. "And I won't disagree with the awful person bit. But at the same time, it's like, emotions can fuck with your head and I get that. Substance abuse too.... I've been struggling with that too."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it was what Zayn said to me, how he wouldn't choose Me over Louis. I'm always number two..."

Harry turned to Liam, biting his lip. "Feel the same way about Louis lately. He likes Zayn better than me. It's fucked up."

"Yeah, so you've been struggling too?" Liam asked, changing the subject.

Harry shrugged. "Don't wanna talk about it. It's just weed. Using way too much lately though."

"Sorry to hear it. Same, I've been drunk every day the past two weeks. I'm functioning... or I thought I was... clearly I wasn't," Liam admitted.

"Clearly you weren't. Maybe that will help you in court," Harry said. "Or maybe not..."

"Don't even wanna think about it," Liam groaned. "I have an ankle bracelet for now. This is so fucked. I should just kill myself."

Harry raised an eyebrow, making eye contact with Liam. Angry Purple circles presented themselves beneath his eyes and his hair was greasy and plastered to his forehead.

"Don't say that," Harry said in a low voice, barely audible.

They drove in silence the rest of the way home, until they reached Liam's flat. He thanked Harry one more time and walked inside, crumpling into his unmade bed, knocking beer bottles and vodka shot bottles off of it in the process.

******

Niall was watching TV on the couch when he heard the door open.

"Hey, Haz!" he said, excitedly as he jumped up and walked towards Harry.

"Hey," Harry said quietly. His face had a neutral expression on it, his eyes blank and his lips parted slightly.

"Why are you home? Don't you have work?" Niall asked, following Harry to the kitchen as he set down his stuff.

"I switched shifts," he replied flatly.

"Is something wrong?" Niall questioned, raising an eyebrow. Harry raised an eyebrow back at him, curling his upper lip.

"Um, yeah Louis almost died," he replied. "And a lot of other shit has gone wrong lately."

"Oh, right," Niall said. His cheeks flushed red and he bit his lip. "I'm so sorry, Haz. We've been working hard on the investigation, I promise. I just wasn't thinking about that because well - last night Shawn and I had our first serious hookup. And I blew him and he really liked it. And he fingered me too and it was bloody amazing!"

Harry eyed Niall up and down and then began to laugh. "That's great, Niall!"

He extended his arms, pulling Niall into a congratulatory hug. "You learned from the best."

Niall rolled his eyes and took a step back. The blush on his cheeks was only getting brighter and he rubbed his face nervously.

"Haz," he said. "Seriously, don't bring that up. Shawn doesn't know. He even suspected we hooked up but I said no."

"Well what does it matter?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose. "We're not doing it anymore. Besides, there's no shame it. You won't even guess the sexual shit I've gotten into as of late."

"Don't say a threesome," Niall laughed. He grabbed a chair and began to stand on it so he could reach into the cupboard for a packet of crisps.

"It was a threesome. With Zayn and Louis," Harry said, swiping the crisps before Niall could reach them.

"Rude," Niall laughed. "And no fucking way! I thought you hated Zayn."

"We were stoned," Harry admitted. "Plus Louis really wanted us to... both get off..."

As soon as he said it, he bit his tongue. "Fuck, Ni, I know you said I can't smoke anymore. Ugh. I'm so sorry...."

Niall shrugged. "It wasn't under our roof. So I'm okay with it. I'm mostly just glad it's out of our house and that you're out of the business."

"Right," Harry said, crunching on a crisp. He tossed the bag to Niall, who was pouting at the table.

"Thanks. Also, wow, that's intense. How was Zayn?" Niall asked curiously.

"He was... actually he gave me really good head," Harry said, giggling. "He's really not that bad. We both care about Louis. It's just... we can't both have him. At least not in the way we want to."

"Damn," Niall replied. "He looks like he gives good head though. All sexy like with that jawline and those tattoos."

"Niall!" Harry nearly shouted. "Stop."

"Kidding," Niall chuckled, smiling snarkily. "Or am I? Anyways, sucks you both like him. Is he gonna choose one of you?"

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. "I don't know anymore. I'm so fucked up in my feelings I don't even care. I just let Liam out of jail. Paid his bail and drove him home...."

"Wait, what the fuck Harry? THAT WAS YOU?!" Niall exclaimed.

"You can't tell anyone," Harry replied, his eyes widening.

"I won't. But why?" Niall demanded.

"Because. I don't know. I honestly don't. It was so wrong what he did. So fucking wrong. But I couldn't just leave him there. He's not an animal. His alcoholism is really bad. He needs help, Niall," Harry explained.

"Okay, but.... Are you sure it's not because you still have feelings for him?" Niall asked.

"I don't have feelings for him!" Harry nearly shouted. "How many people do you think I like? I like Louis. Only Louis. It's fucked up what Liam did to him. I already hated him and now I hate him even more. But I can't hate him fully... I don't know. I know he's not a bad person. He's not that bad.... His dad died a few months ago and I know that's not an excuse for him to be like this, but that's why he's been drinking and acting so crazy lately. I don't know, Niall. He's not a criminal. I don't want him to be a criminal."

Harry was crying now, tears flowing from his eyes down to his cheeks. He tried to hold it back and began to rush to his room, but Niall stopped him.

"Hey, it's okay, Harry," he said softly, pulling him into a hug. "It's okay. I know it's tough. This whole situation is tough."

"I'm so fucked up," Harry choked. "Why the fuck am I like this? My thoughts don't even make sense anymore. This isn't logical! I'm crazy, Ni. Fucking crazy!"

"You're not crazy," Niall said. "We see this all the time at the precinct. You're in distress and feeling hurt and confused about the accident. It's totally normal, Harry. No one is walking away from this unscathed. Zayn - yoga fucking hippie Zayn - lost his shit at the precinct during the questioning. We're all hurting, Haz. Even me."

"Whatever," Harry said, wiping his nose. "Everyone's fucked up from this but I'm the most fucked up. I'm always the most fucked up. I couldn't graduate, I couldn't get a job, I couldn't maintain a relationship, I couldn't even be a proper fucking drug dealer."

"Harry, you're having a breakdown. Are you gonna be okay? Do you need your medication?" Niall asked worriedly.

"Do I look like I'm fucking okay?" Harry screamed. He pulled out of Niall's grip and rushed to his room. "Fuck my medication. I'm never fucking taking it again. I wish Liam hit me instead of Louis! Fuck everyone. I'm done with all of this."

Niall stayed in the kitchen, unblinking, staring at Harry's door that he had just slammed. Harry had gotten upset before, but never this upset. This was new. This was rock bottom. And not just for Harry. For all of them.


	17. Goodbyes

When Louis woke up on Monday morning, he almost forgot he was injured. It wasn't until he started putting on his tank top that he remembered the stabbing pain shooting through his collarbone.

"Fuck," he muttered as he grabbed his sling from the bedside table. "I hate this."

It was nine and the morning and normally, he had a class starting in a half hour. But because he was unable to exercise for the next few weeks, Zayn had to get a replacement.

Now, he was stuck in his house with nothing to do for the whole day. Or at least until Zayn and Harry got off of work.

Zayn and Harry. Fuck.

As of yesterday, Louis had begun weaning himself off the painkillers, and he was starting to reflect on the situation with the two men. High or not, the threesome was fucking amazing. But deep down, Louis wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.

Ever since the injury, it's been so clear that both Harry and Zayn have been pining after him. Harry outwardly told him so, and Zayn didn't have to. His actions spoke volumes, from the way he babied him in the hospital to his gentle touch to his possessive gaze.

Sipping on his coffee, Louis closed his eyes and tried to reduce the tension in his temples by rubbing the side of his head.

He knew it was fucked up to be leading two guys on at the same time. He knew this wouldn't end well. But he just couldn't bring himself to pick one.

Because maybe he wanted both.

It was pretty clear, however, that he was running out of time, and that his decisions were affecting people more intensely than he thought. Liam fucking hit him with his car in a fit of rage because he was so jealous of what Zayn had with Louis.

Liam.

Fucking Liam. Liam was his ticket out of this. If Zayn fell in love with Liam, he would walk away from Louis, and Louis would have no choice but to pick Harry. But now Liam fucked up, and there was no way Zayn would ever want to be with him.

Louis was so bad at making decisions that sometimes it was better if things were decided for him. Now, with both Harry and Zayn as possibilities, he was completely helpless.

Now, his phone was blowing up with text messages from both Zayn and Harry.

Fuck, Louis thought to himself. I just have to pick one of them. Or just end it with both.....

The second option seemed scarier than the first. Ending it with both meant being alone, and he certainly didn't want that. He had gotten too comfortable, too used to the attention. All the guys from his past had been one night stands or no strings attached.

But these guys liked him for his personality. He thought about the nights spent on the couch cuddling with Harry and opening up to him about his fears, the afternoons spent with Zayn tumbling around and doing crazy yoga poses that no one had ever attempted before. He started to feel warm, and blinked back tears. He couldn't let all that go...could he?

It would be easier to just be with Harry. To let go of Zayn, to keep their relationship professional like they had before.

At the same time, Louis could no longer resist that chiseled body, those amber eyes, that sexy smile. It was definitely more about the sex with Zayn, but their preexisting emotional bonds made Louis that much more drawn to him.

Harry would be the right choice, the simple choice, the safe choice. And Louis wanted to choose him, he really did. But he was so sensitive that it sometimes made him worry. Lou wanted someone who was a bit rougher, a bit more flexible.

Like Zayn.

But being with Zayn just meant more complications. It meant opening up the vault of feelings after Louis had worked so hard to shut them down. Louis had already shared so much with Harry, but he kept most of his feelings from Zayn. Zayn was fun to be with for now, but would he still be if he knew how Louis really felt deep down inside? How his aggressive personality was just a coverup for deeper insecurities?

Louis' thoughts began to spin with the possibilities, and he realized that he would probably never be able to make up his mind.

Taking out his phone, he texted both Harry and Zayn, setting up a group message.

Louis: I'm ready to make my decision. I'll go on one date with each of you and then decide what feels right.

Louis: Blow me away

As he closed his phone, he laughed, realizing he was essentially copying reality TV with his antics. But if those guys on the Bachelor can do it, then why can't he? He needed to make a choice, and this was the only way.

***********************

Sitting in a big white chair, rubbing his hands together, Liam wondered if this was the dumbest decision he ever made. Of course, what could possibly beat hitting your acquaintance, maybe even friend with your car? However, what could a anger management specialist tell him that he didn't already know?

"So, Mr. Payne, tell me about yourself," A elderly man walked through the door. He was dressed in a plaid shirt tucked into his straight jeans and white hair. His feet were sporting loafers. "And please no bullet points. Tell me about your true self."

"Um.....my name is Liam Payne. I work at a coffee shop for a living. I...fuck, I don't know!" Liam rubbed his face in frustration.

"Ah, I see why anger management is checked on your intake packet. Throughout our sessions together, I want you to feel like you have a safe place to explore your feelings. Tell me about a time in your life when you felt completely powerless?"

"Excuse me....what?" Liam retorted.

"A time in your life when you felt powerless....like for example, you wanted to change something so bad but all you could was watch it unfold."

"Oh..." Liam's eyes shifted to the floor. "Well, when I was younger, my parents divorced. I felt pretty powerless then going back between them, always having to choose sides. You know? Ugh, can't believe I just shared that!" Liam began to look down at the abstract tiled floor. "But, probably my dad dying a few years later...."

Pausing, Liam began to open and close his mouth - unsure if he should move forward. Unsure if he was able to move forward. He hadn't all these years. Why would now be any different?

"Powerless..." Liam repeated. "I uh," WIth tears welling up in his eyes, he let out a weighty sigh. "I...he....I was there....heart attack. He said he didn't feel well and was begging for something...anything, in so much pain. He passed before the helicopter even got there to take him to the more equipped hospital."

The therapist began writing down notes, but quickly stopped, and leaned forward, grabbing a tissue box. "Sounds like you two were close."

"Definitely. I was the only son. Two sisters, Ruth and Nicola. My father and I did everything together...."

"Liam, is it anger management you seek?"

Liam began to dab his eyes with the tissue before starting to rip it up in little pieces, holding each piece out on his jeans, trying to soothe his anxiety. He didn't reply with words, only shrugging, frustrated, angry, and devastated.

"As we process this grief, you may see the correlation between anger and powerlessness."

Liam tried to compose himself, but found that it was more difficult than he realized. "The other day, I ran my car into someone on purpose." He stopped to look for the therapist reaction, but when he saw it was neutral, continued. "Because he has a connection with the person I want to...I want to start a relationship with; a connection I feel as though I'll never compete with. Zayn looks at Louis in a way that makes me so upset because I know he'll never look at me that way. Will he?"

Liam huffed, then picked up another tissue. "Which is a situation I am completely powerless over....oh wait!" He jumped to his feet. "Or am I?! Good talk, doc!" He exclaimed as he shook the therapist hand and exited the room.

******

What the fuck do I do?! Harry thought to himself. His date with Louis was tomorrow and he only had 24 hours to figure out the perfect plan to win him over and get rid of Zayn. No pressure or anything...

Harry had already spent hours looking through romantic date ideas, studying the menus of dozens of restaurants and finding the most exciting activities nearby. But still, he struggled to find something unique, something that would set his date apart from Zayns. Something that would scream 'Louis.'

Sighing, Harry tried to trace his history with Louis in his head, starting with their very first encounter at the yoga studio. Harry had been awkward and standoffish, but Louis didn't mind one bit. He invited Harry to his next session, and then asked him out when he showed up.

Their first date had been a shit show, as Harry was too stoned. But the second date - the one in the woods. Now, that was special. That was the day that Louis invited him over to watch Netflix and cuddle. That was the day that the two finally got vulnerable with each other.

They went on other dates after that, but what really stuck out in Harry's mind was the time he went over to Louis' after he got caught dealing by Niall. They just sat and talked on the couch, and then fell asleep spooning.

And as he stared at his computer screen, thoughts swirling in his head, Harry realized it was never really about the venue after all. It was about the conversations they had, and the things they did.

Grinning, Harry began to close the tabs on his laptop. Maybe he didn't need to plan something fancy and decadent for Louis. Maybe he needed to do just the opposite.

Perhaps this date wasn't a question of how extravagant a date he could plan, but rather a question of how meaningful and memorable the date would be.

Taking out a sheet of paper and a mason jar, Harry began to work the night away. He knew just the thing to win Louis Tomlinson over.

Or so he hoped.

***

"You hungry?" Shawn asked as he and Niall held hands down Broadway.

"Always," Naill laughed as he clutched onto Shawn's hand, swinging their arms two-and-fro.

"So, I was thinking..." Shawn paused. "We've been seeing each other for awhile now and I think maybe we could take our relationship to..the next level?" Shawn said in an unsure, hushed voice.

Niall shot him a devious grin back. "Go on."

"Well I was thinking....we could get a bottle of wine..."

'Uh-huh, I like where this was heading..." Niall tried to stay in the present moment. He really was enjoying this, but what about all the stress with his roommate? He never saw it get ot the point of it interfering with other aspects of his life.

"Some background music....."

"Yes!" Niall exclaimed, gripping Shawn's hand even tighter. Don't worry about Harry. Things will work out and you'll always be best friends...right> Yes, Niall.

"We do a little of this...." Shawn inched closer to Niall and cupped his face, pulling their lips together.

Ignoring passer-bys in the street, Niall reached his hand under Shawn's shirt, feeling his waistline. "And I can add this too."

Before Naill could continue, a familiar ginger haired man showed up in his peripheral vision.

"Oh Niall, my favorite partner, hasn't anyone ever told you to get a room?" Ed teased patting him on the back.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a nuisance?" Niall stuck his tongue out.

"You know you'd miss me!" Ed winked. "Hey Shawn. Nice shirt."

"Thanks," Shawn blushed.

"Well, I only have 10 minutes of break left but you two behave. Hasn't anyone ever told you if you have no protection, don't use your erection?"

"Go away!" Niall laughed, pushing Ed so he'd walk faster in front of him.

*****

Zayn pulled into the parking lot of Louis' apartment and opened the door to his car. He retrieved the present he had laying in the passenger seat, and began to walk toward the door. His black sneakers scuffed across the asphalt, dragging his feet.

Memories kept swirling in his mind over and over. Seeing Louis sitting there on his yoga mat, eye fucking a much younger Zayn - seducing him. Memories of being fucked senseless, relinquishing all control to Louis, even to the point of being suspended in the air but trusting that Louis would never hurt Zayn, not even in a compromised position.

When did things get so complicated?

Gulping, he rang the doorbell and was greeted immediately by an eager Louis - wearing his usual vans, skinny jeans, and tee.

"Hey," Louis said nervously. "I've been....um...waiting for you," He blushed.

Zayn fondly smiled at him: thinking of the million reasons he loved him. Those eyes, the dimplez, the way he always knew how to take care of Zayn.

"So, where we going?" Louis flashed his pearly white teeth.

Make that million and one reasons.

"You'll see," Zayn answered deviously. "Follow me." Zayn stuck out his arm, letting Louis latch onto it as they made their way down to his car.

Louis looked over at Zayn, realizing the way that Zayn bit his bottom lip when he was thinking and nervous drove him utterly insane. Not even putting on his seatbelt, he immediately began to kiss along Zayn's neck, sending a trail of kisses down to his collarbone.

Zayn tenderly rubbed Louis' hair, encouraging him to keep going. This was familiar, expected, but still just as pleasurable as the first time. Yet, as Louis continued to ravish each piece of Zayn's skin, it somehow reminded Zayn of someone else.

Memory: Zayn eagerly unzipped Liam's Jean's, wasting no time in palming his trapped cock. Before long, Liam's boxers were pushed down to his ankles as Zayn twirled his tongue around the leaking head, right hand jerking him off as his left scissored him open.

Liam tried to spread his thighs even more open, wanting Zayn's fingers to find his most pleasurable bundle of nerves, but the lack of space was preventing him from doing so. Noticing, Zayn slowly removed his fingers, and hollowed his cheeks down on Liam's shaft a few more seconds before positioning himself between the drivers seat floor and the steering wheel.

"Good thing I am flexible. You just sit back and enjoy," he winked in the moonlight as he sucked on three fingers before wrapping his lips around Liam's dick once more.

"I've never wanted to fuck someone so bad." Liam whined. "Can your pretty mouth taste how bad I want it?"

Zayn hummed in response, saliva dribbling down his chin.

Before long, Liam was bucking his hips up, chasing his orgasm. Truth be told, he could have came minutes ago, but he wanted to hold out for this moment when Zayn sat in the passenger seat, instructing Liam to return the favor, for you know, lubrication purposes.

"Now sit on me," Zayn growled as Liam wasted no time in doing so. It didn't feel the same as being assertive with Louis. It somehow felt more authentic.

Zayn dug his hands deep into Liam's hips, gripping him as his body slowly thrusted into his velvety hole. He waited for Liam to adjust before bottoming out as they both moaned quietly.

"Fuck me, please!" Liam begged, his lip quivering. He never wanted to feel a burn so bad in his life. "Just like that. Yes. Yes." /End Memory.

"What the fuck, Zayn?" Louis suddenly pushed him lightly.

"What?" He asked startled.

"You just called me Liam!" He said offended.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to....I...." Zayn felt his cheeks grow crimson. "I'm very sorry, Lou. I don't know what's going on with me. Let's just enjoy our date, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay...." Louis trailed off, trying to swallow his hurt pride.

After a while in uncomfortable silence, Zayn parked the car and looked over at Louis. "Shall we?"

Louis nodded, though he still looks weary. He looked in front of him at the scenery that only Mother Nature herself could create such beauty.

Standing in front of him was a lake with miles of sand, ducks, boats, fishermen, and people running wild and free. Zayn intertwined their hands, taking him over to a inhabited spot in the sand that had a blanket and a picnic basket, and two yoga mats.

"Wait, what's this?" Louis asked.

"Couples yoga," Zayn said excited. He opened the picnic basket and handed Louis a blindfold, instructing him to tie it around the back of his head. "I trust you."

Louis could feel him grow hard already at Zayn's words. "Couples yoga in the middle of a busy beach. Well, sounds like our kind of date." Louis chuckled.

Zayn's vision had completely darkened. He got on his back, feeling Louis climb on top of him. They were experts at couples yoga, teaching many classes, though it had been awhile. Yet, there was something intricately intimate about being blind and fully relying on your partner.

"I wanted to think of something that would make us both happy. Yoga is my thing, you know that," Zayn babbled as Louis agreed. "And being in control is yours, hence the blindfold."

Though he couldn't see it, he could feel the smile that was grazing across Louis' lips. He could feel the way Louis bent his upper body down, though he was suspended in the air by Zayn's hands, still eager to kiss him despite all the people on the beach.

For reasons unbeknownst to him, more memories of Liam entered his mind. Though Louis was nothing like Liam, his mind kept backpedaling to the brown eyed barista.

/Memory: "Sooo," Liam said, sipping on the saki. "What do you like to do besides yoga?"

Zayn shrugged. "This and that. Sometimes I run or swim."

"So you work out constantly?" Liam said, raising an eyebrow. "Makes sense. I saw those abs."

Zayn blushed, instantly remembering how Liam had seen him half naked. "Umm... yeah... again, sorry about that."

"It's totally fine," Liam replied with a soft smile. "I'm assuming that's not a serious thing though, since you're here on a date."

Zayn nodded. "Right. It's kind of just friends with benefits. I wanna meet other people. That cool with you?"

"Fine by me. I want the same," Liam replied. "Honestly, I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend though." /End memory.

Louis repositioned himself, Zayn easily keeping up though he couldn't see. Louis bent down again, collapsing on his stomach, straddling him. He tugged gently at his hair.

"This is a really good date," Louis complimented him. "It'll be hard for Harry to top this."

Zayn removed his blindfold, looking at Louis who was sitting on top of him carelessly in the sand. Harry. Something about the way Louis' face turned into a smile when he said Harry's name seemed all too familiar to him, the way he thought of Liam. But how can this be?

"I love you," Zayn suddenly blurted out.

Louis suddenly shifted his weight onto Zayn more. "Um...."

"No, Lou. I do. I love you. I am in love with you," Zayn tasted the words on his tongue.

He could see the way Louis' adam apple was bobbing in his throat, almost a nervous reaction. "Wow. Zayn. I don't know what to say...I mean I have feelings for you. I just...."

"Can we just go back to my place and talk this out?" Zayn asked rushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Louis agreed, dusting off his outfit.

The car ride was not quiet, not this time.

"Listen Louis, you feel it too or you wouldn't have asked me and Harry to do these dates for you. You see me as more of a friend and that scares the hell out of you, doesn't it?" Zayn asked gripping the steering wheel.

"Zayn, I'm just trying to figure all this out is all, love," He responded, petting Zayn's thigh.

"I know you do, Louis! I know you love me!" He desperately shouted. "I know you do!"

Louis opted not to reply, not this time because what if Zayn was right? No matter how many times they tried to end their rendezvous, he always ended up caving in and starting it all over again. When he was sick, Zayn always took care of him. When he needed money, Zayn let them be partners. When he was in a car wreck, it was Zayn taking care of him selflessly.

Yet, Harry entered his mind constantly. The way his emerald eyes looked at him so longingly, so pure. The way he was clumsy, pristine, everything perfect. He had an unspoken ability to get Louis out of his headspace.

"Come on, let's go inside," Zayn said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"So our date didn't last long," Louis shrugged nonchalant.

 

As Zayn turned the key, a feeling grew in the pit of his stomach - a feeling that somehow, this was a crossroads. "Lou...no matter what happens, you're still my favorite, you know."

 

Louis moved closer to Zayn. For a moment, he stood in front of him, gazing deep into the iris of his mocha colored eyes. He could feel Zayn analyzing him, almost as if he was making a choice. "Come on, Z," he said guiding Zayn to his room.

Louis turned the lights off in the bedroom, but leaving the door half open so the light would illuminate across the wall. There should have awkward tension between them, Zayn thought. But as they began to undress each-others bodies, all he could notice was how 'comfortable' and 'familiar' this felt.

Not like how things were with Liam. Sure, Liam may have his flaws: anger, drinks way too much, insecure...but who is perfect? Louis had always been perfect to Zayn, still is. But sometimes our hearts don't want perfect, it wants mystery, adventure.

"Z, I can see the way you're looking at me....and don't worry, I kinda feel the same way. No hard feelings okay?" Louis rubbed Zayn's arms up and down before tracing the outline of one with his fingertips gently. "Let me love you goodbye."

"What? No Louis! I love you! I love you! Not goodbye....a beginning!" Zayn lurched forward, crashing their lips together, followed by sucking on Louis' earlobe, nibbly softly as he rolled Louis' nipple between his fingers.

It's inevitable everything that's good comes to an end

It's impossible to know if after this we could still be friends, yeah

I know you're saying you don't want to hurt me

And maybe you should show a little mercy

The way you look I know you didn't come to apologize

Louis bit his bottom lip, unable to formulate words as Zayn kissed down his neck, sucking on the vein that was protruding. Louis arched his back, trying to withhold a moan that was begging to escape his throat.

"You drive me crazy, Z, but you know how this works." Louis suddenly opened his eyes, gaining control. He pushed Zayn down on the bed, pinning his wrist down on either side above his head. "Oh, I'm going to miss this the most." Louis wasted no time in sending a trail of kisses down his happy trail, paying special attention to Zayn's v lines.

He pushed Zayn's thighs farther apart with his own legs, stretching them as far as they'd go. "I want you to feel this for days, Malik. I want you to sleep and dream about this night, the way I open you up. Do you want that?" Zayn sunk his teeth deep into his bottom lip, nodding eagerly. "I can't hear you." He gripped his wrist tighter.

"I want that, Louis. I want you to open me up so good I dream about it."

Hey, hey, hey  
Oh, why did you have to walk out of my life  
Hey, hey, hey  
Oh, even though it's over you should stay tonight  
Hey, hey, hey  
If tomorrow you won't be mine  
Won't you give it to me one last time  
Oh, baby let me love you goodbye

"Oh, I'm going to," Louis purred as he released his hands from Zayn's wrist. I want your legs above your head."

Without being told twice, Zayn mauvered his legs above his head, his chest tucked comfortably on his collarbone, ass exposed. Louis ran his thumb over his pleading hole, spitting as he made small circles before inserting it slowly.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck!" Zayn moaned out.

Louis licked his lips, maneuvering himself around Zayn to interlock their lips, their tongues dancing together.

"You've always tasted so sweet," Louis complimented as he made his way back down to Zayn's pelvis. "But this is always delicious. You and your organic diet,' Louis licked a stripe down Zayn's split, dragging his tongue down to his hole.

Suddenly, Zayn gripped the sheets, feeling himself uncontrollably move his ass to meet Louis' rhythm. Louis pointed his tongue deep into Zayn's velvety walls, simmering every last drop of the fit yoga instructor's aroma.

"Deeper," Zayn mumbled out. Louis looked up, though Zayn had his eyes closed.

"What did you say, Z? Say it louder."

"Your tongue. Deeper."

"What was that?" Louis pulled away.

"I want your tongue to go deeper, please. Please Lou."

"Open your eyes and look at me," Louis stated sternly as Zayn did what he was told. He watched as Louis was nose deep into pleasure hole, licking and prodding at his entrance. The position was not uncomfortable for him, though he did wish he could reach Louis and pull his hair a little.

"You can get down," Louis said nonchalant, almost as if he was psychic. "I'm going to use my finger and my tongue at the same time, make you really crazy." He said giving commentary.

Louis pushed his tongue deep into Zayn's hole, allowing his index finger to be naturally lubricated by the saliva dripping down his chin before stretching him.

"Oh shit!" Zayn cried out, grabbing Louis' head, trying to push his face deeper inside of him. "You feel amazing, so amazing. You're making me feel amazing."

"Huh?" Louis hummed.

"Amazing, Louis. Fuck!"

Louis began to thrust his tongue in and out, adding his middle finger, scissoring Zayn ruthlessly. The only sound to be heard was the slurping from Louis' mouth and Zayn's responsiveness of the pleasure.

"Yes!" Zayn cried out.

"Your dick is so hard for me, Zayn." Louis said as he grabbed Zayn's shaft with his free hand, rubbing his thumb over the tip, swirling precome all over for lubrication. "Do you want to feel me too?" He teased as Zayn nodded. "Hmm?"

"Yes, Louis. Please. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."

Unforgettable together the whole world in my hands  
Unexplainable the love that only we could understand, yeah  
I know there's nothing I can do to change it  
But is this something that could be negotiated  
My heart's already breaking baby, go on twist the knife

"Only me?" Louis asked, setting the tone for the evening.

"Only you tonight." Zayn responded truthfully. "Only you."

"Well you ask and you shall receive," Louis said as he fished around Zayn's nightstand drawer for a bottle of lubricate. He threw it on the bed before he put their chest together, waiting for Zayn to close the gap - making sure he didn't care to spread his own germs around.

Zayn sucked on Louis' sore tongue, gripping his hips tightly, grinding their dicks together.

"Nuh-uh, Z," Louis winked at him. " I call the shots." He reminded. "How many times do I have to fuck that idea into you?" He teased uncapping the lube and pouring a generous amount in his hand. Louis wiped some of the warm liquid on his head, aligning himself up with Zayn's anticipating hole.

"Oh fuck," "Fuck," They grunted at the same time.

Louis tried to maintain a slow pace, trying to savor what could be their last time being in this scenario. His hips rutted forward, creating an motion best suited for the both of them. Zayn put his hands above his head, gripping the sheets tightly as Louis grabbed his jaw, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You were always my favorite too," Louis confessed, a solitary tear rolling down his cheek.

Zayn smiled, feeling his heart flutter. This is exactly what he always wanted, envisioned for years. Though it did feel amazing, and still gave him goosebumps, he realized something in this moment: his love for Louis, no matter how romantic it seemed, was always meant to be for times like this - the two of them being one in the stillness of the night. Can a relationship flourish if they're only friends outside of the sheets?

"Yes!" Zayn squealed. "Oh, oh. Oh! Ah!"

"Such pretty sounds from a filthy little mouth, Z!" Louis grunted, rubbing Zayn's jawline.

Without warning, Louis quickened his pace, watching as Zayn's abs contracted, a sign his orgrasm was nearing. "Fuck me, fuck me. Fuck me." Zayn begged.

"MMM," Louis retorted. "Fuck you so good, fuck your smart little brains out."

Hey, hey, hey  
Oh, why did you have to walk out of my life  
Hey, hey, hey  
Oh, even though it's over you should stay tonight  
Hey, hey, hey  
If tomorrow you won't be mine  
Won't you give it to me one last time  
Oh, baby let me love you goodbye

"Yes Lou, don't stop!"

"What?" Louis asked slowing down.

"Don't stop, please! Fuck me, fuck me."

Louis gripped the underside of Zayn's thighs, pulling him closer, thrusting inside him harder - feeling his dick inside the slick, tight walls. Zayn closed his eyes, feeling the slow drag of Louis' head leaving his hole for a second, to only push back in harder. "OH FUCK!" Zayn sighed loudly.

"My favorite," Louis echoed.

Zayn felt a knot in his stomach tighten for just a instant. "I'm going to come."

"Wait!" Louis shouted. "Can you wait, Z?"

"No, no. This is torture!"

"Wait for me, Z. Wait for me. Please."

Zayn doubled blinked, his mouth falling open as he realized Louis said 'please' to him. Though no words were forming, he nodded, obeying Louis' request.

One more taste of your lips just to bring me back  
To the places we've been and the nights we've had  
Because if this is it then at least we could end it right

Louis quickened his pace, his shaft creating immense pleasure amongst the both of them. He watched as Zayn's dick bobbed up and down on his stomach with each thrust, a pool of precome already shiny on his abs. He leaned forward, locking their lips together, wrapping his hands around Zayn's neck, squeezing gently.

"Fuck, so hot!" Louis growled as he let go of his throat, tugging at his hair, kissing down his jaw before sucking on the underside of his chin. "So pretty, Zayn."

"I have to come, Lou. FUCK! Please, please, please. Let me come!"

"Okay," Louis agreed. "You can come, Z,"

Louis jerked his hips forward, driving his tip in and out of Zayn's rigid walls. He could feel Zayn come between their stomachs, shooting warm liquid between them, his mouth hanging open, moaning loudly.

"My favorite hello and my hardest goodbye," Louis whimpered as he felt the knot in his stomach release, his own liquid releasing inside of Zayn's spent hole. Without a word, he collapsed on Zayn's chest.

Zayn could only recall a handful of times that Louis allowed them to cuddle. Had this happened before at all? His judgment was too clouded, his mind hazy with pleasure.

Coming back into reality was a hard fall without a parachute as they heard both of their phones buzzing in their jean pockets on the floor. Harry and Liam, no doubt.

"Louis?" Zayn asked in the darkness as Louis looked up at him with his sapphire eyes glistening by the bathroom light peering in the room. "You're so extraordinary." He traced the pattern of Louis' black heart tattoo.

"Is that so?" Louis wiggled his eyebrow.

Louis connected their lips together, pulling them closer. Zayn grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered them up.

"You deserve to be happy," Louis suddenly blurted out, kissing Zayn's lips for a final time tonight before rolling over, the curve of his body meeting Zayn's perfectly. "And I'll always fuck that up for you." The tears were still streaming down his face, though he was trying to hide it.

"No, Louis, you'd never. You'd never do wrong in my eyes," He says as he blindly tries to find Louis eyes, wiping a tear away that was rolling down Louis' flawless face. He could feel his throat closing a little, fighting the urge to cry himself.

"I'll always love you...but I'll be okay...." Zayn pulled him closer to him, kissing the back of his neck before reaching down in the floor to grab his phone. With one arm over Louis, he used the other to text Liam.

(SMS) Zayn: Hey, you wanna hang tomorrow night?

The texting noise on his phone drowned out the words he craved to hear from Louis' pretty mouth, and he'll never even know it. "I love you, too." Yawning, he continued knowing Zayn couldn't hear him. "And that's why I'm making this choice easy for you."

If tomorrow you won't be mine, won't you give it to me one last timeOh, baby let me love you goodbye


	18. Lovers

Harry was nearly shaking when he answered the door. Louis was over a half hour late, and he had been jumping up to check the door every few minutes since seven.   
To be honest, he was sort of relieved every time he checked and saw an empty hallway through the peephole. But now, Louis was standing there, staring up at him with big blue eyes, and Harry almost jumped at the sight.  
“H-hey,” he said as he opened the door. “Good to see ya.”   
Louis smiled and pulled Harry into a tight hug - or as tight as he could make it without his sling interfering.   
“It’s good to see ya, too, love,” Louis replied. When they separated their arms, Harry looked down at Louis, taking in his black skinny jeans and grey tank top. His fringe was pushed to one side and his stubble was grown out long. The scent of cigarettes and coconut hung in the air, and Harry grinned at the gorgeous boy, wondering how No matter how many times he saw him, he continued to amaze him.  
“So I made us dinner,” Harry said with a smile. He grabbed Louis’ good hand and led him to the balcony, where he has assembled a small table for two with a red tablecloth. Around the balcony railing, he had assembled string lights - which he may or may not have borrowed from Niall.  
“Aww! This looks so amazing, Harry,” Louis giggled, taking in the starlit dinner. “Some lady and the tramp type shit!”   
“I mean you did say Italian was your favorite,” Harry said, laughing, as they both took a seat.   
Louis looked down at their plates, which contained spaghetti and meatballs, dusted with Parmesan.   
“Fuck! I forgot the wine,” Harry said, nearly toppling the table as he stood up.  
He rushed back into the house and returned with a bottle of Prosecco and two glasses.  
“Thanks,” Louis said, allowing Harry to pour him a glass.  
Harry took a seat and watched Louis begin to eat the dinner he made. He worried if it was too hot still, or if it had gotten cold. Or if he had undercooked the pasta. Or overcooked it…  
“Harry!” Louis said, snapping him out of his worried thoughts. “You’re more jittery than our first date. Calm down.”   
Harry nodded. “Sorry, it’s just…. I’m so worried knowing this might be our last one. I want it to be perfect.”   
Louis put his fork down, and rubbed his mouth. “Haz, lets just not think about that. Can we just enjoy this?”   
Harry nodded and started to eat his own pasta. “So how do you like it?”   
“It’s bloody amazing,” Louis replied, taking a swig of wine.   
“Thanks!” Harry said. “Made it myself.”   
“Well done,” Louis replied. Eyeing the jar on the table, he reached for it. “Oh my gosh what is this?! So cute.”   
Harry blushed as Louis opened the jar, which was labeled “20 questions” in red sharpie.   
“We can play if you want,” Harry said coyly. As if it was an option, as if he just put it there for fun.  
“Of course we’re playing. You go first!” Louis said, his squeaky voice rising even higher.  
“Okay, okay,” Harry replies. He took a sip of wine and reached for one of the papers.   
“Whalt’s your first memory?” he read out loud.   
Louis looked at him, expectantly, and shoveled more spaghetti into his mouth.   
“Okay,” Harry began, parting his lips as he tried to remember. “So I think I was two. Every morning my mum would come to my crib to get me and wake me up. One day I woke up before her. And I was impatient so I tried to climb out of my crib. I ended up falling out and my mom found me under the crib.”   
“That is so fucking cute,” Louis giggled. “Always so eager.”   
“Well not really anymore,” Harry snorted. “Now I’m complacent. I hardly try.”   
“You’re trying with me,” Louis pointed out. “But don’t worry, I feel complacent too sometimes. This yoga thing - I could be doing more with it. I just… I’ve felt so lost lately.”   
Harry nodded. “Me too.”   
“Alright, lets get onto the next Q why don’t we!” Louis said, laughing nervously.  
Harry bit his lip. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.   
“What’s the best concert you ever went to?” Louis read. “Oh my gosh. This is too hard. There’s too many.”   
Harry laughed. “How many have you been to?”  
Louis shrugged, pouring each of them a second glass of wine. “Like six. It’s a dead tie between Twenty One Pilots And Panic at the Disco. I love them both for different reasons. But Twenty One Pilots is sick- they did backflips and crowd surfed. In panic, Brendon was awesome too, the vocals were sick. I don’t know.”   
“I fucking love Panic,” Harry said, his eyes lighting up. “Did you listen to the new album?”   
“Fuck yeah,” Louis said. “It was sick. Not as good as the OG, but it had some bangers. We should play it!”   
“We should. Candlelit dinner goes great with some soft pop punk,” Harry replied, laughing. He headed back inside to grab his speakers and pressed play on the album on Spotify.  
“We were borderline kids with a book of disorders  
Medicatin' every day to keep the straightness in order  
Dead and gone so long, seventeen's so gone  
Dead and gone so long, seventeen's so gone  
It's the false side of hope where believers concede  
And there's only memories when it's over”  
“Hits home,” Louis said as he pushed his empty plate away. “Keep the straightness in order….”   
“Fuck,” Harry snorted, nearly spilling his wine. “I feel the same way, Lou.”   
“Good thing we’re past it now. The bullying and all that shit,” Louis laughed. But Harry could see the pain in his eyes.  
“I don’t ever wanna think of anyone hurting you,” Harry said softly.   
Louis cocked his head to the side, startled. “Well, it’s okay. It made me tougher. I grew up faster. Wouldn’t change things.”   
“Neither would I…” Harry replied. “But, I just. Louis you know you deserve better than the lot life gave you.”   
Louis looked up, his eyes connecting fiercely with Harry’s. “Thank you, Harry.”   
“Welcome,” Harry said. “Sorry to kill the mood- I just. I just really like you, I care for you way too much.”   
Louis smiled, reaching his hand across the table. “I care for you too. Next question. You’re up.”   
“What’s your most embarrassing moment?” Harry read. “I was praying you would get this one. Fuck.”   
Louis giggled, and Harry leaned closer to his arm stroking it.   
“I was in high school. Year 11. I tripped over my lunch bag on my way to hand in an exam. I dragged the bag halfway across the classroom before I tripped on it. Everyone laughed,” Harry said, avoiding eye contact. “Then, the teacher asked who tripped me with their lunch bag. The name on the bag read Harry. They laughed harder.”  
“Oy,” Louis chuckled. “That’s rough. But I think I can one up you.”   
“Can you, now?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. The wine was starting to hit him, and he relaxed in his chair, scooting it closer to Louis’.  
“I broke my dick,” Louis said deadpan.  
“What the Fuck?” Harry laughed. “I thought that was a myth.”  
“No you can break it,” Louis said with a smile. “Davey Edwards. One wrong angle on the way out and I was in hospital for six hours. Blood everywhere.”   
“Well I could never tell,” Harry giggled.   
“Stitched it up nice for me,” Louis responded, his voice thick and gravely.  
“Your turn,” Harry said, stroking Louis’ cheek with his thumb.   
“Mm,” Louis purred. “It says: what is your proudest moment?”   
“Yeah, and what is it?” Harry asked. He intertwined his fingers with Louis’, and Louis leaned into him, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. It was easier to cuddle now, since they had left the chairs and gone to the swinging canopy seat at the side of the balcony.   
“Mm, I guess. Well, this is gonna sound corny, but when we mum died, there wasn’t really anyone to take care of the funeral… like my grandparents passed away and her sister lives in New Zeleand and couldn’t make it out in time. I had to help organize everything. And take care of my sisters. And I just thought - I’m doing this for her. I can actually do this for her, like I didn’t think I’d be strong enough. I cried a ton. I almost didn’t show up to pick up the casket. But I did it…”  
“Hey, hey, Lou, you didn’t have to share that if you didn’t want to,” Harry said, stroking the older boy, who was now tearing up. “But I’m so proud of you for that.”   
“It is what it is,” Louis said as he wiped his nose. “But yeah, that was it. What about yours?”   
Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I was proud when I decided to leave uni qnd move to LA. I tried so hard to get into the music industry. But I didn’t fight hard enough. I’m not proud of the fact that I gave up. But I’m proud that I tried.”   
“That’s brave,” Louis said. “I didn’t go to uni either, as you could assume. What kind of music was it again?”   
“Pop, alternative,” Harry said with a shrug.   
“Mm,” Louis replied, resting his head on Harry’s chest. “Can you sing me something?”   
“I would love to do nothing more but to sing to you,” Harry said with a smile. His dimples deepened a bit and Louis looked up at him, batting his big blue eyes.   
“Lovely,” he replied. “Go on then, Hazzie.”   
“Okay….” Harry said, nervously.   
“Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise  
Run in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies  
And if, you don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain”   
His voice was deep and husky, capturing every bit of the song perfectly. Louis stared at him in awe, taking in each sound, each syllable.   
As Harry continued to sing, Louis watched the veins in his neck bulging, his eyes squeezing shut. He reached forward, tracing his jawline with his fingers.   
“I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain.”   
Harry opened his eyes, looking up at Louis, whose eyes were glittering beneath the moonlight. “How was it?” He whispered.  
“Fucking amazing,” Louis replied. He lunged forward, pulling Harry into a kiss, running his fingers through his hair, clawing at his shirt.  
“Lou… slow down for a minute… Lou!” Harry said, pulling back.   
“What, Harry? Don’t you want it?” louis pouted, tugging at his shirt.  
“I don’t want it. I want you, Louis,” Harry replied breathily. “I’m in love with you.”   
*****  
Groaning, Liam got out of his car and headed inside the cafe. His head was pounding and his stomach was twisting in knots as he walked behind the counter, and he prayed to god that he wasn’t going to be sick again.   
This is the longest he had gone without alcohol in ages, but if he wanted even some mercy from the court, he had to prove he was taking his recovery seriously. His therapist discussed coping mechanisms he could use to deal with his anxiety and grieving aside from just booze, and right now he was giving them a try. He was only three days sober, but three days felt like fucking three years, and he was dying for just a sip of something strong.   
As he adjusted his apron and got to work, Liam looked up and locked eyes with his customer, a blue eyed Irishmen.  
“Hey, Niall,” Liam said, trying to be cheerful. He knew that Niall probably hated him - they all did, especially Zayn. And they had every right to. After all, he was a monster, wasn’t he?  
“Hey, Liam. How you holding up?” Niall asked. “Two coffees please. Large.”  
“I’m okay. Been going to treatment,” he replied in a hushed tone. “How is he?”  
“Louis is fine. Full of energy, making a speedy recovery,” Niall replied. “He’s more upset about not being able to do yoga than anything else.”  
“Good to hear,” Liam said. “And how’s Z?”  
“Zayn? Well, I guess he’s good too. Got kind of emotional back there during the questioning, didn’t it?” Niall chuckled.   
“He loves him,” Liam muttered, pouring the coffee into cups and handing them to Niall.  
“He loves who? Zayn loves Louis?” Niall asked, raising an eyebrow.   
Liam nodded. “It’s okay, though. They’ll be happy together. I was never good enough.”  
“Hey,” Niall said. “Hang in there. It’ll be okay. And who knows, maybe Zayn will forgive you. We all struggle with something.”  
Niall exited the cafe, and Liam watched him go, shortly before running to the back room and vomiting into the sink.   
*****  
Louis stopped short, nearly toppling off the swinging chair. He locked eyes with Harry, who immediately dropped his face into his palms.  
“I fucked everything up,” he said between clenched teeth.  
“Haz...” Louis began. But he had no idea what to say. He had never been in a situation like this. No one had ever used the L word with him before.   
Harry sat up, inching away from Louis. “Sorry. Too soon, too fast. Impulsive. I know.”  
Louis shook his head. “It wasn’t impulsive. It’s what you feel.”  
“Yeah,” Harry replied. “I guess you’re right.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. Louis sat next to him, patting his back gently.   
The tension in the air was thicker than layer cake, and Louis took a breath, trying to find the courage to actually tell Harry what he was thinking.   
“Harry, I’m so sorry, but you know I can’t say it back,” Louis choked. He bit his lip, trying to hide his face from the beautiful boy next to him. Harry didn’t deserve this.   
“Didn’t expect you to, I just wanted you to know,” Harry said with a short nod.   
“I know, but I should at least be able to respond to it, not panic like an idiot,” Louis replied, closing his eyes. “I want to tell you how I feel but I don’t have the words…”  
Harry nodded, his green eyes flitting from Louis’ lips to his eyes. Then he readjusted himself in the swing, hitting into the cushion with his pocket.   
His phone started to play a song from the Panic album, and he stared up at Louis with a wild look in his eyes.  
“This is gonna sound so stupid, but what if we used music to like….explain ourselves,” Harry said excitedly.   
Louis cocked his head to the side. It was worth a shot. “Sure,” he replied. He took out his phone and began to search for a song to play, though he wasn’t really sure anything could capture this gut wrenching feeling he was experiencing.   
Whether or not it was love, he wasn’t sure. But he did feel something intense for Harry, and unlike his prior romances, it stemmed way beyond the physical aspect. Harry had a special place in his heart - a place so special that he wasn’t sure he could handle it.   
He never caught feelings…. Never. It was completely foreign to him. But maybe it was about time he started opening himself off to someone else. That he weaned himself off of the emotional crutch of meaningless hookups. Because that never really did fill the void anyways.   
Maybe it was time he finally took that leap of fate. Time that he stopped running from his feelings and started embracing them. Maybe it was time he let someone else show him affection. Deep down, that was all he ever wanted after all.   
Louis wanted to. He really wanted to. But the thought of Zayn kept gnawing at the back of his mind.   
Sighing, he started to think about their relationship, if that’s what you could call it. Deep down, he knew that Zayn was a temporary fix to a permanent problem. And whether he wanted to admit it or not, the truth was that continuing his relations with him would only complicate their yoga practice, not to mention his well-being. If things were meant to work out with Zayn, they would have a long time ago.   
But they didn’t - and there was a reason for it. Zayn was a constant reminder of everything that was wrong with Louis. From the day they met, their relationship had been nothing but a chase to get back to the bedroom, to numb out and dominate in the only sphere he knew how to. Zayn was a lustful venture, and even when emotions began to work their way into the situation, Louis always looked to Zayn for a sort of comfort, a sort of release that he couldn’t find anywhere else.   
Now, looking at Harry and his big green eyes and his pouty lips and his awkward fidget, Louis realized that it might be time for a new chapter. That maybe there was something worthwhile about actually getting romantically involved with someone.   
Because right now, even though he was hard, he wasn’t thinking about taking Harry back to the bedroom and fucking him senseless. He didn’t want to tie him up and thrust into him until he was begging for it. He wanted to sit here, stroking his back and sharing stories and listening to anything and everything that came out of that nervous mouth of his.   
He wanted Harry for his mind, his soul - but not for his body. That was just a bonus.   
As Louis sat in silence reflecting upon it all, Harry selected a song and began to play it from his phone, wordlessly, without a warning.   
“I don't ever ask you where you've been  
And I don't feel the need to  
Know who you're with  
I can't even think straight but I can tell  
You were just with him  
And I'll still be a fool, I'm a fool for you  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart is all I want  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit is all I'm asking for”

Like something out of a movie, Harry looked up at Louis with pleading eyes. Tears filled his eyes up to the waterline and he parted his lips, silently begging for the answer he had been waiting to hear for way too long.   
Louis nodded, knowingly, and reached out to take his hand, giving it a squeeze. He leaned over and began to push a strand of loose hair behind Harry’s ear. It wasn’t too long ago that he noticed him in the back of Zayn’s yoga class, these very curls bouncing all over the place as he did the poses incorrectly.  
The rapid beating he had in his chest now was the same feeling he had experienced then when he introduced himself to Harry for the first time, and again when the curly headed boy stumbled into his yoga class the following Saturday, fifteen minutes too late.   
Now, as they sat under the moonlight, listening to the song, Louis knew what he had to.   
“Haz,” Louis said, quietly, pressing his forehead against Harry’s. “I’m gonna play my song now, yeah?”   
Harry, nodded and turned off his music. He was trying so hard not to cry, but Louis could see his tear-streaked cheeks. He put a hand to one of them, trying to wipe them away, before turning his focus to his phone.   
Then he pressed play and closed his eyes.   
“I've got scars even though they can't always be seen  
And pain gets hard, but now you're here and I don't feel a thing  
Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down  
Right now I'm completely defenceless

For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart  
For when you're lonely and forget who you are  
I'm missing half of me when we're apart  
Now you know me, for your eyes only, for your eyes only”  
Before Louis could open his eyes, he felt Harry’s chest pressing against his. He began to shower Louis with kisses, all over his face and forehead and neck. He was crying now, leaving hot, wet tears all over Louis’ body.   
“I want to be with you,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s mouth. “I want you too. I know that now.”  
***********  
“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this!” Shawn said, following Niall into his flat. “I mean, not finally. We haven’t been together too too long, but I feel like, ready, if you’re ready.” 

“Oh I’m ready,” Niall said, smiling at his boyfriend’s jittery persona. 

As they continued to go on dates, Niall’s nerves seemed to melt away, but Shawn’s always seemed to be there. Niall didn’t mind one bit, though. In fact, he found it adorable.

“I can’t wait for you to see what I set up,” Niall giggled as they headed to the bedroom. He opened the door, motioning for Shawn to go inside and then went in after him, shutting the door behind them.

“Aww, babe. Rose petals! That’s so cute,” Shawn said, jumping onto the bed and rolling around in the array of red and white petals. All around the room, scented candles were placed strategically. And when Niall hit a button on his phone, smooth jazz music came on. 

“Perfect,” Shawn said, pulling Niall on top of him. “This is way too perfect. I don’t deserve it.” 

“Stop it. This is the least I could do, Shawnie,” Niall gushed. He crawled higher up on top of shawn, pressing their chests together and looking deep into his amber eyes before he kissed him.

Shawn took Niall’s jaw in his hands and traced smooth circles on each side as he kissed him, using his tongue to deepen the kiss.

“Mmm, babe,” Niall moaned. He began to grind his hips against Shawn’s, creating friction with his crotch. 

“Hard for you,” Shawn whispered as he tugged Niall’s shirt off. 

Niall pulled away and helped Shawn remove the shirt. Then he pulled Shawn’s shirt off, and returned to his position, tracing love bites all over Shawn’s collarbones.

“Mmm, that’s good,” Shawn said. He grabbed onto the headboard and bit his lip. But Niall removed his hands, bringing them down towards his sides. 

“Don’t do that love. I wanna hear you. Want you to be vocal, yeah?” Niall said in a low tone. 

Shawn looked up at him, with wide eyes. “Okay. Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure,” Niall said. He began to suck harshly on Shawn’s neck and Shawn let out a whimper, allowing his back to arch as he took in the sensation. 

“Mmm, good for me, aren’t you?” Niall growled. “Are you gonna cooperate, sir? I’m a cop ya know. We can do this the easy way or the hard way.” 

Shawn began to reach for the buckle of Niall’s pants, and Niall tugged his jeans off as well as his boxers. 

“We will do it the HARD way,” Shawn responded, nearly laughing as he took off his own pants to reveal his hard on.

“Very funny,” Niall giggled. “So do you, um.... which do you want?” 

Shawn stared at him, frozen in place. They were just lying there naked, Niall straddling Shawn, who looked partially excited, partially terrified.

“Which what...?” Shawn asked.

“Which position?” Niall said. “Top or bottom.” 

“Oh.... oh.... um. I don’t know... what do you want?” Shawn asked, biting his lip. He reached out and began to stroke Niall’s dick, jerking it off a bit to buy him some time.

“I honestly don’t know either I was hoping you would know,” he admitted. 

“Um.... um…,” Shawn started to get visibly tense, looking at Niall with pleading eyes.   
“Shh, relax, Shawn,” Niall said, inching closer and massaging his shoulders. “We’ll figure it out. Just relax for me, yeah?”  
Shawn nodded and allowed Niall to continue to massage him, pushing him onto his stomach and sitting on top of him.   
Once Shawn seemed a bit less anxious, he leaned over and reached into the drawer for lube. Lathering some onto his finger, he began to bring it towards Shawn’s entrance.   
“Can I go inside?” he whispered. His breath tickled Shawn’s neck and he nodded, bucking his hips in excitement.   
“Okay, let’s see here,” Niall said nervously. He started to slide inside, holding his breath and trying his best to maintain his confidence as he navigated the unchartered territory. 

Shawn felt smooth against his finger, and he started to guide it inside, until he hit what he thought was the prostate. “Is that good?” he grunted.   
“Y-yeah, so good,” Shawn moaned quietly.  
“Hey,” Niall said, inserting another finger. He was starting to get his groove now, and began to weave his finger rapidly in and out, causing Shawn to wiggle with pleasure. “What did I say about being vocal? Let it out, babe.”  
“Mmm, okay, fuck it’s so fucking good, Ni,” Shawn squeaked. “Want you so bad. Want you inside.”  
“Yeah, do ya?” Niall questioned. It didn’t feel physically possible to grow any harder, yet Shawn’s dirty talk was making him more turned on than ever.  
“Mhm,” Shawn whimpered. “Now.”  
“Can’t wait, can ya? Okay. But tell me if you’re not okay with something I do. Want it to feel good for you,” Niall said gently.   
Shawn nodded, and Niall began to lather up his dick with lube. When he was ready, he positioned his hips against Shawn’s ass and pushed inside.   
“Fuck, won’t go in!” Niall said, as his dick was shattered by a stabbing pain.  
“Sorry, I was clenching… accident,” Shawn muttered.   
“It’s okay, just relax, relax,” Niall said, stroking his back. “You were so good for me just before. Relax like that again.”  
Shawn nodded and shut his eyes as Niall tried to enter him for a second time, and then a third.   
“Babe, do you not want to do this?” Niall asked, facing Shawn.   
“No, I do. I do. Sorry I can’t… sorry I fucked it up,” Shawn said. His brown eyes were wet with tears and his hair clung to his neck and forehead, plastered to the skin by sweat.   
“Don’t apologize. It’s okay. It doesn’t always work the first time… hard to get used to,” Niall said, stroking his cheek. “Would you want to maybe try it the other way around?”  
Shawn blinked at him. “You mean like, me on top?”  
Niall nodded. “Yeah, if you’re comfortable.”  
“Um, okay,” Shawn said. “Just a disclaimer, I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
“Neither do I,” Niall chuckled. “Now, get in there.   
Niall rolled onto his stomach, arching his back as Shawn stuck a finger inside him. “That’s bloody good,” he moaned.   
“Awesome,” Shawn replied. He stuck another finger inside and began to finger Niall vigorously, almost shocking the both of them.  
“I’m gonna cum like this. Get inside, ugh,” Niall whined.   
Shawn nodded and readied himself to slide inside Niall, using an extreme amount of lube “just in case.”  
He placed his dick on Niall’s opening and pushed hard.   
“Fucccckkkk, that hurts like a bitch,” Niall screamed.   
“W-what? Oh my god! Are you ok? Should I take it out?” Shawn stammered.   
“No, go in deeper, keep moving,” Niall grunted. He clawed at the bedsheets, hoping that my squeezing something, he could deal with the pain rippling through his asshole.   
“Okay,” Shawn replied. He pushed in deeper, causing Niall to scream louder. His dick was starting to throb with pain, but eventually, the pain turned to pleasure - and Niall began to calm down as well.  
“Does it feel good now?” Shawn asked, grunting.   
“So fucking good,” Niall groaned.   
Shawn pressed on Niall’s lower back, deepening his thrust. Niall was moaning loudly, throwing his head back and howling Shawn’s name.  
“S-sorry, not gonna last long,” Shawn stammered as he hit Niall’s prostate.  
“Neither am I,” he replied.   
A few strokes later, Shawn was pulling out, spraying cum all over the sheets. “Making a mess, sorry,” he muttered.   
“No, come for me, babe,” Niall said. He gripped his own dick and began to jerk off onto his stomach, revelling in the sensation of his throbbing asshole.   
The two collapsed into a sweaty pile on the bed, waiting for their breathing to steady.   
“That was so good,” Niall said, looking into Shawn’s eyes. “You were so good.”  
“Thanks, so were you,” Shawn giggled. He planted a kiss on Niall’s forehead, and then pulled him onto his chest, stroking his back until they both fell asleep.   
***********  
“Hey,” Liam said, taking a seat across from Zayn at the coffee shop. 

“Hey,” Zayn replied coolly.

“Thanks for agreeing to meet me here,” Liam replied. 

He fiddled with a straw wrapper on the table, and adjusted his apron, which he was still wearing. He had to get back to work in twenty minutes, but given he wasn’t allowed to go anywhere but work and home, meeting in the coffee shop during his break was the only option. 

Zayn sighed. “Sure, no problem. So what did you want to tell me?” 

“Yeah, so,” Liam began. He looked into Zayn’s eyes and took a deep breath. This wasn’t going to be easy. 

“It’s um,” he continued. “Well, I wanted to apologize to you about everything that happened. I went over yesterday and apologized to Louis- I brought him some food and coffee, not that that’s gonna make up for what I did.... but um, I wanted to tell you my side of things.” 

“Okay,” Zayn replied. He looked down at the table, avoiding eye contact.

“So... none of this is an excuse for my behavior. What I did was fucked up and I take full responsibility. I’ll never forgive myself for It,” Liam explained. “But, um, basically I’ve had an alcohol problem for a while. And anger management problems. It started when my dad passed away last year - I just felt so out of control, so enraged. Not being able to help him... it just made me lose my mind.” 

Zayn nodded, and shifted in his seat. 

“So, I don’t know. When I hit Louis, I was so enraged. I felt so out of control again, when you rejected me. I was so tired of being everyone’s second choice.... and i just, i didn’t think. I just acted. I regretted it as soon as I realized what was happening, I swerved, mostly hitting the passenger side. That’s why it was Louis’ right collarbone... so fucked up.... anyways. I just... I have all these issues i have to deal with. And I’m starting to get help now. I don’t want to be like this anymore. I’m sorry, Zayn. For everything.” 

They sat in silence for a while, Zayn taking in Liam’s story. After a minute or so, he reached out and grabbed Liam’s hand.

“I’m sorry about your dad,” he said in a low tone. “I get what it’s like to lose a parent. My mum, well, she didn’t die but she might as well have. Left and never came back. I got home from school one day and she was just gone. Didn’t even leave a note.” 

Liam looked up at Zayn, his eyes watering, and nodded.

“I was young. Fourteen. I started acting out at school, hitting people. I remember this guy was talking to a girl I liked and I smashed him into the locker. Broke his nose,” Zayn said, his shoulders tensing. “I know what it’s like to feel powerless. To get enraged. I did so many things I wish I didn’t.” 

“R-really?” Liam asked.

Zayn nodded. “It’s how I got into yoga. When I got to high school, my therapist recommended I start taking classes to help myself calm down. I still get outbursts once and a while— and my abandonment issues are still horrible. Probably why I can’t let go of.... him.” 

“Right,” Liam said. He stroked Zayns forearm, tracing the tattoos that laced his skin. 

“Were more alike than we thought,” Zayn said, quietly. “I’m sorry about how I acted at the precinct. I don’t hate you... i can’t hate you.” 

“Thanks,” Liam chuckled. “Good to know.” 

“Well, you better get back to your job,” Zayn said. “I, um. Maybe you can come over later?” 

Liam smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “I would love to. But you have to come to mine, remember?” He pointed at the bracelet and Zayn shot him a sad smile.

“Right. I’ll see you tonight,” he replied. 

“See you.”


	19. Couples

The emptiness of the studio seemed foreign, though students were on their mats in the floor. Years of being taught forgiveness, mindfulness, zen suddenly being erased from Louis’ memory. He knew he made the right decision, of course he did. Harry was perfect for him - big jade eyes, smile to die for, making him feel things he thought he forgot how. It would take some getting used to though - especially at times like these.  
“In,” Louis instructed. “And out. In…….and out.”  
The instructions felt strange on his tongue, as he hadn’t delivered them in a while. This was his first time back in the studio since he got injured in his car last month. But if he was being honest with himself, Louis hardly remembered the accident. So much had happened in the past month that it was just a blip on his radar.   
“Sorry, I’m late,” Zayn came strolling in bare feet and coffee in hand. Louis recognized the cup; must’ve came from Liam’s shop no doubt. He appeared to have a dopey grin, swollen lips.  
“Please sit down,” Louis whispered frustrated. “You’re interrupting quiet time.”  
“Oh sorry,” Zayn winked at him. “You used to think that was the hottest thing in the world.”  
Louis rolled his eyes, stretching one leg out in front of him, flexing his ankle. “Feel the sensation in your toes, as it moves up your calves, in your torso….”  
“Oh, I feel it alright,” Zayn muttered with a sexy grin. Louis tried not to giggle, realizing Zayn was trying to reduce the tension between them.  
He arched his back, putting his head on his knees, looking at Louis. He mouthed, “I love you.”  
Louis whispered, “Love you too,” as if it was closing a chapter in their lives.  
Could they really just be best-friends/coworkers? Could they have an actual shot at this friendship thing? A platonic one?   
“So, how’s Harry?” Zayn asked continuing to stretch his body.  
“We have a date tonight,” Louis chirped. “Very excited. How’s Barista?”;  
“We have a date tonight,” Zayn mocked. “Going to be fun.”  
“Alright class, that is all for today. Please join us next Friday for a acrobatics. Thank you.” Louis waved as he stood up, dusting himself off.  
************  
“Hey, sexy,” Liam said, biting his lip as he headed into the brightly lit apartment.   
Zayn reached forward and grabbed him by the hips, shutting the door behind them. “Hey, handsome.”  
Liam smiled and leaned towards Zayn, stealing a quick kiss before jumping backwards. “Shit, I forgot something in the car! Be right back, yeah?”  
“Okay,” Zayn chuckled. He wagged an eyebrow at Liam, wondering what he could possibly be forgetting. They were only watching a movie after all.   
As he waited, he paced around the apartment, hoping everything looked okay. Liam had finally gotten off house arrest this Friday, and he hadn’t been to Zayn’s place in ages. Bless Louis’ soul for not pressing charges, Zayn thought. Liam’s apartment is so gross. The ambience is way better here…  
“I’m back!” Liam said, running back inside with a bouquet of flowers. “Water lilies, your favorite.”  
Zayn blushed. “Li, that’s so sweet! You didn’t have to get me anything.”  
“I know,” he replied, following Zayn into the kitchen to get a vase. “I just wanted to do something for our one month anniversary.”  
Zayn cocked his head to the side, letting the words sink in. It was their one month anniversary, wasn’t it? With his old girlfriend, he would have showered her with gifts by now, doing anything and everything he could to get her to stay.   
With Liam, he didn’t feel the need to do that - he felt in control of himself, and in control of the romance. After all, their whole relationship was built upon Zayn’s willingness to forgive Liam.  
Zayn thought back to a month ago, the night they started dating again after the accident. Liam had finished apologizing for the thousandth time, and they ended up sitting on the couch side by side watching snippets of a rom com as they kept chatting.   
“You know, I really should hate you,” Zayn said, looking into Liam’s amber eyes. “You raged at me, you drink way too much, you tried to kill my best friend. I should bloody hate your guts. But I don’t.”  
“Why’s that?” Liam asked, his eyes wide with surprise.   
Zayn shrugged. “You’re too much like me. Or, rather, the way I used to be. I can see that you’re hurting. Kinda want to help change that.”  
“Honestly, Zayn, if you’re just feeling bad for me for being fucked up….” Liam said, looking down at his hands.   
“No, it’s not like that,” Zayn said, shaking his head. “I just… I want to get to know you more. I just, I can see all the things on the surface, all the actions. But I wanna know what’s underneath. What you’re really like. I wanna know more about your dad and your childhood… fuck, I wanna know everything.”  
Liam nodded, briefly glancing at Zayn, whose brows were furrowed with concern. “Do you really mean that? You really forgive me?”  
Zayn shrugged and began to trace the tattoos on his shoulder. “I think so. I think I can. If Louis can, I can.”  
“Louis.” It was nearly a whisper as it escaped Liam’s lips, and automatically, his hands began curling into frustrated fists.   
“Louis is out of the picture,” Zayn assured him.   
“Really?” Liam asked.   
“I promise.”  
Fast forward a month later, and Zayn and Liam had been going on dates almost every other night. Admittedly, it wasn’t the easiest of relationships, especially given Liam’s ankle bracelet situation, and the awkward tensions remaining with both Louis and Harry. But they made it work.   
Zayn would often visit Liam on his break or stop by his place when they were both off work. The sex was incredible, of course, it always had been. But this time around, Zayn made a real effort to get to know Liam, to really devote his time and energy into the emotional part of the relationship, the part that had always been lacking most with Louis.  
To his surprise, Liam was actually a pretty sensitive person. Just like he shared the story about his dad, he was also open about his alcohol issues and how his own insecurities led him to lash out during his past relationships, which is what happened with Harry.   
Every time Liam opened up, Zayn found himself listening and trying to give advice as best he could. But more often than not, he found himself sharing something about himself. And to his genuine surprise, Liam didn’t shut him down like Louis did. He listened right back, and he hugged him and rubbed his back and told him he was going to be okay.   
Tonight is no different, as the two of them arrange the flowers and head to the couch to watch a movie. “How was the session today?” Liam asked. “Was it weird to see him again?”  
Zayn nodded, nuzzling his head onto Liam’s shoulder. “Yeah, kind of at first,” he admitted. “Honestly, I got so nervous I showed up late. So we didn’t talk much.”  
“Aw, Zee,” Liam giggled. “Well, you feel strange, just talk to him about it, yeah? It’s probably weird for him too.”  
“Fine,” Zayn huffed, blowing a stray hair out of his eyes. “Communication is key, blah, blah. How was therapy today?”  
“Good,” Liam replied, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. “Still kinda working through some shit about my dad. I cried a lot, it’s gonna take time. But it’s better to get my feelings out there than to use alcohol.”  
“True that,” Zayn said with a smile. “So one month, huh?”  
“Yup,” Liam said, bopping Zayn’s nose. “Was it one good month or one bad month?”  
“So bad,” Zayn tutted, shaking his head.   
“Fuck you,” Liam giggled. “Well, it’s been a horrible month with that bracelet. But a lovely month with you.” He stroked Zayn’s waist, pulling him in closer and gripping his pec.   
“Lovely with you too,” Zayn replied, gritting his teeth. “I just… honestly, this is gonna sound stupid, but I never felt so… safe.”  
“Safe?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow. “Aren’t you scared of how crazy I am? I’m the one who… well….”  
Zayn’s eyes darkened and he shook his head. “No, I just really feel safe with you. Like I know you like me, for me, and that you’re all in, you’re not gonna leave. I don’t have to chase you. I just… have you.”  
Liam snorted, cupping Zayn’s face in his hands. “Of course you have me, honey. Why wouldn’t you.”  
Zayn shook his head and began to pull away from Liam, wiping tears out of his eyes as he got up.   
“Oh…” Liam said, putting the pieces together. He reached out and pulled Zayn gently onto his lap. “Hey, just because those other people in your life left doesn’t mean I’m going to, yeah? And I know they made you paranoid about relationships. But honestly, I’m glad they left, because if they didn’t… I wouldn’t have you..”  
He paused to kiss Zayn’s forehead and Zayn began to flutter his eyes closed, relaxing into Liam’s grip.   
“Yeah? You know that?” Liam continued in a low tone. “Because you’re so special to me, Zayn. You’re like…”  
“I’m like what?” Zayn asked. He blinked up at Liam, taking in his amber irises, which were slightly wet with fresh tears.   
“You’re like my best friend,” Liam whispered. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”   
*****************  
Harry had spent the evening cleaning his apartment, including trying to get the weed smell out as he promised Niall. He sprinkled fragrance on his carpet, vaccumed, and repeated the process several times. To his surpise, he even threw the curtains in the washer to make them smell floral. It wasn’t everyday that he had a special guest sharing his room. It wasn’t everyday that he had a ‘boy-friend.’ Oh, boy-friend, just the term set his heart ablaze.  
“Wow, I’m impressed!” Niall squeaked patting him on the back. “Louis will feel so homey in here.”  
“You think so?” Harry asked, adjusting a crooked picture on the wall, only for it to falter again.  
“I know so, Lad,” Niall nudged him. “I bet Shawn will even smell the difference when he comes over tonight.”  
Suddenly, Harry began to panic. “Tonight? I thought you said he was coming over tomorrow! Louis is coming over tonight!”  
Niall scrunched his face. He couldn’t argue that the original plan was for Shawn to come over the next evening, but they were in the honeymoon stage and unable to stay away from each-other. What was so wrong about spending two nights in a row together?   
“I’m sorry! We’ll keep it down, promise! We just had Netflix, cuddles, and pizza rolls in mind anyway,” Niall reassured him. “Our relationship is not all about sex, you know?”  
“Are you saying mine is?” Harry asked offended flamboyantly.  
Niall chuckled. “No, Lad. I’m just saying more often than not, I have to watch you and Louis devour each others faces, tongues, and looks at this!” He pulled down Harry’s shirt collar, exposing some of his chest. “As I expected, fresh love bites all over!”  
Harry rushed in the bathroom, pulling down his shirt. Smiling, he ran his index finger over the purple bruises, recalling how Louis loved to mark him as his own and make sure the world knew it.   
“So I do, so I do,” Harry said condescendly. “I guess we’ll keep it chill too tonight. Louis and I will just play scrabble and make some dinner.” He said walking back into the common area.  
Niall smirked at him before retrieving his cell phone to text Shawn. “Somehow, I don’t believe you, Lad.”   
“Well, we’ll find out soon. He’s supposed to be over in 10 minutes,” Harry said giddy-like. Ever since they put an official title on the their relationship, he couldn’t stop smiling and sporting a dopey grin. He even changed his phone background to a picture of he and Louis.   
*Knock, Knock, Knock*   
“Oh that must be him now!” Harry darted toward the door, swinging it open. “Oh….it’s you,” He said making a face. “Niall, it’s for you,” Disappointedly, he headed to the kitchen to recheck the ingredients and grab a drink of water.  
Niall immediately greeted Shawn with warm kisses, wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry rolled his eyes and retreated to his room, knowing that Louis was probably going to be 30 minutes late…. at least.   
Harry played Fortnite on his computer, a recent addiction of his, until he heard a knock on the door. As predicted, it was 7:30 when Louis arrived.   
“Can’t blame the tardiness on the injury anymore, love,” Harry chuckled, scooping Louis into a hug as he entered the apartment. Louis kissed Harry on the mouth and smirked at him, his thin lips twisting into a sadistic smile.  
“Time is just a construct,” he scoffed. “Smells good in here. What are we cooking?”   
Harry smiles and guided louis to the kitchen where he had set up the ingredients to make a Spanish paella.   
“Oh shit, you’re gonna have to show me how to do this,” Louis laughed, covering his muscle tank with a green apron.   
Harry put on a matching apron and handed Louis a bowl. “Of course, I’ll teach you the ins and outs of this recipe.”   
“Oh will you?” louis said, raising an eyebrow.   
“You always make things dirty,” Harry laughed, giving louis’ ass a quick squeeze. “But yes, I wil.”  
*****   
Shiall   
Niall tried not to pay attention to the sounds coming from the kitchen; the way Harry was chopping the ingredients, the knife hitting the counter with a loud hammering’ noise every millisecond; or the way Louis made him giggle with each breath.   
“Maybe we should go to the bedroom,” Niall huffed turning the TV off with the remote.  
“Oh, um...if you want...I don’t know….” Shawn half-smiled, unsure what to do in this situation. “I mean, wherever is fine.”  
Niall tried to be patient, understanding. Sure, it was Harry’s apartment too, but sometimes, he just wanted to enjoy his boy-friend’s company without having to compare his relationship to his roommates. Wait, is that what this really was about?  
“Come on, I’m hungry!” Niall said pulling Shawn up. Shly, Shawn followed behind him.  
“Oh, hey guys,” Louis said sitting on top of the counter swinging his legs back and forth.   
“Hey,” Niall greeted dryly. Shawn gave a sheepish grin, putting his head down.  
“We’re making paeeeelllllllla,” Harry announced in an exaggerated Spanish accent. “Or I am, Louis abandoned ship a long time ago. He’ll have to make dessert.”   
“Wow, seems like fun,” Niall mumbled. “We were just gonna grab a snack.”   
“No- it’s fine,” Shawn said quietly. “I’m not hungry!”   
“Oh, sure you are. Don’t be so shy,” Louis said in a demanding tone, but his face softened when he seen that Shawn was heading for a meltdown. “Hmm. Okay then, you’re not hungry.”  
Niall instinctively put his arms around his tall boyfriends waist, guiding him to his bedroom. Louis looked at Harry as they both mirrored a shrug. “He’s timid.”  
Harry giggled, agreeing, as he continued his task at hand.   
“You’re not gonna make dessert either are you?” Harry smirked as he watched Louis eat bits of ingredients.  
Louis laughed, his squeaky voice filling the room. “Maybe.”   
“Well at least get down from the counter,” Harry said. “I have to use the stove.”   
“You’re already hot enough, daddy,” Louis growled, pouncing unexpectedly on Harry’s chest.  
Harry, nearly toppling over, put the pan down on the stove and shot Louis an incredulous look. “You’re seriously trying to fuck in the kitchen? While Niall and Shawn are here?”   
“Nooo,” Louis said, covering his mouth to prevent giggles from escaping. “I just thought….I was the dessert.” He batted his eyelashes.  
“I am not your plaything, just someone you can have when ever you want to!” Harry stood up tall, puffing out his chest. “Just kidding, come here,” He said wrapping his hands around Louis’ thighs and putting him back on the counter, kissing him passionately.   
“Excuse me, forgot my snack,” Niall intervened.   
“Hey,” Harry said, separating himself from Louis and following Niall to the cupboard. “What’s your problem? Are we being too loud?”   
Niall shrugged, turning to grab a bag of chips and salsa. “No, it’s just…. you know how jittery and nervous Shawn is. I think you scared him. He’s all closed off now.”   
“Well, I’m sorry lad,” Louis said, hopping down from the counter and jogging up to Niall. “I didn’t know. I only met the bloke twice.”   
“It’s fine, just be gentle with him,” Niall responded. “I have something really special I want to do tonight — no not next — and I want him comfortable.”   
“Okay, will do,” Harry replied. “Louis, will you behave?”   
“Yes! With Shawn, not with you,” Louis giggled.   
“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Niall replied. He headed back to the bedroom and closed the door.  
“Hey, Shawn,” Niall said softly. He set the chips and salsa down on his desk and walked over to Shawn, who was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the bed.   
“Yeah?” Shawn asked, grabbing a chip and returning to his position, legs crossed.   
“Hey, get comfortable, babe,” Niall giggled. He sat on the bed and pulled Shawn so he was lying down.   
“I’m gonna choke on this,” Shawn snorted, as Niall pulled him backwards.   
“Haha, good thing I’m trained in CPR,” he replied.   
“Oh yeah?” Shawn smiled, crashing their foreheads together.   
“Ew, swallow your fucking chip first,” Niall laughed, as Shawn kissed him, crumbs flying.   
Shawn stuck out his tongue. “Stop being bossy.”   
“Can’t help it! I’m a cop,” Niall giggled. “By the way. I wanted to tell you something. It’s about my job.”  
Shawn sat up, pressing a kiss onto Niall’s forehead. “Oh yeah, what?”  
“I got promoted to sergeant!” He exclaimed, beaming.   
“Oh my gosh, Ni! That’s incredible,” Shawn said. He pulled Niall into a bear hug, their chests colliding. “That’s awesome. I thought you had to be working for five years or more before you got it.”  
“Usually, yeah. But they told me to apply and somehow I got picked,” Niall smiled. “So anyways, with the new promotion, comes a lot more money and more vacation days. So I was thinking, we could go on a trip together this summer. You know, if you want.”  
“Yeah, of course,” Shawn said, though his voice was a bit shaky.   
“Really? You seem a bit uncertain. I know we just started dating, we don’t have to,” Niall said, laughing nervously.   
“No, no. It’s just -- I get really, really bad travel anxiety, if I’m being honest. Like even taking the plane from here to Canada makes me crazy,” Shawn admitted. He bit his lip, looking up at Niall for his response. “It’s embarrassing, I know….”  
“No,” Niall replied, stroking Shawn’s back. He was wearing a black T-shirt that said “Treat people with kindness” and clung tight to his torso. “Don’t even worry about it. We could do something else like go to a concert. Or do a short road trip. Doesn’t have to involve a plane.”  
Shawn smiled. “Honestly, Niall that’s so sweet. But I don’t wanna hold you back from your plans. I’m sure you want to go back to Ireland.”  
“Well, I do,” Niall said, with a shrug. “But I can spend some time with you and then some time there. Or if, you want, you can come with me. You’re always welcome, but there’s no pressure.”  
“Okay, thanks Niall. You’re so understanding,” Shawn said with a shy smile. “You’re the best.”  
“So are you, Shawn,” Niall replied, wiggling onto Shawn’s lap and looking up on him. “So are you.”  
***********************  
“I present to you, Sargent Niall Horan!”   
The police academy rose to their feet. In the audience, Louis, Harry, Liam, Zayn, Shawn and Ed began to cheer.   
“That’s my partner!” Ed shouted. “Go, Niall!”   
“Congrats, Ni!” Harry chimed in.   
“I love you, babe!” Shawn blurted out, his face turning tomato red the second he did so.   
“Thank you everyone,” Niall said, as he took the podium. The presenter gave him his badge and diploma, and then he turned to the microphone to give a short speech.   
“I just wanted to say that I am so grateful to everyone who I’ve worked with here at the precinct and at the academy,” Niall began. “I’d like to thank my partner, Ed. As quirky as you may be, Ed, we’ve had some great times out in the city fighting crime. I also want to thank my boyfriend Shawn, who’s been so supportive, even when I’ve had to work overtime and on weekend. And all my wonderful friends who have showed me the importance of being honest and working together. I’m so excited for this next chapter and I can’t wait. Thank you!”   
“Thank you Sargent,” the presenter said. “And up next we have…”  
Niall returned to his seat, but he couldn’t focus on anything more after that. He could only hope that his speech made sense, that he thanked the right people and said the right things. His heart fluttered as he looked out and saw Shawn in the audience, fidgeting around nervously. If he was being honest, though, it also fluttered a bit when he saw Harry sitting next to him. His crush on Harry was long over, but deep down there would always be a part of him that wondered ‘what if?’ Had things played out just a bit differently, things might not be the way they were today, and Niall didn’t know what to think about that.   
Next to Harry sat Louis, who Niall wasn’t as close with, but who had been there for him through all kinds of experiences, from his first time taking a yoga class to his first night navigating a gay bar. And then there was Liam and Zayn, seated to Louis’ left. While Zayn was a calmer, quieter soul, Liam was louder and more impulsive, as demonstrated by his mission to hit Louis with his car.   
But it turns out Liam was just a little misguided and had deeper troubles of his own to sort out. He had been working hard, and yesterday marked his second month of sobriety. Niall was proud of his progress.   
Last but not least, Ed sat next to the couple, a big smile plastered across his face. It was a bittersweet moment because while Niall was moving up in the world, he wasn’t going to have the chance to work with Ed anymore. Though Niall would never admit it to his face, Ed was hilarious and a ton of fun to work with, no matter how much he annoyed him.   
Closing his eyes, Niall let out a heavy sigh, of relief or sadness he wasn’t sure. Then he sat back and waited for the other inductees to make their speeches. It was going to be a long night.


	20. The Orgy

“Congratulations!”   
All of the guys jumped up on their feet, tossing confetti in the air and throwing balloons as Niall entered the private room of the yoga studio, which was decorated with colorful banners, streamers and tons of glitter. On the walls, hung the gay and bi pride flags, and in the back corner, Ed and Louis manned a makeshift bar, equipped with a variety of expensive alcohols.  
“Oh my gosh, you guys are amazing!” Niall said, beaming. He turned to Shawn. “Babe, you said we were going to a club.”  
“This is a club,” Louis Replied, smirking. “The dirty yoga club. This is where Zayn and I used to come to relax and do private lessons.”  
Harry coughed, raising an eyebrow at Louis, who blushed. “It’s all in the past,” he continued. “Anyways, you are the VIP of the night, Niall. So whatever you say goes!”   
“Well, I guess my first order of business is shots for everyone,” Niall said, throwing his hands in the air.   
“Let’s do it!” Harry squealed.   
“A shot of water for me,” Liam laughed. “Gotta stay hydrated.. And sober.”  
Several shots later, everyone was feeling euphoric. The music was bumping, the drinks were flowing, and romance was in the air.   
“I feel so good right now,” Shawn said, grabbing aggressively at Niall’s waist.   
Niall raised an eyebrow. Shawn was never this handsy with him in public, even when drunk. He reached out to hug Shawn, but nearly pulled his hand away, as it felt absolutely electrifying. Like touching him was the best thing in the world.   
“Fuck, do you feel all tingly?” Niall asked.   
Shawn nodded, hugging Niall closer. “Yeah, lots of tingles. It’s cause I love you.”  
“Damn it!” Niall said. He wriggled his way out of the hug and started to head towards the bar. “Wait for one sec, Shawn.”  
“Hey, Niall, how’s it going?” Ed said, popping up from behind the bar. “What can I get you?”  
Niall shook his head. “Cut the shit, Ed. Did you spike our drinks?”   
“Just a little ecstasy never hurt nobody,” Ed said with a shrug. “Plus, it’s not spiking if I took some too.”  
“Oh god,” Niall said. He turned to face the rest of the group, blinking in shock as he saw Liam and Zayn starting to remove their shirts as they dry humped on top of the couch. A few meters away, Louis and Harry were making out against the wall.   
Shawn stared, watching them, and Niall swore he saw Shawn’s hand swivel down his pants.   
“Ah, fuck it,” Niall said, shaking his head. “I already did my drug test so I’m good for the next year. Shawn, come here, babe!”   
Shawn rushed over to Niall, scooping him up into a hug and making out with him passionately. Niall hooked his legs around Shawn’s waist and ran his fingers through his soft brown hair.   
“So hot,” Niall growled.   
“Mm, you’re hot,” Shawn replied.   
Before they knew it, they were both on the ground, hooking up like nobody was watching. Niall thrusted his hips against Shawn, revelling in the soft moans escaping from Shawn’s lips.   
He was getting so into it he hardly noticed a hand on the arch of his back. But when the fingers began to stroke him softly, he turned around, abruptly, coming eye to eye with Louis.   
“Hey,” Louis said, his blue eyes consumed by dilated pupils. “Mind if Harry and I join in?”  
Niall looked at him, dumbfounded, unable to come up with an answer.   
“I mean, you could say no, it’s just… you two are the only ones this place I haven’t hooked up with…aside from Ed, but ugh, no. Plus, Harry’s pretty excited to join,” Louis said, his voice thick and raspy.   
“Yeah, come join, guys,” Shawn giggled as he reached for Niall’s crotch.   
“I - I mean. Shawn, are you sure that’s what you want?” Niall asked. He was so fucking horny right now he could barely think. He didn’t really want to share Shawn, but if that’s what he wanted, who was he to say no? They wouldn’t get this opportunity again.   
“Yeah, Ni! I always wanted an orgy,” he said, smiling. “I almost did it in college but chickened out at the last second.”  
“O-okay,” Niall said. He swallowed thickly as Harry approached them, handing him a container of lube.   
“Awesome,” Harry said. “You won’t be disappointed.”  
Louis wasted no time in lunging towards Niall, making out with him passionately. Harry took on Shawn, smashing his mouth against the taller boy’s.   
“Fuck,” Niall said as he pulled away from Louis’ grip. “That’s hot, can I just watch a minute?”  
“Sure,” Louis said. “I’ll get you undressed while you watch.”  
Niall nodded, allowing Louis to take off his uniform, but his eyes were glued to Harry and Shawn. He felt himself grow harder by the second, completely aroused by the sight of his first male crush and his current boyfriend going to town on each other.   
When Harry started grinding on top of Shawn, he let out a small whimper. They were both so tall and lean and as their bodies collided, it was so fucking hot.   
A wet sensation snapped Niall out of his fantasies. “What the - Lou are you sucking me off?”  
Louis nodded from his position at Niall’s crotch and Niall bit his lip, throwing his head back and trying to enjoy the high. The truth was he was so fucking overstimulated. Things couldn’t get any hotter could they?  
“Oh my god, Liam! We need in on this,” Zayn shouted from across the room as he saw the orgy unfold.   
Six fucking people, ugh, Niall thought as he tried to tame his throbbing cock. I only found out I was gay a few months ago. But this is quite the way to celebrate….   
Zayn and Liam rushed over, trying to make themselves useful in the growing pile of bodies. Apparently, they had already taken their clothes off while they were hooking up on the couch. Louis had somehow managed to strip himself, and now Harry was doing Shawn the honors.   
Once everyone was fully naked, Zayn went to work….  
“I can’t believe we are doing this. What is this life?” Zayn bit his bottom lip. “Then again, namaste.”   
There was something about the way Harry was about to mount Shawn, take him as his momentarily lover that sent him in a senseless distortion of reality. “You,” he pointed at Niall. “Come here.”  
Niall looked around the room pointing to himself as Zayn nodded seductively in his direction.  
Louis, who was analyzing the situation, decided to enter stage left before Niall had the chance to submit to Zayn. 

"Hmm," Louis growled. "I smell uncertainty, lots of inexperience. Don't you think so, Z?" He pulled Niall into his chest, his hand wrapping around his throat and licking a slow stripe across his protruding vein. "Don't worry, newbie. You won't have that problem when we are finished with you." He slightly pushed Niall to the side, hungrily walking over to Zayn, who looked eager for whatever Louis had to offer.  
Zayn grabbed onto the meaty flesh around Louis hips, pulling him closer. His tongue begged to be intertwined with familiarity, the taste of tobacco and vanilla all at once. “Missed this,” he panted in Louis’ mouth.  
Louis dismissed his nostalgic talk, rewiring his brain to focus on the task at hand. He swayed back to Niall, pushing him against the wall and falling on his knees.”Gonna get you ready and then I am going to let Z have his way with you. Or do you prefer me?”   
Niall gulped - curious how different this would be than his experience with Shawn. Albeit amazing, Shawn was inexperienced too and maybe with Louis and Zayn, whom he fantasized arresting for one reason or another multiple times, was willing to teach him how to maintain lust, greediness.   
“Fuck,” Niall groaned, his knees nearly bucklinging as he felt Louis deep throat his already chubby shaft.   
“You dont need much do you?” Louis hummed, standing up. “Make a choice?”  
“Wait!” Zayn interjected. “Maybe he doesn't have to.” He inched closer to Louis, wrapping his hand around his aching dick and pumping.   
Louis gripped onto his hand, quickening his pace but stopping him before he let himself fully let go. “Did I give you permission?”   
Zayn bit his lip, sexy memories flooding his mind as he eagerly shook his head no, turned on by the dominate tan skinned man.   
“On the floor,” Louis pointed at Niall. “Z is going to get you ready.”  
“I am ready,” Niall quickly.informed him. “Shawn and I sort of ….well the punch made us both really turned on so…”  
Louis and Zayn looked at each other and shrugged as they had no idea what he was going on about. “Okay then,” Louis sassily dismissed him. Niall did not take that well.  
“On the ground now!”   
**************  
“Mmm, how is it?” Harry asked as he thrusted into Shawn’s opening.   
Shawn looked back at Harry from his position on his knees. “G-good,” he replied. “Fuck.”  
“I’ll try to be gentle, I know you’re like shy and shit,” Harry said, speeding up the pace. “But just tell me if I get carried away.”   
Shawn nodded, biting his lip as Harry rode him. His cock was throbbing and he wished so badly he could touch it, but he didn’t want to lose his balance on his hands and knees. He was already so nervous.   
“Need some help there?” Liam asked, joining Shawn on the floor.   
“Uhh.. what?” he asked, confused.   
“I could suck you off if you want,” Liam growled. “I’m quite good at. Ask anyone here.”  
“I-ugh,” Shawn whimpered. “This is too much already.”   
Harry grunted loudly, slamming on Shawn’s prostate. “Christ you’re tight, Shawn!”   
“Actually,” Liam said, dipping his fingers in some lube. “I have a better idea. Why don’t you ride me?”  
“Liam, we’re kind of in the middle of something,” Harry shouted, annoyed.   
“Well continue,” Liam said with a sly smile. He slid his fingers into his ass, opening himself up and then began to crawl underneath Shawn.   
“Climb onto me like a piggy back ride,” he instructed Shawn.   
Shawn did as he was told, moving slowly so Harry could continue to fuck him. His cock was already throbbing, but when he shoved it into Liam’s opening, it felt like it was going to explode.   
“FUCK!!” he nearly screeched.  
“Damn, you okay?” Harry laughed.   
“I’m good… just. Wow. I missed out in college,” Shawn said, his voice breaking off at the end.   
“Ahhhh, harder, Shawnie boy. Give it to me like you mean it,” Liam grunted. He reached back and slapped Shawn’s ass.  
Shawn was now sandwiched between Harry’s hips, which were on top of his, and Liam’s ass, which was below his own hips.  
“How do I even move… Harry, get on sync with me,” Shawn said, reinvigorated by the slap. Who was this Liam guy telling him what to do anyways? It was time for him to make some decisions around here.   
“Okay, out then in, got it?” Harry instructed.   
Shawn nodded, wiping sweat from his brow. As they began to sync up their motions, Shawn nearly melted from the euphoria. Being penetrated while simultaneously penetrating someone? The feeling was indescribable.   
“Ahh, that’s so good,” Liam whined. He slammed his ass back on Shawn’s dick, but Shawn lurched forward, grabbing Liam harshly by the hips.   
“You listen to me, Payno,” he growled. “I do the fucking around here.”  
Liam nodded, making eye contact with Shawn, who was covered in sweat, nearly shaking from the combination of sensations in both his dick and his ass.   
“That’s right,” Shawn said. “Let’s pick up the pace, Harry. I’m about to cum everywhere.”  
“Fuck, same,” Harry moaned. He clawed at Shawn’s back, trying to contain himself but it was no use. Cum started to spray out of his dick and he pulled out, getting it all over Shawn’s back and the floor of the yoga studio. He felt bad that he came fast but fuck, even Louis wasn’t that tight. Niall was a lucky guy.   
“I guess it’s just you and me,” Shawn said in a husky voice as he continued to fuck Liam.   
“Guess so,” Liam replied. “What are you gonna do to me?”  
*********  
“on the ground now!” Niall used his knee to kick Louis’ legs from under him. “How about I get you ready instead?”  
Louis let out an offended laugh. “Uh, I don't bottom sweetheart.”  
Zayn, too impatient for the scene, disagreed as Niall quickly rushed over to his discarded uniform and retrieved his handcuffs.   
“hands above your head,” Niall demanded. Louis smirked at him, deciding to play along - the ecstasy making him powerless and fuzzy.  
Zayn spread Louis legs apart, sending a trail of kisses up his inner thigh before inserting a finger into him. Realizing it was not necessary, he pulled out, no explanation needed and waited on Nialls instructions  
“No, No. You are mine flexible guru,” Niall said as he grabbed Zayn. “He is both of ours.”  
“What? You just can't hoard Zayn!” Louis protested as he wiggled the handcuffs. Niall sneered at his restraint as he spit on Zayn"s shaft.   
Zayn sat down beside Louis as Niall straddled him backwards, sliding himself down until he bottomed out. “You are supposed to sit on him,” Niall pointed at the helpless man beside him in handcuffs.  
Without saying a word, Zayn moved them both over, instructing Louis to lubricate himself. Once the job was done, Zayn slowly positioned Louis tip into his entrance. The extra weight of Niall on his lap caused him to push himself down quickly.  
“Fuck!” Louis groaned.   
Niall used his legs to thrust himself up and down on Zayn's throbbing cock, feeling a mad rush of euphoria enter his veins. He bit his bottom lip as he felt Zayn wrap a hand around his neglected dick.   
“How do you want it Lou?” Zayn squeaked.   
Louis growled in his throat, the weight of the both of them fucking him senseless. “You don't have much of a choice, love.”   
Displeased, Zayn motioned Niall to get off of him. “I think you need to fuck someone, Niall.”  
Niall hopped off, giving Zayn a dirty look. “It was good. You liked it.”  
“I did,” Louis admitted, breathing heavily now that he was entirely free. “But you’re gonna fucking crush my dick. Let’s just all switch partners at this point.”  
“Fine,” Niall grumbled, looking over to the mass of bodies where Liam, Shawn and Harry have collapsed into a sweaty mess. “Who’s ready for round two?”  
Harry looked up at Niall, locking eyes. Normally, Niall wouldn’t want to be anywhere near a naked Harry for fear of making Shawn jealous. But tonight, there were no boundaries. In fact, Shawn just got fucked by Harry. So this was totally fair.   
“Let’s get to it then,” Niall said eagerly, as Harry crawled towards him. “Cool if I top?”  
“Niall!” Harry said groggily, his mind cloudy from the combination of pheremones and ecstasy. “Since when did you start doing the work?”  
“Since me and Shawn started fucking,” Niall said, pushing Harry onto his stomach. “Now let me take care of you.”  
Harry closed his eyes, allowing Niall to open him up with a gentle finger. Niall always did smell so good after he got out of the shower early in the morning before his shift. What was that body lotion called? Luscious lavender? He certainly smelled like it now.   
“Ready my prince?” Niall growled. He was already three fingers deep and Harry was whimpering and flailing his legs wildly.   
“Prince?” Harry giggled. “Yeah, go ahead, princess.”  
“You’ll be sorry you said that,” Niall said in a low tone. He removed his fingers and started to align his hips with Harry’s slowly sliding inside.   
“Damn, Styles,” Niall moaned. “So good.”  
“Mmm, you feel good too,” Harry admitted. He arched his back as Niall filled him with his length, and then tucked his heels beneath his butt, deepening the angle.   
“Ah, we learned this in yoga, didn’t we?” Niall said, raising an eyebrow as he thrusted forcefully into Harry. “Always wished our yoga experiences would escalate to something like this. Instead you fucked the instructor.”  
Harry snorted, his legs shaking as Niall penetrated him. “Fmm. Instructors hot though. Didn’t you just fuck him.”   
“Indirectly,” Niall said. “I fucked the other one, Zayn. Close enough.”  
“Not even close,” Harry said. “Whatever. Just give it to me, Niall. Come on, is that all you got, Sargeant? I’ve been a bad, bad boy.”  
“You know what,” Niall said, removing his dick. “Bad boys don’t deserve to be fucked. Lie down, hands behind your head.”  
Harry looked at Niall, checking to see if he was serious and then did as he was told. Suddenly, he felt a warm, wet sensation on his opening. Holy shit… was he….?  
“Elevate your hips so your dick isn’t touching anything,” Niall instructed.   
Harry did as he was told, his body wracking with euphoria as Niall swiveled his tongue into every possible crevice of his rectum.   
“So good,” he whined. “Ugh.”  
Niall grunted and continued his work, sending his tongue deeper up Harry’s hole. He nibbled a bit at the flesh surrounding his opening, and then began to add his fingers to the mix, scissoring them in and out as he continued to lick him.   
“Ahhh, Jesus,” Harry moaned. “Oh god.”  
Niall removed his mouth for a moment, letting the saliva dribble down into Harry’s unclenched asshole. “Is it good? How good?”  
“Amazing, ugh, Niall, please, can I come?” Harry whimpered. He was grinding his hips now so that the tip of his dick was touching the carpet, but Niall pulled his hips back.   
“No, not yet,” he said, reentering his eager tongue.   
With one powerful motion, Niall shot his tongue as far as he could up Harry’s insides, causing Harry to scream. “Fuck it, I’m already dripping.”  
“Okay,” Niall said as he sat back up. “I’ll take care of it for you.”  
He grabbed Harry’s dick and wrapped his lips around it, slurping up the hot white liquid that was now blasting out of his dick.  
“Oh my god,” Harry panted. “When did you learn to do that?”  
Niall shrugged. “Just now.”  
****  
“Damn, Shawn, I can’t take it,” Liam moaned. Shawn had been thrusting into him for what felt like ages and now Liam was begging for mercy, unable to take anymore.   
“Do you surrender?” Shawn growled.   
Liam nodded, staring back at Shawn with wide eyes. Shawn smirked at him.   
“Go ahead,” he said. “Come for me, lovely.”  
“Uhhh,” Liam groaned. He began to grip his dick, releasing a sea of white all over the yoga studio floor.   
Shawn pulled out, amazed by how he still hadn’t come, even after being fucked and fucking someone at the same time. Maybe it was the ecstasy, or maybe he was just too nervous. Either way, he wasn’t complaining.   
Not cumming just meant it was time to fool around with someone else.   
***  
“Get these fucking things off me!” Louis demanded. Zayn crawled on top of him, unlocking the latch, but not before grinding on his hips. “Thanks. I owe you,” he said softly.   
Zayn stopped for a second, unsure of his next move. Liam was watching him with a pouty expression. “Hold that thought.”  
His eyes scanned the room, analyzing everyone. He couldn't get Harry involved, not when he was on his stomach face down looking completely wrecked. Liam looked spent too, suspiciously so. Niall was laying beside Harry nodding off...but there was Shawn, looking utterly delicious and eager.  
“join us,” Zayn called. Shawn unwrapped his hand from his own dick, chasing after a high that wasn't appearing so easily.   
“He hates me,” Louis protested.   
“trust me, he won't. Liam did too remember? Just put that mouth to good use sas master from doncaster.”  
Louis stood up, gripping Shawn by the chest and pushing him face down on his knees. Shawn obliged, shakingly holding himself up by his palms. Zayn slid under him, taking his shaft into his mouth as Louis entered him without warning.  
“oh fuck, fuck.” Shawn screeched at the double sensation firing his nerve endings.   
Louis used his stamina to exit Shawn to roughly push back in as Zayn continued to hollow his cheeks around his aching dick.  
“You and cop ever be this rough?” louis taunted. “Does he taste good, Zayn?”  
Shawn tried to reply but the words were stufk in his throat, only able to be a whimpering mess. Zayn sucked on his tip a few more times before sliding himself under Louis, taking his balls in his mouth   
“Always so good for me, aren't you Z?” louis purred. “you will be awarded. You need someone too.”  
He used his teaching skills to arch Shawn's spine, bending him in ways he didn't know he could be capable. Zayn grasped when he felt Shawn return the favor, licking at his tip before engulfing his entire shaft.  
“just like that!” zayn moaned.   
Louis, pleased with his work, quickened his pace, feeling his release bubbling in the pit of his stomach. “Fuck!”   
“Can I come, Lou? Can I?” Zayn whimpered.  
Just as he was about to reply, Shawn sprayed his fluid all over the floor, still continuning to suck off Zayn and be fucked by Louis, who was pushing him into oversensitivty.   
“Good boy,” Louis purred as he pulled out ot Shawn, greedily and feverishly disposing of him trying to get to his partner who had yet to release.  
He felt Zayn wrap his hand around his incredibly hard dick, jerking both of them off as they both released white ribbons all over the yoga studio floor. “Always so so good,” Louis praised him. “Barista fucking you like I would?”   
Zayn kissed him slowly before walking to find something to clean himself up. Yet as he unlocked the door, he was greeted by ginger hair peering through the small window on the door, standing on his tip toes.  
Before Zayn could scold him, Ed ran inside the studio, a big box of donuts in hands.   
“Who’s hungry?” He called out.  
All the boys were completely spent of energy from their orgy, and the donuts looked amazing.   
“Hand em over Ed,” Niall moaned.   
Ed giggled and walked over to Niall. Just before he gave him the box, though, he pulled his pants down.  
“Not so fast, you gotta work for them,” he said with a wink.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Niall protested as Ed began to put his dick through the donut holes, balancing two on his dick with no hands.  
“Fuck it, I’m hungry enough,” Harry said. “And horny enough. Come here Ed.”   
Ed watched in delight as Harry munched one of the donuts off his dick bit by bit. A little saliva got on him in the process and he shuddered at the sensation.   
“Who’s next?” Harry said with a mouthful of donut. When no one responded, he jogged around, his dick bouncing against his thighs. “Come on guys, show Ed some love. He’s the one who gave us all the love drug in the first place.”   
“We’re on drugs?” zayn giggled. “Personally, I always feel like this.”   
“Me too,” Louis chuckled. “I just went with it.”   
“Yeah, we’re on fucking molly right now,” Niall said, his eyes widening. “Even so, I’m not sucking no ginger pubes.”   
“Hey, I’m right here!” Ed said, his face reddening.   
“I volunteer,” Shawn said dramatically. “I volunteer as tribute. ginger pubes here I come!”   
He rushed over to Ed’s dick and began to gobble down the second donut, sliding his tongue around for extra pleasure. Harry had barely made contact with his dick, so it was the least he could do. Shawn believed everyone deserved a little pleasure tonight.  
“Ah that’s good, Shawn,” Ed grunted as Shawn licked some powdered sugar off his rip.  
“No problem,” Shawn said, pulling away. “Now lets get some more fucking donuts.”   
“Come on, Niall. What is the difference between a glory hole and a donut hole?” Ed asked helicoptering his dick around.  
Staggering, Liam dropped to his knees. “Oh for fucks sake. This better be cream filled.”  
“only if you're good at your job,” Ed winked.  
Huffing. Liam deepthroated Ed's shaft, making a slight popping noise as he stopped, got his donut, and did the walk of shame to his yoga mat.  
“I have no problem with ginger pubes,” Zayn giggled as he approached Ed’s dick, which was gleaming with grease and sugar.   
He dove down, putting his hands behind his back and began to eat up the donut, swirling his tongue a bit as he swallowed it down.   
“Lou you’re up,” he said, waving towards Ed. “Come on, you’ve done way worse than this.”   
“True,” Louis said, jogging up to Ed.   
Ed was completely smitten at his point, a wide smile plastered across his face.   
“Mmm, must be tasty down there,” Ed giggled as Louis did his work.  
“The only thing tasty is the chocolate donut. I like my pubes like I like my donuts, DARK,” Louis said, strutting away after giving ed a quick suck out of pity.   
“Let’s go, Horan, you’re the only one who hasn’t done it,” Harry said. “You’re going against the justice system.”   
“Yeah,” Ed said, batting his eyes at Niall. “Consider this your farewell to your partner. You always wanted this anyway.”  
“Fine,” Niall said, shooting up and rushing over to Ed. “You wanna say goodbye, Ed? I’ll show you goodbye.”   
He lunged towards Ed, kissing him full on the mouth. Ed froze for a second and then ran his fingers through Niall’s hair and squeezed his waist.  
Niall pulled away, wiping his mouth. “Happy?”   
“More than happy,” Ed gasped. “That was all I ever wanted.”   
As Niall dropped to his knees, Harry joined him - delusional   
and needy. He ran his tongue on down the throbbing blue vein as Niall sucked on Ed’s leaking tip.  
“Ahh, oh my god,” Ed whimpered, lowering himself to the ground as Niall continued to suck him off.  
Harry pushed on his Lower back, rolling him to his side and began to enter him with a wet finger.  
“Ahhh, oh my god,” Ed shrieked.  
“Relax, red riding hood, I haven’t even touched you yet,” Harry giggled.  
Fortunately for Niall and Harry, Ed did not last very long. Within seconds, he was shooting sperm into Niall’s mouth. Niall pulled away, disgusted, as Harry continued to finger him.  
“First time?” Zayn asked from his bystander position.  
Ed nodded, his face reddening.  
“Don’t sweat it,” Liam giggled. “At least we finally have some cream.”   
“And ginger ale, no? Ok nevermind…” Shawn retreated. 

 

“Well, I’m calling it quits,” Louis said. He went into the back closet and emerged with pillows and yoga mats. “It’s a fucking slumber party birches. We’re all too fucked up to go home.”   
“so were gonna sleep on top of our cum instead?” Harry groaned.  
“That’s what your mouth is for sweetheart,” Louis giggled. He exchanged looked with Zayn, who blushed red.  
“Whatever, I’ll sleep in my cum,” Liam said, grabbing a mat. “Night guys. Thanks for the fucking.”   
“Night bro.”   
“Good shag, yeah?”   
“Amazing.”   
“Talk in the morning.”


	21. Choosing

The morning after Niall's ceremony, the boys awoke bleary eyed and confused.

"The fuck are you doing on top of me?" Harry shouted, looking up at Niall who was lying on his chest.

"I.. I don't remember," Niall said. He jumped up and began to look around the room. That's when he realized everyone was naked.

"Oh god, it was the molly. Ed spiked our drinks, remember?" Niall said frantically covering himself. "Shawn, baby, are you okay?"

Shawn grunted and turned over on his space on the floor next to Liam. "No!" he cried. "Liam's balls are in my face."

Liam opened his eyes lazily and looked up at Shawn, who was shrieking next to him. "What did we do, he muttered?"

"Don't even wanna think about it," Harry groaned.

"Oh," Louis said sitting up. "You did quite a lot last night Harry. And none of it was with me."

Harry's cheeks reddened and he locked eyes with Niall, who knew just as well as he did what went down the night before.

"We're definitely going to have to scrub this room with a powerhose," Zayn said. He stretched his back and then stood up, inspecting the copious amounts of semen on the floor.

"That's a problem for another day," Louis giggled. "We all need to go home and shower."

"Not so fast!" Ed said, rising to his feet. "Who wants breakfast? I have some donuts left."

"Not a chance," Niall moaned. "Jesus. Can we all just forget about this?"

Shawn stared over at Niall, biting his lip nervously. "Yes, I would love that."

"I think that makes three of us, well... seven of us actually," Louis replied, blushing in Harry's direction. "Right guys, nothing we did last night counts?"

"Absolutely not," Liam replied, making his way over to Zayn and grabbing him by the hips.

"I would kiss you but I don't know who's cum is in your mouth right now," Zayn snorted. Liam wrinkled his brow and pushed Zayn playfully.

Louis rushed over to Harry, grabbing his hand. "Looks like you had a lot of fun," he purred in his ear as they headed out.

"I could say the same about you," Harry laughed. "That was hot."

As each couple began to exit the studio, Ed sat on the floor, gathering the leftover donuts. "No one ever appreciates the party starter," He muttered under his breath. "I guess I'll have to start dying my pubes..."

Lmao i am.dying ar this!!!

****************

Epilogue:

Six months later

"Niall, I'm having so much fun," Shawn said with a smile as they reached the top of the mountain range. Shawn decided he wanted to go on vacation with Niall after all, but instead of taking a flight, they decided on a road trip to lessen Shawn's anxiety.

Niall remembered Shawn mentioning how he loved the outdoors. So the Grand Canyon it was.

"Aw, baby I'm glad you're enjoying it," Niall said, jogging up the hill to reach Shawn. He already wasn't the tallest lad around, but he was at a serious disadvantage here because of Shawn's long legs.

Niall wrapped an arm around Shawn's waist and planted a kiss on his head. "You seem so carefree on this trip," Niall beamed. "I love seeing you smile."

"Thanks," Shawn blushed. "I'm sorry I'm so nervous all the time. It's getting better though, right?"

"Yeah," Niall said, turning to snap a candid of Shawn, who was currently looking adorable in his teal Nike T-shirt. "So much better. Remember how shy you used to be around my friends? Now we all hang out and you're the loudest one in the bunch. Well besides Louis... and Zayn. Okay not the loudest, but not the quietest."

Shawn nodded, dimples forming as he smiled at his boyfriend. "Well that orgy sure seemed to put things into perspective. There's some things I can't unsee... but it's safe to say we all know everything about each other now."

"Oh my god," Niall chuckled. "You're too fucking funny for your own good. How gorgeous is this view though?"

"Not as gorgeous as you," Shawn said, his eyes twinkling.

"Babe, do me a favor," Niall said. His blue eyes looked perfect beneath the blazing afternoon sky and his hair, though sweaty, was still perfectly styled. Shawn couldn't help but reach out and grab his bicep, pulling him into a kiss.

"What favor do you need?" Shawn asked, as they pulled their faces away.

"I, um," Niall giggled. "Sorry.. I just want you to take a picture of me. Like from the back so it looks epic. Like me staring out at the canyon."

"Is that epic?" Shawn replied, raising an eyebrow. "But okay, I'll do it for you."

Niall smiled and turned around, putting his hands on his hips as he gazed out. When Shawn was finished taking the photo, Niall swiveled around on his heel to face him. "Thanks! Now you."

"But I don't want to do a backwards photo," Shawn whined.

"Honey, please?" Niall said, chewing on his lip. "It'll look cute. We'll have matching pics."

"Ugh, fine," Shawn said. He walked to the spot where Niall had been standing before and turned around.

A few seconds went by with silence. "Niall are you done?" Shawn asked. Niall didn't answer.

"Seriously! Niall?"

Shawn turned around to find Niall directly next to him, down on one knee.

"Oh my god - you are not..." Shawn said, his eyes widening.

"I am," Niall said with a smile. Tears filled his eyes and Shawn felt his own eyes begin to water as well.

When Niall pulled out the ring, Shawn started crying.

"Oh my god. Yes!"

Niall looked at him, unblinking. "Holy shit! Oh my god. This is amazing," he cried.

He stood up and began to put the ring on Shawn's finger, which was currently shaking profusely. "All of my anxiety is back now," Shawn said between tears. "But the good kind. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Niall said, pulling Shawn into a hug. "So much, babe. You have no idea."

****

As their evening session ended, Louis looked in the mirror contemplating if it was the right time to share his new journey. Change is scary and hard, and sometimes, people don't support those choices. Would Zayn be upset or supportive?

The anxiety felt like it was suffocating him, but the thought of not making the changes for Harry scared him more.

"I am thinking of getting a nursing licenses," Louis blurted out as he rolled up his yoga mat.

"A nurse, huh?" Zayn asked amused.

Louis half-smiled as he stopped his task and put on his shoes. "Is that hard to imagine?"

Zayn chuckled but tenderly grabbed his shoulder. "Well, you are kinda shit at taking care of people..."

"I think that was me, but then I settled down...I just want to provide for me and Harry, you know? The studio is great but it can't support us both." Louis placed his hand on top of Zayn's shoulder. 

"I understand. No explanation needed." Zayn coughed in his throat as he removed his hand. "Liam wants to open up his own coffee shop in our building."

Louis bit his bottom lip, smugishly giving Zayn the nod of approval. "Is it going to be called The Baristas Brewery?" 

"Oh hush, you! You are the one who fell in love with Bambi." Zayn teased.

"Lucky me," Louis stated sincerely. "We still going on that double date to the movies Friday?"

Zayn inched closer to him. "Can I still hold your hands during scary parts?" He swallowed thickly in his throat. Why did that slip out?

 

"Sure thing, love. As long as Barista don't try and kill me with his car again." Louis smiled as he picked up his mat and headed toward the door. 

"Wait!" Zayn rushed over to him and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "You were a really good co-teacher. I'll miss working with you," he shyly tucked his head in the space between Louis shoulder and neck.

"Likewise, friend. Harry's calling, but I'll see you and Liam Friday!" Louis hugged him back for a second before answering the phone. "Hey babe...." he trailed off. "Yes, miss you too...."

Zayn stood in the empty studio with his hands on his hips. He was beginning to notice the changes too. Soon, he would have to give up a space for Liam's shop. He would either have to teach classes solo or find a new partner. 

Could he and Louis maintain their friendship? Lust and yoga held them together, and now, just like that - the night changes.

He loves Liam, of course he does.

Of course he does.

Of course....

******

"Hey, babe. I'm home!" Louis called, opening the door to his flat. Since Shawn moved in with Niall last month, he and Harry had decided to get their own place. It wasn't as big as Harry's old flat and it wasn't as close to the center of town, but they were together and that's all that really mattered.

"I'm good, yeah," Harry said with a smile as he brought two dishes to the table.

"Haz, this smells so good!" Louis said as he made his way to the table. "You're cooking has been amazing lately."

Harry blushed and planted a kiss on Louis' forehead. "Thanks, babe. It's the least I can do since I'm barely helping to pay rent these days."

"Nonsense," Louis said, taking a seat. He began to dig into the lemon chicken Harry had prepared. It was absolutely delicious, and the side of garlic mashed was even better. "Oh my god... wait, Harry I've got it."

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at Louis with a confused expression. "What?"

"Liam is opening a cafe at the yoga studio. Zayn approved it," Louis said excitedly. "And you could totally be like a pastry chef or something or make sandwiches. How cool would that be?"

"I don't know, I'm not that good," Harry replied with a shrug.

"You are too," Louis pouted. He crossed his arms and jutted out his bottom lip, looking Harry square in the face.

"Don't give me that look," Harry giggled. His smiled for a bit, but then his face began to soften, grow more serious. "I really do need to get my life together though. Shit."

"Hey," Louis said, putting up his hand defensively. "Don't even go there, Haz. You made so much progress. You've been doing great lately."

"Doing what? Cooking," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "It's a useless skill."

"Cooking... and you've been doing so much better at yoga. You can actually stretch now without me having to correct your every move," Louis said. "And you just started doing those YouTube covers. You have so many subscribers for that most recent song... Haz, trust me. You don't give yourself enough credit."

Harry nodded, keeping his gaze fixed at his place. Perhaps Louis was right. He had done all of those things in the past few months. Cutting back on weed made his mind a lot sharper and made him feel more productive than before. Plus, with all the yoga he was doing, he was barely getting panic attacks anymore.

But that still didn't mean he felt amazing about his life. He was still insecure about his job, his life choices. Maybe this coffee shop cooking gig would help change that. It was at least worth a shot.

"Okay, I'll do it," Harry said.

"Do what?" Louis asked, stabbing his potatoes with a fork.

"I'll do the cooking thing," he replied. "But I accept no title less than 'Master Chef Styles.'"

Louis giggled, a smile spreading across his thin lips. "That's awesome babe. Now come here."

He rose to his feet, grabbing Harry gingerly by the collar of his shirt. "Let me show you what I can cook up for you, Styles," he growled. Harry smirked at Louis and began to kiss his neck, shoving him in the direction of the living room, where their favorite couch was. This was definitely the main perk of having their own place....

****************

"Hey," Liam said cheerily, as he spotted Zayn coming through the front door. "How was the studio, babe?"

"It was fine. You sure can tell when newbies are there," he giggled. "How about work for you?"

"Good. So glad it's my last week at the cafe," Liam said with a smile. "I'm so excited to get started on this new business. I started calling a business consultant and everything."

Zayn sat his keys down on the counter. "Oh really? My little entrepreneur," He said kissing him on the cheek.

"Mhm, hopefully," Liam replied as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Zayn's neck. "I'm a little scared it might not work out."

"You have no reason to be skittish. What attracts college students more than yoga? Coffee!" Zayn teased pulling on Liam's collar. "Perfect pairing, just like us."

"Aww," Liam replied, biting his lip. "That's true. I don't know if we're perfect though. I'm kind of a fuckup. It's a miracle you're with me after all that's... happened."

Zayn frowned, pouting. "Babe, come on. Nobody is perfect, but you're perfect to me, aren't you?" He kissed his lips. "But I'll tell you everyday until you believe me and then some."

Liam nodded, but pulled away slightly. Zayn caught his arm. "What's wrong, love?"

"Sometimes," Liam said, looking at the floor. "I just wish I could be him. Maybe then I'd be enough."

"I'm sorry, who?" Zayn asked confused, analyzing Liam's troubled brow.

"You know who," Liam said. He looked at Zayn with longing eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be jealous, I know we all moved past it but.... I see the way you look at him, Z. And it hurts."

Zayn felt his face soften. "Sweetheart, no. I think you're just interpreting things the wrong way." Immediately, he knew he made the wrong reply. "I mean...no. There is no comparison. I love being with you, living right here with you...your mocha colored eyes and perfect lips. We are meant for each other. Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me."

Liam blinked at Zayn, their eyes connecting. "I know, Z. I love living with you too, but I can't be lied to like this... Just yesterday on our double date you watched him walk off with Harry like he was about to board the Titanic. Zayn, fuck..." Liam paused to take a breath. His fingers gripped the countertop tightly. "Just tell me you still love him."

Taken aback, Zayn let out a heavy sigh as he gritted his teeth, pulling his hair in frustration all at once. "I don't know, okay? I don't know! Just...." He inched closer to him, but cautiously. "Please, don't leave! I love you, I can promise you that. I LOVE you!"

Liam inhaled deeply, desperately trying to control the anger he had worked so hard to manage in therapy. "I thought we could coexist. I thought we could all be friends and it could be normal. And it was for me. But it seems like you can't do that, Zayn. And it's killing me inside. I love you too, but it can't be like this anymore..."

"He's leaving me...." Zayn mumbled under his breath, unable to continue.

"Who's leaving?" Liam asked, touching Zayn's cheek softly.

Zayn could felt his lip quivering and hands shaking out of anxiety. The conversation was uncomfortable enough without having to deal with the reality of his emotions. "....Louis. He wants to end the studio contract and go to school to be a Nurse."

"Oh," Liam said, conflicted. He didn't want to seem like an asshole, but he suddenly felt so relieved. He stayed up late way too many nights wondering about what Louis and Zayn were doing together in that studio. "That's good for him, yeah?"

"He's doing it for Harry," Zayn put his head down. "What if it's something he really doesn't want to do? What if I'm scared of change?"

"Here we go again," Liam said, blowing air out of his mouth. "It's always about him. Are you serious right now, Zayn? Fuck. I need a fucking drink, honestly, fuck all of this. I was only staying sober for you."

"Then you're doing that for me," He put his head down again. "I see. You, Louis - both of you. You have more in common than you think. You need help, Liam. You're insecure and selfish. I'm hurting here!"

"Oh my god," Liam growled. "Don't you dare compare me to him. What am I, a less of version of Louis? Sorry I'm not the size of a troll, Zayn."

Zayn could feel sweat forming on his entire body and his fist clench. "A troll? At least he doesn't try to kill people! What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, that's it," Liam growled. He leaned forward, shoving Zayn in the chest.

"What? You gonna try and kill me too?!" Zayn yelled. "You forgot one detail...I'm ruthless," He said knocking Liam's feet from under him, causing him to land on his back.

"Get back here!" Liam shouted. He sat up and rubbed his back before dashing to the door, but it was too late. Zayn had already sprinted to his car.

"Fuck him!" Zayn said in his monologue as he drove 5 blocks to the tiny apartment that Louis and Harry shared. "This is probably a mistake, but what do I have to lose?"

Zayn knocked on the door frantically, hoping this wouldn't be the biggest mistake of his life. The door opened a few seconds later, and Harry's face appeared.

"Oh, hey, Z," Harry said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. "Everything okay?"

"Um...." He twiddled with his fingers. "Can I talk to Louis?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Umm... I mean, yeah. It'll be a minute though. He has to get dressed. We were kind of in the middle of something," he said, pointing to his boxers.

Zayn looked away, annoyance on his mind and angst in his heart. "I'll wait."

Harry shot him a polite smile. "Be right back."

A few minutes later, Louis came to the door, a large purple mark noticeable on his neck. "Hey, Z. Harry told me it was urgent," he panted, adjusting his pajama bottoms. His cheeks were flushed red and he had a big grin on his face.

"I'm sorry," Zayn shuffled his shoes. "Can we talk....alone?" He asked shifting his eyes between Louis and Harry.

Harry and Louis exchanged glances and then Louis turned to Zayn. "Yeah, but make it quick." He turned back to Harry before heading outside. "Love you, cutie. Don't forget to take the popcorn out," he said, planting a quick kiss on his lips. Then, he joined Zayn on the porch, shutting the door behind them.

"Liam and I got into a fight...." Zayn hesitated. "About you."

Louis took a deep breath, nodding. "Surprised it didn't happen sooner, to be honest."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked sitting down on the first step of the porch.

Louis sat down next to him and their eyes connected. "It means exactly what you think it means," Louis replied. "It's the little things. Sure, you're not cheating or doing anything wrong. But you asked me if you could hold my hand or something flirty like that at work... It's just not cool, Z. Have you heard of emotional cheating?"

"But Louis...you agreed I could," He said confused scooting closer to him. "You said. You always say. You always say yes."

"Maybe I have some stuff to sort out, too," Louis sighed.

"Liam thinks you're perfect," Zayn offered a grin. "And then he shoved me as he told me so." He continued, tears spilling from his eyes. "You're happy. I can see it on your face."

Louis smiled, nodding. "I am happy. With Harry. He's incredible."

"But why? I was there for you. Through it all. We grew an empire together, a friendship, shared secrets....I sound like Liam."

"Maybe this isn't about me," Louis said, his eyes focused on the front lawn. "Maybe it's more about you being unhappy with Liam."

Zayn sighed once more. "I'm not...I wasn't...maybe I'm unhappy with myself....maybe I'm stuck. But if you say what we had wasn't real, you're lying to yourself."

Louis sat up, turning to face Zayn. He leaned in, their faces nearly touching as he gripped the front step. "It was real. Okay, Z. I would never deny that. But you can't blame me if it's not working with Liam," he said in a low tone. "That's on you. I mean, do you even want it to work? Because if you did, you would be with Liam now, not here with me."

"You said I was your favorite," He said as he banged his fist on the porch step. "You almost died and wanted me to lay with you, not Harry. Louis, come on....you, ugh. You were just as sick...and that's the operative word isn't it? Was. Past tense. You're moving on, even changing jobs...houses..everything...and I need to do the same."

"Maybe you should," Louis nodded in agreement. But he couldn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek.

"Don't have much of a choice, huh?" He said getting up and dusting off the back of his jeans. "Thanks for the talk...I guess."

"Hey," Louis said. He rose to his feet, grabbing Zayn by the arm. "A part of me will always love you. No matter how hard I try. You were the first person to give me butterflies, the first one to make me feel safe, the first one to show me how to do the downward dog properly. I won't ever forget those things. But it's time to move forward. We didn't work, Z. We have to get on with our lives - I'm 26. I want to start a life. I want to have kids and grow old with Harry. The yoga studio thing was always temporary. You always knew that, right? Listen, Zayn. I'm not going to sit here feeling sorry for you. I'm not going to give you answers. But I know you can do it. If you love Liam the way I love Harry, go after him. It's not too late. If you don't, then start something new. Focus on yourself. I always wish you the best, Z."

"And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb, not the yoga instructor," He said as he walked backwards for a second, before turning around and heading toward his car. "Never the yoga instructor."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Louis said with a toothy green as he waved him goodbye. "I have faith in you. Fucking namaste, bitch."


	22. The Final Chapter

"Well, hello, hello. If it isn't the groom to be?" Ed giggled as Niall entered the station. "Or should I call you Mendes now?"

Niall could feel his cheeks become painted pink. "Oh stop it you. We have paperwork to do."

Ed laughed and pushed the papers out of Niall's hand. "It's a Friday night. What we do have? Two DUIs? I'll do it later. Now, tell me all the details. Did the proposal involve donuts?"

"Oh my god. I told you to stop bringing that up!" Niall warned. "You're weird. How did you even get a job here? To serve and protect my ass."

"I have my ways," Ed smirked. "Come on! I haven't seen you in forever. Dish up. Or I'll ask Shawn myself."

"Okay, okay. I asked him, okay? And I may have cried. There."

"Oh my gosh! Horan is a crier. Well I would not have expected that," Ed hooted. "Where'd ya do it?"

"On a mountain," Niall smiled widely. "We took pictures. Want to see one?" He fished for his phone.

"Aww, that's adorable," Ed said with a smile as he examined the photo of the two of them hiking. "I should really get on Tinder. I've been down on my luck as of late."

"As of late," Niall cackled. "Sure, Lad. Sure. Just stop with the puns and donuts. That'll help you more than Tinder."

"Oh man, have I missed you," Ed said with a grin. "Bring it here, Horan-Mendes." He pulled Niall into a giant bear hug, squeezing him until Niall pulled away, muttering something about personal space.

"Wanna go get coffee at this new shop off the main drag?"

******

"Damn, Harry. This sandwich came out perfect!" Liam said excitedly. "Put this on the menu for sure. The customers of going to love this. It has avocado and it's vegan - 12$. Trust me, they'll pay it."

"You think so?" Harry asked smiling at his creation. "Thank you."

"No problem," Liam said with a smile. "Opening day, tomorrow, you excited?"

"Yes! Ribbon cutting ceremony at noon. Don't be late!" He said proudly. "Are you?"

"Of course," Liam replied. He was smiling, but a wave of discomfort began to wrack his body. "I mean, kind of..."

"Thing are still tense, huh?" Harry asked as he began to open the refrigerator. "Kinda noticed when Zayn glared at me this morning, or maybe he wa glaring at you...or maybe he was glaring at both of us? Fuck. I don't even know. Where's the happiness in the world?"

"Definitely me," Liam sighed. "I mean, I can't blame him after how things ended. We're lucky he even let me set up shop in here in the end. I feel so shitty about it."

"Can't blame yourself all the time. He had a hand in it too....well, we all kinda did. It was a weird love rectangle, maybe?" Harry awkwardly said. "Um...but is it any better at all?"

"Eh, I mean, we were never living together which was good. It wasn't so messy. But we both said some things we wished we hadn't. It's been a month now, but Zayn is holding a grudge," Liam said with a frown. "He's a yoga instructor, after all. He should be able to let go."

"He stopped driving by our apartment if that helps?" Harry grinned. "Sorry.."

"It's okay," Liam replied. "Thanks, that does make it a bit better. I've been trying to work on myself. Really get my anger under control, focus on my sobriety. I still love him though. But he never loved me back in the same way. It was always a little less..."

Harry began to frantically cut up vegetables, knowing Liam's temper. "As someone who used to date you...did you make him feel 'safe?' Or apologize for hitting him...Sorry goes a long way."

Liam's shoulders tensed at the accusation, but he remained calm. "I didn't hit him. I pushed him, and he ended up knocking me to the ground. He was never unsafe, Harry. I'm not like that anymore. But yes, I did apologize. We handled it like adults. He told me to give it time, and if fate allowed it, we might find our way back to each other."

"I just meant..." Harry hesitated, putting the veggies in a bowl. "Emotionally safe...like maybe if he could have gotten some of this off his chest before it exploded...maybe...nevermind." He hushed himself. "Not my business."

Liam grabbed a coffee cup and began to pour himself a cold brew. "No, it's okay. I appreciate the advice. Maybe he didn't. I was always so focused on my issues I didn't always stop and listen to his. But it was because his issues always involved Louis... and that hurt too much to hear."

Harry put his hand on Liam's shoulder. "Hey, I was in the same boat. It was vice versa with me for awhile, but you know what? Louis and I talked about it....and we were able to process it...and now we're happy. Sorry you're not."

"Process it how?" Liam asked, curious.

"Well...he went on a date with Zayn, went on a date with me. No idea what happened on their date but on ours, I told him exactly how I felt, and he felt the same."

Liam grimaced. "Louis played the fucking Bachelor with you two and Zayn lost?" he asked, eyes widening. "He never told me that..."

"Oh...." Harry said, an invisible lightbulb above his head. "It hurt his confidence, didn't it? Oh...Wasn't good enough for Louis, wasn't good enough for you in his mind so he sabotaged it before you could hurt him."

Liam stroked his chin, massaging the stubble with his fingers. "Damn you're good, Styles. Have you ever thought of being a therapist instead of a chef?" he said. "But I don't know. I'm an ex-con. He could definitely to better than me. Why the fuck would he be worried?"

"Liam, come on. You're funny, you're smart. You are patient when you're angry....you are very pretty. I guess he felt like you'd fall in love with someone else too and just use him....or maybe he felt like you were just using him for sex too...I can't speak for him, but I can't condone Louis' behavior in this either. I'm sorry."

"Aww, thanks, Harry. Honestly, I just wish I could have a do over sometimes. If I could go back in time, I would tell him...." Liam began.

"Tell him what?" a familiar voice replied from the back of the studio.

"Zayn?" Liam said, frantically brewing a latte.

"Didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I'd love to talk about this over coffee? I mean...if you want." Zayn shrugged as Harry elbowed Liam to respond.

"Um, yeah," Liam said coyly. "Yeah, we actually just made a bunch of coffee and um, Harry has to check inventory in the back closet. So if you're free now we could chat...."

"Sure," Zayn said shyly. " Yeah, I'd like that."

"Awesome," Liam said with a soft smile. "Hazelnut or vanilla?"

"Vanilla," Zayn pointed.

"Great, hazelnut's my favorite, so that's perfect," he replied. He grabbed the two cups and brought them to the nearby table for two, made of a dark washed wood.

"So..." Zayn sipped on his latte.

"So..." Liam said, biting his lip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't," Zayn waved his hand in the air, dismissing his words. "I am sorry."

Liam nodded, smiling. "I missed you. I mean I still see you at work... but I miss us."

"Me too," Zayn smiled, putting his hand on top of Liam's.

"Really?" Liam asked. "I hope you've been well."

"I, um, yeah. I, uh, went to a support group for awhile."

"Oh, right, when you took off those two weeks," Liam remembered. "Where did you go?"

"...A monastery," Zayn blushed. "A Monk monastery. Lots of solace and peace."

"Oh wow, that sounds really relaxing actually," Liam chuckled. "Did it help you clear your mind?"

Zayn laced his fingers between Liam's on the table. " Yeah, it did. I kept thinking of someone though."

Liam felt his cheeks turn red. "Really? Who?"

"His eyes are the color of your coffee," He smiled. "But certainly more beautiful."

"You're too sweet," Liam said, squeezing Zayn's hand. "I've been thinking of you too, babe - I mean, fuck. Zayn."

"You know, I learned from the monks that we talk too much. Come here."

Liam eagerly leaped out his chair and wrapped Zayn in a warm hug. Three weeks had felt way too long without his best friend.

"Thank you," Zayn muttered in the dip of Liam's shoulder. "For your understanding."

"Hey, no problem," Liam replied with a smile. "I know more than anyone how sometimes we just need a little time to work on ourselves."

Zayn nodded, tightening the hug. "Your shop looks good," He complimented as he pulled away. "I can tell you and Harry have worked hard on it."

"Aw, Thanks," Liam said. He rested his head on Zayn' a shoulder, just leaving it there for a while. "Hopefully the hipsters enjoy our vegan menu."

"They'll love it, I'm sure. Harry speaks Hipster." He laughed. "That's the song of his people."

"Mhm," Liam giggled. "Feels so good to touch you again."

Zayn smiled, squeezing Liam's thigh. "You have no idea."

"Oh trust me I know. But Zayn," Liam said, pulling away from him. "Are you not gonna answer his question?"

"Huh?" Zayn asked confusion clearly on his face.

"I said how is the studio?" Louis giggled, stealing a piece of avocado from Harry's workstation. Harry playtully swatted his hand away.

"Oh, hey. It's good. How've you been?" Zayn said with a tense smile.

Liam watched carefully as the two made small talk. Was he just seeing things or did Zayn seem like he was rushing through the conversation to get it to end?

"Made the Dean's list thanks to this smart love of mine," Louis grinned at Harry. "Glad you are back though."

"Congrats," Zayn replied. "And thank you. Id love to chat and tell you about my trip, but I was actually discussing something with Liam."

"Pardon me," Louis sassily retorted, but quickly turned his attention back to Harry. "Clinicals are killing me. Can you make me a double espresso?"

Liam smiled to himself as Zayn inched closer to him, once again wrapping him in a warm embrace. Time felt like it stopped as he observed Harry and Louis, who looked as if the only people in their world was each other. He made eye contact with Zayn, realizing: love is not about being perfect. Love is about being perfect for each other.

"So, I would like to ask you out on a proper date?" Zayn bit his bottom lip. "7 tonight when I close the studio. I'd like to go where we first met."

"My old job, why?" Liam smiled sweetly.

"So we can begin again."

Liam loved that idea, but all he could think about was tapping on the window of Zayn's car, seeing he and Louis in a compromised position.

"You know what? I say we rewrite the entire story. Let's meet at the Westside Diner instead."

"Sounds like a plan," Zayn replied. "Pick you up later."

****

"You're looking super cute," Liam said with a smile as the waitress seated him and Zayn at the table. The diner was quaint with old fashioned decorations and checkered table cloths, but it was good just the same. They were known for their milkshakes, which came in a variety of homemade flavors from Reese's Supreme to cotton candy.

"Thanks," Zayn said, blushing as he looked down at his black trousers and white collared shirt. "This isn't the most fancy place, but I figured I would dress up anyways."

"Trying to impress me now?" Liam said, taking a sip of his water.

"Maybe," Zayn said. Both men chuckled at that. But as their laughter died out, they fell silent, locking eyes as weeks of unhappiness dawned upon them.

"I'm sorry for everything," Zayn said, deadpan. "For all of it. In the monastery, I really reflected on the way I treated you. It wasn't right. I wasn't over Louis. And I'm not sure if you'll trust me again, but I promise I am over him 100% now. I've really reflected and moved on."

"Good to hear," Liam said, eyeing the menu. "I just... it's gonna be hard to trust you again, if we... if you even want to."

"I do," Zayn said with a nod. "I do want to get back together. That is, if you do. It's just... I don't want you to always feel like I'm with you because I couldn't have Louis. Because of Harry. Even if Louis was single, I wouldn't want to be with him. He represents a chapter of my life that I've moved on from."

Liam nodded and folded his hands on the table. "I wanna trust you, Z. It's just gonna take time, yeah?"

"Okay, yeah. I just wanted to be open with you. Honest," Zayn explained, his dark eyes darting around the table nervously. "Sorry if I said too much."

"No, no," Liam tutted. "It's good to communicate. We didn't do nearly enough of that the first time around. But, um, yeah. I apologize too for the things I did. For the anger outbursts. They're under way better control now. And I, um, I'd like to see where this goes. If we can get along again and all... Z, I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Zayn whimpered. He reached across the table for Liam's hand, grabbing it tightly.

********

"And we now announce to you the grand opening of our new cafe!" Liam said excitedly. "We're open during the same hours as the studio and our chef - sorry, our Master Chef Harry has a great menu full of all kinds of options. Vegan and gluten free of course!"

A class had just let out, so there were a few yoga students walking past as the opening arrived. They clapped politely and then began to take a look at the menus plastered all over the wall.

"The perfect pick me up after a tough workout!" Harry said excitedly. Louis, who was sitting behind the bar with him, nearly laughed at his salesman voice. Way too enthusiastic.

"And our first ever drink is: a hazelnut latee!" Liam cried, rushing to the coffee machine. Zayn smiled, folding his arms across his chest and watching proudly from his spot next to the studio exit.

Business seemed to be booming and orders were rushing in. But suddenly, the door slammed open and police sirens sounded.

"You're all under arrest," a voice shouted. "Unless you give me the first coffee."

"Niall," Zayn snorted, watching as Niall rushed in, hand in hand with Shawn, clad in his cop uniform and black sunglasses.

"Gotta give the man what he wants," Harry said, putting his hands in the air mockingly. "Get up here, Ni. Tell the people how it tastes."

Liam handed Niall the coffee and he took it, sipping slowly. Then he handed the cup to Shawn to taste.

"It's.... Wow, it's quite. AMAZING," Niall hooted.

"I second that," Shawn said excitedly. "In fact, I'm gonna buy a hazelnut latte for everyone in this room right now."

"And you better accept my fiance's latte or you're under arrest," Niall giggled.

Everyone laughed at that and watched Liam eagerly as he whipped up the lattes. Of course, however, there was another interruption.

"What's a latte without donuts?" Ed giggled, rushing into the studio.

"Ed, you made it!" Harry said excitedly.

"Wouldn't miss it," Ed said, taking a latte. "That's good!"

"Thanks," Liam replied. "Not sure if they'll go for the donuts. They're vegans mostly. But that was sweet of you."

Ed shrugged, muttering "more for me," and sauntered off.

"So," Harry said, as the rush finally died down. "That was awesome."

"It sure was!" Liam replied, high fiving him. "Z get over here and show your barista babe some love."

Harry turned to Louis, who was already one step ahead of him, hooking his arms around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Zayn and Liam also began to make out, and it wasn't long before Shawn and Niall were covering each other with hazelnut scented kisses.

The boys were all so enthralled in what was in front of them: their partners, in their coffee, in their success, in their friendship. What they didn't notice was Ed locking lips with a tall darked haired man, who gave his ass a squeeze and purred "That's a sexy ginger" into his ear.

-The end

Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading! We hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
